Investigations of Love
by justadream1990
Summary: Ace Attorney Apollo was on the up and up but with a slight change to those he knew around him caused something to snap. After coming to terms with his feelings it may be too late, an underground group may just run the entire Ace Attorney universe into the ground and Apollo's life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual and typical day inside the courtroom. The galley sat high rising above the drama unfolding below. The wooden panels of the walls seemed like skyscrapers to Apollo, of course it didn't help that he was so short. Those that sat above him seemed like Gods and it always made him feel so small, but not at this moment, at this moment he was king.

"HOLD IT!" came a loud and sultry voice from the rock star prosecutor. Klavier hunched over his work bench with beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. "What do you mean there was another way?"

"It's just like I said. Yes there may have been a used match stick found inside the office, however fire does a great job at concealing much evidence." Apollo slammed his fists down on the bench, "But it's always easy to see what started the fire!"

"But there was no other way to start a fire in there, no flint, no lighter, nothing else was found! How could you possibly prove another incendiary device was used?"

"It is true that there was no purposeful incendiary device used, however take a look at this box recovered from the scene." Apollo holds up a half charred box. It was difficult to tell between the charred pieces and ash but one could clearly see SOUNDX Radiomaster was written on the side. "If you may recall this radio was sent as a gift to the victim on the very same day as the arson!"

"Herr forehead have you lost your mind? How does a radio start a fire?"

"This specific brand was recalled from stores just recently. They found out that from a simple frayed wire in the radio's plug, a spark could emit."

"OBJECTION!" Klavier's arm fully outstretched fist banged against the wall, "That is preposterous to assume that a simple radio could have sparked."

Apollo folded his arms and slowly grew a big smirk. "Actually it isn't, and I can even prove it right here."

*MUNCH* The sound broke through the soap opera unfolding and echoed throughout the courtroom. "Probably not the greatest idea there spikes. This courtroom is mostly wooden panels, and the whole place would go up in flames instead of a controlled example. Also it is unnecessary. *MUNCH*"

"Would the witness please kindly refrain from eating in the courtroom." The judge scoffed, "Now then, without seeing this example the verdict would stay the same and we would find the defendant gui-"

"I said it was unnecessary, I didn't say it was not going to happen. I went through logistics and scenarios of what a flame from the electrical spark would look like. If you would please care to look at the diagram." The screen above the witness booth glowed with images of the office quickly being engulfed by flames. "These flames imitate a path that ended in results that the office was found in. Now if we look at this diagram which would show what would happen when started by a match…" The screen glowed again but the fire slowly moved and the screen timed out after a while.

"Why didn't it show the full scenario?" Klavier questioned.

"I only played the scenario long enough for the fire department team to arrive. If it was started by a match the fire department team would have arrived before the flames fully engulfed the office and the victim would still be alive."

There was a dull murmur that went through the courtroom. Klavier was in a stunned silence looking across the courtroom to a smirking Apollo.

"In light of recent events it seems as if we can only come to one logical verdict. I hereby find the defendant NOT GUILTY!"

Cheers were shouted across the courtroom and confetti rained down. Apollo swiftly gathered up his papers and walked out with Trucy in tail. The cheers started to silence as Apollo made his way into the defense lobby.

"Wow Apollo great job! I can't believe how quickly you turned that case around!" Trucy exclaimed. "I never would have actually thought a fire could be started from an electrical source."

"To be honest neither did I. It's a good thing Ema was able to help us out back there, I was actually just going off on a whim. Who knew we would find out the real murder weapon was a simple radio."

"I know! You know something like that would make for a cool magic trick, it would help with my misdirection!"

"Well just make sure you have the right fire extinguisher at hand. A simple fire extinguisher is usually a class 'A' extinguisher and cannot put out electrical fires. You would need a class 'C' extinguisher to keep your shows as safe as possible."

"Are you showing off that giant forehead again?" Came a scruff voice from behind Apollo causing him to jump a little. "You know the bigger it grows the smaller those spikes of yours will become."

"You're one to talk Mr. Wright." Apollo turned around to see Phoenix Wright ex-attorney standing behind him with a giant smile on his face. His hands in the gray pockets of his over-sized sweatshirt, and the blue beanie pulled halfway down his forehead.

"Who knew such a turn of events could happen in that case. The jury upstairs all had their mouths gaped open the minute they saw the first scenario played across the screen, and immediately started writing 'Not Guilty' on their slips. It was incredible!"

"Yea, I guess it was."

"Oh my God 'Polly no need to be that humble! You do know what this win means? It was your 10th win in a row! Out of just 10 cases! You are amazing! Daddy, can we celebrate with burgers?"

"I don't know why you are asking me, I was ready for a celebration! How about you Apollo, shall we go out and grab some burgers? My treat!"

"You sure you can afford that?"

"Of course we can, there's a burger joint up the street from the office and they owe me a few favors. I used to go there all the time in my prime days and since then they always give me free meals."

"Oh, well then I guess we can go there."

Apollo led the three of them outside. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly. As Phoenix, Apollo, and Trucy started heading down the steps of the courthouse towards the bus stop Apollo stopped dead in his tracks causing Phoenix to stumble behind him and Trucy to bump into him.

"What's wrong 'Polly?"

Apollo stared straight ahead, at the bottom of the steps were Klavier and Ema, and on a normal basis this wouldn't strike Apollo as odd, but Klavier was holding Ema's hand, and that struck Apollo.

"Oh hey! It's Klavier and Ema! Let's go invite them!" Trucy ran off in front of the two and towards Ema and Klavier calling out their names as she quickly moved down the steps. The minute Klavier heard this he let go of Ema's hand and turned around to see a blue blur moving swiftly towards him.

"Ach, if it isn't the fraulein magician. How's it going there Trucy!"

"Not so bad." Trucy bopped the top of her hat and offered a quirky grin. "Hopefully you aren't hurting from the loss today." By this time Phoenix and Apollo had caught up to them and joined the conversation.

"Nah, don't you worry there Herr forehead, I'm glad that we can always end each case with the truth."

"And I'm glad you don't have any hard feelings when I cream you at your own game."

Klavier let out a mighty laugh, "Ha ha, keep showing me up like that and I may actually have to stop my career as a lawyer and be reduced to focusing on band for a while!"

"Well after I have beaten you 10 times in a row I'm surprised you haven't already done so."

"You know you wouldn't have won there if it wasn't for my fire model testing back there! So in the end it should be my win!" Ema perked up.

"You know speaking of that fire model testing how do you keep affording to buy all of this equipment? Especially right when the case needs them most."

"Um, well, I… *MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH* I just get them *MUNCH MUNCH* I guess…" Apollo's bracelet grew extremely tight around his wrist. What was it she was hiding?

"Anyways Herr forehead you're part of the big leagues now with that win!"

"Was that a short joke?"

"Ah you caught me. So heading out to celebrate I take it?

"Yea, I'm treating the three of us to burgers over by our office. You two are more than welcome to join and celebrate all the wins, after all you both were quite helpful with everything too."

"Oh! Thanks for the offer Mr. Wright but um, I actually uh-"

"Fraulein detective and I actually have plans together for tonight."

Trucy held her hand over her gaped mouth. "Plans together? What kind of plans?"

"I'm taking fraulein detective here to the brand new rock opera that opened up called Investigations of Love."

Apollo folded his arms and looked down huffing out. "That sounds like some sort of mushy gushy love story thing that you would have written."

"Ha ha ha, caught me Herr Forehead."

"WHAT?!" Apollo taken aback hair flustered upwards and a surprised expression flew across Apollo's face."

"In part I did write this rock Opera. Well, at least the music for it. This French guy by the name of Jean Armstrong wrote the story itself."

Phoenix leaned down and whispered into Apollo's and Trucy's ears "Don't go to see that. EVER!" The comment surprised Apollo just a little bit and was about to ask why when Ema butted in.

"You see recently Klavier had been asking me all these questions about different types of scientific investigations." Ema beamed for a bit looking up with big eyes glowing "There are so many from forensic analysis, to fingerprinting to scenario interpretation to-"

"Perhaps get to the point there Fraulein detective."

"Oh right, anyways, Klavier kept sending me different pieces of equipment and would talk to me on the phone for hours trying to find out what each one did."

"We were trying to make the story more realistic so it helps to come from the source. Thanks to her I believe we wrote the best show ever!"

"Isn't this the only show you've ever written?" retorted Apollo.

"Caught me again, anyways tonight is opening night for the Opera and I invited Ema to come along with me to share in my accomplishment."

"As like... a date?" Trucy asked shyly.

"Um, well, I *MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH* I guess you could say that *MUNCH MUNCH*"

Apollo was in a stunned silence. All expressions wiped from his face. He was speechless. He was more than speechless he couldn't even find words to think in his head. He didn't seem to understand much else after that. It was something along the lines of a congratulations from Phoenix and fumbling around for bus fare and Trucy ending up paying for Apollo because he couldn't remember where his wallet was. They soon ended up at the burger joint.


	2. Chapter 2

To anyone that was looking for the next chapter sorry it took forever. Between the 60 hours per week I had to work, plus the fact that I was pretty much homeless for the past month or so it was difficult to get the chance to write. Ok, excuses aside. Chapter 2.

* * *

Apollo just looked down at the food in front of him. He really didn't even know why he ordered the greasy mess. It just sat there in front of him as he pushed fry after fry around. He stared at his food for a while feeling like there was an answer hidden there somewhere, but he couldn't see a single thing.

"Hey Apollo, your food ok?" Phoenix said in between mouthfuls. He had a bit of his burger fall out of his mouth. It jarred Apollo a little. He started blushing a bit red but immediately shook it off and kept staring at his food. "Do you not like burgers or something? We can get you something else."

Apollo just kept silent to himself. He didn't know how to respond, nor was he completely sure what the question was. The words just went in one ear, got jumbled up, cryptogrammed, and sent out the other ear. Phoenix was about to put a hand on Apollo's shoulder to jar him from his thoughts but Trucy piped up.

"So Daddy, how come we shouldn't see the show?"

Phoenix looked confused at Trucy for just a bit then started to smile, and soon laughed. "Well Trucy it's bit of a long story but it has to do with a case I worked on in my 3rd year as a lawyer. Jean Armstrong was actually a plausible accomplice in a case involving a poisoning…" Phoenix looked extremely perplexed and glanced over to Apollo.

"Everything ok Daddy?"

"Yea, it's just by now Apollo," hearing his name Apollo glanced up, "you would normally pipe up and start listing off every fact about the case.

Apollo sighed and tried to form words, "Oh right, Jean Armstrong, coffee, Byrde, Tiger…" Apollo looked back down at his food.

"The coffee was poisoned with a bird and killed a tiger?" Trucy looked confusingly at Phoenix.

Phoenix took a look at Apollo and tried to figure him out." No… the coffee was poisoned by a man named Furio Tigre and Maggie Byrde was framed… Apollo are you sure you're feeling ok?"

Apollo just continued to look at his food and not answer.

"Apollo, what's eating at you? Cause clearly you're not eating your burger."

Apollo tried to muster up a lot of his courage to form a coherent sentence. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking about… about…" He was drawing a blank but he knew he couldn't talk about the real issue. Not with Phoenix or Trucy. "About my win."

Phoenix smiled. "Well you shouldn't be so quiet about it. It's your 10th win in a row! You should be extremely proud of that. It took me 2 years to be able to accomplish that feat and here you've done it in just 6 months!"

"Well, you did take a lot of breaks in between cases." Apollo shyly offered.

"Sounds like we got the old 'Polly back!" Trucy grinned. Apollo offered a kind laugh and a weak smile. He then turned back to his food and tried to force a fry down. It had no taste to it and he felt like he could have been eating cardboard.

"So 'Polly, what do you think of Ema and Klavier." Apollo dropped his fry. Trucy hit the crux of his thoughts right on the head. And he knew it was showing, he immediately tried to offer an answer. It came out weakly, but coherent to say the least.

"I don't know, they can do what they want I guess."

"Well I think it's funny, they would actually make a great crime fighting duo!" Trucy added. "Imagine them. Ema would go out and find all this evidence and Klavier would come out and throw it all in front of the judge and lock the bad guys up for good forever!"

"Your thoughts always seem to run rampant there Trucy, although I do admit, they make a great couple. Though I never saw it myself I always saw that Ema was…" Phoenix's words trailed on. Apollo couldn't focus on them. He could only look at his food.

Apollo thought to himself 'why is it this bothers me? I don't get it! People being relationships never bothered me. I always saw people in relationships and didn't even give them a second glance as they held hands and walked down the street and didn't even offer as much as a second glance.' Apollo started to clench his fists, he hoped Phoenix and Trucy didn't notice. 'Nothing has changed has it? I mean all they are doing is dating, many people date… just no one that I have ever known.' Apollo's face started to relax and sadden. 'Is that it? I haven't had any friends in the past. Ema and Klavier were like the first two friends I really had, and now they're dating. Nothing has changed! Am… I just jealous or something? Did I want to be with him and not Ema? No, it can't be that I've never looked at Klavier like that across the courtroom. '

Apollo felt a pair of hands on his shoulders that jarred him out of his thoughts. "Apollo, are you _sure_ you're ok?" Phoenix's hands felt really big on Apollo and calmed him down. Apollo didn't know what it was but the feeling of Phoenix's big strong hands on his shoulders calmed Apollo's thoughts about everything. Apollo felt as if he could melt.

"I told you I'm feeling fine."

"Well I don't need the trick of perception to KNOW that's a lie. Come on Apollo we're family, you can tell us!

"It's nothing."

"But Apol-"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" Apollo roared as he released the full potential of his chords of steel. He slammed both of his fists down on the table. The plates rattled loudly, some utensils fell to the ground, and Apollo's drink, still full from not eating or drinking anything, spilled all over Phoenix's food. Apollo turned as red as his vest and bow tie and turned away from Trucy and Phoenix. "I'm sorry, I need to go."

Apollo swiftly got up from the booth and proceeded out of the diner. Phoenix watched him leave and slowly turned to grab some napkins to clean up the spill without saying a word.

"Daddy what do you think is going on with him?" Trucy looked up to Phoenix with her big eyes. They looked like they were filled with sorrow and pain, as if she almost thought and felt the same way as Apollo did.

"I don't know Trucy." Phoenix replied quietly and proceed to clean up the rest of the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Apollo had a long walk home, but he decided it was needed. He couldn't just take a bus home. He didn't want to look that pathetic. Apollo didn't understand what just happened. He had never blown his temper at Phoenix or Trucy before. Yea true they always got on his nerves from time to time but that's just what family does. Trucy is always there to help Apollo and usually when she's annoying she always makes Apollo think of things in a new light. She's his sister after all, he could never be mad at her.

Phoenix on the other hand, he was always meddlesome to Apollo. Speaking in riddles and always being very secretive about everything until the end where he always tells Apollo that it was going to be that way from the start. Apollo always was mad at his methods and wishes he would just tell him that way from the start so he didn't have to struggle through every possible case. Phoenix would always sit in the sidelines and watch Apollo squirm. It always irked Apollo. He would never step in to help or anything, and then at the end he would always come up with that weird quirky grin with the perfect teeth. His 5 o'clock shadow just following the grin only to extend it up through the strong cheekbones. The way his eyes would smile with him as if trying to calm and reassure Apollo. And then the beanie hiding his eyes just to give him that mysterious look as if…

'Wait, why am I analyzing Phoenix down to every last detail?' Apollo stopped mid thought. He couldn't offer an answer. 'I always want to get angry at Phoenix and it shouldn't be that hard! He's a bum who has a strange nightlife that any person would look at and call suspicious. Then to turn it around he decides to head up the juror's council. Yet he still looks and acts like a bum who just sleeps on the couch all day long! In that casual grey sweatshirt that bags out enough to hide his body on the inside yet not enough to show off his broad shoulders and…' Apollo stopped again. 'Oh god. Is that what Klavier and Ema today did to me? Did they make me realize I wanted a relationship? I've been alone all my life why would I want a relationship now. Is it because of Phoenix? Do I like Phoenix or something? No. Why would I? I'm a successful independent man who don't need no bum! … Why did I just picture Phoenix's friend Maya snapping her fingers and saying that…'

Apollo took a turn into the park and found a bench to sit on. He placed his head in his hands and tried to clear his thoughts. He smoothed out his hair. It was a long day so it caused most of the gel to wear out. His two spikes to be smoothed down with the rest of his hair.

'Ok, get yourself together Apollo. There is nothing about Phoenix that would make you want to have a relationship. You're just jealous of Klavier and Ema that's all and that is forcing you to think about partnering up with the closest person that you could hitch up with. After all, am I seriously contemplating wanting a relationship with Phoenix? The guy does nothing all day, he just lays there around the office. He's always there. Makes random corny jokes and entertains Trucy by helping her out with her magic act and failing miserably. He even forgot to put the rabbit in the hat. He actually thought that Trucy was supposed to pull it from thin air. The man whose whole career was built upon evidence that backed up facts on how things got where and who put them there, doesn't know how a rabbit is pulled from a hat!' Apollo started chuckling to himself. 'Hell, he doesn't even know how to play piano let alone something complicated like magic.' Apollo started laughing out loud. It felt good to him like something had lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders. 'Wait a minute…' Then the heavy weight fell back on tenfold. '… am I really falling in love with Phoenix? He's… he's my boss! And my sister's father! WHAT?! I just… I can't this isn't right. I'm not falling in love. No. I'm just jealous of Klavier and Ema's relationship. This has nothing to do with Phoenix.' Apollo immediately stood up and sped off home.

He arrived to his apartment and practically ran up the stairs. He fumbled a lot with his keys to try to open the door. His mind was completely blank. He tried every trick to not think about Phoenix. He was hoping that this was just a phase. That it was just something that came into his head simply because he never saw it coming that Klavier would actually have a girlfriend. Yea he's a heartthrob to girls all over the world out there but he could never see the rock star settle down. He fell into his bed and passed out.

The next day at the office Trucy was pacing frantically while Phoenix was lying on the couch with the morning paper over his eyes. Phoenix wasn't paying much attention to Trucy, and Trucy noticed.

"Daddy how can you not be worried?"

"Worried about what?"

"It's Apollo! He's 40 minutes late to the office today! He's never late! In fact he's always early waking you up to let him into the office!"

"… Your point is?"

"Daddy! How can you not care about him?!"

Phoenix looked up at Trucy and sighed. "It's not that I don't care about him it just sounded like last night we hit a few buttons of his that we should not have pressed. He probably won't come into the office at all today. Let's just leave him alone for now." At that moment the door to the Wright Anything Agency slammed open and on the other side of the doorway was a very disheveled Apollo.

"'Polly! Is everything ok?! You look horrible!"

Apollo's eyes were half glazed shut, his vest was all wrinkly and his bowtie was fully undone. His undershirt was slightly un-tucked and there were small stains by the arm pits.

"Apollo, did you sleep in that last night?"

"What's it to you…" Apollo answered glumly. "It's not like there will be any work today. I have to file all this paperwork from yesterday's case. I'll be in my office all day, don't disturb me…" Apollo shuffled off to his office with his briefcase practically dragging in tow.

"But 'Poll-" Apollo passed by Trucy and put his hand immediately in front of her face.

"Please… don't disturb." He proceeded to open the door to his office and slammed it shut.

"Well that was rude! Here I was pacing around worried that something happened and it looked like something did happen and he so much doesn't want a peep from me?! Well that's just plain dumb! Why I have never been so mistr-…" Trucy's words started to trail off as she headed off to her room in the back. Phoenix finally shifted and sat up from the couch. He turned to look where Trucy headed and then fixated his view on Apollo's door. The letters Phoenix could vaguely be made out through the outlines of faded letters; however a proud 'Apollo Ace Attorney' overlapped the letters obscuring the view. Phoenix studied this door for some time looking for something. Whether it was from curiosity or for an answer either or it beckoned for him to stand up and open the door. On the other side sat a very tired looking Apollo whose head was looking so far down into his paperwork that Phoenix couldn't even make out if his eyes were open or not. His hair all fell forward as if there was no gel apparent at all.

"Apollo can I come in?" Apollo just sat there and didn't move. Phoenix slowly closed the door behind him. When the door fully shut a loud click from the door lock echoed throughout the office and jarred Apollo awake.

"What? Hey, I thought I said not to be disturbed!"

"Listen I understand but you have both Trucy and I worried about you and I just wanted to talk."

Apollo ruffled some papers and piled them into the corner of his desk. He took the top paper off the stack and proceeded reading it.

"Apollo ple-"

"I told you. I have a lot of work, I don't want to be disturbed!"

"Please Apollo, we're your family. We're the only ones who can help you so if you'll please just let us."

"There's nothing wrong. I just have a lot of work, because some of us actually have JOBS around here. Now please your job is out there on the couch. Please go to work." Apollo said it with such ferocity Phoenix took a step back.

"Apollo… does this have anything to do with Klavier and Ema being in a relationship?"

There was an extremely long pause. Phoenix kept staring at Apollo holding his breath for the young ace attorney to speak. After what seemed like eons Apollo responded with the quietest, "No." Or at least that's what Phoenix thought, the response was drowned out by the sound of chains and clicking all around Apollo.

'What the?' Phoenix thought. 'Psyche locks? What is it that Apollo is hiding… and wait a minute. Something is different about these ones. I have seen red and black psyche locks before but these ones are blue. They feel cold and extremely depressing. I feel as if I broke these open Apollo may never forgive me for finding out what secret he's hiding. What is going on with you Apollo, and why are you upset Klavier and Ema are dating?'

"Well, are you finished talking? Could you leave please."

"Sure Apollo. Um, I need to go out for a bit so you won't find me in my office. Also I won't be answering my cell phone. So good luck with the paperwork." With that Phoenix opened the door to Apollo's office and headed out to his common area.

Apollo sat there staring at the door for a few minutes. A single tear fell from his cheek glistening in the morning light. 'Why is it this is bothering me so much? I don't get it! I need to get my mind off it. Hopefully dealing with this paperwork will help.' Apollo proceeded to start filing the large stack of papers away.

Out in the common area Phoenix was walking around grabbing a jacket and his beanie. He pulled it slightly over his eyes so primarily the bottom half was showing. 'I have to go talk to her. Only she'll know the answer.' And with that Phoenix left the Wright Anything Agency.


	4. Chapter 4

So far I personally enjoy the path that this story is taking. I hope you all are enjoying the journey. Hopefully everyone likes this trip into the past for this chapter. I felt the need of bringing in a lot of the characters to make a fuller story. This whole relationship thing is heating up but alas everyone, it is still a long way in the making. Ok, onto chapter 4. Enjoy it!

* * *

The train ride was a familiar one to Phoenix. He never thought it was this long though. Already well out of the bustling city and seeing just the mountains and forests in the background, Phoenix started to wonder what answers he was going to get. 'I don't even know why I'm doing this. But there is something bothering Apollo and I feel it's my duty as his mentor to fix it.' Phoenix shifted in his seat and tried to get more comfortable. 'Man, I'm used to lying on a couch all day long you think I could sit in a train seat for a quick 2 hours.' Phoenix looked down at his hands and in them laid the magatama. He turned it over several times in his hands studying it. 'I wish this thing came with more answers rather just create more questions.' He proceeded to place it in his pocket for safe keeping and looked back out the window. Eventually the train went high into the mountains and came to a stop.

This scene was almost too overwhelming for Phoenix. He hadn't been to Kurain Village in a few years now. He barely kept in contact with Maya over the years and yet here out of the blue he decided to make a visit. 'It's for him. Not for me.' He kept thinking it over and over again as he walked down the path. Nothing in the village seemed to change. It still had that rustic feeling to it with fountains and gardens everywhere. What were new were the purple lanterns hanging everywhere. It was a quiet village at this time and there was not a single person to be found. As Phoenix rounded the corner he headed up the stairs to the main building. It was midday by the time he arrived here so he figured acolyte training was still going on. He decided to peak into the main hall only to see about 20 individuals in stunning white acolyte robes kneeling on the ground facing one person dressed in an overly gaudy purple robe. She was kneeling with her head to the ground. Some chanting was heard but Phoenix couldn't make out any of the words. As he slowly started to close the door he felt a tap on his shoulder which caused him to jump.

"Hiya stranger!"

Phoenix proceeded to turn around to see a teenage girl standing behind him. She was wearing these fuchsia and pink robes and had coffee colored hair tied up in a bun. She was very energetic and was jumping up and down out of sheer excitement.

"Well Pearl, if you haven't blossomed into a lovely lady."

Pearl brought her hands up to her cheeks and blushed. "And you have grown into quite the gentleman. So what brings you back up to Kurain village?" She puts her left hand on her hip and shakes her right finger at Phoenix. "You know you barely write and then out of the blue you just decide to show up? You are lucky Master Maya isn't on one of her trips!"

"I'm sorry about that Pearl but this was an urgent pressing issue. Sorry I haven't been able to visit. I do miss you both very much but I'm working with the reform of our judicial system."

"Does this mean you got your badge thingy back?"

"Not entirely. See I just overlook the change and reforms since I was the most experienced of my time. Anyways, that's not the reason why I'm here today. Pearl I have a question about this." Phoenix produced the magatama and handed it to Pearl.

"Oh come on Nick. You should know how to work this by now! If you don't then you're completely hopeless!"

"No it's not that it's-"

Pearl puts her hand over her mouth. "Oh! It's glowing very dim, here let me recharge it for you." Pearl clasped her hands over the magatama and closed her eyes. When she opened her hands back up the magatama was glowing brightly. "There you go. Now then what really brings you here to Kurain today."

"Well it still involves this. Pearl I have seen both red and black psyche locks before, have you ever seen blue psyche locks?"

"Blue ones? Well no, and to be honest I have never seen black ones. When did you see those?"

"It dealt with a case where the person held the secret that he actually murdered someone."

"Oh! Well that's scary. Hm, well if black means a dark secret, and red means an embarrassing secret, then a blue one must be a sort of depressing secret."

"I was afraid you might say that. "

"Who do you know that had the blue psyche locks?"

"Oh, um no one just randomly messing around one day and saw them appear around someone. Say do you know when Maya will be done with her training?"

"Actually she should be done right about now." Just as Pearl said that a loud gong went off on the other side of the door, Phoenix stumbled and had to grab the railing after almost falling down the stairs. The acolytes started to leave the main hall. After a few minutes the lady in the purple gaudy robe finally emerged from the hall.

"Goodbye everyone, make sure to think happy thoughts before sleeping tonight!" As she started to turn around to go back in the main hall she saw the disheveled Phoenix holding onto the railing to keep his balance. Her eyes lit up and she practically tackled him. "NICK! Oh my god it has been forever! I missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around Phoenix and looked up to his eyes. "You need to come visit more often. Pearly and I really miss seeing you and your silly antics."

"My silly antics? Clearly someone has forgotten who were the ones that got me to fall in love with the kid shows Silver Samurai, Nickel Samurai and don't forget the newest season Platinum Samurai."

"Oh man you have been watching Platinum Samurai?! Can you believe that the Evil Shogun has returned to Neo Tokyo?"

Phoenix looked down at his long lost friend and smiled at her, he finally returned the embrace and held here close to him. "Good old Maya." They stood there for a while enjoying each others' embrace before Pearl piped up.

"I think I'll love you two be. Don't mess up this time Nick!"

"Pearls! I thought we talked about this!" Phoenix called out to her as she was running away, but she giggled and continued moving on.

"Don't worry about her Nick, she's just teasing like she always does." Maya finally let go and looked back up to Phoenix. "So what brings you all the way up here to the mountains? Not like you to drop by without writing to me first."

Phoenix's smile slowly faded away and he looked forlornly at Maya. "Do you mind if we talk about this in private?"

Maya looked puzzled. "Phoenix, is everything ok?"

"Yea fine, I just, I really need to talk about this in private, with no chance of anyone hearing."

Maya paused a bit then responded with, "Do you want to discuss this in the inner sanctum? I have the key with me."

Phoenix was surprised. "Can, can we really do that?"

Maya put on her biggest grin that brought many memories back to Phoenix. "Of course! I'm the master after all; I can do whatever I want!" Maya grabbed Phoenix's hand and led him inside the main hall and eventually into the inner sanctum. She lit some candles so there would be enough light then locked the giant door behind the two of them. "Now remember Nick, I have the key so no need to bust it down this time." Maya winked at him. "Now then what's on your mind?"

Phoenix got really quiet and stared at the ground. He ruffled into his pocket again to produce the magatama. "Maya there's something wrong with someone who I know."

"What do you mean, and what does the magatama have to do with it."

"He's hiding behind blue psyche locks. Do you know anything about them?"

"Blue ones? Not really. Mia did try to pass on a bit of her knowledge about the psyche locks once. She told me they range in many different colors. Each ones have their own methods of unlocking. Some can't even be unlocked. From what I know about blue ones is the hide an emotionally traumatic event. Who has the blue psyche locks? You wouldn't be able to see them unless you really cared about this person."

Phoenix slumped a little. He stared straight down at the ground and ruffled up his beanie before taking it off. He fiddled with it in his hands before looking up at Maya and saying, "It's Apollo. There's something extremely wrong with him."

"I see. So how did these psyche locks come up on him?"

"Well recently Apollo just got his tenth win so you would think he would be extremely happy and excited like I was. Instead he found out Klavier and Ema have been dating and this made him really upset. Whether he wanted to date Ema or what, I don't know. But he blew up at me and Trucy last night at our burger joint and came into work really late this morning. I eventually asked him if this has anything to do with them and he said no. That's when the locks came up."

Maya just held her head in her hands and looked at the flickering candles on the altar. "How was he acting at the diner last night?"

"It was as if he wasn't there. He didn't even pipe up to offer information about one of my cases."

"He really does admire you and your cases. Why do you think this has something to do with Ema?"

"I don't know it just seems the most logical reasoning."

"Not what I meant Nick. Why can't it have anything to do with Klavier as well? After all, we both know how much that turned around with you."

Phoenix scratched his head, "Either or it doesn't matter, the fact of the matter is he still has these psyche locks on him and I don't know how to get rid of them, or if I even want to."

"The way I see it Nick is if these psyche locks were to become unlocked it will only be a certain person able to unlock them. Mia told me once most of the psyche locks will not come up unless the secret is to be told. I feel like this is Apollo's way of reaching out to you. He knows that you can probably see the psyche locks and he wants your help. He just can't form the words to ask for help."

"Well I'd like to help, I mean I really care about him."

"How much do you care about him Nick? Because I truly feel only a certain special someone will be able to open these locks up."

"What do you mean by this Maya?"

"Nick, why did you originally take Apollo on as an apprentice? You haven't practiced law in over 7 years now. What kind of apprentice has a mentor who doesn't even do the job anymore?"

"Well, I…"

"Nick. Listen I understand you felt bad for him when you find out that he was working with Kristoph and you knew Kristoph killed that man at the bar, but you got him out of that bad area. Why did you have him come work for you at Wright Anything Agency?"

"Well because Trucy asked him to, she thought he'd be great."

"But you didn't put up an objection. And you have stayed as far away from law as much as possible in the last 7 years. Why would you enter back into the world of drama and unknown if it wasn't for something big?"

Phoenix was at a loss for words. 'What was it she's trying to get me to admit?' "You know Maya, you would have been really great in the court room."

Maya smiled and her eyes lit up again, "I learned from the best! Anyways, you're avoiding the question. You didn't bring Apollo just to be an attorney for you. You had another reason."

"And that reason is?"

"You like him." The words hit Phoenix like daggers. Phoenix just stood there baffled without being able to respond. "Listen, it is ok to admit it if you do. Just make sure you _can_ admit it to yourself before you go through with the rest of your quest here."

"I… uh, listen Maya. I don't know if I do or even if I don't. Maybe something hidden in me did eventually want that to happen at the beginning of this, but ever since I found out that he was Trucy's sister I decided to give up on that. I don't know if I really brought him into the office because I thought I liked him. Maybe I just wanted to craft him into the best defense lawyer there ever was. To always defend the truth. Maybe I wanted to make sure that someone as innocent as him never made the same mistake I did 7 years ago. Maybe I thought he was cute and a confident little guy and I wanted to see where things led, but as of right now I don't know."

"No, the only thing you know is you need to fix him. Right? So you like him." Phoenix just sat there in silence and let the words play through his head. He never even thought of the real reason why he brought Apollo into the office in the first place. At the time it just seemed like the right thing to do. Almost as if acting on instinct.

"Listen, Maya I don't like seeing him upset. That's all I know right now. Please what advice can you give me?"

Maya just looked at Phoenix with her arms crossed. She stood there and shifted her weight back and forth from foot to foot for a few minutes. "Nick I can give you as much as I know, but you need to look within yourself and find some answers too. The breaking of these locks probably won't be similar as breaking other locks. You won't be able to just show evidence and he'll come out into the open with what he's thinking. It will require you opening up to him and him returning the favor. There's more than one way to break open a lock. The normal way is with a key. Another way is to trick the lock and pick at it. That is what you may need to do with him. You may need to pick at his head and figure out what he's thinking without him telling you. You may even need to in the end just get down and bang the lock with a rock and forcibly break it. This process will take a while and may be emotionally scarring for the two of you. Before you even start doing it and while you are doing it keep asking yourself 'is this what I want to do? Is this what I want to happen?'"

Phoenix just stood there staring down at the magatama in his hand. A small tear started to fall from his cheek and dropped onto the magatama. It glowed a bluish color before returning back to green. Phoenix held the magatama tightly and looked up at Maya with eyes filled with tears.

"Listen, I know this probably isn't something that you wanted to hear, but if you really care about Apollo and you really do want to be with him or anything. It is something you will have to struggle through on your own. This is as much advice as I can give; the rest is up to you." With that Maya gave Phoenix a tight hug. Tears started flowing freely from Phoenix's eyes as he grabbed and held Maya tighter against him. His tears fell onto her robes.

"I just don't want him to hate me." He choked up.

"It's ok, he won't."


	5. Chapter 5

So I finally got down to writing chapter 5 after moving once again. It was funny to get that review that Maya gave Phoenix a scolding and the world will end. Well wait until you read this chapter haha!

* * *

Apollo sat with his head on his desk covered up by his shoulders. His sleeves were stained from his tears as were the papers that were scattered all over the desk. It was extremely dark outside. Inside the office a single light in the corner of the desk was the only thing illuminating the place. 'Why is this still bothering me? Klavier and Ema are just dating. That's all they are doing. They are just seeing each other more often than they were. I see Phoenix and Trucy more often than the others do. No one else is jealous of me, so why should I be jealous of them?'

Apollo let out a loud groan and pushed all his papers off his desk. He let out a soft cry, "Now I need to pick that all up…" Apollo slowly fell to the ground and looked at all the papers spread around. 'What is it that's bothering me? It's just a relationship. Am I truly jealous? Do I really want to be with Klavier? No that's not it. I never wanted to be with him before. To be honest, he still isn't my type… look at me talking about types when I haven't even had a partner in my life.'

Apollo just laid down on the office floor and curled up into a ball. 'I wonder how long I can stay like this before Trucy and Phoenix realize I'm down here. I wonder if anyone would really care… I wonder why I'm acting so pathetic. I need to stop. This is ridiculous. I am a great person.' Apollo started collecting the papers and putting them on his desk. 'Seriously if I don't want to be with Klavier then I shouldn't worry. It's a relationship. So what? I'll get a relationship some day. There's someone out there for everyone!' Apollo dropped the stack of papers on his desk and stood up. "There're plenty of legal briefs in the justice system!" Apollo stood there arm outstretched, finger pointing to nothing with a look of hope. 'Oh man I am hopeless and pathetic… I should be on trial for murdering my dignity like that…' He slumped into his chair and put his hands over his face. 'I really shouldn't let this affect me. I'm just going to force myself to get over it. I eventually will. It is just a relationship and I will get one when the time is right. Besides, I am a hard working lawyer who almost never gets any sleep and my schedule is always erratic. Who could get along with that?' With that Apollo filed his papers into his briefcase and got up. 'Tomorrow I will make a new start.' Apollo opened his office door and headed into the empty common area. 'Huh, Phoenix has been gone a while, I wonder what he's doing. Meh, he's probably drinking grape juice until he pukes it up somewhere. What a bum.' Apollo opened the door and left the office for the night.

The next morning Phoenix came in through the door. After spending the night catching up with Pearl and Maya he felt refreshed for once, but he still didn't know how to handle the situation with Apollo. He sat down and started watching the news. Soon that got boring for him and he switched it over to a rerun of Platinum Samurai. 'What am I doing here? I should be heading over to Apollo's place to apologize.' Phoenix looked at his phone; the time read 9:45am. 'Well, he'll eventually be here in the next 15 minutes, if he decides to show up on time today. I hope he didn't go home too angry at me.' Just then the door opened up.

"Good morning Apollo is every- CHIEF GUMSHOE?!" Phoenix stood right up at the appearance of the chief of police. It wasn't everyday he graced Phoenix with his presence.

"How's it going there spiky?" Gumshoe stood in the doorway with a kind smile on his face. Still a little scruffy in the beard department but his trench jacket was now a black jacket with gold trim and fully buttoned up a pressed.

"Not too bad. Strange to see you outside the precinct. Is everything ok?"

"Well we got a very interesting case on our hands and hoped that Apollo would be able to help us out. Although it doesn't sound like he's here at this time. Do you know when he will be in?"

"Well he is supposed to get here in about 15 minutes, you are welcome to wait if you'd like."

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do right now."

Phoenix sat down and Gumshoe came over and sat down right next to him. "So, how is it going Chief?"

"Can't complain. Things certainly have gotten better since my promotion two years ago. I haven't seen much of you though. How have things been going with you? Are you still practicing law?"

"Now I actually lost my badge seven years ago. Remember?"

"Oh yea that's right. Sorry about that. Give a man a promotion and he's still his old forgetful self I guess" Gumshoe let out a mighty laugh that filled the entire room and reminded Phoenix of his glory days. Phoenix saddened a little on the inside but tried really hard to not show it on the outside.

"So, how's Maggey?"

"Oh she's great. You know she bought me this jacket the other day? Said I would look sharp in it. I still miss my old brown one but it's nice to have a clean jacket. The gold trim I feel is a little too much for me don't you think?"

"Heh, it's not the typical Gumshoe I'm used to. Of course there never was a typical Gumshoe to begin with. So have you decided on the wedding date yet?"

"Well it is really hard, both with my schedule as a chief now and her detective schedule. It is like we're on complete opposite ends. Hopefully we'll figure it out. You're still going to be a groomsman for me right? Not backing out now are you?"

"Heh, no."

Phoenix sat there and just looked down. He started rubbing his arms.

"Cold buddy? You need a better jacket than that sweatshirt you know."

"No it's not that."

"Something bothering you there spiky?"

Phoenix pulled the magatama out of his pocket again and looked at it really hard. "Chief, when was it you knew you liked Maggey."

Gumshoe scratched his head and looked at Phoenix. "Well what d'ya mean?"

Phoenix shut his eyes and took a deep breath trying to recollect his thoughts. "Like, you only saw Maggey once in that restaurant and you both hit it off right away. What was it that made you know she was the person for you?"

"Well, after that day I tried to drop hints that I wanted to see her more and more often. Of course I was super clumsy about it and one time accidentally asked out the 70 year-old secretary for the chief. And another time my note fell out the window before she even saw it. I don't know what it was but just being around her, I saw a lot of myself in her. We were both klutzes and scatterbrained. It was funny to find that fault in someone other than me for once. Each time I saw her I realized how much I enjoyed being around her. We would start going out to dinner more and for the first couple months we only spilled one wine glass each night. As we got more serious and decided we were perfect for each other the wine glasses stopped spilling. We realized we needed each other to stop our clumsiness. It was because we were together we saw we were better people. So when I got promoted to chief of police it was only logical that I needed to marry her. We had to be together forever, because she would never let me screw up as the chief of police."

A tear rolled down Phoenix's cheek and he immediately wiped it away before Gumshoe could notice. "Why do you ask pal?"

"Oh, no reason. I just never got a chance to hear about you and Maggey that much ever since I left law, and I miss my old friends."

"Well law misses you pal, who knows maybe I could work something out for you to take the bar again and get your license reinstated."

"I will definitely think about that offer chief, thank you."

Just then the door to the agency opened up and on the other side revealed a very clean and well presented Apollo.

"Oh! Good morning there Chief Gumshoe. I didn't expect you to be here so early. I got your text though. Shall we head into my office and discuss the case?" Gumshoe stood straight up and immediately followed Apollo towards his office.

"Yea I have a lot of the specs with me. Nice catching up with you Phoenix. And if you want to take that bar exam again just let me know. I can get it worked out." The door to Apollo's office closed behind him.

Phoenix sat there alone again and looked down into his empty hands. 'Do I really like Apollo?' Phoenix got up and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of grape juice and chugged it down. 'Was what Maya said yesterday true? Why _did_ I bring Apollo to this agency? Did I really like him?' Phoenix put both his hands down on the counter and looked out the window to the street below. 'I saw someone in need. He was just like how I was when I was in his shoes. New, scared, and in a really crazy situation. At least his second case didn't involve the death of me. THAT would have been scary.' Phoenix walked back to the common area and sat down. 'So I saw a lot of myself in him. Is that why I brought him to the agency? I thought I brought him here because I saw so much potential in him. I knew he would be a great person and I could relive my glory days through him. But what Gumshoe just said, is it the same for me? Is it because I saw myself in him that I fell in love with him? I guess I never really thought of it like that. I always saw him in the office but I never thought of it like that. Maybe that's why this comes as a surprise to me. He's such a cute little guy though, I don't think I would ever be able to come out and say my feelings for him. Besides, he's probably not even gay.'

The door to Apollo's office opened up and Gumshoe came out first. "So you'll be down in the precinct on Monday to help us out then right?"

"Sure just make sure to e-mail me all the details today and I'll try to read them over the weekend."

"Well have a good day Apollo, and you too Phoenix. We need to catch up some more. Whenever you're free for a coffee just let me know. My treat!" With that Gumshoe offered his same goofy grin as he always had throughout the years and headed out the door.

"Speaking of going out Phoenix, do you know where Trucy is?"

"She should be in bed sleeping, she had a show last night."

"Ah, that's right. Do you know if she has a show again tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"Well I felt bad about the way I acted the past couple of days so to make it up to you we're going out tomorrow night."

"Where?"

"I figured I would buy us tickets to the hottest newest craze in this town."

"You don't mean…"

"Yup! I have three tickets for Investigations of Love tomorrow night, so make sure you dress your best!"

'Oh god…' Phoenix thought.


	6. Chapter 6

I find it funny that I got a review 2 chapters ago about Maya giving Nick a talking to being the end of the world but NO one mentioned the fact that Gumshoe being the Chief of Police as an apocalyptic sign. Ha ha, oh well. This story is coming along decently. I would appreciate some more reviews though because I'm still tied up on the fact that both Apollo's and Phoenix's thoughts and feelings keep flip flopping. What started out as a struggle with Apollo is now one with Phoenix. Ah well it will soon be resolved.

Also don't worry about Jean Armstrong in this chapter. There is a reference to him at the end that I believe is probably the funniest thing I have ever written and hope you will feel the same, but nothing to burn your eyes or anything. ONTO CHAPTER 6!

* * *

Phoenix sat in his bedroom on his bed with just his boxers and a white shirt on. He looked into his closet and there was hanging up his royal blue suit that he wore only years ago. Here he was again about to put it back on after those seven years. He would have worn something better for the opera, but he didn't own anything else. 'It would have made me feel a little bit more comfortable going if I didn't have to wear _that_. Now _he _can recognize me better. Plus…' Phoenix remembered everything that was said in the past couple of days and he put his head down into his hands. His past was rushing fast to him and quickly catching up. 'It's been a while since I have connected with my old friends. It is good to see that they haven't changed. But why did I have to?' Phoenix stood up and walked over to the closet. The door length mirror that hung on his door reflected back a saddened Phoenix. 'I don't even look the same anymore. I don't even remember what I looked like 7 years ago. I can only imagine it was someone with less tired eyes.' Phoenix let out a small laugh. 'Who am I kidding? I probably get more rest now than I ever did in my lawyer days.'

Phoenix pulled his suit out of the closet and laid it on his bed. He slowly pulled on his pants. They fit just like they did before. 'Well it is good to know I didn't gain any weight. Of course with my salary I don't think I would have been able to afford to.' The door to Phoenix's room immediately burst open after this.

"Daddy aren't you ready yet? Apollo will be here any minute!" Trucy stood in the doorway with a black dress on. It slung over one shoulder and had crystals scattered throughout the dress. Her hair was down and surrounded two dangling crystal earrings. She crossed her arms and held a white purse wristlet in one hand. She frowned at Phoenix and tapped her white heels on the ground. "Well hurry up!" She turned and rushed down the hallway.

Phoenix just stood there confused and let out a big sigh. He looked back at the mirror and saw himself just standing there. 'I really don't want to do this. I shouldn't go, but Apollo is doing this to apologize for himself. I should go to make him happy.' Phoenix sighed again and put on his suit jacket and buttoned it up. He then put his tie around his neck and just stared at the mirror. 'Shit… I forgot how to tie a tie…'

"Daddy Apollo is here!"

'Well I guess it's time to get going. Hopefully this night won't be a bummer.' Phoenix stuffed his tie in his pocket and headed out to the hallway. "Coming Truce." Phoenix walked down the hallway and into the common area. Trucy was standing at the door and Apollo had his back to Phoenix.

"Well glad you could finally pull yourself together Mr. Wri- Why aren't you wearing a tie?"

"I uh, forgot how to tie one." Phoenix rubbed his head, 'Oh right, I'm not wearing my beanie. Now I have nothing to fidget with…'

"Ugh, just give me the tie Mr. Wright." Phoenix took the tie out of his pocket and Apollo snatched it out of his hand. "Honestly I'm surprised you even remembered where you stored your suit."

"That was a little harsh 'Polly."

"What it's true. No offense Mr. Wright."

"None uh- taken." Phoenix was too preoccupied. Apollo was there standing in front of him with a tie around his neck. As he looked at Apollo Phoenix realized he wasn't wearing his normal red vest attire. Instead he had a purple shirt on with a white bow tie around his neck. In addition he had a black vest on with a silver chain coming out of the pocket. He wore skinny black jeans and white and black spats for shoes. Phoenix was having trouble seeing all this though because Apollo was only a mere six inches from his face trying to tie the neck tie around Phoenix. Apollo's hands smoothed out Phoenix's collar and Phoenix could feel the light taps from his hands. 'Wait, what's that smell? Is… is Apollo wearing cologne?' Phoenix took another sniff, 'Yea, that's definitely him. What's with the new get up? Is he trying to impress someone? Are we meeting someone at the Opera?'

"There we are. Seriously Mr. Wright, if you are going to take that bar exam again like Chief Gumshoe said you are going to want to learn how to tie your tie again. Now then let's hurry up and catch the bus so we can get there in time." Apollo led the three out of the Agency with Phoenix bringing up the rear. They walked down to the bus stop and got on the bus.

'Why is he being like this? He's dressed very differently. I have never seen this side of him. It makes him look… younger, like he's more in his partying days than his law days. Why does he have the cologne on? He _never_ wears cologne. Of course we never go out to fancy events like this either but still.'

"So what do you know about this opera 'Polly?"

"Well from what I gathered from reading about it in the newspaper it is the story of a detective who moves into a new town riddled with crime and he goes through all these crazy investigations. One day he comes upon a murder scene and he meets this girl whose father had been murdered in a mysterious way and through all his investigations he couldn't pinpoint who it was. Meanwhile he starts to see this girl more and more often in order to get more information about the case and he eventually falls in love. And that's the basis of the first act. In the second act something big and sinister comes along that just turns the plot upside down and leaves everyone in a stupor."

"Wow! That all happens in the first act?! This sounds intense! I can't wait to see it, what do you think daddy?"

Phoenix jolted from the sound of his name. "Oh, sounds cool." He offered a weak smile and looked out the window of the bus. "Say Apollo, how did you get these tickets anyways? Apparently this thing is sold out for the next few months."

"Well I called up Klavier and asked for a favor. He said he would give me three of his exclusive tickets so we will be up in his balcony for the show."

Phoenix gulped, "Anyone else?"

"Well the only other people allowed up there are the director's and their friends. Klavier said he and Ema had other plans for tonight."

"And the other director?"

"I don't know the other guy. I assume he probably went to the matinee earlier today instead of the night performance seeing as it was the first matinee but I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no particular reason…" Phoenix looked back out the window again.

"Aw, is Mr. Wright scared of seeing Jean Armstrong?"

"Listen you didn't see him like I did and I hope you never have to see him."

"What you mean like this?" Apollo stuck his butt out and clasped his hands together next to his cheeks and made his eyes really wide. "Oo la la, Mr. Wright you are wearing your zoot again. It is tre bien no? You must be hard at work as ze lawyer of ze office." Apollo made kissy faces and started shaking his nonexistent man boobs towards Phoenix. "Oo Monsieur Phoenix I could just bake you into a tasty sauce and just spread you all over me so you could lick me up!"

Phoenix stood there wide eyed and mouth gaping open.

"Oh 'Polly! There's no way he was like that!" Trucy sat there giggling at Apollo.

"Nope, just watch some of Mr. Wright's old court videos and you'll see that he seriously was like this. I assumed he had the hots for Mr. Wright. So how about it Mr. Wright, did you ever dream of having an affair with Jean?" Apollo turned to Phoenix who was still standing there mouth gaped open. "Are you alright Mr. Wright?"

"Teehee, looks like you fried Daddy's brain. Here say this and he'll snap right back from it." Trucy whispered something in Apollo's ears. Meanwhile Phoenix just stood there looking at the two of them. 'What on earth is she getting him to do now?'

"Ok, if you think it'll work. I don't think you need to worry. Jean most likely won't be there. We're going to have fun tonight aren't we… Feenie?"

Phoenix looked at Apollo again, 'Wait… what did he just call me?'

"No luck there Truce, still has that weird look on him."

"Oh well, we tried at least."

'Oh God. What will the rest of this night be like…?'


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter... this chapter... this chapter... Oh my god. The ending of this chapter for once felt just right. Like it finally started moving at a pace that I enjoyed. The ending itself however is extremely cliched so try not to gag at it. I also hope I don't anger too many Phoenix Wright fans in the process of writing this chapter. It brings out a side in Phoenix that has never been tested with before. I just hope that it works and makes sense for you all. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write more reviews, I LOVE reading them. The more personal the better, even if you hate my writing or feel that there's a problem or don't like reading it. Please write it! It will only make my writing better!

* * *

Apollo, Trucy, and Phoenix hopped off the bus at the DeLiteful Opera House. As they entered the lobby Phoenix rubbed his eyes from all the gold trim inside. There were giant lavish purple and green curtains with gold ropes and gold statues everywhere. Phoenix stood at the entrance in awe while Apollo ran over to the will call window. 'My god, this place is fancier than the courthouse! I wonder what the judge would think of this place.' Apollo came back from will call with another guy following behind him dressed up in a black tuxedo.

"Alright guys, this is our butler for the evening. He's a good friend of Klavier's and will be leading us to the balcony as well as getting any refreshments we may need for the evening."

"Hello, my name is Sir Vincent Hue. But you can call me Sir V. Please follow me to the elevators so we may head to your balcony now."

"Wait, elevators? Um, by any chance what floor is this balcony on?" Phoenix questioned nervously. As he stepped inside with everyone else.

"Well obviously it's on the top floor there Daddy! The directors need to be able to see everything!"

"And the top floor being…"

"Approximately 5 stories up sir."

"Fu-fu-fuh-fuh… five?" All the color drained from Phoenix's face and he had to grab the railing of the elevators to keep his balance.

"Is everything ok there Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix just stood there trying to regain balance, and his breath. 'Just do it for Apollo, he doesn't have to know about your acrophobia. It's just a couple hours and then back down to the ground.'

"Daddy?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I just, you know thought we would be a little closer to the stage. Are you sure we will see well?"

"It's a very big stage sir and there is much to see in the show. Closer to the stage may actually obscure your view and you might miss some important parts." Sir V lead the trio out into the hallway and over to the doorway to their private balcony.

'Well at least I can't tell that we are so high up out here.' Sir V opened the door and the three walked into a small balcony area, there was purple carpet on the ground with a gold railing in front of them. A green curtain was pulled to allow privacy for the balcony so no one could see out at the time. In front of them there were three chairs set up.

"It will just be the three of you tonight so I will be able to assist you as much as needed."

'Well that's a sigh of relief.' Phoenix thought.

"Oh my God 'Polly! This is so amazing! How could you afford to do something like this?!"

"I actually didn't pay for any of it. I'm not even paying for Sir V here. I called up Klavier the other day and asked him if there was any chance to see the new show of his. He said we absolutely had to see it and he would get us tickets. There were none available so he offered his balcony. Sir V is here because the balcony and him are like a package deal!"

"So shall I get you all anything to drink?"

"Can I have a Fruit Punch?" Trucy asked with a giant grin.

"And for the gentleman in purple?"

"Just a seltzer water for me."

"And the man clinging to the doors?" No one had noticed that Phoenix had barely taken a step onto the balcony yet, his back was fully up against the door and he still had that pale look to him.

"Um, just a grape juice please."

"I'm sorry sir but we do not serve any grape juice here."

"Oh, well anything like it would be fine."

"Very good sir, I will be right back with those drinks for you all."

Apollo stood there and looked at Phoenix. 'Is something wrong with him? Is he not feeling well? Maybe taking him here tonight was a bad idea. I shouldn't have pushed him to relive his experience with Jean.' "Phoenix we don't have to stay you know."

"No no, I want to see this opera too, I just, I'm really winded by the, you know climb up here…"

"We took the elevator Daddy."

"Oh yea, well, it was a long bus ride and elevator ride and all that standing I'm just… yea."

Apollo still looked confused at Phoenix. "Well then why don't you sit down?"

"Heh, right." Phoenix slowly moved towards the chairs set up and clutched onto them with a death grip. Meanwhile Apollo turned around to grab a gold rope hanging on the side of the balcony. Upon pulling the rope the curtains drew open to reveal the stage down below. They were pretty high up and the stage was in plain view. Phoenix though didn't see any of it. His eyes were closed. 'If I don't open my eyes I'll never know how high up I am and I won't freak out.' Apollo soon sat down in the center seat and Trucy sat down to his right.

"This place is amazing isn't it 'Polly? I would _love_ to perform a magic show on a stage like this. Of course I think it needs a little more blue and less green and purple."

"Ha, I think it needs more red myself. Personally I would love for the courthouse to be styled like this though. It certainly would make the proceedings less drab and boring."

While Apollo and Trucy were talking, Sir V returned with the drinks. He handed the seltzer water and fruit punch to Apollo and Trucy. As he came around to give Phoenix his drink Phoenix put his hand out and said, "Just put the drink in my hand." As Sir V did it, Phoenix just gulped the entire thing down in one go without looking at what it was. "Ick! That was super bitter what was that?"

"Well it was a merlot sir. I'm sorry do you prefer white grapes to red ones?"

"I prefer sweet ones to bitter ones."

"I'm sorry about that sir I misunderstood I will be back with another drink."

"No don't bother, I'll just, I'll just go get something myself." Phoenix stood up and headed out the door. Apollo chased after him.

"Phoenix, is everything ok? You're acting really strange.

"Stranger than you the other day?"

"Touché, and I really am sorry about that. Am I going to have to wait another 3 days for you to give me an explanation of what's going on tonight?"

"No, I'm fine, I just needed to go to the bathroom and didn't want to say anything. I just hope those toilets are clean." With that Phoenix turned around and headed towards the elevators.

'I guess I will have to wait a few days before he tells me.' Apollo went to the door and was about to re-enter the balcony area but he shouted to Phoenix first, "Hey just make sure to make it up here within the next 20 minutes, they'll flash the lights 5 minutes to show so make sure you are on your way up here by then!" With that Apollo went onto the balcony.

Phoenix entered the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. 'Anything to be on the ground floor again.' Phoenix shifted his weight back and forth nervously as the elevator descended. As the doors opened Phoenix stepped outside into the lobby again. 'Well now what.' He looked around and eventually noticed a bar off in the corner and decided to head towards it. 'I guess I'll see what they _do_ have to drink, hopefully a sweeter grape drink than that last one I had.' Phoenix walked up to the bartender. And sat down on a stool in front of the bar.

"Whatcha havin' there boss?"

"Well what do you have for grape drinks?"

"We have a lot from red grapes to white grapes. What would you like?"

"Non-bitter grapes."

"How about a chardonnay?"

"Is it sweet?"

"One of the sweetest."

"Ok, I'll have that."

The bartender pulled out a wine bottle and poured Phoenix a glass and handed to him. Phoenix just grabbed the glass and gulped it down in one go like the first one.

"Wow, that was sweet, can I have another?" The bartender just looked at Phoenix stunned before grabbing the glass again.

"Uh, sure…" He poured Phoenix another glass and handed it back to him. Phoenix again gulped it down in one go and handed it back to the bartender.

"One more, I'm a really thirsty person."

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yea fine."

"… Ok…" The bartender poured him another glass and Phoenix took it back in one go again. As he did this a person tapped him on his shoulder from behind.

"That's not how you drink wine you know Phoenix."

Phoenix jumped and turned around to see a very interesting dressed individual. He was wearing plaid pants and a polka dot suit jacket with a striped tie on.

"Larry, who dressed you? And what are you doing here?"

Larry sat down next to Phoenix and grabbed the wine glass. "Wow, you didn't even leave a drop. I didn't know you drank alcohol."

"Wait, I just drank alcohol?! Oh man, please don't tell Trucy… wait a minute. Back to my questions!"

"Oh, well I just grabbed this stuff from the clearance racks, I needed a suit to come here, and the reason why I am here is because my girlfriend is one of the dancers in the show and I always come to support her! So why are you here?"

"Oh, well I'm friends with one of the directors and Apollo is treating me."

"Well where is the little guy?"

Phoenix looks up, as he does his head starts to feel a little bit lighter than it did before and it almost caused him to fall backwards off the stool. "He's about 5 floors up."

"Oh… Oh! No wonder why you are down here!"

"Yea… that's why." Phoenix slumped down, he crossed his arms on the bar and rested his head on his arms.

"Anyways, have you seen this yet? I have seen all four shows. It's amazing, and my girlfriend. Well she's amazing too! She dances mostly in the first act but then she comes out in the second act and does the stabbing and, it's just amazing and-" Larry looked over and saw Phoenix staring at his empty glass and not moving. "… did you want another drink there Phoenix? Bartender! Another one for my good friend here!" The bartender came over and just slammed the bottle of wine on the counter and left. "Wow, that was rude! Best not give him a good tip."

"I don't need to worry about that… my drinks are free tonight… he probably just found that out."

"Free? Hey, you think you can get me a free drink?"

"Help yourself to the bottle…" Phoenix put his forehead on his arms so he was looking down. He started to feel really light headed and dizzy.

"Nah, I don't drink alcohol. And to be honest I'm surprised you do. Anyways, my girlfriend, she's amazing. She has the most gorgeous long blonde hair all braided up for the show and the prettiest emerald eyes. She really is amazing, her laugh is just so cute too-" Phoenix stopped listening and just grabbed the bottle and took back about half of what was left of the bottle. Halfway through talking about his girlfriend, Larry noticed and stopped. "Phoenix, what's going on with you? I don't think I ever saw you like this before."

"Issh nuffin Larry." Phoenix sat up and held his head in his hands. "I jush want to be lef'alone."

"Hey buddy, I'm here to help if you need me to."

'Oh god… Larry is trying to help me… Larry. Have I really sunken that low?' Phoenix just sat there and started crying. It wasn't too loud, but it was audible enough to startle Larry.

"Phoenix, what's going on man?"

"Nuffin!" Phoenix put his head back down and started crying into his sleeve.

"HOLD IT!" Larry shouted and slammed his hands on the countertop. Phoenix still had tears falling down from his eyes but he brought his head up.

"*sniff* Whu?"

Larry sat there and looked at Phoenix for a few minutes. "I… got nothing. I just remember you said that all the time and slammed your fists and normally you would get more information from a person."

"You has to ask a queshun firsh." With that Phoenix put his head back into his sleeves. The lights of the lobby started flashing and Larry looked up at them.

"Hey man, the opera is about to start do you want to head back to your seat?" Phoenix sat there and didn't respond. Larry wasn't sure if he was still crying or not. "I can stay here with you if you want." Still no response from Phoenix. "Just, tell me what you want dude."

Phoenix slowly brought his head up, he brought his gaze to the wine bottle and looked at Larry through the reflection of the bottle and weakly responded with, "Apollo."


	8. Chapter 8

So after writing this chapter I feel like a mean person. Primarily because I have the mind of someone like Dan Brown. There is not a chapter that doesn't end in a cliff hanger. You always are like "What happens next?! DAMMIT IT WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!" I hope the fact that I update often enough makes up for those cliff hangers. That being said this one is a REALLY mean cliff hanger, so hopefully I decided to write again real soon!

Also keep posting those reviews! Always makes me want to write more!

* * *

Larry sat there staring at the man he once saw as the person he could go to for all the problems in his life. Now the tables have turned. "Esh man, am I really the person you want to go to for relationship advice? I mean look at my track record with that." Tears started to fall from Phoenix's eyes again and he went to grab for the bottle. "Nick, put that down. That isn't you. Look, just… I guess just talk to me man. I don't know what I can do to help since I'm not a master in your area…"

"You're not a mashter in relashunships at all…"

Larry sighed and grabbed the bottle. He took it and placed it far away from Phoenix. "Nick, dude I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me what to do?"

Nick placed his head in his hands again, he still had a few tears rolling down his cheeks but they started to slow down. 'What's happening to me? I have had a few relationships in my past and I quickly got over them. Just look at what happened with Dahlia and Edgeworth. After they both left my life I just stopped caring.' Phoenix tried to stand up but immediately fell back down, Larry was barely able to catch his arm before he completely wiped out.

"Nick where are you going?"

"I juss… I can't be here."

"Why?"

"Becaush, I don' wan him to shee me like jiss."

"Right, someone you apparently deeply care about is making you cry your eyes out down here and you don't want him to know. Man up Nick!" Phoenix just sat on the ground next to the bar and put his head to his knees and started bawling. "Oh wait, Nick, I didn't mean that… I told you I'm horrible at this kind of stuff." Larry crouched down next to Phoenix. "Here, let's… let's go to the bathroom and try to calm you down." Larry grabbed Phoenix's arm and tried to pick him up and Phoenix wouldn't budge. "Come one man, I'm a weakling you know I can't pick you up, just meet me half way will ya!"

"Why bover even crying abou dish…"

Larry let go of his arm and looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Dahlia never wanted me. She jush wanted her poishun. Edgeworth lef' me cause I got disbarred."

"Hey, Edgeworth is just being an ass. Don't worry about him."

"So why would Apollo want me. I'm just a bum." Phoenix reached up and undid his neck tie. He loosened the top button of his shirt and just hung his head down. "I don even know why I bover. I'll never amount to anyfing."

Larry sat down next to his distressed friend. He got really close next to him and put his arm around him and patted his shoulder. "Listen Nick. You have a lot of friends out there that really care about you, me, Maya, Pearls, Gumshoe, Ema, Klavier, Franziska, and the most important of them all Trucy. You aren't a failure. You just got kicked down from your high horse. Why can't you jump back on? You were always a great lawyer no one denies that. I'm sure the justice system would be excited to have you back. You and Apollo could be a defending duo. No one would ever be wrongly convicted ever again in the future." Phoenix just sat there and sniffed. "What do you say man?"

"I shay… I need to go pee."

Larry looked at his friend and laughed. He stood up and held out his hand for Phoenix. Phoenix grabbed it and slowly stumbled to his feet. He had to use Larry like a crutch though. Larry held onto his arm around his shoulder and slowly led Phoenix to the bathroom. He walked over Phoenix to a stall and opened the door. Phoenix looked inside and shook his head no.

"What's wrong Nick?"

"Ish not clean enough…"

"…Does it really matter?" Phoenix looked at Larry and glared at him. "Alright, alright…" Larry basically gave Phoenix a tour of the bathroom and opened up several more stalls before Phoenix found one he deemed "acceptable."

"Just don't pass out in there man and hit your head on something, I'm going to wait outside, yell if you need anything." Larry stepped outside the bathroom and Phoenix was alone in there with nothing but his thoughts and the small echoes of his cries.

'Why am I acting so pathetic? Why am I so pathetic? It's just Apollo, why can't I say anything? I'm getting bent out of shape over nothing.' Phoenix closed the stall door behind him and locked it. 'Oh crap.' He fell to his knees and immediately gripped the bowl of the toilet. 'Well if it wasn't clean before it definitely won't be now.' Phoenix proceeded to "purge" himself of all the alcohol he drank. 'I knew I didn't like alcohol and there was a reason I never drank it.'

Out in the lobby Larry heard the sounds of Phoenix and popped his head inside the restroom, "Are you alright there Nick?"

Phoenix coughed a couple times before coming up with a "Fine, I'll be fine."

"Alright." Larry closed the door again.

'This is ridiculous. I need to get myself together. I just need to talk to Apollo.' Phoenix grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his mouth off; he flushed the toilet a couple times and just sat there in the stall. 'But what if he doesn't like me back? What if it makes the office work become extremely awkward? What if he never talks to me because of it… what if… he leaves the agency?' Phoenix started crying again. 'No, I can't tell him, I'll just have to forget about him. I'll just, spend more time out of the office when he's there that's all.' Phoenix just sat there with his thoughts and continued to cry.

Meanwhile Apollo and Trucy were watching the opera unfold.

"Wow Apollo, can you believe this girl? She is not cooperating at all! She acts like one of _your_ clients, haha."

"Oh ha ha Trucy. Not _all_ my clients are this bad…"

"Are you sure? Because from how she's acting it's almost as if Klavier called you up and asked about your investigations to make this story more realistic."

Apollo just rolled his eyes, while doing this he noticed the still empty chair next to him. 'Hmm, we're already about 30 minutes into the first act, I wonder where Phoenix is. I hope he's ok.' Apollo motioned for Sir V to come over.

"Yes sir? Can I get you something?"

"I was just wondering if you have seen our friend lately."

"Not lately, the last time I saw him was when he went to go get a drink himself."

"Ah, thank you." Apollo shifted slightly in his seat and looked back at the opera. 'Well, if Klavier doesn't mind giving me his personal balcony once, maybe he wouldn't mind letting me see it again another day. Apollo turned to Trucy and whispered into her ear, "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to go see where Mr. Wright is." Apollo got up and left the balcony.

Apollo walked down the hallway and pushed the button for the elevator. 'What is with him lately? He's acting like I did when I saw Klavier and Ema hold hands. Did that have the same affect on him as it did me?' The doors opened to the elevator and Apollo stepped inside. 'Nah, it couldn't have, Phoenix has had a relationship before. Course the only one I know of is him and Dahlia and that happened almost 16 years ago now… but still. Phoenix wouldn't get like that. That's not like him.' Apollo stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. It was completely empty except for the bartender across the lobby and a really loudly dressed guy. Apollo started walking over to the bartender. He walked up to the bar and motioned for the bartender to come over.

"What can I get for you boss?"

"Did you see a man taller than me in a blue suit with hair spikier and crazier than mine?"

"Oh, yea, that drunkard? His friend took him to the bathroom."

"Friend?"

"The guy in the blinding suit over there."

"Oh, ok thanks." Apollo walked away from the bar and over to the bathrooms. 'Did that guy say Phoenix was drunk? That's definitely _not_ like him. Phoenix never drinks alcohol, he hates it. And besides, who the hell is this guy that he's "friends" with anyways?' Apollo approached the very poorly dressed man. "Hey, do you know Mr. Wright?"

Larry looked at Apollo and smiled, "Ah, you must be Apollo. I've heard a lot about you."

Apollo looked surprised and gave Larry a good look over. "Wait, I know you from somewhere…" Apollo put his head in his hands as if trying to visualize how he knew this man better.

"Let me save you some stress, the name's Larry Butz."

Apollo looked up with wide opened eyes as if a light bulb went off. "Oh my god! That's right! You're Larry Butz! One of Mr. Wright's childhood friends! You were the first person Phoenix ever defended! Oh man, it's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Butz!" Apollo reached out and grabbed Larry's hand and started shaking it vigorously. Larry started to get jostled up and looked really confused at Apollo. "I have so many questions to ask you, oh man this is the coolest thing ever! Man, if you're here that must mean that Mr. Edgeworth is somewhere nearby too! Oh man whe-" Larry put his hand over Apollo's mouth.

"Alright, Apollo was it? Right? First off, let me call you 'Polly. Is that ok?" Apollo being unable to speak due to Larry's hand over his mouth just simply nodded yes. "Good, ok, listen I'm here alone, my girlfriend is in the opera. As for Edgeworth, he's not here. He's somewhere in Asia right now, so forget about him. It is probably better for _his_ sake that you don't even mention that name tonight."

Apollo reached up to push Larry's hand away. "Mr. Edgeworth? Better for whose sake? Why can't I talk about him."

"Well Nick isn't in the greatest of moods right now, and you bringing him up probably wouldn't be good for him."

"What's wrong with Mr. Wright?"

Larry rubbed his forehead, "'Polly can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Apollo looked up and beamed at Larry.

"Does 'Polly want a cracker?" Larry chuckled at himself. Apollo huffed and crossed his arms.

"That was rude."

"Sorry couldn't help myself, but no, I have a serious question. Why do you call him Mr. Wright?"

"Well… I just do, that's what I'm used to. He never said to call him anything else. Beside, he's my mentor and I have to show him some respect."

"But he's not a lawyer, so he's not really a mentor. So why do you call him Mr. Wright?"

Apollo just looked at Larry. 'Why is he asking me this question? It's just a name that's all.' Apollo shifted his weight between his feet. "I don't know, I just do why do you ask?"

Larry looked at Apollo and just smiled. "Well, you guys are friends now. You should probably call him by something other than that. Even Trucy doesn't call him that."

"Well she calls him Daddy but that's only cause she's his daughter."

"But is she really his daughter?"

"Well… no but…"

"But nothing, she doesn't call him Mr. Wright, even she has a nickname for him. You've known him for how long now?"

"About 6 months."

"Don't you think you could at least use his first name by now? Or even Nick if you're feeling ambitious enough."

"Well, I don't see what the point of that is but I guess I can. So speaking of Mr- I mean Phoenix… Where is he?" The door from the bathroom slowly opened and Phoenix walked out. His neck tie was sloppily shoved into his pocket, his suit jacket fully unbuttoned and the top two buttons of his shirt were too. He saw Apollo with Larry and stopped there and looked at Apollo with wide eyes.

"Phoenix?! Are, are you ok? What's going on?"

Phoenix walked up to Apollo and looked down into his eyes and just said. "Apollo, I love you."

Apollo's eyes went wide and he took a step back. "Wait, what?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Alright decided to be kind and not to leave you on that cliff hanger for too long. This story is starting to get really interesting. However I feel this chapter is a little thrown together. It made sense in my head as I typed it out but looking back on it I think I gave Trucy a little too much. Ah well, it progresses the story along.

Anyways, be prepared for really long and drawn out conversation and thought processes for these next few chapters all pertaining to some things said in this chapter. There are a LOT of pieces of information pertinent in this chapter for side thoughts that will happen down the road. Enjoy!

* * *

Apollo just stood there staring at his mentor. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' Phoenix continued looking down at him only about a foot away. Apollo finally looked up into Phoenix's eyes and realized they were extremely red and puffy. 'Has he been crying this entire time?' A tear started to fall from Phoenix's cheek again.

"I uh, I think I'll leave you two to talk about this… my uh… my girlfriend's dance solo is coming up." Larry ran off into the theater, leaving Apollo and Phoenix standing there, not moving a muscle.

'Crap, what the hell am I supposed to say to that? Was he being serious?' Phoenix finally exhaled and gave Apollo a decent whiff. 'Is that… alcohol? Was he drinking? Is he drunk or something? He certainly looks like he is. Maybe this is just a drunk joke or something and Larry put him up to it. No… if life ever taught me anything there's only two honest people in the world. 5 year olds and drunks. So was this a confession or something?'

"Well?" Phoenix finally spoke up. "Are you just going to stand there and think or are you going to say something?"

'I feel suffocated that's what I want to say.' Apollo took a step back from Phoenix giving more space between the two of them. "I just, what brought this up?"

"I don't know, these feelings just came up I guess."

"How do feelings just come up?"

"They just did, alright!" Phoenix crossed his arms and looked towards the exit door of the opera. Apollo shifted his weight and remained staring at Phoenix. "Shit, I knew this was a bad idea, Apollo I'm sorry." Phoenix started walking towards the exit door. Apollo just stood there and watched as Phoenix crossed the lobby.

Phoenix was about to open the door when Apollo shouted out, "Wait Phoenix!" Phoenix stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. His head was down and his eyes clenched shut. His hands were in tight little fists and a tear came out of his eye. "Phoenix, it just surprised me, that's all. I just didn't know how to react, and to be honest I still don't." Apollo reached for Phoenix's shoulder and turned him around. 'God what the hell am I doing? Since when was Phoenix gay!? Why is he acting like this? Has he liked me all this time?' Apollo took a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts. "Phoenix, why did these feelings just erupt tonight? Why haven't you said anything before?"

Phoenix stood there sniffing. He finally opened his eyes to see Apollo's face looking up at him. Apollo's eyes seemed very caring and his expression looked like he was extremely concerned. "I don't know. I just saw you these past few days extremely down, and I don't like it when people I know are sad when they have so much going for them and I wanted to do something for you."

'That's it? That can't be the reason why he said those words to me.' Apollo's bracelet pinched him cause him to shake his hand out of reaction. 'Wait, Phoenix is lying? What's this about now?' Apollo reached a hand out and rested it on Phoenix's shoulder. It was slightly awkward seeing as Phoenix's shoulder was at the same level of height as Apollo was. "Phoenix, I was upset then, but I am much happier now, so clearly that has nothing to do with this confession."

Phoenix looked at Apollo. They stood like that for a few minutes before Phoenix was even able to speak up. "Just, just forget I said anything." Phoenix brushed Apollo's hand off his shoulder and turned around and opened up the door.

"Phoenix stop, wait!"

"Make sure Trucy gets home safe." Phoenix ran out and up the street.

'Should I chase after him? No, I'll never catch up to him. What is going on?' Apollo just stood there in the lobby. He soon heard doors open behind him and a lot of chatter start. 'It must be intermission. I need to go talk to Trucy, she knows Phoenix better than anyone.' Apollo headed over to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors soon opened up and Apollo stepped in. 'Did Larry put him up to this? Is this the alcohol?... Or is Phoenix really in love with me? … Look at me, acting like a little school girl because of the possibility of my childhood superhero falling in love with me. This can't happen. There's no way that this _is_ happening. Just the other day I was thinking about this. No, there's no way I'm letting this happen.' The doors opened to the elevator and Apollo stepped out. Just at that moment Trucy stepped out of the balcony.

"Hey 'Polly! Did you find him?"

"Well, yea he um, decided to leave early."

Trucy put her hand over her open gaping mouth, "Oh my, is he ok? Should we go home too?"

Apollo grabbed and held his left arm, "No, he should be fine…" Apollo proceeded to say under his breath, "I hope."

"So what's going on?"

Apollo looked at Trucy, "Trucy, did Phoenix ever talk to you about ever being in a relationship?"

Trucy started scratching her head, "What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just, please answer Trucy."

Trucy started tapping her chin, "Hm, well no, the only relationship I really know about is him with Mr. Edgeworth, but that was when I was really little."

"Wait, WHAT?! Phoenix and Mr. Edgeworth were dating?!"

"Well I'm not entirely sure. I just remember that a couple weeks after Daddy adopted me Mr. Edgeworth came in and they started yelling a lot, something to do with Daddy not worth Mr. Edgeworth's time now. Daddy kept grabbing Mr. Edgeworth trying to make him not leave but eventually he did and said he was flying to Asia and to not follow him. After that moment Daddy started crying a lot. Later on that night he left, he told me he would try to be back as soon as possible. I didn't see him for like 4 days."

"Wait what?! You were left alone for 4 days?! Weren't you only like 7?!"

"Yea, but I wasn't alone, Auntie Maya came and stayed with me! We had a lot of fun."

"Maya? As in Phoenix's old assistant? When did she come?"

"A couple hours after Daddy left. She said Phoenix called her earlier and she hopped on the quickest train to get there."

Apollo stood there and started scratching his head. 'So Phoenix had a relationship other than his with Dahlia. So what does this mean about Phoenix?' Apollo looked back up at Trucy. "So where did Phoenix go for those four days?"

"Hm, he never told me."

"So what did he do?"

"Never told me that either."

"So what was he like when he came back?"

"He was really quiet. He thanked Maya and she tried to take him out for coffee, to cheer him up I presume. Daddy said no and just laid down on the couch and started watching Steel Samurai reruns. I tried to perform a magic trick for him to cheer him up. He applauded and everything but I don't think he was watching." Trucy looked at Apollo over and put her hands on her hips, "Why did you need to know about that? Did Mr. Edgeworth come back or something? Because if he did I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind making Daddy so upset like that. I can't stand it when people make my daddy cry!"

Apollo's eyes went wide. He crossed his legs and his arms and looked down at the ground.

"So what happened when you found him?"

Apollo just stood there looking down at the ground. 'Please don't ask that question again, please please please!'

"Apollo? What happened down there?"

'Shit… she had to ask. What am I going to tell her?' Apollo looked up at Trucy and tried to form words. "He uh, he found Larry and they decided to go out and catch up with each other."

"Ah! Awesome! I love Larry he was always so funny when he came to visit!" Trucy started jumping up and down.

Apollo exhaled a lot, 'Phew, hopefully with my luck her reminiscing about Larry will make her forget about the whole relationship thing.'

"So what was Larry doing here anyways?"

"Oh, he was here because his girlfriend is in the opera." Apollo's eyes went wide after realizing his mistake, 'Oh shit!'

"Oh she is? Speaking of girlfriends, what does Larry and his girlfriend have to do with Daddy and his relationship with Edgeworth?"

'What am I the witness stand or something? Crap, I need to come up with a good excuse now.' Apollo started to rub his neck and looked up at the lights in the hallway. "Well you see I was looking around for Phoenix and I couldn't find him for the longest of time and then I finally saw him with Larry. And he was smiling NOT CRYING." Apollo let out a nervous laugh. "And I went up to them and asked Phoenix why he wasn't watching and he said he wanted to hear more about Larry and his relationship, so I figured Phoenix had never been in a relationship."

Trucy put her hands back on her hips and stared at Apollo. "Uh-huh." She started tapping her foot. "So Apollo are you really in tune with your cases?"

"I uh, am, why do you ask?"

"Because you are really in tune with the lying process of your witnesses."

Apollo let out another nervous laugh. "Heh, what do you mean? I don't know Phoenix's past and figured that Phoenix was trying to take tips picking up girlfriends or something from Larry."

Trucy let out a huff. "That's your reasoning. That is why you figured you would ask about Phoenix's past relationships? Alright, here's my time to shine, please repeat that sentence again."

"Are we in court or something? Because I feel like this is a really bad dream rig-"

"'POLLY! Just repeat your sentence." Apollo jumped from the sound of Trucy. 'She sounds really mad, does she know?'

"I just figured that Phoenix was trying to take tips picking up girlfriends or something from Larry."

"Alright, time for my moment to shine… OBJECTION!" Trucy stood there in a proud stance and pointed her finger right at Apollo so it was but an inch from his nose. She immediately smiled, "Wow that _is_ fun! I now see why you do it all the time! But back to the matter at hand. 'Polly, I just told you that Daddy is gay, why would he want to pick up a girlfriend?"

Apollo grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it. He placed his hand in his vest pocket and started playing with the chain. "Well you see…" Apollo shut his eyes, 'Think of something Apollo!' He opened his eyes back up and responded with, "Well back when Phoenix first entered the courtroom it was because his ex-girlfriend Dahilia Hawthorne had poisoned someone."

Trucy folded her arms and sighed, "Ok, fair enough so Daddy had one girlfriend in the past and you didn't know about Edgeworth…" Apollo sighed and eased up, but just in that instant Trucy pointed her finger right back at him, "BUT! If you know anything about Phoenix's past then you should know about the Butz!"

"The… Butz?"

"Larry and his horrible reputation with girls. They came up every time in dad's cases. He was horrible at holding girlfriends and getting them in the first place. So there's no chance that Daddy was trying to get relationship tips from Larry. So Apollo, tell me. What exactly happened in the lobby?"

"Well, I… um…"

"You know what, never mind. I can figure this out myself." Trucy put her head in her hands. Meanwhile Apollo was shifting his weight extremely nervously. 'Is there like a window somewhere near that I can jump out of? Because if I don't kill myself now Trucy will by the time she figures this out. I knew I should never have taken her out with me on my investigations, she can figure out many things'

"I got it. Apollo, you have been acting strange lately and it has all stemmed from something to do with Klavier and Ema, and now you are asking about relationships, so this must have something to do with you and wanting a relationship with Daddy." There was a long pause with Trucy just staring at Apollo. The lights flickered around signaling for everyone to return to the theater. "Well, am I right?"

Apollo just stood there looking at Trucy, 'What the hell am I supposed to tell her? Well, in the court of law this is all circumstantial, so I could technically deny it and she wouldn't know…' Apollo took a deep breath to maintain his composure, "No, it really happened as I said."

Trucy just looked at Apollo. "Ok." Apollo sighed again, 'Phew, she believed it.'

"If you aren't going to tell me what happened I know who will." Trucy grabbed Apollo's arm and dragged him to the elevator. "We're going to ask Larry himself what happened." Trucy pulled out her cell phone and proceeded to dial Larry's phone number.

Over the phone Apollo heard, "Hey this is Larry."

"Hi Larry! It's Trucy, is Phoenix with you?"

"No I thought he was with Apollo."

"Oh, well Phoenix left Apollo and we figured he went with you."

"I didn't go anywhere, I'm still in the lobby of the Opera."

"Oh you are? We're coming down the elevator right now! See you soon!" Trucy hung up her phone and glared at Apollo. "If you were thinking about not having evidence or anything, never doubt a girl and her cell phone."

Apollo leaned up against the elevator wall, 'Shit.' The doors opened to the elevator and Trucy stepped out dragging Apollo behind her, she waved to Larry and he started walking over to them.

"Hi Larry! So nice to see you again!"

"You too Truce! You are looking elegant tonight." Larry looked over at Apollo who was fighting and struggling to get out of Trucy's grasp and run away. "'Polly let me teach you something, never try to pull the wool over a woman's eyes. They see through everything."

'Sure now he gives relationship advice…'

"Larry, what were you and Daddy talking about?"

Larry looked at Trucy, then at Apollo who was shaking his head no and about to get on his knees and plead. Larry just shook his head and looked back at Trucy. "Truce, your Daddy might have a crush on little 'Polly here."

Trucy's eyes went wide and she let go of Apollo who just fell backwards after fighting for so long. "I didn't expect it to be that way. Apollo I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was the other way around I thought it was you who had the crush!" Apollo stood up and started to straighten himself out.

"Don't worry it was nothing."

'At least that's out of the way.'

"So what did you tell Nick anyways?"

Apollo's eyes went wide again. 'Crap.'

"Uh, nothing."

"So where is he then?"

"'Polly… did he leave?"

Apollo started scratching his head. "Uh, yea…"

Trucy stomped her feet on the ground. "AND YOU DIDN'T CHASE AFTER HIM?!"

"He's so much taller than me and can run faster than me!"

Trucy grabbed Apollo's arm again and yanked him out of the theater. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE MADE HIM CRY!"

Larry called after Apollo, "'Polly start praying that he's at least home! Otherwise I'll be praying for you!"

'Oh God, what have I done?'


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my, 10 chapters in. I never thought this story was going to be so long! And it's just getting longer! Ha ha. For those of you who are staying and enjoying this ride thanks for the reviews you keep posting. I always want to write immediately after reading those reviews. It makes me happy seeing that you are fully involved in where this story is heading.

This chapter kind of takes a step back from all the action of the relationship and establishes a bit of back story for Trucy and Apollo. There's a lot in this chapter that will also be brought up *cough cough* blue psyche-locks *cough cough*. So make sure you pay attention!

* * *

Trucy threw open the door to the Wright Anything agency. She dragged Apollo inside. "Daddy are you home?" Trucy was met by silence. "Apollo, why did you have to go and do that?" Trucy finally let go of her death grip on Apollo and sat down on the couch. She looked down at the ground.

"Me?! How was I supposed to know he was going to confess his love to me! He took me by surprise." Trucy didn't respond she continued playing with a lint ball with the toe of her shoe. "Listen Trucy, it's not that I don't like Phoenix or anyth-"

"I know. It's just I don't like Daddy being sad. I thought you had feelings for him and he had feelings for you. And I hoped that you two could work it out and be happy."

Apollo moved closer and sat down next to Trucy. "You mean he told you that he liked me?"

Trucy looked over and Apollo and gave him a quirky grin. "Heh, 'Polly, I'm a girl. I know these things. No one needs to tell me. No one needs to tell me that you like Daddy too."

Apollo's eyes went wide, "Wait, how do you know?"

"Well after Daddy went into your office the other day to talk to you and he left, I hung around the common area. I heard you crying. At first I thought it was because you were upset since Klavier and Ema were dating each other and you wanted to date one of them. But as I was leaving for my magic show I heard you scream that line about legal briefs."

Apollo dropped his head to his knees, "You heard that…"

Trucy smiled, "Yea, I thought it was cute. I just thought why you would say that line if you weren't already thinking of a relationship?"

"Ok, but what made you think I liked Phoenix."

"Why else would you take us to a sappy romance opera?"

"To apologize for being a jerk the other night…?"

Trucy held her finger out and wagged it, "'Polly we're family. We know that there are sometimes when you may get angry at me or Daddy, but we will always be there for you. Besides, you didn't do it for me really. You and I are always bickering with each other. It's just what brother and sister are supposed to do. You did this for him."

Apollo looked down and fiddled with his hands. He leaned back into the couch and rested there in the peaceful silence. Trucy leaned back too and turned her head to look out the window. The night was clear and a crescent moon barely illuminated the street outside.

"'Polly."

Apollo glanced up from his hands and turned to Trucy. "What?"

"What did you really tell him?"

Apollo stared at Trucy. She wouldn't turn from the window to meet his gaze, she just sat there. "I didn't really tell him anything. I just wanted to know why it came out all of a sudden." Trucy still faced out the window. Apollo reached up his hand and put it on her shoulder to get her to turn but still she didn't. "Trucy, ok yea I do have a stupid little crush on him, but I can't just date him like that."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, but he probably figured it out from the tone I was using."

Trucy got really quiet and looked down at the ground again. She pulled her knees up close to her chest and held them tight.

"Trucy, I didn't mean to upset him or anything, I just… it's a long story alright."

Trucy weakly replied, "I know, I trust you… I just wish Daddy could be happy. It's been so long since there was a real genuine smile on his face, and I actually thought I saw it on him the other day when you won your last case. Daddy and I have barely been getting by just the two of us. He always puts on a fake smile to keep me happy, but it never does. I have to flash him a fake smile back. It's not like we're living like the poorest people ever… just the loneliest. All he has is me and all I had was him. Now I have you as a brother and it's great, but that takes me away from Daddy a lot more now. So now he's alone a lot more. He hasn't had anyone to be with him in the longest of time, and he never really tried to get with anyone because of what Mr. Edgeworth did." Trucy held her knees tighter and shut her eyes really hard. "I don't know what Daddy was thinking, but it must have been hard to say something like that to you."

"Trucy, you know I never meant to hurt Phoenix."

"Don't worry, I don't blame you or anything, believe me. I just wish that I could have been there to chase after him. I don't want him to be away for another four days or even longer."

"We can go out and look for him if you want."

"No, we should wait here. He would never leave me alone for too long. Even if he did he would send Maya over to check up on me. If she doesn't come within the next few hours it means he'll be home soon."

"And if she does?"

Trucy finally looked up into Apollo's eyes, "We might not see him again."

Apollo tensed up. He started sweating, "What does that mean?"

"He will probably run away, move somewhere far away from this place and try and forget who he is."

"That won't happen Trucy."

Apollo got up and went into the kitchen to boil water for some tea for him and Trucy. He then proceeded to grab a blanket and a pillow for the couch. "Is it ok if I stay here with you tonight Trucy?"

"No I don't mind, I hoped you would anyways"

Apollo put the blanket and pillow down on the couch and went back into the kitchen to grab the tea cups. He poured the tea and brought it out to Trucy. He sat down next to her and sipped his coffee. Trucy just leaned over hers and held it tight basking in the warmth of the cup.

"Apollo."

Apollo looked up from his tea and turned to Trucy."

"Yea?"

"I'm really glad to have you as a brother."

Apollo put his tea cup down and hugged Trucy.

"And I'm really happy to have you as a sister."

"Then can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That no matter what happens between you and Daddy you won't ever leave the agency?"

Apollo crooked his head at Trucy.

"What makes you think I'm going to leave?"

Trucy put her tea down and held Apollo really close, "Because everyone Daddy loves leaves him eventually."

Apollo looked back down at Trucy and squeezed her back, "I promise."

"Thanks Apollo." Trucy stood up and stretched. "I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night." Apollo proceeded to take off his bow tie and his vest. He folded it up and left it on the side table next to the couch. He laid down and rested his head on the pillow. 'I wonder where Phoenix went. Why is this all rushing so fast? I don't want a relationship. I mean I want a relationship but something tells me not to get into one. Is it because of how Phoenix is acting? Is that what it's like to get rejected? What if we break up? What if we're not right together? It would be awkward. After all I _am_ Trucy's brother. Plus there is that… thing.' Apollo closed his eyes tightly and turned over. 'No, I don't want to bring that up.' Apollo made himself comfy and fell asleep.

The next day Apollo woke up from the morning light shining through the office windows. 'Well, it's Sunday. What should I do today?' He sat up and folded up the blanket and put the pillow away. He walked into his office and looked at the clock. 7:20AM in green lights flashed back at him. 'Phoenix has been gone for 10 hours now. I wonder where he went. I hope he's ok.' Apollo sat down at his office desk. He booted up his laptop and went through his e-mail. He saw the e-mail from Chief Gumshoe titled "QP-7 Case File." Apollo clicked on it and opened it up. 'I have nothing else to do, I guess I should probably read this now so I can ask Gumshoe any questions tomorrow.

The case filed explained about a spy within the police slowly getting officers fired or exterminated. It continued on to say that this spy is part of a rogue underground organization whose primary function was to overthrow government. Apparently they were not too happy with the change in the jurist system. This has caused many members of the judicial system to go missing. Interpol has been notified of the proceedings of the case but has to information at the time. Apparently they won't become involved at this time since it hasn't threatened the justice system on a global scale yet, but will be continuously updated.

In addition the case describes how a team of investigators will be in constant update of each other and each others' motions in order to maintain safety. This team will act swiftly and be utilized to determine the spy on the spot. Through a team of top notch investigators, headed up by Chief Gumshoe himself with assistants Ema Skye and Maggey Byrde they will conduct the initial investigation of any murder or crime that may be involved with stopping this organization. In addition a team of prosecutors will be on scene at all times to logically deduce the plausible cause and possible suspects. This team will be headed up by Franziska Von Karma with assistants Lana Skye and Klavier Gavin. In addition to a team of prosecutors there will be a team of defense attorneys to allow for a back and forth conversation on site to determine innocence of any framed victims. This team will be headed up by Apollo Justice and will include assistant Miles Edgeworth.

'Wait… did that e-mail just say what I think it said?' Apollo read through the names of the teams again. 'Miles Edgeworth? He'll be working under me?! Phoenix's ex-boyfriend… is working for me?! Why?! He's not even a defense attorney! He's just a prosecutor! He's even working overseas at this time! He is not coming back for this. Does Phoenix know?' Apollo reread through the e-mail several times to familiarize himself with the case at hand, every time he went through Miles' name kept jumping out at him. Apollo tried to shake the feeling off but couldn't, so instead he turned off his laptop. He stood up and walked over to the bookcase. He then started pulling out books on previous cases and pulled out the case files regarding former Chief Gant. 'Hopefully some of this will be able to provide me with some background on the police inner workings.' As he flipped through the pages he noticed that Lana's name, Ema's name, and Phoenix's name came up a lot in the case. 'You would think that they would have added Phoenix to the team of defense lawyers. He would be an expert on this thing. He and the Skye sisters alone would probably have this case solved in just a couple of days.' Apollo brought the files over to his desk and put them down. 'I wonder if I could write a plea to Gumshoe to get Phoenix to work with me. Or did Gumshoe know about Phoenix and Edgeworth's break-up and that's why he didn't have Phoenix work. It can't be just because he's not a licensed attorney anymore.'

Trucy opened up the door to Apollo's office cause him to jump. She walked in her blue pajamas and rubbed her eyes and held a teddy bear close to her. "Did he come home last night?" Apollo just shook his head no.

"But Maya didn't come over either, so that's a good sign right?"

"Not entirely, she left me a voice message on my phone while I was sleeping last night." Trucy took out her phone and opened it up she pressed a button on her phone and Apollo could hear Maya's voice.

"Hey Trucy. It's your Auntie Maya! Listen Nick just called me and asked me to come over, but I'm already on my way across the country to another temple. I can't unfortunately come over to stay with you. Just keep Apollo close to you and I'm sure you'll be safe. Besides, I really think Apollo should be the first person Phoenix sees when he gets home anyways. As for when Phoenix will return it will be tough to say, but without preparations this time I can't see him being much longer than only a day or two. If anything he should be home by Monday and I can promise you that. Well I hope you are ok, if you are in any trouble just call up Chief Gumshoe, he already knows that you are home alone and he said he doesn't mind stopping by if anything is wrong. Well I need to catch this plane, so I hope you will be alright. I promise I will stop by and bring you a souvenir when I get back. Bye! *BEEP BEEP* Message recorded at 12:51AM"

"Well that's good at least Phoenix will be home tomorrow she said."

Trucy just looked down at her teddy bear, "I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, this chapter took a LOT of time and planning. I had to bring out my white boards to type down the information to make it all make sense. That being said again we're stepping away from the relationship portion this chapter. But this chapter allows for the whole QP-7 case to be explained. Seeing as it will be brought up a lot now in the future chapters. In addition this chapter brings back two of my FAVORITE people in the entire Ace Attorney series. First up Franziska, LOVE her. I hope I can do her justice and I don't somehow get whipped in the end of all this. In addition the Skye sisters are together again! I hope I can add more to Lana's character since she's never talked about and I always saw her as a cool person. And again, yada yada yada reviews yada yada yada make me happy. Onto Chapter 11!

* * *

The next day Apollo headed down to the Criminal Affairs Department. He had his briefcase in his hand filled with many papers from the case of former Chief Gant, in addition to his own case against Vera Misham. He walked through the doors and saw no one there. 'Are all the detectives out working on cases right now?' Apollo proceeded to walk through the offices looking for any signs of life. All the computers were off and the desks were tidy with no papers on them. 'It's as if the precinct had been shut down or something.'

"Ah Apollo!"

Apollo jumped out of his skin. The voice was very loud and booming. He turned around to see Chief Gumshoe over by the elevator at the end of the office row.

"Glad to see you could make it."

Apollo was hunched over holding his knees trying to catch his breath. "Could you try not to give me a heart attack next time?"

Gumshoe scratched his head and smiled real big. "Sorry about that champ."

"Why are all the detectives out? It is Monday right?"

"Yup, all detectives were forced on vacation for this week."

"Is that safe for the city?!"

"Oh it's just the detectives there Apollo, not the police force itself. Any crimes that spawn during this time will be preserved and handled by yours truly."

"So what's the purpose of this?"

"Well the QP-7 Case took a turn for the worst this past week."

"What do you mean, and why has this case not been made known?"

"Privacy standards. Because of the amount of police members involved and the fact that someone within the Criminal Affairs team is a possible spy no one could really know about this. The only people that knew about it before I sent it out to everyone were Maggey, Franziska, and I. As for the turn for the worst, recently there have been several threats made on completely wiping out the detective team and destroying the court house while court was in session. This incident was supposed to happen sometime this week. In turn we halted our entire justice system for the safety of everyone. During this time though is when we need to strike and figure out who is making these threats and stop this underground organization."

"Alright, so where do we go from here?"

"Well we're all going to meet up in my office. I just brought Lana, Ema, and Franziska in. We're still waiting on Klavier and Miles. Maggey is up there preparing breakfast so you are welcome to help yourself when she's done. I'll just insert my key card into the elevator and you'll be on your way up to my office."

"Gumshoe before I go up can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing pal, what's up?"

"I was just wondering, why I am working with Miles Edgeworth."

Gumshoe crooked his head and looked at Apollo. He twisted his mouth up, "Well to be honest with you I wanted Phoenix at first but because of how highly classified this case is showing these files to a simple civilian would cause some murky waters for myself."

"But Phoenix isn't a simple civilian!"

"I know that, but according to the law he is. If he got his attorney's badge back it would mean something different, until then Miles will be your partner."

Apollo nearly vomited on the usage of the word. "But Miles isn't even a defense attorney. Why is he on my team?"

"He was on stand as a defense attorney for one case back in the day. He is well versed in most justice systems and that requires the knowledge of the defense. Bringing both these experiences to the table Miles is great with logically thinking and good at thinking as a defense attorney. I'm sure he will be a great asset to you."

Apollo bowed his head and slowly walked into the elevator. Gumshoe reached around and flicked the panel on the elevator to allow access to his office.

"Is there any way you can get Phoenix involved on this case Gumshoe?"

"Well, if he comes by tomorrow to take the BAR exam again, I guess I could rush results so he would be ready to help us out by the end of the week."

The doors to the elevator started closing and Apollo looked up to see Gumshoe smiling at him through the crack. "Thanks!" The elevator proceeded to bring Apollo up to the top floor of the precinct. Apollo held himself against the wall of the elevator trying to calm himself and collect his thoughts. 'This whole case is scary. Who targets the police?' Apollo opened up his briefcase and took out his paperwork and started shuffling through them. 'I hope I brought enough information for myself to help understand what's going on.' The elevator slowed to a halt and started to open the doors. Apollo put his paperwork back into his briefcase and walked into a large open room.

The room had a sword and shield in marble on the floor and a giant blue badger stood in the center of it all. All around the curtains were closed causing very little sunlight to enter in. There was a master chandelier hanging above the blue badger doing a good enough job to illuminate the entire room. There was a large mahogany desk to the right with papers all jumbled over it books opened everywhere and knick knacks scattered amongst the place. 'Must be Gumshoe's desk. Looks like he still is a messy guy.' To the left there was a set of ornate chairs around a very large circular table. In the center of the table was a blue marble tea set with some steam coming out the spout. In addition there were two girls that looked very similar to each other sitting next to each other talking. There was another person sitting across the table with their arms crossed. 'I hope that's a girl. She looks very scary.' Ema looked up from the table and noticed Apollo walking into the office.

Ema stood up and waved at Apollo, "Hey Apollo! Come on over here I want you to meet my sister!"

Apollo started walking over to the table and sat down next to Ema, he got a better look at the lady. She had an ornate black lacey blouse one emblazoned with a specific crest on her chest. Her hair was a silvery blue that was tied up in a bun and her eyes were completely closed. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she was wearing black leathery gloves, 'Is that a whip she's holding! This must be the famous Franziska Von Karma. She really is as scary as Phoenix described her.'

"So Apollo this is my sister Lana. She used to be head prosecutor in her time. Now she just hangs around the office and assists detectives and prosecutors on potential leads in their cases. They call her the 'oracle of the office.' Cause she knows everything!"

"Now now Ema, I don't know _everything_. I have just seen a lot in my days so I know how some things potentially work."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lana Skye." Apollo held out his hand to shake Lana's.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Justice. I have seen many of your cases. You are a wonderful defense attorney. I am pleased that we have such a wonderful competent defense attorney again."

"Again?"

"I mean Phoenix. He was my defense attorney long ago when I was convicted of murder."

"I remember that, actually I have all the files pertaining to that case with me today."

"Oh, you do? Why is that?"

"Well it was the last time of corruption in the police department and potential under dealings."

"You really do take a lot after Phoenix there don't you Mr. Justice."

"You can just call me Apollo Miss Skye."

"Likewise, you can call me Lana."

Maggey came from around the corner from the back of the office with a platter of fruit, toast, and cereal. "Here you are everyone, sorry it's nothing special but it's the only thing I can't burn for breakfast."

Ema leans over to Apollo and whispers into his ear, "The sad thing is that's probably true." Apollo offered a laugh.

"Please help yourself to tea, Dick just called up to me and said Klavier and Miles had just entered the building. We should be ready to get started in a few minutes." Maggey sat herself on the other side of Lana.

Franziska at that time decided to pipe up, "Figures we'd be waiting for Mr. Edgeworth last, he always made me wait." She tightened her grip around her whip. "He's going to have a lot of explaining to do when he gets here."

"Oh come off it Franny, he was coming from Asia to specifically help us out on this case, of course he was going to be the last one here."

Franziska threw a glare to Ema, "My name is Franziska Von Karma, Miss Von Karma if you please little detective."

Ema grimaced and Lana put her hand on her shoulder, "Franziska, a little kinder if you would please. There's no need for hostility, we're all going to be working together."

Franziska just closed her eyes and loosened her grip on her whip, "Sorry, I'm just not much of a morning person."

The elevator bell ringed and the doors opened up to reveal Gumshoe leading Klavier and Miles in behind him. Apollo noticed Miles first however. He was wearing a burgundy suit with a black shirt underneath and a purple tie. 'Funny, Phoenix always made fun of all the ruffles he used to wear, what happened to those?' The three of them came over to the table and sat down, Gumshoe in between Maggey and Franziska, Klavier to the other side of Franziska, and Miles in between Klavier and Apollo. Apollo tried not to make eye contact with Miles and proceeded to look down at his notes.

"Alright, glad everyone could make it safely. Help yourself to breakfast while I debrief you all. I know some of you had to make big arrangements to make it here and take a lot of time out of your busy schedules, but you all are the only ones I can trust with this case. I know none of you have any ill-wills to the police department. Now then that being said, recently we have had a lot of mysterious deaths and employees being laid off. These layoffs are not being run by me first however after reviewing them they are perfectly legal standing and I have no jurisdiction to bring the police officers back. Now then, the list of the personnel affected has been written down for you all. It includes the department and position the person worked in. In addition it also includes if the person was murdered or laid off. At the moment we only have 4 victims."

Chief Gumshoe proceeded to pass out a list and bios of all the people affected to everyone around the table. Apollo picked up the list and quickly read through it. The list went as follows:

- District 2 Police Captain Phil Hamlin (DECEASED)

- District 2 Criminal Affairs Detective Sara Lonk (DECEASED)

- Special Task Force Officer Joy Declasse (DECEASED)

- Evidence Security Detail Kirk Bolin (DECEASED)

- District 3 Police Officer Flor Wallaway (FIRED)

- District 3 Police Officer Zach Yore (FIRED)

- District 1 Criminal Affairs Head Detective Mike Meekins (FIRED)

- District 1 Criminal Affairs Detective Glen Palir (FIRED)

- District 1 Criminal Affairs Detective Jessica Clark (FIRED)

"Now then, most of these events happened within the past three weeks. However about a week ago we received the video threat about the big hit on the Criminal Affairs department and courthouse. I conferred with my Special Task Force Captain to see if it was a legitimate threat and if we should take any action. He told me that the threat was tested as legitimate and to act accordingly for the safety of the police force."

"Well then Chief Gumshoe," Miles piped up, "Are you going to provide us this footage of the threat?"

"Well if you feel it would help with the investigation then sure, I can show it to you." Gumshoe reached into his pocket and pulled out a little clicker and pressed a couple of buttons. A giant screen came down from the ceiling behind the table. Everyone turned around to look at the projection screen. A darkened room showed up on the screen. It was difficult to make anything out except for outlines. It seemed the person making the threat was sitting at a giant desk. A justice scale was to his right except the scale was dented. A voice modifier was used over the person's voice.

"To the wonderful Chief Gumshoe, the time has now come for action. The Red Kakumei have decided that you as the leader of this new justice system should be punished for your wrongdoings to the justice system. With the introduction of the Jurist System in the case of People vs. Vera Misham the public is now no longer safe. There have been and will be convictions of innocent people primarily because you as a justice system paint all potential criminals as bad people. The public will now wrongfully convict all possible persons and it is your justice systems fault. Since the public is not safe from you the police and your wrongful convictions, you are now no longer safe from the public. We convict you for the murder of justice. The justice system will soon fall.

There have been nothing but petty deaths and layoffs these past couple of days but it seems like it is not enough to make you want to act upon these weird circumstances. That being the case we feel it is time to take further action. Sometime within the next week prepare for a major attack on the justice system. There will be no courthouse, all judges will be gone. All detectives shall perish, and all officers of the law will be thrown to the people. With no more judges there are no more rulings, with no more detectives there are no wrongful arrests, no more officers there are no more bad people. Without them all there is no more justice system. The people will rise. The Red Kakumei have warned you. Consider yourself lucky."

The video cuts out and the screen went back up. Everyone around the table was furiously writing notes down in their notebooks. Meanwhile Apollo sat there and watched Gumshoe's expressions. He seemed extremely troubled and saddened. Gumshoe turned and saw Apollo looking at him and tried to show him a grin but didn't have the strength to complete one.

"So, now that you are all caught up on the situation I leave it up to you all to decide how to go about this."

"Well first things first," Lana piped up, "We need to figure out who a potential suspect is. Going out there and grasping for straws will yield no results."

"And how do you propose we go about this Fraulein Skye?"

"Simple, we know that there has been an infiltration within the Criminal Affairs department right?"

"Yes…"

"Well there's a starting list right there."

"I never thought I would ever say this…but Chief Gumshoe d-"

"Rolls right of the tongue doesn't it Franziska?" *SNAP!* "Ow! Hey you can't do that to me anymore now that I'm the chief!" *SNAP SNAP SNAP!* "Ok, ok! Proceed!" Gumshoe hid under the table and barely showed his eyes over the edge.

"Now then, as I was saying… do you have a chart of who oversees who in this entire department? In addition can you please list the people that can fire people."

"Well the chart I have, but it is hard to give you the people that can fire others. We can also fire on anonymous reports so if a fellow officer sees you doing something illegal and after an investigation happens it's a proven allegation then just someone above them can put the paperwork in for the layoff."

Gumshoe flipped through his folder file and tossed a sheet of the Criminal Affairs department chart of who to report to into the center of the table. It was marked with notes of who had been killed and who was laid off. It read as follows:

Chief of Police directly oversees:  
- Chief of Investigators  
- Police Force Captain

Chief of Investigators oversees:  
- Evidence Specialist  
- Detective Captain  
- Office Supervisor

Evidence Specialist oversees:  
- Evidence Captain (in charge of 5 now 4 Security Officers)  
- Forensics Team Captain

Detective Captain oversees:  
- District 1 Head Detective (in charge of 5 now 3 Detectives DECEASED)  
- District 2 Head Detective (in charge of 8 now 7 Detectives)  
- District 3 Head Detective (in charge of 9 Detectives)

Police Force General oversees:  
- Police Sergeant  
- Special Task Force Captain (in charge of 10 now 9 Officers)  
- Interpol Ambassador

Police Sergeant oversees:  
- District 1 Captain (in charge of 15 Officers)  
- District 2 Captain (in charge of 24 Officers DECEASED)  
- District 3 Captain (in charge of 27 now 25 Officers)

"So what inferences can you all make from this?"

'That I can't believe you were once a clumsy detective and here you sit before us as the head person of 120 employees…' Apollo thought to himself.

Franziska closed her eyes again, "Well simply enough seeing as most of the victims in this case are on the lowest two levels of this chart we can assume that the potential suspects are the Chief of Investigators, Police Force General, Evidence Specialist, Detective Captain, Office Supervisor, Police Sergeant, Special Task Force Captain, and the Interpol Ambassador."

Miles started waving his finger at Franziska, "Ah but you forget that anyone on your level can report you to get you fired."

"Well then Mr. Edgeworth that actually means we can still narrow it down slightly, there is no chance for a lesser officer to be the spy because there have been higher up officers involved in this as well." Lana offered.

"Ah but Fraulein Prosecutor, those two higher officers were murdered and not fired so it is still possible for our spy to be a lesser officer."

Apollo just sat there getting dizzy turning his head back and forth. He held his head in his hands on the table. 'I shouldn't be involved in this. I have so much going on and I can't even keep up. First these people are suspects, then they aren't, then they are, and what's the purpose of this anyways. Why isn't the public safe with the new jurist system? Doesn't that make them safer?' Apollo jumped after feeling a tap on his right shoulder. It was Miles's hand.

"Everything alright there Mr. Justice?"

Apollo blushed and shook off Miles's hand, "Fine, it's just there is a lot of information to take in."

"Perhaps going for a walk to absorb it all might be needed."

"Yea, I think that would be good." Apollo turned to Gumshoe. "Hey Chief, would you mind if I stepped out and went for a quick walk to collect my thoughts?"

"Yea, in fact I think we should all take a bit of a break to start thinking."

Apollo stood up and walked over to the elevator and stepped in. As the doors were closing Apollo saw a hand come in between the doors causing them to open back up revealing Miles.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?"

"Uh, er…"

"We are going to be working together on this case and it would be better for me as well as the overall outcome of this case if I could learn a bit more about my new 'boss.'"

"Sure I guess…" Miles stepped into the elevator and pushed a button to a lower floor. 'Crap.'


	12. Chapter 12

Boy the writing bug bit me tonight! This chapter just like poured out of my mind! And I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter. Finally getting back to the relationship drama. And speaking of drama BOY is there a lot of it. No one get mad at me though if you really like Miles. Just stay with me to the end and I promise you'll be happy with it. I had to add this little spat in here though to cause for some interesting predicaments in a later chapter. Alright Chapter 12!

* * *

Apollo and Miles stepped out of the elevator and started walking down the hall. Apollo kept looking at the ground away from Miles. Meanwhile Miles just kept looking ahead walking at a pretty fast pace causing Apollo to almost run to keep up. 'Oh God, why does he want to talk to me? Does he know I'm working for Phoenix? Does he know I have a crush on Phoenix? Does he know Phoenix has a crush on me? Does he not want me to be in charge of him? Did he not want to come back just for this? WHY IS IT SO HOT IN THIS HALLWAY?!'

Miles put his hand out in front of Apollo and pointed to a bench in front of an open window. "Would you care to sit Mr. Justice?" Apollo just nodded and slowly walked over to the bench. Miles came and sat down next to him.

"So Mr. Justice, I hear you just had your 10th victory in a row after only 6 months time. You must be extremely content with yourself. It is quite a staggering achievement."

'Why does he keep using such big fluffy words? Has he always talked like this?' Apollo just fiddled with his hands. "Yea, it's no big deal though, I just fight for what's right."

"As you should. I hope that you would never try to cheat and make up evidence to get actual felons off the hook."

"Oh no! No Mr. Edgeworth I would never that's just not right!"

"I figured as much, Gumshoe would never trust you with something so big if you were not the right person. Now then, have you noticed anything weird about the people working on this case?"

"What do you mean? Do you think someone that is working with us is the spy?"

"That is not what I meant. I was wondering why our team is just the two of us meanwhile the other teams are of three."

"Yea, that is weird. I wonder why."

"Well I do remember there used to be a really good defense attorney that used to work but he apparently up and left, I wonder why he's not here."

"You're talking about Phoenix aren't you."

"That's right. That was his name Phoenix."

Apollo clenched his fist and teeth together. "You KNEW it was Phoenix! You just wanted to see if I knew it was him! What about him Edgeworth?!"

"Nothing Mr. Justice I just completely forgot. It's been a while since I have been back here. I forget things easily. No need to get upset over everything."

Apollo tried to calm himself down, but he still felt tense sitting next to Miles. "So what do you want to know about me?"

"Well whose office do you work for first? That way I know who your superior is."

Apollo stood up and shot Miles a glare. "You were a prosecutor, you were an investigator, and you should know exactly who I work for. If you know ANYTHING about my wins you know exactly about my first win."

"The case of People vs. Shadi Smith which ended up indicting your boss Kristoph Gavin as the actual suspect and not Phoenix, what about it?"

Apollo started to walk away, "This conversation is over."

Miles got up and chased after Apollo. "Wait, I'm sorry I came off as a jerk. I just was nervous about meeting you and finding out what you're like."

"What're you trying to do? Determine if I'm good enough to work for a guy like Phoenix? Why do you care about him anyways? You dumped him!"

Miles grabbed his right elbow and turned away, "So you know about that too? Who told you about that?"

"Who do you think? Come on smart prosecutor you should know everything."

"So I take it Trucy is still mad at me?"

"Mad at you? You better not come near the agency, she would kill you. In fact, why don't you stop by later today…"

"Apollo don't be like that."

"Be like what? You are the one that abandoned Phoenix causing him to drop into depression. You just kicked him to the curb and went about with your life pretending you were better than him. Newsflash Miles, you're not. You weren't better than him then, you aren't better now, and you'll never be. As for me, I refuse to work with someone who is _incompetent _like you. I'm going to make sure Phoenix takes that BAR exam, gets his badge and he and I will work together. You can fly back to Asia and go about your pretty little perfect life."

Miles turned around and went back to sit down. Apollo stood there and watched him with his arms crossed. "Maybe if you actually showed you cared about other people besides yourself then you could actually be liked, but until then I have no need to talk to people like you."

Miles looked down at the ground, "People like me? What do you mean people like me? All you defense attorneys are the same. You think I only care about myself? I don't, I care for the safety of the people and public everywhere. I vowed once to get all criminals convicted, to never deal with criminals again. Then I started working with Phoenix. I started finding the truth in all investigations for myself. I knew that he would be able to do it without me so I decided to pursue some interests of mine and let him handle things on his own. After a while I returned, but only at his request because he needed my help. I came back and helped him out. I saw he did some good for the public. Not only did he protect the public, he even protected the wrongfully accused. I saw a strong confident man in him once, someone who saw the good in everyone and was always there for people. He would risk anything to protect the innocent, but then came that case. He forged evidence, and then you proved he didn't. Did he? Didn't he? It doesn't matter. Just a few days after he got really quiet and changed. He wasn't himself anymore. No confidence, never returned calls, nothing. He just shut himself up. I couldn't stand that. I already am a mess myself with my bad history I wasn't about to take on his new future."

Apollo remained standing there shifting his weight during the entire reveal. "Miles, what you just said right there was all truth, but that ending still makes you a selfish asshole."

Miles clenched his fists up. "Me a selfish asshole?! I _tried_ talking to him, I _tried_ being there for him! What the hell does he do? Just sat there and cried. Didn't even speak."

"And…?"

"And what?!"

"And how long did you try to talk to him?"

"For a few days, then I found out about an opportunity in Asia. I wanted to invite him along with me. He said no, he wanted to stay there. He had to take care of Trucy. Like that mattered. How was he going to do that without any income?"

"See? You're selfish."

Miles clenched his fists then eased them, "Ok, so I was. I realized it then too at the airport. I called him then, but he didn't pick up. When I landed in Asia I called then too, still didn't answer. I called him for the next 2 days. He never responded."

"Do you know why?"

Miles closed his eyes, "I don't know why and I don't care."

"What if I told you Phoenix went missing for four days? Would that change your thought process?"

Miles looked up at Apollo, "He what?"

"He left, went out. He told Maya to watch over Trucy for about 4 days. No one knew where he went and apparently he didn't tell anyone."

"But… why?"

"Why?! Because he lost the case, lost his badge, lost his job, and lost you. He saw Trucy and had no idea what to do with her. How could you as a person say no to taking care of her? For Christ sake she thought her mother was dead and her dad just up and left her, and you have the audacity to say Phoenix was selfish to not come with you to Asia simply because he wanted to stay and give Trucy the childhood she deserved?! That's my sister you are talking about you asshole!"

Miles looked back down at the ground. "I never said that. Phoenix and I had been only dating for a few months at that point. This was something that I was not prepared for. I didn't know how to deal with that kind of baggage."

"That _baggage_ is named Trucy!"

Miles just looked at his hands. "Look I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"I deserve that. Listen Apollo, I never meant any hard feelings to Phoenix, nor did I mean to try to be a jerk to you. I'm sorry we're getting off to a bad start. I'll talk to Gumshoe and take myself off this case. I'll even book a flight back to Asia for tonight. I just thought that by coming back here I might be able to rekindle some things with him. That's all, and I was trying to figure out if you were with him or not. That's all."

Apollo took a step back and opened his arms up. 'So, Miles was jealous that I was possibly dating Phoenix? That's why he came off as a jerk?'

"Look Apollo, I'm really sorry. I'll get out of your way now." Miles stood up and started walking back to the elevator.

"Wait Miles." Miles turned around to face Apollo. "Listen, I understand that you were hoping for that potential relationship again, but it doesn't mean you should worry about someone stepping in your way of stopping you. If Phoenix wanted to be with you the minute he saw you don't you think he'd take you back? Why then would you have waited so long to come back if you really wanted to be with him?"

"Because, I didn't know that I wanted him until I heard he was with you."

Apollo's eyes went wide. "Who told you we were together!?"

"I just thought that you joining his agency meant you were together."

"Well we aren't. I mean yea I have a slight crush on him, but nothing is going on between the two of us."

"Well why not?"

"Just, cause, besides we're not talking about me here we're talking about you. Listen Miles, I know it hurts to leave someone you truly care about but it doesn't mean you can just stop back here and expect everything to go back to the way things were. It takes time."

"I know, I'll just go it will be better if he never knew I was here."

"I didn't say that. Besides, do you really want to leave?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Apollo stood there and stared long into Miles's eyes. He finally got a good look over the man. He noticed his face looked saddened and roughed up. His hair wasn't as well styled and his suit was just a drab suit and plain. Nothing like the pictures he remembered seeing in his law studies.

"Because I'm not selfish like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Miles, you lost your confidence didn't you? You used to wear lavish gaudy clothes filled with colors. In addition you never wore a black shirt and tie, always a white fluffy one with a giant cravat. It was to help you make your presence known. Now you feel like you are a nobody. That's why you dress like that. Because you don't want anyone to know you are there, you don't want to have to deal with your past conflicts."

"What's your point?"

Apollo put his hands on his hips and waved his finger at Miles, "My point is if you are ever to become a better person and not this selfish asshole that you are, you need to stop living in the past. You need to stop looking down on yourself and you need to become the person you once were. Even if Phoenix wanted to take you back at this point he wouldn't. You liked him cause he was a confident man right? What did Phoenix like you for anyways? Probably because you were a confident man too."

Miles just looked at Apollo for a while, he soon bowed his head and smiled. "Thanks Apollo, I needed to hear that. You and Phoenix would be perfect together. I guess I should leave you two be then." Miles turned around and proceeded to walk back to the elevator again.

"Wait Miles." Miles looked back over his shoulder. "If you leave that means I have to work alone on this case. Even if I get Phoenix back it will still be the two of us." Apollo closed his eyes, 'I feel like I am going to regret this next move.' He opened his eyes back up and said, "Would you mind staying and being the third to help us on this case?"

Miles turned around and put one hand on his hip and smiled. "I'd be happy to."


	13. Chapter 13

THIS CHAPTER! Is the one you have all been waiting for! Two chapters out and we don't talk about anything involved in the relationship and now I return you to your regularly scheduled program already in progress! At first I didn't want to end the chapter like this but as I built and built up to it I was like 'Now I _HAVE_ to end it like this. It only makes sense.' UGH! So good if I may say so myself.

That being said small *spoiler alert* before you start reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't get mad at me for what I did to one character. If you liked that character I'm sorry but it was the only thing that made sense to the story so it had to happen. Anyways. Chapter 13. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! This is probably the climax of my writing thus far and I would LOVE to hear how people enjoyed this chapter (after all it _is_ the longest).

* * *

Apollo and Miles stepped back into the elevator. Apollo pushed a button that buzzed the intercom. "Hey Gumshoe, let us back up please?" The bell in the elevator went off and the elevator proceeded to bring them back up to the top floor. Apollo and Miles both stepped back into the office to see Ema and Franziska standing together discussing something.

"Well this won't get us anywhere. There's no chance for us to figure something out if all we have are just a simple overview of the victims and those laid off, we need to understand what the overall picture is." Ema said.

Franziska snapped her whip at Gumshoe. "Hey, you heard what she said, go get the files of everyone involved."

"YOW! No need to get all flustered over it Franziska!" Gumshoe turned to Maggey, "Would you mind gathering up those files on my desk. You remember which ones they are." Maggey nodded her head and started pulling up paperwork from drawers, the desk, and the ground. Meanwhile everyone else sat back down at the table. "Alright it only makes sense that we get out into the field instead of just sitting here and talking. Here's how we're going to do it. Ema, Maggey and I being the only ones technically who should be snooping around the murder scenes at this time will investigate the scenes together. We'll try to bring back as many clues as possible. As for the rest of you, I'll assign each of you an officer who was laid off. Go speak with them and try to get as many clues as possible." Maggey brought the files over to Gumshoe and he proceeded to hand them out to everyone. "I guess that's really all we can do for today. Try to be thorough in your investigation and we'll meet back here tomorrow same time."

Apollo picked up his file folder from the table. The bio sheet read "Mike Meekins Criminal Affairs Head Detective of District 1." Apollo flipped through the sheets for any further information. 'I remember a few things about this guy, Phoenix saw him a lot through his cases. Maybe I can get some information from him when he gets back… I at least hope he comes back.' With that Apollo gathered his things and headed out the door. 'Maybe I'll swing back at the agency before heading over to see Detective Meekins, I'm sure Trucy would enjoy coming out and investigating with me. At least it'll get her mind off of Phoenix.' Apollo got on his bike and rode back to the agency. He locked it up outside and headed up the stairs. 'I wonder if Trucy knows Miles is back and working on this case. I probably shouldn't tell her. She would probably tell Phoenix and I _definitely_ don't want him to know.' Apollo opened up the door to the agency. Still looking at Mike's bio he didn't see Trucy directly in front of him and bumped into her.

"Oops, sorry Truce."

"APOLLO! _You_ talk to him. _He_ won't say a word to me!" Trucy stood there and crossed her arms and huffed. Apollo looked up from the bio sheet and over Trucy's shoulder. Phoenix was lying on the couch. Steel Samurai reruns were playing but Phoenix had his back to the TV and was facing the inner cushions of the couch. "He came back home earlier this morning. I was just finishing getting ready for the day and he just plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. I come out here trying to ask him where he's been and what happened and everything and he just turns over and won't speak to me! UGH! I'm going out for a walk." Trucy pushed past Apollo and stomped down the stairs leaving Apollo standing there dumbfounded with files in his hands looking at Phoenix.

"She's quite a handful isn't she? I don't know how you survived raising her these past couple years." Apollo walked into the agency and put his papers down on the piano. He walked over and stood in front of the couch looking at Phoenix. 'How am I going to handle this situation? If he doesn't want to talk to Trucy there's _no way_ he's going to want to talk to me.' Apollo turned around and turned off the TV. He turned back around and put his hands on his hips and stared at Phoenix for a bit. "Phoenix you know me, I can be silent and serious all day long but we both know that is unlike you so how long am I going to be here like this?" Apollo started tapping his foot. Phoenix just laid there facing away from Apollo still not moving a muscle. "Phoenix, just tell me what you are thinking or something. Did you eat when you were out? Are you tired? Are you cold? Do you need something? Do you want me to stay here? Do you want me to head out for a bit and leave you alone?" Phoenix said nothing. 'This is going nowhere. I need to elicit a response from him so I can get somewhere with this. Wait a minute… I have an idea.' Apollo stepped around to the other side of the couch and looked down at Phoenix. He just buried his face into the cushions. "Do you want me to leave the agency for good?"

Phoenix looked straight up at Apollo. His eyes were tearing up. Phoenix wiped them away on his sleeves and turned away from Apollo. 'This is pointless. Maybe I should just tell him.'

"Look Phoenix. I don't know why you are so upset about this. I never said I didn't like you or anything. The whole conversation that night just took me by surprise that's all. There was no need to run off like that."

Phoenix just muttered something but all Apollo could make out was "… stupid…"

"Good, I couldn't hear that, but at least you are speaking." Apollo walked back to the other side of the couch and Phoenix hid his face again in his sleeve. "Can I sit with you Phoenix? I just want to talk. You don't need to say anything just listen." Phoenix laid there for a few moments before he sat up. He turned away from Apollo and looked out the window. Apollo walked over and sat next to him. Apollo put his hands on his knees and started tapping them.

"Phoenix. I commend you for being confident enough to be able to confess your feelings to me. It actually made me a little happier. No one had ever said that they had feelings to me. I always thought I was just a plain person not worth anyone's time, so you telling me that made me feel happy. I know you saw me extremely depressed the past few days and you were right, I _was_ jealous about Klavier and Ema. The key word there though is '_was._' I got really upset over it for almost no reason whatsoever. I never had a relationship before so I guess I was wondering what I was missing, but there is no reason to wonder. It's just a relationship, that's all. So there is no reason to be so upset telling me your feelings. Nothing will change, I won't look at you any differently or anyt-"

Phoenix immediately turned around and fell into Apollo's lap and started crying. Apollo was extremely surprised. His hands went up and so did his hair. 'What did I say?!'

"Phoenix? What's going on? What did I say?"

In between cries Apollo could barely make out audible sounds, all he could understand was "… be happy…"

"Happy? Phoenix of course I'm happy. I'm happy I can work with you and I hope you are happy working with me."

"I… am…"

"So if you are happy why are you crying? Need I tell you that's a contradiction?"

Phoenix slowed his crying down but his head still didn't leave Apollo's lap. Phoenix buried his face into Apollo's vest. Apollo didn't know what to do but instinctually placed his hand on Phoenix's head. He slowly took off the beanie he was wearing and started patting his head. 'His hair looks spiky but it's extremely soft. How is that? I have to use a quart of gel a week to get my hair to stand up like it does…' Apollo looked down at Phoenix. His sobs started to slow and he was sniffing.

"I'm happy… but you aren't Apollo."

Apollo cocked his head back. 'What does he mean by that? I am happy… aren't I? I'm not a sad crying heap like he is right now.' Phoenix shifted and looked up into Apollo's eyes.

"Every time I look at you Apollo I see psyche-locks around you." Phoenix wiped a few more tears with his sleeve and sniffed. "I don't know if you're lying to me or yourself but it feels like you are locking up a very cold and depressing secret, and it makes me sad."

"A secret? But Phoenix I thought those psyche locks only show up if I'm lying."

"But you did lie to me earlier. You told me your depression earlier didn't stem from Klavier and Ema."

"But I just told you now it was so the locks are gone aren't they?"

Phoenix shook his head and sat up. He pulled his knees into his chest and buried his face into his sleeves. 'Wow, he definitely raised Trucy. They both curl up the same way when they're depressed.'

"Listen Phoenix, I-" Phoenix just shook his head. Apollo moved closer to Phoenix and placed his arm around him. 'His shoulders really _are_ broad… Wait… am I seriously thinking about this now?!'

"You're lying to yourself right now. You aren't happy. That's why I can still see these locks, and there's nothing I can do for you." Apollo heard soft sobs coming from Phoenix again.

"Well, you're going to have to stop crying. Crying isn't going to solve any issue right now and if you cry anymore you might flood this office. How are you making all these tears anyways?!"

Phoenix looked towards Apollo. "Fine. Just go carry on about your happy life. I won't bother you."

"Phoenix. Look I didn't mean to be insensitive or anything it's just…" Apollo released Phoenix and pulled his knees up to him and sat just like Phoenix did. He whispered, "I just don't know what would make me happy."

Phoenix sniffled and looked back at Apollo. The chains and locks around him started shaking.

Apollo continued talking very quietly and weakly, "I don't really know what would make me happy. I don't know what makes anyone happy really…"

"Apollo, have you ever been happy?" The chains started thrashing wildly about.

Apollo sat there for a few minutes before he put his head down towards his knees and weakly said, "No." Phoenix heard a shatter and noticed one of the locks broke.

Phoenix wiped away the rest of his tears. "Why is that?"

"I don't know… just haven't."

"You're not happy working for us?"

"I thought I was but… I guess I'm not." Phoenix saddened a bit, but Apollo immediately followed up with, "It's not you or anything. I'm happy to be around you and Trucy but I'm just not a happy person."

Phoenix sat there looking at Apollo. The chains quieted down around him. The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Apollo I don't mean to pry or anything…"

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad I could get you to talk." Apollo turned a little away from Phoenix looking towards the door. Phoenix shifted away from Apollo a bit and let his legs down. He grabbed Apollo's back and laid him down so Apollo's head was on his lap looking up at him. "What're you doing?"

"Well I'm not a licensed lawyer but that hasn't stopped me in the justice system so let's try to branch my skills. I'm not a licensed therapist but we can try talking about your past."

Apollo just laid there looking up at Phoenix. 'What is he doing?' Phoenix looked down and gave Apollo a small smile. Apollo relaxed a little. 'Why does that smile seem so calming to me? I want to tell him everything, but I can't talk about _that_. I _don't_ want to talk about _that._'

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Phoenix looked into Apollo's eyes. He put his hand on top of Apollo's head and his thumb brushed back Apollo's spikes. "Why don't you start with your orphan life? You never told me much about that."

"What's there to say? I was abandoned as a child and left alone. I lived in a couple of foster families but none really wanted me so I spent most of my life at the orphanage."

"Why would no foster family take you?"

"Because I'm a boy."

"What?"

"Most of the boys at the orphanage were seen as bad kids. Some of them were even involved in crime. Sure a few families would come by and adopt a few of us. Only half a year later they would return."

"But why?"

"Who knows? I only assumed it was because all adults hated us. That's why we were there, just a bunch of rejects to the world." Apollo closed his eyes and turned away from Phoenix.

"But you know you aren't. Maybe you didn't then but now you do."

"I know, but back in the orphanage I never saw me actually getting out of there. I thought I was going to be stuck in there and grow up and get kicked out like the other kids. They eventually turn to crime or become homeless on the streets. I didn't want that." Tears started to form in Apollo's eyes. He scrunched them tighter trying to make sure no tears would fall out.

"So what changed all that? What made you different?"

Apollo was silent for a while and didn't say anything. Phoenix started rubbing Apollo's shoulder. "Apollo, you don't have to tell me, it's ok. I'm just glad you at least shared what you did. It makes me feel better."

Apollo very weakly said, "…you."

"What?"

"You made me different."

"I don't understand. I didn't even know you until a little under a year ago. When did you learn about me?"

"When I was 14. Three years prior to getting kicked out of the orphanage and onto my own. There was a boy at the orphanage who was framed for murder of the caretaker. I know he didn't do it because he was my bunkmate. I was with him that entire night, but no one believed me or him. It didn't surprise me so it was going to eventually just be another kid I knew that was arrested and locked up. Then you came by and defended him even though he couldn't pay. You believed in him. I'll never forget what you told him."

"What do you mean I told him? How did you hear about it?"

"Because when he came back to the room he asked if we could hang a poster on the wall with your words."

"So, what did I say to him? I barely remember it."

Apollo turned back and looked up at Phoenix. "Don't let anything stand in your way. There's good in everyone and no matter what your past was it won't stop your future." Apollo's eyes were full of tears again and this time he let the tears fall down his face. Phoenix smiled and wiped away one of Apollo's tears. As he did it looked as if he wiped away another psyche-lock. "Every morning I would wake up and see those words. I started reading the newspaper and hoped I would see a picture of you in there and that you had more words of wisdom. It was mostly just articles about how you barely got by again with another turnabout, but I cut out every article about you and saved it. It was pinned to that poster every time too."

"Why is that?"

"Because you were living proof of what you said. You never let how horrible the trial went in the past, once you got to that turnabout you didn't stop from proceeding on in the future and achieving your goal. I wanted that. I thought that yea I had a shitty past but I won't let it stop my future."

Phoenix smiled and looked down at Apollo. "So how did you become a defense attorney."

"I kept reading the newspaper daily, and when I was done with that I would start reading through all the law books at the local library. I was hoping to find any cases of yours. There were lots there so in between newspaper articles I would read the books. I saw you brought a lot of hope to everyone that you met and I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to show kids in the orphanage that they could leave and be successful. I started trying to work odd and end jobs for very little money saving up for law school. I got so caught up with working I never read the article next year about you losing your badge. It wasn't until my first year in law school did I find that out."

"And…? Why didn't that stop you?"

"Because I still had that poster. I knew you weren't going to be stopped. Your disbarment was already in my past, so I didn't let it affect my future. I knew what a great person you were and I knew you would rise after the occasion. So I knuckled down in my books. I was caught up in my studies day in and day out. I didn't make any friends or anything because I knew all my friends would be all the innocent people I help out one day."

"So you became a defense attorney. How did you find Kristoph?" The chains around Apollo started thrashing about making it extremely loud. Phoenix couldn't concentrate. He didn't even notice Apollo turned away from him and folded his arms up.

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Ok, well then why is it relationships bother you?"

"They don't. I just don't understand them."

"What don't you understand about them?"

"I don't know. It's just two people that get really close to each other. What makes them so happy?" The chains around Apollo started shaking again.

"Well, it just does. It gives some people a purpose in their life. They then stay with that person forever and they're happy that way."

"Are _you_ happy that way?" Phoenix crooked his head and looked at Apollo. Apollo turned and looked back up at Phoenix. "Are you happy without Miles?"

"How do you know abou-"

"Larry and from the man himself."

"YOU MET MILES?!"

"Yea, he's working on the case with me."

Phoenix sat there looking at Apollo for quite some time. He finally sighed, "Listen, Miles and I… that stuff is in the past and doesn't matter now. Just know that relationships can be good for people."

"No they aren't…"

The chains started shaking again. "Apollo, something bad happened in your past with relationships didn't it? You did have a relationship didn't you?"

"No. At least not by definition." The chains were shaking wildly now.

"What does that mean not by definition."

"Never mind just forget I said anything." Apollo sat up. "Look I don't want to talk anymore. I have a lot of work to do." Apollo started to walk over to the piano and picked up the papers. Without noticing Phoenix stood up and followed behind Apollo cornering him. "Look I need to go speak to a witness."

"Not until you tell me what happened." Phoenix put his hands on Apollo's shoulders.

"Phoenix please let me go. It's in the past and the past doesn't affect my future."

"That's what I believe and that's what you think, but that's not what's happening. Apollo, what happened in the past?"

"NOTHING! LET GO OF ME!"

"NO! Not until you tell me!" Phoenix looked sternly into Apollo's eyes. Apollo looked scared. "Apollo, the way you're avoiding me tells me something really bad happened. When you said not by definition it means you were mistreated in the past and I can't let that go by without notice. What happened?" Apollo's eyes started welling up with tears. The chains and locks were thrashing. Phoenix had trouble keeping focus on Apollo. "Apollo answer me! What happened?!"

"NOTHING!" Apollo cried out. "Please let me go!"

"Apollo… did Kristoph have anything to do with this?!" The chains silenced and fell from Apollo. Apollo looked up into Phoenix's eyes filled with tears. He dropped his papers in his hands and fell to his knees and latched onto Phoenix. Phoenix crouched down and met Apollo with a hug. He held Apollo tightly in his arms. Apollo rested his head on Phoenix's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back pulling Phoenix close. Phoenix raised his hand up and started patting Apollo's head. "Sh, it's ok. I won't let anything bad happen to you again." The two of them sat there for a while in each others' embrace. Phoenix kept stroking Apollo's hair and shushing him. Apollo slowed his cries down enough to pull away from Phoenix. "So do you want to tell me what happened?" Apollo shook his head no. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me. Nothing bad will ever happen like that again." Phoenix stood up and held his hand out to Apollo to pick him up. Apollo grabbed his hand and stood up. Phoenix went back to the couch and sat down. Apollo sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Phoenix wiped his tears off with his sleeve.

"That's why I never responded to you the other night. I was scared something like that would happen again."

"What do you mean?" Apollo started to hyperventilate a little bit. Phoenix grabbed Apollo and held him so they could look at each other. "Apollo you know I would never try and hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, I'm not going to force it. I already know that something bad happened and that's what has been stopping you. The psyche-locks are gone. You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to. Just calm down everything will be ok."

Apollo calmed his breathing, "Phoenix. I like you too. I had a crush on you too. I just can't be in a relationship not after what happened."

"That's fine, just don't worry about it." Apollo fell to Phoenix's chest and Phoenix held him close.

"When I graduated from law school I had really nowhere to go. I wasn't prepared to go out to the real world so I tried to look around. I didn't come up with much luck. In addition I had nowhere to live. I didn't know what to do. About a week after I graduated I found Kristoph's office. I went up there to see if he would take me in to his practice. The first question out of him was, 'How old are you?' I didn't think anything of it because I was still kind of young to the judicial system. I replied to him and he brought me into his back office. He asked me a little bit about my schooling and where I was from. It didn't seem like he was listening the entire time. After a while he said he would take me under his wing if I didn't mind doing everything he asked me to do. I told him I didn't mind and I thought he was referring primarily to just the job." Tears started to well up in Apollo's eyes again.

"Apollo, listen it's ok. You don't have to continue."

"I know. I want to. Something about being held in your arms calms me enough. I feel like I'm protected somehow."

"Well you know I'll always protect you."

"Thanks… Nick."

Phoenix crooked his head again and gave a really big smile and kissed the top of Apollo's head.

"Anyways, I told Kristoph I didn't have a place to live and he offered me a small bed at his apartment. So I lived with him. For the first month it wasn't much. He just barked orders at me. I prepared all his evidence and brought it to the courthouse for him. I talked with the client a lot for Kristoph and always brought him the information. Kristoph just looked at it and always said how trivial it was and a rookie mistake. Telling me I never got the information for him. Then when we were at his apartment he always told me to do stuff for him. He would tell me to make him breakfast and clean up after him and such so I could pay rent. I didn't mind but he bossed me around a lot. Eventually I saved up enough money to move out on my own and then _that_ night happened."

"Did he ever physically harm you or abuse you?"

"Not at that point."

"So then he did?"

Apollo looked up at Phoenix and got really close to Phoenix's embrace. "That night I told him I was moving out. It was about a month before your case. He looked at me and asked me why. I told him that I wanted to start doing things my way. He told me I was hopeless and useless. He took me in under his wing under the condition that I was to do everything he said because only then would I actually be someone useful. Part of that condition apparently meant I had to live with him. He looked at me very sternly and said, 'You're mine. You can't just leave our business relationship like this.'"

"Wait, he used the word relationship? That's why you think like this?"

"I guess."

"But he said business relationship. It's something completely different."

"Is it? By definition a relationship is two people that are together and serve each other-"

"Out of love. Not by business contract."

"Well that's not all he said. He proceeded to say things like I was his and all and then he said, 'You are my partner. You can't walk away from that.' He got really angry after me and smacked me. I apologized to him and told him I wouldn't move out but that didn't stop him. He proceeded to punch and hit me. He got in one really good hit to my head and I blacked out. I woke up on the stairs outside his apartment with my stuff scattered around me. I didn't remember much of what happened. I just gathered my things up and headed off to the place I wanted to move into. I handed them the deposit check and got my keys. I slept in my new place alone that night not knowing what was going to happen or what to do. I woke up the next morning with several texts and voice mails from Kristoph warning me to be in his office immediately."

"Did you go?"

"I had to, I had no other job and I was scared at what would've happen if I disobeyed him again."

"Apollo…" Phoenix smoothed Apollo's hair down again and held him close to his chest. Phoenix's sweatshirt easily comforted Apollo's head and calmed him down a bit.

"I went there the next day and he pretended like nothing happened, all he said to me was, 'I hope you learned your lesson. That's all I'm here for, to make you better.'"

"So why did what I say freak you out?"

"Because you are my mentor. I thought it was going to start another bad relationship. I didn't want that to happen again."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you. That's why I didn't respond. If you forced an answer I would have said no, then who knows if you would come back."

"I would've, I couldn't leave you." Apollo and Phoenix sat there in the silence for a while. Apollo was still holding tightly onto Phoenix while Phoenix still ran his hands through Apollo's hair. "So why did you get so upset because of Klavier and Ema's relationship."

"Because I realized I was alone. I had no one."

Phoenix put his hand on Apollo's chin and tipped his head up so Apollo finally saw into Phoenix's eyes. "You weren't alone, you never will be. You have me." Phoenix leaned in and kissed Apollo on his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Cliff hanger last time right? Such a dick move I know haha. Well this one is just as bad. I guess cliff hangers are just an author's way of saying, "HOLD UP! THERE'S STILL MORE GOOD SHIT TO COME!" Ha ha, well after 12 chapters I figured it had to happen otherwise you guys would be like, "where's the romance in all this?" I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Bit of romance, bit of drama, bit of back story, then a LOT of drama. It's what a good story needs! Chapter 14! Enjoy!

* * *

Apollo pushed slightly back away from Phoenix. "Nick, I… I don't know what to say."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix and Apollo shifted on the couch so they could sit crossed legged facing each other.

"Nick, I like you and all… it's just…"

"Your past?"

"Yea, I don't know. I just can't be in a relationship right now. I don't want to, I'm too scared."

Phoenix sighed and relaxed one of his legs so it fell off the couch. He moved closer to Apollo and put his hand on Apollo's shoulder, "Apollo, it's fine. You don't have to be in a relationship. I understand."

"Then why did you just kiss me then?"

Phoenix offered up a chuckle, "It's been a while since I have been out of law, seems like I'm horrible at reading signals." Phoenix smiled at Apollo and Apollo turned away.

"Nick, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong. If anything it should be me apologizing to you. I shouldn't have kissed you out of the blue like that."

Apollo immediately returned his gaze back to Phoenix. "No no, it's fine. I just… I'm not ready right now. There's too much going on."

"It's fine I understand. I don't mind waiting. I mean I have already waited for almost 8 years at this point in time for another chance at a relationship I guess I can wait longer."

Apollo looked down, "But why me? Isn't it weird?"

"Isn't what weird?"

"Nick, I'm your daughter's half brother."

"She's not my legitimate daughter."

"Plus you're 34… I'm 22…"

"How does that saying go…? Half your age plus 7?"

"That would mean I would have to be 24…"

"I never was good at math. That's why I was a literature major."

"Nick… I just…"

"Look it's fine, you're thinking too hard about this. You already said you didn't want a relationship now. So why think it weird for us to be together?"

"Because… why me?"

Phoenix looked at Apollo for a good long while, memorizing every little feature of his face. The spikes slightly drooped down in front of Apollo's large chocolate brown eyes. His shoulders were hunched slightly curling him up. Phoenix reached out to lift up Apollo's head again and gave him a big smile.

"Because why not?"

Apollo frowned, "Not good enough."

"Does it have to be? Why does anyone start a relationship? They just happen. Two people come together and decide that they might want to spend the rest of their life together."

"Nick… I just-"

"Just stop thinking about it. I'm not the one pushing the subject. I'm ok. I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to hate you, things won't be weird in the office, unless you make it seem that way. Apollo it was just a shot in the dark. Sometimes you have to do that to see if you'll hit your target. Apparently I have bad aim and I missed you. In a crime scene that's a good thing so for you why don't you look at it that way? I missed my shot and that's it. Be happy that nothing in our current friendship will change unless you want it to."

"Nick, I'm sorry."

Phoenix smiled at Apollo again and reached out and hugged Apollo close. "Apollo, it's fine." Phoenix released the hug and looked into Apollo's eyes. "Do what you need too… maybe in 2 years you'll decide and that half plus 7 rule will apply."

"That will make you 36, the dating age cut off is 25 and I'll be 24."

"You're so good at math." Phoenix chuckled.

Apollo released a big sigh and got up. "Well I really need to get to work. Actually would you mind helping me?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"Is Trucy allowed to be on crime scenes? She's never even _been_ a lawyer and yet she still tags around."

"Point taken. So what's up?"

Apollo picked up the paperwork off the floor and stacked it into a pile. "I'm working on a major case that is jeopardizing the safety of basically the entire public. There's an underground organization called the Red Kakumei that sent out a threat that they will destroy the justice system by murdering all the judges, detectives, and police force."

"What?! How does something like that even happen? Why would they want to do that?"

"Because of you."

Phoenix let out a laugh, "No seriously, not everything can be my fault today."

"No actually today it is. They are in opposition of the jurist system you put into place. Saying that it's causing wrongful convictions."

"Really? Because I thought this was allowing the public to come in and see how corrupt the justice system used to be when the prosecution used to make up evidence to get their convictions."

"Speak for yourself."

"HEY!"

"I'm talking about in my case…"

"Oh… right forgot about that one."

"Still mad at you for that one."

"Well if the jurist system was in place you wouldn't have the need to use that evidence."

"Well you and I both know that, and the rest of the justice system seem to enjoy the usage of the jurist system."

"So why is it this Red Kakumei feel the need to redo the justice system?"

"Who knows, there are a bunch of crazies out there, and somehow they all flock to us."

"Alright, so what can I help you with?"

"Well in the past few weeks there have been incidents that seem to have to pertain to this case. 4 members of the force have been murdered and 5 others have been laid off. The detective team of Gumshoe, Ema, and Maggey are off investigating the murder scenes. Meanwhile the rest of us have each been handed someone who got laid off and their bios. We were told to go out and get every piece of information possible. The person I was handed was the District 1 Head Detective. You should know him."

"Well tell me his name because I don't have the force memorized."

"Officer Mike Meekins ring any bells?"

"Oh man, how long have I been out of law for him to get promoted that far?"

"I don't know, but I could use your expertise on him. From what I remember in your cases he was quite squirrely. Would you mind joining me?"

Phoenix stood up and put his beanie back on. "Sure, not like I had anything planned for today."

"Great!" Apollo walked and opened the door revealing Trucy on the other side. "Trucy, you and I need to stop bumping into each other in this doorway."

"Daddy! Are you talking now?"

"Yea, sorry Trucy. I didn't mean to be so depressing earlier. I'm ok now. Sorry to make you worry about me."

"Where did you go anyways?"

"I'll let you know another day."

"Trucy, Nick and I-"

"Wait, Nick? You're calling him by that now?"

Apollo stood perfectly still. His eyes went wide. 'I just started using that so casually. Why?' Apollo looked at Phoenix for an answer and he just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it was just natural. Hearing both Larry and Maya call him that I guess it just stuck for me."

"That's weird, you were calling him Mr. Wright but only like a week ago and now you're calling him by his pet name." Trucy put her hands on her hip and winked at Apollo. "You'd think the two of you were dating or something."

The color immediately wiped away from Apollo. He froze there and couldn't offer up a response. Trucy looked at him confused. Meanwhile Phoenix came around and tried pushing Apollo out.

"Apollo and I are going to do some investigating. We'll be back later."

"Ooh really!? Can I come?!"

"Don't you have homework to do?"

Trucy looked down and fiddled with something on the ground with her foot. "Yea…"

"Why don't you focus on your studies for a bit Trucy, I don't want you to fall behind. Besides you probably shouldn't get wrapped up in this case anyways."

Trucy perked up, "Oh, so it's like that? Gotcha Daddy!" She winked at Phoenix and went into her bedroom. Phoenix continued walking Apollo out of the agency and down the stairs.

By the time Apollo and Phoenix were outside and halfway up the block Apollo yelled out, "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Phoenix chuckled, "Tell the world why don't ya? You know for someone who is really opposed to it, you fluster like a little high school girl trying to hide the fact that you really are dating me." Apollo turned and punched Phoenix in the arm. "Heh, been working on your punches haven't you? A lot better than you were several months ago." Apollo slumped and let his arms hang forward. "Just teasing there Apollo."

"Yea… I know." Apollo and Phoenix continued to walk most of the way to Mike's apartment in silence. Apollo kept handing some of his papers to Phoenix for him to read over. They discussed a little bit about Mike's past in the police force but not much conversation came from that, at least none that Apollo could focus on. His head was swimming with too many ideas. Both between the case, Phoenix, and not walking into the road. When they finally arrived to Mike's apartment they headed up the stairs.

Apollo knocked on the door, "Detective Meekins? Are you there?" Phoenix and Apollo stood there in silence for about a minute. "Detective Meekins it's Attorney Apollo Justice and Phoenix Wright, we just have a couple questions to ask you please open up."

There was some sound behind the door. The door handle turned and the door opened slightly. It stopped at the extent of the chain that locked the door on the other side. "What do you want?"

"Detective Meekins we know you were terminated recently, we just wanted to discuss your termination."

"Why bother, I was a failure as an officer, a security personnel, and a detective. I'm sorry sirs, but please leave." Mike started to close the door and Phoenix swiftly put his foot in the door.

"Mike, come on. We're friends here. We just want to talk that's all. It'll be extremely helpful."

"Why are you even here Mr. Wright? You aren't an attorney anymore. You can't push your way into investigations anymore."

"Ouch Detective Meekins. Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Sorry sirs, things have been really different for me ever since my termination."

"Well would you mind talking to us about it so we can understand you more?"

Mike sighed and looked down at the ground, "You aren't leaving until I talk are you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Alright." Phoenix removed his foot so Mike could close the door. He unlatched the chain and opened the door up fully. "There's no one else here right? You weren't followed or anything?"

"Detective Meekins I can assure you, we came here with good intentions."

"Alright, come on in." Mike led Apollo and Phoenix into the apartment. There was a small table with 4 chairs around it and a couch in the main room. There was a TV on but it only showed static.

"Mike, did you take decorating tips from Gumshoe or something?"

"Actually this is his old stuff sir…"

"Wow, sorry."

"No, it's ok. He gave it to me when they repossessed all my stuff because I couldn't pay my bills."

"Well hopefully we can figure out what happened and get you back on your feet."

"That's impossible." Mike sat down at the table and Phoenix and Apollo followed suit. "I was filed for a major error in the police force and I cannot be redeemed for such a mistake."

"Detective, what happened?"

"Well I was working with a couple of my detectives on an investigation into a grand theft charge. I was directing a couple of my detectives to look at the overall building and the suspect's place. We picked up a lot of the evidence and lifted fingerprints everywhere. We wrote up reports for the prosecutor's office and filed them accordingly. The day before the actual trial I received a call from a very angry prosecutor saying all his evidence and reports were missing. I told him to contact our Evidence Specialist because they were handling it. They said according to a record log I took out evidence from the locker room and the paperwork to add a few more details and I was to personally deliver it to the prosecutor in court. But I never took anything out. Once everything was filed that's the last I ever saw of it. I tried to recreate some of the reports but the prosecutor wouldn't take it. They said the reports would be viewed as falsified evidence because there was nothing to back them up. Because of my apparent negligence the man walked free even though there was without a doubt it was him."

Apollo was furiously writing down notes in his paperwork. Phoenix shifted his weight in his chair and gave Detective Meekins a hard look. "Alright Mike, so now that we have gone through that story. Let's talk about what really happened?" Apollo looked up and over to Phoenix in surprise.

"What do you mean sir? It is as I explained it to you."

"Mike, let's be serious here. You have never been that direct with your actions and missing evidence and reports would actually not surprise me in your position. I'm not saying that you didn't turn them in, but is there any chance that you filed them incorrectly?"

Mike looked down at the table. "Well, yea in the past I have done that a lot of times. Sometimes I would even accidently file reports with the forensic team captain. But I have a lot of friends over at the evidence team. They always would send reports back to me with notes saying what was missing and the direct location I needed to hand things into. They were never mad at me. Every time they would just say, 'It's a typical Meekins day now.' Actually what would be weird is if there wasn't at least one piece of evidence that would be filed incorrectly and appear at my desk later that day." Phoenix looked over at Apollo who was still dumbfounded at Phoenix. Phoenix tapped Apollo's notes. Apollo looked back at his notes, and back at Phoenix. Phoenix made a motion to write something and Apollo wrote a note down. "But it was in the record log that those reports and pieces of evidence were entered and to be sent to court, so there is no way that I accidentally misfiled them."

"Alright, so if you didn't accidentally misfile them why did you take them back out?"

"But I didn't sir."

"Well apparently the report said otherwise."

"Well the report is wrong."

"Mike, from what I remember in my investigation you had to have a certain keycard to access the evidence locker room. Once you swipe that keycard it comes up with who is in the room. Then that specific person is the only one that can access the locker where the evidence is locked up."

"That's the closed case locker room sir. Detectives are allowed to keep whatever they see fit in their own personal lockers for open or closed cases. There is a separate locker room for detectives to use for evidence that is going to trial. It is kept separately because more people are involved for access to the reports and evidence."

"So you're saying more people can access each piece of evidence?"

"Well it is only kept to a two people. Only the detective in charge of the case and the Evidence Specialist can access the pieces. Primarily because it's the Evidence Specialist's job to deliver the pieces of evidence and reports to the courthouse. If they cannot fulfill their duties then the detective in charge is supposed to deliver them."

"So how can they tell who is accessing it? Is it another fingerprint scanner?"

"No, that would take too long to input and work out. For this one it is a keycard access but you also need a key code in addition."

"Do both you and the Evidence Specialist use the same key code?"

"No, the Evidence Specialist has a special key code. The detectives' key codes are 8 digits long. The Evidence Specialist's key code is 16 digits long. His actually is part of the program and overrides the security feature so he has access to all lockers at all times."

"So did you write down your key codes anywhere?"

"No, I'm actually very good at memorization. I can't write it down anywhere because then I'll be afraid to lose it."

Apollo and Phoenix both shot each other looks and knew each other was thinking the exact same thing. 'If you are good at memorizing things why couldn't you remember where you would leave something?'

"Either way, the key code changes with every case or the key code becomes unusable the minute the case is closed."

"So on the day the evidence went missing did you misplace your key card?"

"No I had my key card with me at all times. I have it attached to this little clip so it never gets too far away from me."

Apollo started to slow his writing down and finally looked up at Mike. "So why did you get fired?"

"Evidence was stolen from a case and allowed someone to walk free without a fair trial for the public. As the detective in charge it was my responsibility to ensure that the evidence remained safe until time of delivery. Since my name was on the record log for who took the evidence out last then all fault comes to me."

"So who ended up firing you."

"My direct boss, the Detective Captain. There was nothing he could do. He was just simply following procedure. The Evidence Specialist notified his superior about the incident-"

"You're talking about the Chief of Investigators right?"

"Yup, he then told the captain who is directly under him and gave him orders. The detective captain was just following what he needed to do."

"So did you notice any ill-will towards you prior to this incident?"

"Oh no sirs! I was an upright fighting for the side of justice person. I had nothing but friends in the police department, I just let them down that's all."

"I'm sure you didn't do that on purpose there Detective. Just one last question, who were the other detectives working on that case with you?"

"Let's see, for that one I believe it was Glen and Jess."

"Wait what?!" Apollo started furiously writing again so much so Phoenix thought he saw smoke come from Apollo's pencil.

"Something wrong Apollo?"

"Detective Meekins!" Apollo sounded so urgent that Mike practically fell out of his chair, "Did you all get fired the same day!?"

"No, they didn't get fired with me. Wait, do you mean they were fired after me?!"

"Yes!" Apollo continued writing down more notes.

"Well is there anything else you could think of that might help us Mike?"

Mike looked up and rubbed his chin. "Not at this time sir. Why are you investigating my termination anyways?"

"Unfortunately that information is classified Detective Meekins I cannot divulge that. Just know we are here to help."

"Thanks guys, I trust you both. After all Mr. Wright, you have helped me out in the past and cleared my name of murder before."

"I'm only here to fight for what's right Mike." Apollo gathered his things up and he and Phoenix stood up. "Take care of yourself Mike, I'm sure someone will require your help soon enough." Phoenix and Apollo stepped outside and left Mike's apartment building.

"So what were you writing about Apollo?"

"I was just taking notes of his testimony."

"Heh, there's only a couple things you really need to clue in on."

"Those being?"

"First off the key card and key code access. How easy is it to duplicate those and falsify the records? Secondly who else accessed the evidence and at what times prior to the last access? Lastly, what happened to the evidence in question? That stuff doesn't just disappear."

"I guess that makes sense. What bothers me though is the other two detectives were terminated in addition. Plus Detective Meekins caused the evidence team much hassle with his misfiling. Do you think the Evidence Specialist requested him to be fired because of this?"

Phoenix looked up at the sky. "Well I highly doubt that. The Evidence Specialist is higher on the ladder than the Head Detectives. He would have been able to just carry the process out himself. By going through the chain of command sounds like there was a potential that there actually was a process that is involved. I don't know too much about the code of laws and ethics detectives have to follow but I can bet you that if a prosecutor wound up without evidence in a trial because of a detective there is no chance that detective would be working there too long."

"Do you think we should talk to the prosecutor involved in the situation?"

"Also unnecessary. If you guys at the Criminal Affairs department believe this is all coming from a spy from within, there is no need to bring the prosecutor in because they aren't the one that would have fired him."

"So what now?"

"I think your next course of action would be to speak to the Evidence Specialist."

"That might be an issue. The entire detective team is on vacation at this point. Finding the Evidence Specialist might be a wild goose chase."

"Well if anything you will need to look into the locker room record logs and if there's any chance of a security surveillance camera."

As the two of them walked Apollo started getting closer to Phoenix. "It's really nice to get to see you back acting like a lawyer again." Apollo looked back at his notes and remembered what Gumshoe had said, "Actually speaking of which I was speaking with Gumshoe earlier. He said if you wanted to take the BAR tomorrow you could become a lawyer by Friday!" Phoenix stopped in his tracks and it took Apollo a few more steps before he realized Phoenix wasn't walking with him. "Nick? Is something wrong?"

"So that's why you don't want to date me."

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been upset about not having a relationship for a while. You talked to Gumshoe about getting me back as a lawyer again. You think I'm useless and you won't date me because of that. You're just like _him_!"

"No, Nick, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, don't even bother! This is ridiculous, back at the office I just thought it was because you were too afraid! You probably made that whole story up!"

"No Nick! I didn't, you even saw the psyche-locks around me!"

"Don't even bother speaking to me. In fact don't even bother coming back to the office. I'll ship your things to you." Phoenix started to take off in a run to the office.

Apollo watched for a bit then heard Trucy's voice in his head 'DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM RUN AWAY!' Apollo gave chase after Phoenix. They ran down the city block. Phoenix turned to take a shortcut in the park. Apollo was slowly catching up. 'Why is he being like this?' Apollo had beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Phoenix cut off into the woods and started zigzagging around trees. Apollo had trouble trying to keep up. Branches were hitting him every which way and one even tore up his sleeve. Another branch cut his cheek. Apollo lifted his hand up and touched his cheek. He was bleeding. 'I don't care. I'm _not_ letting him get away again.' Apollo kept racing after him. Phoenix jumped a small ravine and continued up a hill. Apollo tried to jump but slipped and fell in the water. 'Ugh, now my papers are all wet… Did he run for track or something in his high school?! Seriously, how can he run like this?!' Apollo was slowly falling behind him but still kept pressing on. The two eventually made it out of the woods and back into the park. Apollo was slowing down a lot and Phoenix was able to make it to the top of a big hill. Phoenix paused at the top and bent over to catch his breath. Apollo ran up right behind him and tackled him to the ground. The two started rolling down the other side of the hill eventually they stopped rolling and Apollo was sitting directly on top of Phoenix.

The two of them were drenched with sweat and were huffing heavily. Phoenix's face was dirtied up a bit and his beanie had fallen off in the tumble. Apollo looked down at Phoenix and had his hands placed firmly on Phoenix's shoulders. Phoenix was glaring up at Apollo. "Get off me!"

"Nick, I don't care if you become a lawyer again! It was just a simple offer."

"I don't care. You are just as shallow and filled with lies of your past like _him_!"

Apollo slapped Phoenix hard across the face. "LISTEN! I am _nothing_ like him. He was selfish in the past and he even confessed to me that he was. I will never be like that. Phoenix I only wanted you to become a lawyer again so the two of us could spend more time together."

"That's just another lie."

"No it's not! What would I have to do to convince you otherwise?"

"Nothing! There's nothing to convince me. Just get out of my life."

"Nick, please I didn't mean to make you upset or anything."

"Just get off me." Phoenix started pushing Apollo off him but Apollo wouldn't budge, he eventually got the upper hand and pinned both of Phoenix's wrists up by his head.

"Nick just let me talk to you." Phoenix turned his head away from Apollo. "Nick will you at least look at me?!" Phoenix huffed and stared back up into Apollo's eyes. They were filled with anger and Apollo could feel it. "Nick, I'm sorry ok? I just thought it would be nice to finally get to hang out and know more about you outside of the office. Maybe a relationship could stem from it."

"You already said it was weird earlier, so that's another lie."

"Nick, I don't know what to say to make you believe me. I don't even know what to say altogether!"

"Then don't say anything! Just get off me."

Apollo looked down at Phoenix. He was grimacing at Apollo. Apollo started to relax and Phoenix stopped fighting back. "Alright Nick, I won't say anything." Apollo closed his eyes and leaned down to Phoenix and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait for this update. Just started my new job so it took a while to finally sit down and write this one. Now we come to the part in my writing where we see how much of a hopeless romantic I am. *sigh* Why can't cutesy things happen in my life... ah well. Enough blabbering about myself. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Apollo and Phoenix were still for a few moments. Apollo was enjoying the kiss but Phoenix's eyes were going everywhere. Apollo finally leaned back still sitting on Phoenix. Phoenix relaxed a little underneath Apollo.

"Well?"

"Apollo… I just don't understand."

Apollo looked back down at Phoenix. He finally got off Phoenix and sat next to Phoenix. He pulled his knees back up to his chest. A few tears fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away with his hand. He looked back at his hand and remembered he was still bleeding.

Phoenix sat next to Apollo not saying a word. He put his hands into his jacket pockets. He looked over at Apollo. "Apollo, why are you so upset?"

Apollo sniffed, "What do you mean? Why do you care anyways?" Apollo shifted and turned away from Phoenix.

Phoenix sighed and turned towards Apollo. "Look, I'm not saying I'm not still upset with you, but there is no need to be upset."

"Of course there is, you want me to leave."

Phoenix bit his lip. "Apollo, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then why did you say it?!"

Phoenix stood up and walked around to the other side of Apollo and crouched down. "I just said it out of spite. You reminded me of him and that frightened me. I didn't want to go through that again."

"Are you really that averse to being a lawyer again simply because of a bad relationship?"

Phoenix looked down and offered a hand to Apollo to help him stand up. Apollo was still rubbing his eyes from tears. "No, it's just I don't like it when others try to decide my life for me. Come on, let's go for a bus ride."

"Why?"

"I feel like I should show you something."

Phoenix started leading Apollo away from the park. "Nick I'm sorry. We don't have to go anywhere, I don't want to be a bother."

"Trust me, you aren't. You are right, you _are_ different than him. He would never chase after me like that. So I guess I shouldn't be angry at you anymore."

Apollo started crying even more, he couldn't walk. He started rubbing his tears on his sleeve causing it to be slightly blood-stained.

"Ooo, hmm, maybe we should stop that bleeding first. Let's go to the office since it's right around the corner."

Phoenix led Apollo over to the office and up the stairs. They entered the agency and went to the bathroom. Phoenix sat Apollo down on the toilet cover and grabbed a wash cloth. He put the wash cloth under the sink and wetted it. Phoenix knelt down next to Apollo and grabbed his face. He pulled the bangs out of his face and started gently wiping away the cut. "I hope this doesn't leave a scar on that pretty face of yours."

Apollo continued to cry and occasionally Phoenix would wipe a tear or two away. "Nick I don't understand you. First you get upset without a relationship and then you say you'll wait, and you get mad over one simple thing. I never wanted that. I just wanted to be happy that's all. I just wanted you to be happy. You are so bipolar!"

Phoenix looked up at Apollo and smiled, "Yea, I guess I am. Sorry about that. I know it would be your first relationship but this would be my third. It's been a while so I'm out of practice too, but I have fears from prior relationships. My first one tried to kill me, the other one left me because I was worthless and now here I am falling for you. I was scared something like the previous ones would happen again."

Apollo was still crying, "Nick, I'm so sorry for today. You don't have to be a lawyer if you don't want to."

Phoenix laughed, "Heh, don't worry about that anymore. Just worry about being happy."

Apollo reached out and hugged Phoenix close. "I just want you to be happy."

Phoenix pulled Apollo's head back, "Apollo, I am happy." Phoenix met Apollo's face with a quick kiss. "Are you?"

Apollo weakly replied, "… yes…"

Phoenix smiled, "Good. Well your cut seems to have stopped bleeding. That's good. Now then, shall we go on that adventure I promised you earlier?"

"But where are we going?"

Phoenix winked, "To my special spot."

Phoenix led Apollo down to the bus stop. Apollo was still looking down and sad. The two of them didn't change their clothes so they were still all muddied up. It was interesting to see the two of them on the bus. Phoenix was sitting there smiling and looking out the window. Apollo would occasionally look at Phoenix and Phoenix would look at him. Apollo would give a small weak smile and Phoenix would give Apollo a noogie. Eventually the bus took the two of them high into the mountains. It soon stopped in front of a small archway with a large temple behind it. Phoenix grabbed Apollo's hand and led him off the bus. They walked through the archway and Phoenix was looking around. Suddenly Apollo heard a voice that scared him out of his skin. Phoenix laughed.

"Oh ho ho ho! Phoenix! You're back again so soon! But you have someone with you this time. And you're in good spirits! I'm so glad to see that."

"Thanks sister Bikini. This is Apollo. I wanted to show him my secret spot where I spend all those days away from the office. You mind if I get the key?"

"Of course hon, anything for you. You remember the way, just make sure you lock the door up behind you!"

"Great thanks!" Phoenix got the key from Sister Bikini and led Apollo away from the temple.

"Nick, where are we going?"

"I come here many times because it helps me to clear my mind. You seem highly upset and overstressed right now so maybe coming up here will be a good thing for you."

"But what is up here?"

Phoenix looked up to the sky, "A lot of memories for me, but a lot of serenity too." Phoenix led Apollo down a winding road. Apollo was looking everywhere for what they were heading towards but the trees were too tall to show anything. Eventually Apollo heard rushing water and saw a bridge up ahead. The bridge looked like it was getting remodeled or something as there were many weird boards holding up the bridge.

"Nick are we crossing that bridge? Is it safe?"

Phoenix chuckled, "Safer than it was many years ago." Phoenix walked up to the bridge, put one hand on the side of the bridge and looked up. He crossed the bridge the entire way like that. Apollo kept giving him strange looks.

"Um, Nick is there something wrong? Is your neck ok?"

"Oh that's right. You probably haven't figured it out yet. I'm an acrophobic."

"Acro… phobic? You're afraid of acrobats? But didn't you once convict an acrobat of murder?"

"Ha ha, no, not a fear of acrobats. A fear of heights."

Apollo looked down at the rushing water below. "Fear of… OH!" Apollo's face lit up as if the light bulb over his head was lighting up the area. "That's why you left the balcony so quickly!"

"Ha, yup. Anyways, the place we're going to is just down this road."

Apollo stepped off the bridge. He saw a small building up ahead that lead what seemed to be into the mountain. Outside there was a small garden. Phoenix led Apollo down the pathway to the small building and opened up the door. Phoenix went in first and Apollo shyly followed. It was a small old building with very little light shining through. Phoenix grabbed a lighter on a table off to the side and lit up the lanterns in the room. He grabbed one and opened up a little hatchway in the floor. Phoenix started walking down the stairs. Apollo stood there staring at the floor before slowly following behind him.

"This is where you were the past couple of days? Why this little shack? There's nothing here. Besides it doesn't feel like it would be warm at night."

"Oh trust me it's not."

Apollo set foot on the lower level and saw a giant door with chains all over. Phoenix stepped up to the door and opened it up. A strong breeze came from within and it sent shivers down Apollo's spine.

"Phoenix what is this place?"

"It's a Kurain training temple. It's made for high skilled acolytes as it is used for high intensity training."

"Training? Acolytes? Like Maya?"

"Yea, this allows the acolytes like Maya to get better in tune with their channeling technique."

"So it's a meditation chamber."

"Basically."

"But how do you know of it? And why do you use it?"

"I use it because meditation can be useful in more ways than just channeling the dead. How I know of it, well, someone hasn't researched enough of my cases." Phoenix winked at Apollo.

"This was involved in a case of yours?" Apollo put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes as if lost in deep thought.

"Try remembering the case of People vs. Sister Iris."

"Sister Iris? Um, she was the one that killed that famous author right?"

"Mhm, but there was more to it, and that's why this chamber is so special in my heart. Care to step inside with me?"

Apollo walked through the door and saw inside the chamber. It was extremely dim but he could faintly make out a small waterfall in the back and a very large smooth round stone in the center of the chamber. Other than that the entire chamber was fairly barren.

"What's so special about this place?"

Phoenix sat down cross legged on the stone and offered Apollo to come sit next to him. Apollo followed Phoenix's lead and sat down just like him across from him.

"Well if you remember there was more to the case than just the murder of the author. She was actually Maya's mother. And Maya was trapped in this chamber for days. She couldn't get out due to the locking system on the door. The locks have since changed so that the person inside is in control of the locking mechanism."

"Oh, well Maya came out ok in the end at least."

"Yea, but it did scare me a little. I thought I was going to lose her." Phoenix rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "She got herself into a lot of trouble back in the day. Got kidnapped once, worked for a weird chef another time, and locked in here a third. She was quite the hassle back then."

Apollo looked down at his hands on his knees. "Just like me…" Phoenix crooked his head. "I cause nothing but trouble, I almost get you locked up, you were in a car accident another time and now I'm just running rampant with your feelings."

Phoenix patted Apollo's head. "None of that was your fault 'Polly. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time for the first two things, and as for my feelings I probably just overreact too much." Apollo curled up into a ball again. Phoenix sighed and imitated Apollo. "Apollo do you know why I came here both times I ran away from the office?"

"Because you wanted to be secluded with your thoughts?"

"Heh, nope, you're wrong. It's because I wanted to be with all my friends."

"What? But there is no one here. There isn't anything here even!"

"But that's why. Here I'm left with my memories. My memories of how wonderful my friends are and how loved I always am with them. The first time I ran away and left Maya in charge at the office I was here for 4 days, locked in this room. Half of the first day was me crying and trying to calm down so I could meditate. Then when I finally calmed down I was surrounded by my memories. I remembered first how Maya was always with me. When I first met her, when I defended her in court and every single case after that. I remembered when she was concerned for my safety and in return when I was concerned for her. I remembered all the laughs we shared together, all the burgers, and every episode of Steel Samurai we watched together. I even remember when she was the first person I actually came out to." Apollo looked up at Phoenix.

"Heh, I figured that would perk your interest. That was the main reason I came here. It scared me at first when I thought about it, so Maya brought me here. She taught me a lot of techniques to calm down and to just express myself freely. She's a really good teacher. Eventually the words just flowed out without even my knowledge. She lit up and hugged me. It made me feel so happy to know it was that easy. It made me so happy to know that she didn't care, that she was going to support me no matter what. Because of that feeling this place never felt so cold to me. It was always a warm embrace to sit in this chamber."

"So when you ran away to here the second time what did you think of, and why was it shorter?"

"Well that's an easy answer. Because I didn't want to be too far away from you."

"Nick…"

"What? It's true. Besides sitting here I tried to meditate and calm down from the whole ordeal but thoughts about losing you and being with you kept clouding my mind. I couldn't get into a good trance. Thus I grew hungry really quickly."

Apollo fiddled with his hands. He sighed and opened back up. "So why did you bring me here? You could've just told me about this at the office."

"My crazy methods have reasoning behind them. Apollo I feel that you should try meditating here. It might be beneficial to you."

"Me? I don't meditate. I'm surprised I have even been able to sit in this one spot for so long. My mind is always racing and I always need to be up and doing something."

"Maybe that's why you have never had a relationship."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you never stop to think. You never just sit there with your thoughts and try to make sense of your feelings. You just quickly apply logic and move on with it. Love and relationships aren't about logic. They're about going with the flow."

"You're such a romantic it makes me want to barf."

Phoenix looked dead straight at Apollo for a few moments, then immediately busted out laughing. "Ha ha, oh no! I fear Larry must have rubbed off on me. Ha ha!" Phoenix wiped a small tear away from his eye. "Trust me Apollo, sometimes being a hopeless romantic is the way to go. Who knows? Maybe you'll find the love of your life."

"Well, you might be right but I'd be a horrible acolyte. I'll never be able to meditate."

Phoenix shook his finger at Apollo. "Just follow what I do, I'll teach you. Maya was very thorough with her teachings and I should be able to pass along her knowledge easily. Just do as I do." Phoenix sat himself comfortably again with his legs crossed. He held his hands straight up in the air. "Go ahead and lift your arms high up. Try to reach as high as you can." Apollo did as Phoenix said. Phoenix's arms were a good 6 or 7 inches higher than Apollo's reach. Apollo looked up and noticed the difference. "Good, now imagine while you're doing this you are grabbing all those bad thoughts up in the air. They are usually up very high so make sure to really reach up there."

"Nick, this is-"

"Sh, no talking." Phoenix winked at Apollo. "In fact, why don't you close your eyes and just imagine all the bad thoughts you are trying to grab."

Apollo closed his eyes and tried to dream up things. "All I see is black."

"Heh, try thinking harder. I'll even help you out. One bad thought you have is that you feel you offended and got me angry today. Go ahead and let that memory play out."

Apollo grimaced and started remembering the day's events. He remembered when Phoenix first yelled at him, when Phoenix took off, and the scratch from the branch and the tackle. As he imagined this, Apollo brought his right hand down to rub the scratch on his cheek.

"Ah ah, keep reaching up there, you might think you have the whole memory but you don't." Apollo immediately put his arm back up in the air. "Good. Now take a deep breath in through your nose. And hold it in. Pent up all that anger you felt, all the sorrow, the pain. Now breathe slowly out your mouth and lower your arms, as if pushing that sorrow and pain deep into the ground, never to be found again." Apollo released his breath and lowered his arms. He rested his hands on his knees. "Good how did that feel?"

Apollo opened his eyes and looked at Phoenix. "Ok I guess."

"Do you feel any happier?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"It's ok to say if you don't. No one can get meditation right the first try. It takes many acolytes years to perfect the technique."

"Well, I mean I feel lighter I guess. But that could just be because my arms are tired."

Phoenix chuckled. "I guess that's one way to look at it. Do you at least feel like you can make clearer decisions now?"

Apollo looked down at the ground. 'Well I don't have all those thoughts clouding my mind anymore. I mean, I still find this whole situation weird…'

"Apollo your face is drooping again. If that's a sad thought just push it out."

"No, it's not that, it's just-"

"Look Apollo, the real reason you got so upset those few days was because you overcomplicated things. Do just as I said, go with the flow. Just do what feels right to you and don't care about what happens. Just enjoy the ride you know?"

"Ok." Apollo looked over at the waterfall and shook a little. His teeth started chattering. "I didn't think it would be so cold down here. Can we head back outside?"

Phoenix smiled, "Of course. Come on." Phoenix led the way out and blew out the lanterns on the way out. As they stepped outside it was pouring rain. "Didn't expect that to happen. Well, if we can get back to the main house they have a fireplace there. We can warm up there." Apollo was starting to shake and got really close to Phoenix trying to warm up from his body heat. Phoenix looked back at Apollo. "Here." Phoenix took off his sweatshirt revealing a simple grey T-Shirt on underneath. "Put this on, it'll keep you warm."

"But Nick, won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I've been in colder environments before. Don't worry about me." Phoenix threw his sweatshirt on over Apollo's head. The sweatshirt looked like it was 2 sizes too big on Apollo and Apollo's face was lost in the hood that fell over his head. "Heh, well looks like we lost ya." Phoenix tightened up the strings so the hood would be drawn back so Apollo could see. "Heh, there you are. Ready to head back?" Apollo sheepishly nodded yes, or at least Phoenix assumed so since it was so hard to make out with that hood in the way.

Phoenix led Apollo out to the bridge. Phoenix proceeded to use the same technique as he used crossing the first time, one hand on the side of the bridge and looked up. "Ow. You know it's a bit harder to cross this bridge in the rain. Drops keep pouring in my eye." The two of them eventually made it across and were slowly walking away from the bridge when a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and a loud crack of thunder rumbled. Apollo shrieked and fell to the ground. Phoenix turned around and saw Apollo curled up in Phoenix's hoodie. "Not a fan of loud startling noises are you?" Apollo whimpered and another bolt of lightning struck. "Well sitting out here isn't going to help you! Let's get moving!" Apollo was shaking on the ground and not moving. "Apollo? What's wrong?"

"Remember when you said you were acrophobic?"

"You're scared of lightning?"

Apollo nodded his entire body up and down. "I'm astraphobic."

Phoenix ran over and crouched down in front of Apollo with his back facing him. "Come on, hop on."

"What?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride back to the main house." Apollo reluctantly held at his arms and slowly wrapped them around Phoenix's neck. Another bolt of lightning struck causing Apollo to clamp down on Phoenix. "Ack! A little lighter please Apollo!"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine." Phoenix grabbed Apollo's legs and started jogging off to the main house. Apollo buried his face into Phoenix's shoulder and held tightly onto him. Every now and then another bolt of lightning would strike and Apollo would instinctively squeeze Phoenix tighter. "It's ok Apollo. There's nothing to worry about. I got you."

Phoenix kept at a decent jogging pace towards the main house, never slowing down. Apollo would occasionally whimper into his back and Phoenix would just glance back every time.

"We're almost there. I can see the main house just around the corner." Phoenix ran around the corner and up to the main gate to the temple courtyard.

Sister Bikini was standing outside with a lantern. "Oh goodness! Thank God you're here I almost was about to go out and get you. This is quite a terrible storm. Let's get inside." Sister Bikini led Apollo and Phoenix inside to the main house and sat the two of them in front of the fireplace. There was already a roaring fire and it offered a warming glow. Apollo could feel its warmth on his face.

Phoenix knelt down and let Apollo hop off. Phoenix was huffing.

"Thanks Nick. I'm so sorry."

Phoenix looked at Apollo. His hair was drooping everywhere all over his face and his grey shirt was drenched so much it almost looked black. Phoenix gave Apollo a big smile, "It's ok, I'm just happy we made it here." Phoenix knelt down next to Apollo. Apollo started to take off the sweatshirt that was completely drenched. He slid it over to Phoenix. "It's fine. You can keep it right now if it'll keep you warm."

Sister Bikini returned with several towels. "Nonsense, that thing is drenched! He'll catch his cold if he continues wearing that. Here, dry yourselves off I'll go see what I can do to find a blanket." Sister Bikini threw the towels at the two of them and left the room again.

One towel fell and covered up half of Apollo's face. Phoenix couldn't help but laugh. Apollo just took the towel and dried up his hair and arms. His hair got really messed up and his signature spikes were nowhere to be seen. Phoenix did the same and left the towel draped over his shoulders. Apollo looked at Phoenix and couldn't help but think how handsome he was. With the way the towel just casually hung off his broad shoulders, the water still dripping from his hair down his face and the drenched shirt made it look like Phoenix just came from the gym after a tough work out, and from the way he was huffing Apollo could almost believe he did get a tough work out carrying him back.

"Here we are, I only found 1 blanket, but it should be large enough for the two of you to share. Here you are." Sister Bikini tossed the blanket over the two of them. "Well I'm off to make some warm food for us all, why don't you two just sit here and warm up."

Phoenix picked up the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and opened his arm up for Apollo to come closer. Apollo shifted over and once he was in arm's reach Phoenix wrapped his arm around Apollo's waist and pulled him in close closing the blanket up around them. Apollo cuddled up to Phoenix's chest. 'Wow, his chest is very firm. I guess he's a very health conscious person.' Apollo closed his eyes and Phoenix held him tighter.

"You know Nick, it's almost as if you planned this."

Phoenix chuckled, "Me? Come on Apollo, even I can't control the weather."

"True. Nor can you control me and what I'm going to say."

"What are you going to say?"

Apollo put his left arm around Phoenix's waist and his right hand on his thigh. "Nick, I think I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

Just felt like typing this out quickly after work. It just felt right for some reason. However as far as the content goes we're starting to get into some more M-Rated themes so at this point in the storyline I'll have to switch over the rating of the overall story. Don't worry though, I'll warn you when the nasty grown-up stuff happens. "WE'RE JUST HUGGING TRUCY THAT'S ALL!" I feel like that may soon be a line in this story haha.

* * *

Phoenix rested his head on top of Apollo's. "Heh, what's with the sudden reveal?"

Apollo nuzzled Phoenix's chest and tried to get even closer. "I don't know. I just felt like saying it. I'll take it back."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I think I love you too."

"Really?"

"Apollo, how much drama and stress have we gone through in this past week? If you haven't gotten a clue that I really care about you from that then I would start to wonder. How did you pass your BAR exam?" Apollo slapped Phoenix's thigh. "Ha, hey, just teasing."

Phoenix put his left hand on Apollo's right hand. He then started rubbing Apollo's back with his right hand. The two of them sat there and enjoyed each other's warmth. 'I can't believe it. I'm actually cuddling with him. What's going on with me? Why did I just say that anyways? What will happen? This is too weird. I'm in love with my mentor who is my sister's adoptive father. We're 11 years of age apart a-'

"Apollo." Phoenix's voice cut right through Apollo's thoughts.

"Yea?"

"You're thinking too hard."

'Can he read my thoughts?!'

"If you think I can read your thoughts I can't, however I don't need your ability of perception to know what's going on in that head of yours. Your hands are trembling and you keep scrunching up your forehead."

"Oh. Well-"

"Apollo it's ok to be nervous. It's ok to be scared about all this. I would have too my first time if Dahli-… Iris wasn't so kind… ish…"

"Let's not use your first relationship as an example."

"Well my second one wasn't that good either."

"How did you and Miles happen?"

Phoenix stopped rubbing Apollo's back. Apollo looked up at him and Phoenix looked down into his eyes. Phoenix sighed and leaned a little towards Apollo. He put a hand on either side of Apollo's ribs and lifted him up. He opened up his legs and pulled Apollo to lean in against him. Apollo grabbed Phoenix's hands and held them close to him.

"You sure you want to listen to this long sob story?"

"I'm going to have to hear it one way or the other. I'd rather it through you than through him."

Phoenix rested his head on top of Apollo's again. "I guess you're right. Well as you know Miles and I used to be bitter rivals for a while until the case where he was charged as the murderer. After that case Miles was a lot nicer to me. I guess it was because I finally learned what it meant to be a Defense Attorney that day or something. I don't understand it, but what I do know is I guess I was seen in his eyes as more worthy. Miles I had always known was openly gay. He didn't really like to show it or tell others though. Really only Larry and I knew, however seeing as how gaudy he dressed one could only presume. Maya figured it out after only a couple of cases. Anyways Miles decided to leave for Europe right after that case. He never gave me a really good answer as to why he was leaving. He really just skirted around the subject. It apparently was something to do with not living to his potential due to distractions. I didn't know what it meant so I just shrugged him off.

During the time he was gone I started to feel lonely, even though I always had Maya with me. Naturally I wondered why being around Maya didn't make me happy. I cared deeply for Maya and she cared deeply for me, but for some reason something in me told me that it would never be more than just friends. So only after a small amount of time I ditched the idea of even asking Maya out on a date. Afterwards I got really saddened. Maya would ask me what's wrong. When I told her I was lonely she told me to get out and get a life. Just like that." Phoenix chuckled and shook his head. Apollo could feel Phoenix's chin messing up his hair.

"Maya was always forward. So all she did was walk out the office and only 2 hours later came back with a girl. She was a lovely lady. She made a lot of murals for people and ran a coffee shop up the road from the office. Maya apparently dragged her in for a blind date. Of course I was embarrassed but Maya wouldn't give up. She pushed me out and told me to take her out and show her a good time. I took her to the park and we walked around. She then started walking me all over the city and showed me all her murals. They were breathtaking. She was a great conversationalist too. It was a lot of fun that night but for some reason I just didn't feel like calling her back for a second date. Maya would constantly bug me and ask me why. I couldn't answer her for reasons beyond even my comprehension. It wasn't until the case where I fell into the river up the road an-"

"Wait what?!"

"Heh, you really didn't study this case that much did you? I can't blame you though. I was only in charge for half of it anyways. Yea, when Maya was stuck in the chamber I ran off to rescue her. The bridge was on fire and I somehow thought I could make it across. The bridge gave out and I fell to the river below. The doctors were amazed I survived without any long lasting injuries. Anyways, I had to call upon Miles for a favor to represent Iris on my behalf."

"So that's why he's part of my team for this case."

"Mhm. He was reluctant at first but for some reason he came back. He even called up Franziska to be the prosecutor. Godot and myself took over the next day and we finished the case up. However when Miles was there I felt such elation."

"Heh, choice of words much?"

Phoenix brought his hand up and gave Apollo a good noogie. "Oh hush you. Anyways, for some reason I didn't feel so lonely that day. I figured it was because I missed Miles. That was the first time I had seen him in such a long time. Before he left he and I got to catching up. I confronted him why he took so long to come back and finally visit. He told me he didn't want to come back unless he knew something, and that was that I wanted him back. I told him I didn't understand and at that time I still didn't know I was gay. So I was extremely confused. I told him I just needed him for his help. He got really sad and left the next day. For the weeks leading after that I started questioning why he didn't just stay. I even started to become depressed myself. It was a bit of a battle with myself. I wondered both was it just I missed my friend, I missed Miles, I was lonely, or did I want to be with Miles. After a few months I finally came out to myself. I knew that I was gay and that I wanted to be with Miles, but I knew that would never happen. That's when I really became upset and I couldn't complete any cases. Maya soon caught on and that's when she brought me up here for the meditation focus. When I told her she told me she would help me anyway possible to get Miles back."

"Nick?"

"Yea?"

"How did you know you were gay?"

"Well… how did you know you were? You haven't even had a relationship yet."

"I don't know. I just never liked the bed time stories where the prince would fight all these scary creatures and have to tire after just to get this sweet princess girl who didn't have to do anything, and afterwards the prince would take care of the princess the whole time. I thought that the princesses were just stuck up sluts that didn't deserve the princes. I eventually started writing my own bed time stories where the prince would fight dragons and armies and the other prince would fight wizards and hellish creatures and the princes would arrive at each other's castle only to realize that they had gone to find the other."

"Is that how the story ended each time?"

"Well… yea, they never talk about what happens after Happily Ever After so I didn't really even know what a happy ending was."

"Well a happy ending is when after getting a message-"

"I mean in the story sense you dunce."

"Heh, just kidding."

"Every night the bed time story would be read at the orphanage and afterwards it was lights out. I would go to my bed and pull out my stories. I would read them and afterwards dream about rescuing another prince. But I never got to him, and that was ok because I knew that he wanted to come out and rescue me too. Eventually I started hoping that as I was trying to become something and get out of the orphanage that a prince would try to do the same and rescue me soon enough."

"So that's how you knew?"

"I don't know, but I didn't like girls at the time and I still don't. Anyways, we are getting off topic. How did you know?"

"Well… I just kept picturing me hanging out with Miles. And every time I did it always ended up me picturing me and him just like this. Me holding him close like this and just being with him. Not worrying about anything else."

"Well did that ever happen?"

"After a couple of months Maya helped me to work up the courage to call Miles up and tell him about how I felt. When I talked to him he seemed a little distant and upset. I guess I somehow offended him when he left the second time. He agreed to come back and see me. However that proved to be extremely difficult. The moment he came back he was tied up with a slew of cases for just the first 2 weeks. Eventually he freed up a day and invited me over for tea. I professed that I loved him and he just sat there. The first word out of his mouth was, 'Ok.'"

"And you dated him after that?"

"I don't know what was happening. I was caught up in the moment I guess, but it wasn't the worst. He was a great person to be with. He would always point out flaws in my argument and help me out with my clients. In addition after work he was always willing to go out for tea or dinner. Most of the time he would even pay too which was very helpful the couple of times I didn't have cases. There was only one issue with him."

"Which was?"

"He was very forceful. He always tried to make it so we would do what he wanted to do and go where he wanted to go. I really didn't mind most of the time because I just liked being with him. I could care less where we were, but it was really awkward sometimes. Like the first time we had sex."

Apollo looked up at Phoneix, "Oh? Nick, I don't mean to pry or anything."

"No it's fine. I won't go much into details but let's just say selfish is a good way of describing him. Anyways it didn't really feel as great as I thought it would. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I thought doing it with him would just make me feel happy but it really didn't. Still I didn't try to think much of it. Anyways after only dating for almost a year that's when that case happened. I was devastated after losing my license. Miles wasn't too happy either. He got really angry at me and I begged him not to leave me or anything. He promised he wouldn't. He then recommended we just leave and move to Asia just like that, where I could be his trophy husband or something. I didn't want to. I still had so many friends here and I was in charge of Trucy. I guess Miles just didn't understand that and he just left me. I begged him to keep his promise but he told me it wasn't him that was leaving, it was me that was leaving him."

"Did you believe that?"

"At the time I did. Now looking back on it I just see a poor little boy who was scared and alone. He didn't know how to act so he just lashed out. Miles didn't have that many friends here. Truthfully it seemed like he only had me. I mean yea there was Gumshoe and sometimes Kay would stop by to cheer him up but apparently I took all his attention. But it's because of his attitude that he never really had any friends."

"So do you forgive him for what happened?"

"No… I mean… I don't know. He made me fear ever getting in another relationship again. I thought all gay relationships were like that. Where there was always one in charge and wearing the pants of the relationship and the other one was like just some sort of pet. I didn't like that, I was too scared to even try to find someone compatible."

"So I do get my prince afterall."

Phoenix squeezed Apollo close to him. "You are such a mushy gushy romantic. That makes me want to barf." Phoenix chuckled and Apollo shared a laugh with him.

"Food is ready there boys!" Sister Bikini shouted into the room.

"That's alright sister. We should really get back home. I can't leave Trucy alone and I think the last bus leaves soon."

"I figured as much." Sister Bikini brought out two bags from behind here. "I took the liberty to make you both some food to go. Warm food means warm bellies means you both should be very warm on this cold rainy night."

"Thanks sister Bikini." Phoenix stood up and the blanket fell off him. Apollo stood up right next to Phoenix. The two of them walked forward and grabbed the bags from Sister Bikini.

"Thanks so much for your hospitality ma'am."

"MA'AM! Oh ho ho, son I am much younger than you think. You can just call me Bikini!"

'What kind of name is Bikini anyways…'

"Now then you both be safe on your way back home."

Phoenix led Apollo out to the bus stop. He hugged Apollo close and tried to shield him from the rain. Eventually the bus pulled up and the both of them got on. Phoenix sat against the window again but this time with his back to it and one leg hanging off. Apollo sat next to him with his back towards Phoenix again. The two sat there and enjoyed the silence of the empty bus for the majority of the way back to the office.

"Phoenix?"

"Yea?"

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

"I guess it does if you want to call it that."

"I mean if it's ok with you I don't mind."

"Heh, yea that's fine. So you're my boyfriend now and I'm yours."

"Alright… so now what?"

Phoenix paused and sat there in silence for a few moments. "Well for me the first date usually involves a walk in the park or something like that and I guess we already did that today. Of course it was more like a run. The second date for me usually involves some cuddling and getting to know each other a little bit more, which we did today too. You know for a first timer at being in a relationship you really like to rush through things."

"I'm just following your lead. So if those are the first two dates what happens during the third date?"

"Sex."

Apollo bolted up and out of Phoenix's arms and fell off the bus seat. "WHAT?!"

Phoenix looked down at Apollo and laughed. He offered his hand and helped Apollo up. "Ha ha, kidding Apollo. You're so gullible!"

'… What did I get myself into…'


	17. Chapter 17

Aww yay! Everyone got that nice little warm feeling inside them? They're finally dating. Yay! Only took 16 chapters. That's not too bad right? Alright... know that warm feeling? Hold onto it tightly. Cause I'm about to run over it with a tractor trailer truck. Fun times this chapter.

* * *

Phoenix and Apollo got off the bus at the office. The street lights were on and the whole street was deserted. Apollo looked at his watch and tried to view it from the small amount of light offered from the street lights. It read 11:40.

"I guess I should be getting home."

"Nonsense, why not just spend the night."

Apollo shot Phoenix an icy glare which caused Phoenix to stagger. "Heh, Apollo I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying it's not safe to walk around this late at night, plus I'm closer to the Criminal Affairs Department than you are so you can sleep in a little later."

"But my clothes are extremely dirty and I have nothing to sleep in."

"We can do laundry overnight. An you can borrow some of my pajamas."

Apollo slouched down and hung his arms in exasperation. "You are really set on trying to get me to sleep over."

"Either that or I'll walk you home."

Apollo sighed. "No that's unnecessary, I'll just stay I guess."

Phoenix walked Apollo up the stairs and unlocked the door to the office. All the lights were off and Apollo could hear faint snores coming from a room down the hall. Phoenix turned on a small table lamp to get some light on in the room.

"Hold on, I'll go get some pajamas for you then you can change out. Be right back." Phoenix walked down the hallway and disappeared into his room. Apollo walked over to the couch and sat down.

'What am I doing? I know I slept over the other night but not with Phoenix here. Plus now we're dating. I think. I don't know. This whole dating thing is weird. Why am I even doing this? I told myself earlier that I didn't need this. This is just me being desperate that's all. I mean I took the first available person to me.'

Phoenix returned with a blanket a pillow and a pair of pajamas folded on top. "Here you go, you'll have to borrow one of my pillows and blankets again. You can change in your office. I'm going to go make some tea."

"Ok." Apollo grabbed the pajamas from Phoenix and opened the door to his office. He proceeded to take off his clothes and put on Phoenix's pajamas. The shirt practically fell off him. It was big enough for one sleeve to always slowly droop off his shoulder. The pajama bottoms would stay on his waist with a bit of tying of the drawstrings, however the legs of the pants extended for another 6-7 inches off Apollo's feet. 'Well this is going to be awkward to sleep in.' Apollo opened up the door to his office and brought his clothes out. He put them down on the table in front of the couch and sat down cross legged. 'Well I guess this isn't _that _weird. I did just sleep here the other night. Plus it will be better for me getting to the central precinct sooner tomorrow. I guess I'm just over thinking this.'

"Tea's done." Phoenix brought out the tea pot and two teacups. He laid them down on the table and picked up Apollo's clothes. "Here let me quickly put these in the wash and I'll come join you." As Phoenix was walking away he finally got a glimpse of Apollo in his pajamas. "Ha ha ha, they don't fit that well do they. I guess being so short doesn't help."

"I'm not that short!"

Phoenix rustled Apollo's hair, "'Course you're not, heh." Phoenix disappeared down the hall again. Apollo heard some rumbling and soon Phoenix reappeared and sat down next to Apollo. He poured the tea for the two of them and picked up his cup. "So…?"

"So what?"

"I don't know, I'm expecting you to say something along the lines of 'this is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this.' Or something."

"Well I was thinking it, but I don't see why it's bad or anything."

"That's good." Phoenix sipped his tea.

"Nick?"

"Yea?"

"Are you sure this is a good thing? I mean, is this what you want?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. I just didn't expect something to come up this quickly. Like now we're dating just like that after some explosive fighting and such."

"That's what happens in relationships. Depending on how you react afterwards shows if the relationship is successful or not."

"I feel the whole fight and break up means it's not successful…"

"Ha ha, yes, but there's more ways to gauge it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. There just are. I have never come across them but I only assume there are. I have always seen couples have a fight here and there. No one is perfect. Even Maggey and Gumshoe fought once."

"Oh? About what?"

"Well when Maggey first moved in with Gumshoe she freaked out. Apparently after the several months they had been dating Gumshoe failed to tell her that he was still taking care of the police dog Missile. Apparently Maggey doesn't like dogs. So she wanted him gone. Gumshoe really liked having Missile and didn't want to just get rid of him like that since he was so helpful, although I never understood how helpful the dog was. All he did was eat Samurai dogs…"

"So what happened?"

"Missile knocked one of Maggey's things over as she was moving in and broke it. She got extremely angry and started shouting at Gumshoe. Gumshoe practically fell to the ground and looked up to her with his puppy eyes that he always gives. Missile immediately ran over and sat down with Gumshoe and did the same thing. Apparently Maggey thought it was adorable and immediately picked up Missile. Fight over."

"That quickly?"

Phoenix gave Apollo a big smile, "The two of them aren't really complex people. That's what makes their relationship the perfect kind. They are there for each other and accept each others' faults. That's what being in a relationship is all about. Finding that person who has faults and you love them for those faults."

"So what're my faults then that you're in love with."

Phoenix coughed up his tea. "Uh, well…"

Apollo turned and looked at Phoenix. He gave him a very mocking look. "Come on Nicky-poo… What are my faults?"

"Well, what are mine?"

"OBJECTION! I asked first." Apollo pulled on one of his eye lids and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, I don't know. I never saw any of your faults. I like you just the way you are."

"Oh cut the sentimental crap I won't let you get away that easily."

"But it's true."

"Nick, my bracelet is pinching me. Without your beanie on I can tell that when you lie your forehead scrunches up a bit. So what about me do you like?"

"Heh, serves me right for dating a defense attorney."

"I could say the same thing of course he doesn't give me direct answers. He just flusters around and bluffs until he finally figures out what he wants to say." Apollo winked at Phoenix.

"Heh, ouch. Alright, I guess what I liked about you is I saw me in you. I just liked seeing you run around with Trucy and be so helpful to everyone you met. You wouldn't let someone who was innocent be stuck in trouble. You are all about standing up for what's Wright!"

"… That wasn't funny…"

Phoenix slumped his head into his hands. "Even after 10 years no one has ever laughed at that joke…"

"Well it's horrible. Stick to what you do best."

"Oh? Well I told you why I liked you so tell me. What do I do best?"

"You're great at being a fool." Phoenix crooked his head at Apollo. "You are always goofy and there for moral support. You never help me on my cases or anything, you are just there for the entertainment purpose." Apollo turned and looked right up at Phoenix. "And for that reason it always brings a smile to my face."

Phoenix gave Apollo a warm smile. "You always make me smile too." Phoenix leaned in and Apollo met him halfway and the two of them shared a short kiss. "Alright, well I guess we should probably turn in seeing as you have work tomorrow." Phoenix stood up and took the tea into the kitchen. Apollo prepared the couch with his pillow and blanket and laid down on it. Phoenix returned and moved to the side of the couch and bent over and kissed Apollo on the forehead. "Good night Apollo."

"Good night Nick."

Apollo closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning Apollo woke up with the blanket twisted up around him, his pajama shirt almost fully off and his pant legs tangled up with the blanket. Needless to say rolling out of the couch was the only option to get up. Of course it was more like falling out. Apollo finally made his way to his feet and noticed his clothes clean and neatly folded on the table beside him. On top of it there was a note. 'Hey Apollo, Your clothes are all set. I had to leave early to do something important to me so I can't walk you to the Criminal Affairs Department. Make sure to text me though when your meeting is over today, we can do more investigating together if you want. Whether it pertains to the case or not!' A winky face and heart were drawn onto the note at the end.

'God… he is such the mushy gushy love type.' Apollo grabbed his clothes and tried hopping over to his office to change. After falling a couple of times Trucy walked into the room rubbing her eyes and holding her teddy.

"Apollo? What're you doing here? Did daddy not come home again last night or something?"

"No no… he just-"

"And why are you wearing Daddy's pajamas?"

"I just…"

"And why are you tangled up in his blanket doing the hop of shame?"

"Trucy I…"

Trucy's mouth gaped wide open and she covered it up with her free hand. "APOLLO! You didn't did you?!"

"I JUST SLEPT ON THE COUCH THAT'S ALL!" Apollo was beat red at this time trying to pull the blanket up to cover his half exposed shoulder.

Trucy put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Mhmm… whatever you say Apollo I believe you."

"Trucy I'm telling the truth! I just slept that's all."

Trucy gave Apollo a big smile and started laughing. "Ha ha, I know. Daddy told me about it before he left today. Just messing around with you."

Apollo's face went expressionless. He tried to turn around back towards his office and take a step towards it and fell down flat on his face.

"Um, 'Polly… did you want some help?"

Apollo still face down on the ground. "Nope… just leave me here in my foolery. I entered into this family of freaks I might as well make sure to carve out my own niche."

Trucy giggled, "Alright, but you have 10 minutes to get over to the Criminal Affairs Department."

Apollo fussed with the blanket and his oversized shirt and looked at his watch. It said 9:50. "WHAT?! CRAP!" Apollo crawled into his office and slammed the door shut. A lot of noise came from behind the door and only about a minute later Apollo reappeared fully dressed and holding his briefcase.

"You need to teach me that Apollo. Quick change acts always amazed me and I never understood how they were done."

"Maybe next time Trucy I need to run."

"Want some coffee?" Trucy held out a travel mug. Apollo yanked it from her hands and headed out the door. "Bye Apollo!"

Apollo sprinted off to the Criminal Affairs Department. 'It's a good thing I stayed at the office last night. If I sprint at the average speed of a car on the highway maybe I can make it there in time…' Apollo chugged down his coffee being careful not to get a drop anywhere and hopped over fences and took back alleys. Eventually he made it to the Criminal Affairs Department. His watch read 10:05 as he was at the front door. 'I guess I'm not that late. That's good.' As Apollo headed into the place he walked up to the elevator and hit the button to go up. The elevator dinged notifying that it arrived at his floor. The doors opened up and as he was about to step in he got a surprising greeting.

"Oh, hey 'Polly."

Phoenix was standing in the elevator with Gumshoe.

"Real glad you convinced him to take the exam there pal. I've been waiting for the day to get spikey here back to work."

"Well we have to wait for the results to come in first."

"Come on Phoenix, we know that you passed it. Of course you'll get your badge reinstated."

Apollo just stood there dumbstruck with his mouth gaping open. Phoenix looked at Apollo and noticed. "Heh, you said it yourself Apollo. You wanted to spend more time with me. I figured I might as well try."

"Well just make sure you walk that test on over to the High Prosecutor's office and we'll get you settled as soon as possible. You all set there Apollo? We have work to do."

Phoenix left the elevator and passed by Apollo. He turned around and whispered in Apollo's ear, "I think now is the time to enter the elevator Apollo. I mean that's just what I'm thinking. We all know how I just fluster until I come to the right answer so who knows if this is the right one." With that Phoenix winked and patted Apollo's shoulder and headed out of the department. Apollo was still standing there staring at Gumshoe.

"You coming up Apollo?" Apollo slowly nodded his head yes and shuffled into the elevator. "Good. Well Phoenix certainly seems to be in a bright and cheery mood. I'm glad to see him so happy again. It's been a while since he's been this happy I feel. Do you know what happened?" Apollo was still standing there staring right at the elevator door. "You ok there Apollo?" Apollo slowly nodded his head yes again. "Good, cause we have a bit of work to go through… and another problem."

Apollo finally shook out of his stupor. "Another problem? What happened?"

"Well it's better to show you." As the two of them arrived at the top floor and the doors opened to Gumshoe's office Apollo's gaze turned to the table where they would meet. He noticed Maggey and Klavier consoling Ema for some reason. She looked distraught. Her hair was all frizzy and not tied up in her usual pony tail. Her face looked as if she had been up all night and her lab coat was extremely dirty.

"Gumshoe what happened?"

"Lana went missing last night."

"WHAT?!"

"Yea, and we know that it was foul play involved. I received another video threat today just over half an hour ago. I haven't reviewed it yet. So I feel like we need to watch it immediately. Come on."

Apollo sat down next to Klavier and Gumshoe sat down next to him. The screen again lowered down from the ceiling and the same scene showed up again on the screen.

"Chief Gumshoe, it seems that someone just doesn't care about the safety of the public. What kind of move is it to put your entire detective team off duty but keep your police officers working? Are you trying to solve something on your own? Well I feel like I can tell you something. Seeing as you'll never solve this out on your own. We of the Red Kakumei have kidnapped your precious prosecutor Lana Skye. If you want her back safely I suggest you resign immediately and leave the Criminal Affairs Department immediately… I give you an hour to make your decision before there are some dire consequences. Otherwise there might be a bit of commotion that you are not ready for. You will never stop us Gumshoe. The Red Kakumei have warned you. Consider yourself lucky."

Franziska whipped at Gumshoe. And grabbed her whip and pulled it tight. "Gumshoe, when did you receive this video!?"

"Ow watch it! I got the video at about 9:15 this morning when Maggey and I came in and started preparing breakfast together."

"You foolish fool who keeps track of foolishly foolish things. It's almost 10:15 right now! We need to evacuate immediately!"

"Why? There is no way that we are in any harm. There are many security procedures to keep the department safe from any attack."

"Did you ever stop to think that the person we are dealing with might have information to stop that security system?!"

"Well… no…" *CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK* "Ow! Quit it!"

At the sound of the last crack there was a loud explosion that shook the office.

"Um, what was that?" Maggey questioned.

"They're bombing the department. They know we're here. We have to get out of here. NOW!"


	18. Chapter 18

With my new job it gives me a lot of extra down time. The good thing about that is it gives me a lot of time to plan my story arc! YAY! Anyways, time for some action! You all thought that the case Apollo was working on was just sitting there in the background to progress the story along? HA NOPE! It's a driving force in this story. Causing extra drama, more thoughts, more feelings, and more conflicts. Everything a good story should have. Anyways, there's a lot of drama and action in here. Try not to cry near the end... The Red Kakumei has warned you... Consider yourself lucky o.O

* * *

Franziska stood up and slammed her fists at the table. "Gumshoe, what are the exits from this office?!"

"Well, there is the elevator and the back door."

"Where is the back door?"

"It's located underneath the Blue Badger statue, it's hidden under there so no one can get in and only we can get out."

"Then let's push it off!"

Explosions continued to go off Klavier, Edgeworth and Gumshoe moved to push the statue off the center of the sword and shield symbol. It slowly gave way. It did not look like much in the ground but one large tile had a small hook on it. When pulled up it revealed a small ladder leading to a small storage room underneath. Franziska led the way down and Klavier soon followed helping Ema down. Maggey and Gumshoe went next. Miles started down the ladder only to realize Apollo was missing.

"Apollo where are you?!"

Apollo whimpered from underneath the table. "Here…"

"Apollo let's go!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too scared…"

"Apollo we need to get out of here! Come on!"

"I'm scared of thunder and lightning and those bombs sound just like thunder. Please Miles I can't."

Miles walked back into the office and walked over to the table and grabbed Apollo's shoulder.

Gumshoe yelled up, "Everything ok up there? Are you guys coming?!"

"We'll be right down! Come on Apollo sitting here is not going to help anything we need to get you moving."

Apollo whispered, "I wish Nick was here…"

Miles took a step back from Apollo and his eyes went wide. "What did you say?"

Apollo looked up and his eyes watered. "Nothing, never mind forget I said anything." Apollo brushed past Miles and went down the ladder. Miles slowly followed down the ladder.

Down in the storage room they closed up the panel above causing it to be very dark.

"Well now what?" Miles asked.

"Gumshoe do you have the entirety of this department's blue plans memorized in your head?"

"Do I have what?"

Ema fell to the floor and sat down. "We're doomed…"

"He might not have it memorized but I have pretty close to photographic memory. And I visit his office every day." Maggey piped up. "I know a few ways back down and out from here as well as a few emergency exits along the way. What do you want to know Franny?"

Franziska's eyebrow twitched, "I'll worry about you calling me by something other than my name later. What we need to do is find a way to get to the floor just above the bottom floor. I remember when visiting there was a ventilation system shared with the building next door. We can't escape through the front door or any back or side doors. They are probably expecting that and have those doors rigged. So how do we get to the 2nd floor?"

"Well we are 6 floors up. The simple way would be go down the side stairs at the end of this hallway but I assume that option should not be considered for safety sake."

"Sounds like a logical assumption. Continue."

"Well there is a small hand operated service elevator around the corner in the closed case locker office. We can make it down to the 4th floor to the processing center there. From there we will need to assess what the damage is."

Gumshoe reached into his belt and pulled out his gun. "Sounds like a plan, I'll go out first to check for the area to be safe." Gumshoe slowly opened up the door with his gun drawn. He peered his head around the corner of the door and looked down both sides of the hallway. "It's a good thing you didn't offer the side stairwell. It seems like they bombed that. There is a lot of smoke coming out."

"Either that or they bombed a lower floor which means the lower we go the more dangerous it could potentially be. Is the coast clear Gumshoe?"

"Looks to be." Gumshoe slowly stepped out into the hallway. The place was eerily quiet. The 8 of them stepped out into the hallway with Gumshoe leading the way. Franziska was bringing up the rear with her whip at the ready. "Alright we just need to go around this corner and down this hallway, and then we should be able to access the locker area."

The 8 of them shuffled around the corner and slowly down the hall. Occasionally an explosion would go off. The fire alarms started blaring soon enough on the 6th floor and the sprinkler system went off drenching everyone. They made it down to the closed case locker room. Gumshoe shuffled with his pockets and pulled out his Master ID card. He tried swiping it and an error message came up.

"It's not letting me in?"

"What does the error message say honey?"

"Forbidden access. Not authorized."

"Great well now what Herr Scruffy?"

"It's simple." Gumshoe reared back and made a solid kick to the door underneath the door handle. The door didn't budge and Gumshoe fell back holding his foot. "Ow…"

"Did you by any chance forget that the higher security needed for the area the stronger the door is? Idiot!" Franziska whipped at Gumshoe.

"OW! My foot is already in pain no need to whip me!"

"We need to find another way in. Maggey, how else can we get in?"

"Well this is really the only way in. You could always try to hack the keypad and force the door open."

Ema grabbed something from inside her pocket and whipped it out. She plugged two wires into the side of the keypad. "Give me two minutes!" Ema started fiddling around with buttons on her gadget. Meanwhile the rest of the group formed a perimeter around her looking around. Apollo was hiding behind Gumshoe the majority of the time and Miles kept glancing over at him.

"Got it!" The door gave off a click signaling it had been unlocked. Ema opened the door up and the group walked to the back of the locker room. Gumshoe threw open the cage to the service elevator and pulled the chain so the elevator would come to their level. They all stepped in and Gumshoe pulled the chain to lower them. As they lowered the smoke got stronger.

"It seems like the majority of the explosions may have been on the 4th floor."

As the elevator leveled off on the 4th floor there was a lot of black smoke in the processing room. Gumshoe threw open the cage again and everyone stepped off.

"Everyone get on your hands and knees. We'll need to crawl the rest of the way. I'm not dealing with someone getting carbon monoxide poisoning or anything. This situation is complicated as is. Maggey where are we going next?"

"Well from here there are actually many ways down to the second floor. The small claims filling center is actually on this floor and has several public stairwells to get to the lower levels. In addition there is another service elevator across the building to bring up larger pieces of evidence to be held in the warehouse area, but that's on the 3rd floor however there is an overhead entrance to it."

"What is easier to get to?"

"Well the public stairwells. There is even one outside so we might have a safer time with that one. It is positioned in a side alley so no one would really be able to see us from the outside."

"We're going that way then." Gumshoe continued to lead the way. Apollo was close on his heels whimpering every time another explosion went off. Ema was close behind him turning her head every which direction every 5 seconds. Klavier was right behind her trying to calm her down.

As the 8 of them crawled towards the public stairwell there was a loud rumble. The ceiling above them began to shake.

"EVERYONE JUST RUN FOR IT! THE CEILING IS COLLAPSING!" Gumshoe got up and booked it. Everyone of them followed behind. They all started coughing cause of the smoke and soon heard a loud crash behind them. Apollo slowly looked back to see lights hanging off an empty hole in the ceiling and a large amount of smoke billowing up from the ground below. He turned back towards Gumshoe and started running faster.

The group rounded the corner and opened up a door. It was the outside public stairwell. The 8 of them immediately ran down the 2 flights of stairs. As they were running they all started to hear shouting.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING THEY'RE ESCAPING! MEN GO IN THERE AND CAPTURE THEM!"

Apollo's heart sank. 'What's going to happen? What if we don't make it out alive? I just finally started having something to live for and now my life might already be over?'

The group ran back inside.

"Maggey! Where is that ventilation shaft I was talking about earlier?!"

"Well there are 4 ventilation systems on this floor. Only 2 though located near the building next door. Do you remember what room it was in or near?"

"I think it was near the dispatch office."

"I know that one! Follow me!"

The group continued to run. The smoke wasn't that bad on this floor. However the group soon started to hear loud voices coming from the floor below.

"BLOCK ALL THE EXITS. THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE! YOU 5 HEAD UP TO THE NEXT LEVEL AND SQUEEZE THEM OUT!"

The group continued to run down the hall and made several turns. They finally made it over to the ventilation shaft. Ema shot something from her hand up at the grate covering the shaft causing it to fall down.

"Come on, I'll help you all up!" Gumshoe got on one knee and clasped his hands together. "Franziska, since you know about the ventilation system you go first to lead the way."

Franziska stepped up on his hands and up into the ventilation shaft. Miles took a step forward and headed up behind her.

"Go ahead Apollo, I know you can't stand these loud noises you get up there next." Apollo stepped on Gumshoe's hands and was hoisted up into the shaft. He started to follow behind Miles. He soon heard shouts coming from the room.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Maggey was hoisted into the shaft and she started screaming. Apollo turned around and grabbed her arms.

"GET HER DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!" Apollo soon heard several gunshots. He could barely tell that Maggey and Ema were both screaming. Apollo dragged Maggey into the shaft and they immediately started crawling. He could barely make out what was happening behind him. There was another gunshot then a really loud and gruff roar.

"AUGH! SHIT!"

"HERR GUMSHOE!"

Maggey turned around and started crawling back.

"Maggey are you crazy?!"

"I can't just leave him." She drew her gun and positioned herself by the opening of the ventilation system. "You three go on ahead. I'll make sure no one follows."

"Are you sure?"

"JUST GO!"

Apollo quickly scurried behind Miles. As they got a little further away down the shaft and around the corner, they heard screaming and more gunshots. The shots echoed very loudly in the shaft. Apollo could barely make out what Franziska was saying. After several more minutes Franziska finally came up to a grate and started kicking at it. It eventually gave way and Franziska hopped out.

"Coast is clear guys let's go."

Miles hopped out followed by Apollo. Apollo looked around and noticed they were in the hallway of the adjacent office building. The three of them ran down the hall to the back stairwell. They made it all the way down and opened up the emergency door to access the outside. The alarm went off.

"Come on, I parked out in the garage out back. We'll take my car." Miles led the way and sprinted off towards the garage. Apollo and Franziska followed quickly behind constantly looking over their shoulder. They didn't see anyone following them or guarding the back door of the department.

"Looks like they got what they came for. I hope the others are ok."

Franziska pulled out her cell phone and started pushing buttons on her cell phone. "Hi, this is Interpol Agent #3405 Franziska Von Karma reporting in. The QP-7 incident is now of International Safety status. Requesting back-up in my immediate location."

"Franziska, I thought Interpol only dealt with international safety concerns. This is a domestic matter."

"Not true anymore Apollo." Miles replied.

"What?"

"If you had been reading the newspaper lately, you would have seen some astounding international news. An old friend of mine Lang Zi apparently implemented the Jurist System in Zheng Fa just yesterday. The Red Kakumei have threatened and kidnapped members of the people who started the Jurist System here. Who's to say that they soon won't target those in Zheng Fa. This is now an international crisis and is now out of our hands."

The three finally arrived at Miles's car. He unlocked the doors and everyone got in. They sped off away from the Criminal Affairs Department. Apollo looked back to see the entire building up in fire and smoke. There was no sight of anyone of the Red Kakumei still currently there. Any vehicles that they could have used were all gone. Fire trucks started arriving on site and started to put out the fires.

"So where are we heading Miles?"

"Well the prosecutor's office probably is no longer safe."

Apollo's eyes went wide and he had a lump in his throat. "Wait, why?"

"Well there are still a handful of prosecutors on duty working on other cases of theirs preparing them all for the double stacked trials they have next week. They won't have any time to prepare. So if the Red Kakumei targeted the Criminal Affairs Department it's only logical they will target them too."

Apollo started crying, "BUT PHOENIX IS THERE!"

Miles glanced back at Apollo. "He'll be fine. He's a big boy."

Apollo curled up in a ball and held his knees tight to his chest. "Well now where do we go?"

"Well we will need to leave the area for the time being. Franziska, are there any Interpol safe houses in the area?"

"None close by. I can't think of any other place that would be remote or safe enough."

"I think I can." Apollo piped up. "But we need to make a stop first at my office. We have to see if Phoenix made it back yet so-"

"Apollo that's a moot point. If he's in trouble he's in trouble and there's nothing we can do. If he's safe he'll be able to keep himself safe."

"Miles, do you ever care about anyone besides yourself?! It's not just Phoenix I'm worried about! What about Trucy?! If Phoenix didn't make it back that means he's in trouble. That means his office and home are at risk. That means anyone associated with him is also in trouble. That means Trucy could be in trouble we have to get her!"

Franziska turned and looked at Miles. "Seriously, you are a disgrace to the von Karma name sometimes."

Miles tightened his grip on the wheel and made a hard turn towards the office. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Miles sped off towards the office and came to a screeching halt in front of the office. Apollo was the first one out of the car and Franziska and Miles hurried after him. 'Please let him be there, please let him be ok!' Apollo hurried up the stairs and burst opened the door to the office to see Trucy sitting on the couch eating popcorn watching Platinum Samurai.

"Is he home yet?!" Apollo blurted out as Miles and Franziska showed up behind him.

"Who Daddy? No. Oh... you have friends with you… or should I say friend?" Trucy shot an icy glare at Miles. Miles huffed and turned around.

"I'm going to go wait in the car."

"Trucy, this is Franziska, pack your things we need to leave immediately."

"Apollo what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. We just need to leave immediately."

"Is Daddy coming with us? Or are we meeting him somewhere?"

Apollo remained silent and a tear fell from his eye. The lump in his throat got bigger.

"Come on little girl go grab some of your things and let's go."

"Alright um, Franziska was it? I'll be right back."

Franziska crossed over to the couch and grabbed the remote. She was about to turn it off when the screen blipped to a news alert. An anchorwoman showed up on the TV. "This just in the Criminal Affairs Department is in a devastating affair at this time. We have a reporter live on the scene."

The screen switched to a male reporter standing a few blocks away from the Criminal Affairs Department. Smoke was seen off in the distance. "Thank you, just a little while ago we received reports that there was a bombing happening here on sight of the Criminal Affairs Department. Very little is known who the culprits could potentially be but after inspection of the building from our firefighters there seems to be a lot of structural damage caused and some floors have collapsed. No reports yet if anyone was inside during the time. Currently the firemen are searching for any signs of life inside but have yet to come up with anyone, causing this reporter to question where the entire detective force may be? We tried to contact Chief Dick Gumshoe for any comment but his lines were busy and he has not tried to return any calls. That is all at this time, we will try to keep you updated as much as possible."

"Well it seems like Gumshoe kept most of this information about the case private from the public. Including the fact that he sent the entire department on a vacation. I wonder how the public will react to this?"

"Well it's a good thing isn't it? I mean we are still trying to keep them safe. The detectives that work for the Criminal Affairs Department are still part of the public… aren't they?"

"That may be but the public doesn't understand how the police force works. Seeing an entire building that is supposed to be bustling with security personnel and detectives working around the clock to send crooks to jail empty is appalling."

Trucy walked out of her room with her panties and just threw them over her shoulder. "Ok, all packed, where are we going?"

"That's all you're taking little girl? A pair of heart panties…?"

"Don't ask Franziska. Trust me, that's all she needs."

"Ok, let's get-"

"BREAKING NEWS." The reporter from the TV shouted. "We just received this video clip from an anonymous source requesting it to be played over the air immediately."

The screen went black and the same voice Apollo had been hearing the past two days started speaking. "Well my public. It seems your justice system has failed to protect you. But that's ok, we are here to look out for you. You see you are all free now, for I bring you good news." The screen lit up. Apollo's mouth gaped open and Trucy dropped her panties and fell to the ground. "For you see, the jurist system is no more. We have the major proponents to it." The camera panned around the faces of those that were tied up in the center of the room. Slowly going from Maggey, to Lana, to Ema, to Klavier, to Gumshoe who was profusely bleeding from what seemed to be his shoulder area. "Oh, and we can't forget the person who implemented it in the first place." The camera zoomed in on Phoenix's face. "So public, I set you free. No more do you need to feel threatened by wrong convictions on feelings and no evidence. As for the rest of the justice system I suggest you resign. You already saw what we are capable of. The Red Kakumei have warned you. Consider yourself lucky."


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone still with me? No one cried their brains out last chapter? Ok good. Moving right along. To be honest with you all when I first started writing this fan fiction I didn't think it would make it past 5 chapters. Now we are 19 chapters in. And I keep adding more story arc's and everything. Hopefully it hasn't gotten too confusing. Considering we're about to add another story arc in this chapter. This one I REALLY hope no one hates me. I took another favorite character of mine and twisted them up a bit. To be honest I didn't want to drag them in like this but it was the only thing that made sense to the story arc. Hopefully the NEXT chapter will be able to not make it sound as scandalous. Chapter 19 ENJOY!

* * *

"…Daddy?" Trucy whimpered. "What's going on Apollo?"

Apollo and Franziska stood there awestruck unable to say a word.

"Apollo? Franziska? What's going on! Who are those people? What do they want with them?" Apollo turned around and crouched to the floor. He put his arms around Trucy and gave her a big hug without saying a word. "Apollo, why aren't you answering me?" Apollo started shaking and Trucy could tell he was crying. She wrapped her arms around Apollo and put her face into his shoulder.

"Come on. We're not safe here. There's no time for crying. We will figure this out and everyone will be safe."

Apollo stood up and nodded his head. Trucy was still on the ground looking down at her panties. Apollo extended his hand and tried to help Trucy up.

"Well no what?"

"We're going to that safe area you know of. We'll regroup there and make contact with Interpol and start our investigation. Let's go."

Franziska, Apollo and Trucy walked out of the office. Apollo had his arms around Trucy consoling her while walking down the stairs. They made it outside and saw Miles leaning on his car. Miles saw the three of them and headed into his car and turned it on. Franziska got in the front seat and Apollo and Trucy in the back.

"What's wrong with her?"

"They were captured Miles. Every last one of them, and her father Phoenix was captured as well."

"Oh." Miles got really quiet and looked down.

"Now's not the time to be upset Miles you need to drive us. Where are we going Apollo?"

"We're heading to the far outskirts of town. Do you remember where Kurain village is Miles?"

"That's where Maya lives right? I only visited it once or twice with Phoenix. I think I remember the way though." With that the group sped off.

"Alright, now it's time for some answers. What is going on?"

"It doesn't concern you Trucy."

"You don't get to talk to me like that meanie Edge-worthless."

Miles slumped and hit his head on the wheel of the car. "Haven't heard that name in years…"

"Watch the road Miles!" *CRACK*

"OW! How the hell did you even manage to do that in such a little space!"

"Never you mind!" *CRACK*

"So Apollo, Franziska, answers. Now."

"Well Trucy, this group, the Red Kakumei apparently didn't like the change to the justice system. They targeted the police force and forced many of them out of commission. In addition they killed a few others."

"Are… are they gonna kill Daddy?"

"I… I don't know Trucy." Apollo put his face in his hands. He started to left his legs up towards his chest.

"Will you stop getting your footprints all over my car?" *CRACK* "AND STOP HITTING THE DRIVER!"

"Phoenix is going to be ok you both. We'll make sure of it. Interpol will not allow anyone to get harmed."

"I don't know Franziska. Gumshoe looked pretty hurt there."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Gumshoe is a strong man. If he can handle a barrage of my whips after all these years he can handle a bullet wound in his shoulder."

"So why did the Red Kakumei attack the Criminal Affairs Department?"

"Well actually Truce, that's a good question and it raises another. Franziska why do you think they didn't come chase after us?"

"Well let's think of it as an outsider to this whole thing. If you work solely with the police and no one else who is going to be in your limit of scope."

"What do you mean by that."

"Who do you know? On a daily basis the spy in the police force would only have contact with detectives and prosecutors. They wouldn't know of our presence."

"What do you mean? I go to the Criminal Affairs Department all the time."

"Yes but rare for business. You only go there to see Gumshoe. The police may know you as a famed defense attorney but you aren't someone that truly works for the justice system."

"Ok, but you and Miles are, well were prosecutors, so why wouldn't they go after you both."

"Because they don't know we are here. Don't forget Miles and I flew in specially for this case. We only arrived here Sunday night. It seems Gumshoe was able to keep even our identities secret from everyone. So when the Red Kakumei obtained Maggey they presumed it was only them that were working on this. Notice how they didn't name any of us in their recent threat video."

"I guess that makes sense. That makes me feel a little bit better, but why are we evacuating the area then."

"This I am doing just to make sure I meet with a friend on my terms, not on the Red Kakumei's terms. If they were able to snatch Phoenix up off the street heading to the prosecutor's office that means that this city isn't safe. The police have been infiltrated much higher than we thought."

"This actually seems like an opportune time for us. We could try to discern who it is that infiltrated the police force. The three of us did interview some of those that were fired. We can share information."

"That's actually unnecessary Miles and you should know why, there were more clues offered today that allows us to narrow it down to almost 2 suspects."

"How were you able to come to that assumption Franziska?"

"Well let's go over what we know from today. The Red Kakumei that attacked the building had a strong knowledge of the overview of the department, with the fact that the building was able to collapse thus trying to trap us in there. In addition they had knowledge that we were actually in there today so they had some form of hidden camera or microphone which leads me to believe there can only be 2 people that would have access to both of these. The culprit could be either the Chief of Investigators or the Police Force General."

"Um, I guess that's logical."

"Franziska, were you caught up in the smoke or something? You are missing a key piece of evidence."

"Which is what?"

"Gumshoe's ID card. It didn't work."

"So? He probably punched something in wrong."

"No, that wasn't it, don't forget that door is special. It requires a simple 8 digit key code for access, however Gumshoe's is different. Gumshoe's key code is something that is attached to the system that overrides the security allowing him access to everywhere. Only one other has that power."

"The Evidence Specialist, so you think he is a culprit too simply because we couldn't gain access?"

"It's not just that."

"I see what Miles's trying to say Franziska. The culprit not only could access the panel, but knew how to re-write the program to make Gumshoe's code obsolete."

"Exactly, so we have to open it up to whoever would know that."

"Well the Evidence Specialist would be the only possibility then."

"Not true, although this one wouldn't have direct access to the Criminal Department's security access, they were an expert in security access."

"You're indicting the Special Task Force Captain. Aren't you?"

"Precisely."

Miles and Franziska continued in their drabble trying to come to a more defined conclusion. Apollo slowly stopped paying attention. He was more drawn by how quiet Trucy was. She just sat there holding her Teddy Bear that she somehow pulled out of her panties looking out the window into the mountains. 'I wonder how she's holding up. She really had no idea this was happening. She just got thrown into this whole ordeal. I feel bad. I wish Phoenix was here. He would know what to say to her. Of course if he was here she wouldn't be this worried.'

"Trucy?" Trucy shifted and looked at Apollo. "Are you ok?" Trucy glanced back out the window without saying a word. "Trucy I'm so sorry this happened, I didn't mean fo-"

"It's not your fault. Just make sure you bring the man who did this to justice."

"I wish I could bring him to me! Then I'd beat him up for trying to harm a single spiky hair on Nick's head!"

Trucy turned to Apollo and shot him a really icy glare. "Apollo two things, one that I wasn't a funny joke…"

"Yea your dad and I seem to have that in common…"

"And two you are so small the only thing you could beat up is a wadded up paper ball but you would get 50 paper cuts first."

"… Ouch."

"Why couldn't you protect Daddy better?"

"Trucy I said I was sorry."

"I know, I'm not mad at you, but if you just kept him with you instead of sending him out on the stre-"

"It wasn't like that. He did that on his own. He was trying to become a lawyer again."

"… Ok. I'm sorry Apollo. I'm just a little upset."

"It's ok Trucy. I am too. I want Nick back just as much as you do if not more. I mean I know he's your dad, but he is my first boyfriend…"

Miles slammed hard on the brakes causing everyone to fall forward. "WHAT?!"

*CRACK* "DRIVE! We're almost there."

"Miles are you seriously going to start this conversation now? Of all times?!"

"That's why he's worthless…" Trucy turned back out the window.

"Grr… no nothing. I was just… surprised yesterday you were adamant that you weren't dating or anything. I'm just mad you lied to me."

"I didn't lie Miles. We weren't dating yesterday morning. But last night I asked him out, besides that's not important at this time."

The car came to a skidding halt.

"MILES I SA-"

"Don't you dare hit me with that whip, we're here."

The four of them stepped out of the car at the entrance gate to the Kurain village. The gate doors were fully opened in front of them and it led to a wide open central square. Many acolytes were seen walking around smiling in their conversations.

"It's as if they don't know anything about what happened today. What is this place?"

"Well this is Kurain village. If you remember Nick's old assistant Maya she lives up here. Also it wouldn't be surprising they don't know anything about what happened. They are cutoff of a lot of the media."

"Well that's good, although I practically have service up here. Do they have a helipad?"

"A what?"

"A helipad. My Interpol friend will be arriving by helicopter, it's the fastest."

"Franziska, when you say by helicopter do you mean."

"Of course it's Shi-Long Lang, who else did you think it would be Miles."

"Right, can we just make my life more miserable if possible?"

"I thought you said you both were friends earlier."

"I did? You must have been mistaken."

"No I remember the name Lang from earlier today."

"Oh yes, I was talking about Lang Zi, the philosopher."

"Who is dead by the way Apollo."

"A dead guy implemented a jurist system in a foreign country?"

"It's a complicated story. Just know Shi-Long Lang likes to speak as if he was Lang Zi a lot. For some reason Lang Zi then got the credit for implementing it. To be honest, let's keep it that way."

"Miles you're really icy about him did something bad happen?"

"To be honest Miles I'm interested in this story too. He helped us out that one time in the embassy and you repaid the favor in Zheng Fa, what happened?"

"I thought this wasn't the time to have that kind of conversation."

"A fair point. I'm going to go contact him anyways. You guys figure out the living arrangements with this place."

"It's not like it's a hotel Franziska."

"Whatever, all I know is I need a hot shower after that escape." With that Franziska took out her phone and held it high up in the air trying to get service. She started walking around and exited the gates.

"Well Miles? Would you like to come say hi to Maya with us?"

"I'm going to go do some things... Like find out if there are any safety concerns in the area and some good scouting points." Miles headed into the village and disappeared into a building.

"I think he's going to go find a place to hide 'Polly."

"Miles hide? Why?"

"Cause if I don't kill him today I'm sure Shi-Long will."

"What? Why would he?"

"He and Miles have a… well complicated past."

"How would you know? I thought you hated his guts."

"Just because I hate him doesn't mean I don't care. I'm not selfish like him."

"Ok, so what happened between him and Shi-Long?"

"Well remember that whole opportunity about Asia that Miles received? It was thanks to Shi-Long, but there were some things that Miles had to follow along with."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to understand this you have to understand how selfish Miles is. Apparently this all started after Daddy and Miles were dating. Miles was apparently receiving some anonymous text messages. Daddy caught glimpses of them from time to time but could never understand what they were saying since they were in a foreign language. Eventually though he caught glimpses of some of them in English. All he really saw was Shi-Long Lang. When Miles came that night to tell Daddy to come with him to Asia Daddy thought that was what it was about. He felt a little better about everything, but he didn't want to leave me. He yelled at Miles and told him to go without him. Well Miles was… spiteful to say the least."

"What do you mean?"

"After Miles went to Asia Miles decided to do something to get back at Daddy."

"How do you know about this?"

"Because. Miles came back a year after being in Asia to confess something to Daddy. I was hiding in my magic hat and box and eavesdropped on the conversation."

"Why didn't either of them tell me anything about this?"

"Because this is a rather sore subject for the both of them. Plus it also isn't the cleanest gossip in this whole love… I guess you could call it a triangle."

"Wait, love triangle? You mean… Miles was dating Shi-Long?"

"No, nothing like that actually. Miles was being very sneaky. When he got to Zheng Fa he met up with Shi-Long. After a month or so Miles apparently was hitting on Shi-Long. He kept pushing Miles off him. After all, Shi-Long was straight."

"Why do you say was, meaning he no longer is?"

"Well not entirely."

"… Wha?"

"Well Miles eventually started idolizing Shi-Long. Shi-Long started enjoying it. According to Miles Shi-Long eventually took him up on his offer. Not really sure what that meant. All I know is Miles always ended on the bottom of something and Shi-Long ended up on the top, but apparently he was really forceful. Miles said he was just using him the entire time. After a while Miles didn't enjoy it anymore. In fact he even said he didn't want it in the first place. He was just doing it apparently to get back at Daddy."

"So what did Nick say."

"Nothing really. He just looked at Miles. He didn't say a word. Miles sat there crying. He kept saying he never meant to do it. He wanted Daddy to take him back and everything. Apparently his relationship with Shi-Long became extremely estranged."

"He's a straight guy dealing with a gay guy in intercourse… of course their relationship would be estranged."

"No, nothing like that. Apparently Shi-Long didn't really care that Miles left and everything. I mean, it's not like Shi-Long loved him or anything. At least that's what I gathered. Miles said he didn't like being abused or anything and it seemed as if that was when Miles realized he did the same thing to Daddy."

"Well whether he came to this epiphany or not it doesn't seem like it changed him that much."

"You and Daddy said the same thing. Apparently he still is as selfish as ever, but it makes me wonder…"

"Why he went back to Zheng Fa?"

"Yea, if he hated being around Shi-Long so much that he didn't want to see him or anything and now he fears seeing him again why _did_ he go back to something he hated?"

"_Because_ I hated it." A voice came from behind Apollo causing him to jump.

"MILES! Were you eavesdropping?"

"Not entirely. I don't delve on such low tactics..."

"Then ho-"

Miles reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, it started making a nasty feedback noise. "You accidentally butt dialed me and I heard you talking about me."

"Oh, sorry."

Miles sighed. "No, it's fine. It's just it would be better if you heard this coming from me rather than a girl who was extremely young at the time." Miles shot a very menacing glare to Trucy. "And who _shouldn't_ have been hiding there. There were some very _adult_ themes discussed in that conversation." Trucy stuck her tongue out at Miles.

"It's ok, it doesn't look like she understood it that much anyways."

"HEY!"

"So Miles, why did you go back to Zheng Fa?"

"Because you and Nick were right."

"What?"

"I was selfish."

"You still are."

"No… that's just the façade I put up. Otherwise I can't even look at myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I went back to Zheng Fa to go back to Shi-Long. I considered it my punishment. Of course, Shi-Long saw through that. He actually yelled at me and treated me like scum. He pushed me to the ground and started saying these weird philosophical phrases that I couldn't even understand."

"So he was a bully, and that was your punishment for ditching Nick?"

"No. He wasn't a bully. He said the whole thing earlier was just a phase and he didn't like me like that or anything. In fact the whole thing was a mistake, but the fact that I went along with it… he said it was a disgrace. He said I wasn't a man and I didn't deserve anyone… He was right. That's why I don't feel like facing him now. After I returned to Zheng Fa he practically pushed me out of his area. Without Shi-Long or Phoenix I had nowhere to go. So I wandered about the world trying to make a name for myself. I tried to become a man. It just didn't happen. I'm still that little boy everyone knows who just thinks about myself. I may have been mature for my age as a little kid, but I never grew up from that."

"Miles, it's never too late to learn. You just need to apologize to everyone you hurt and try to forget and move on. That is the only reason no one wanted to deal with you. You were still held up in the past. Stop that. Maybe if you just spoke with Nick and Shi-Long you could be friends again."

"Yea, but I might not get that chance with Nick…"

Trucy slapped Miles really hard across the cheek. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

There was a sound of a chopper off in the distance. The three of them could see one come up over the mountain.

"Well, you might not be able to do that with Nick now, but you have a chance with him."


	20. Chapter 20

Ok this is a short chapter but I had to do this quick write-up, I felt so guilty after writing the previous chapter haha. I never meant to make Shi-Long look like a jerk. He's probably my favorite character from the Ace Attorney Investigations game. I just wanted to match his personality in the last chapter, which with him is _not_ an easy feat haha. Anyways hopefully this chapter will clear up some of my intentions a little more with his character. Enjoy!

* * *

The helicopter landed on the roadway just outside the gates to Kurain village. Shi-Long hopped down and headed over to the gate entrance. Franziska greeted him and the two of them started walking over to Miles, Apollo, and Trucy. Apollo gave Shi-Long a look over. He had on skinny black jeans, steel toe boots and a very long what seemed like silk trench coat with a giant dragon coming down the sleeves. It was tied together and covered what much Apollo could make out of his jacked body.

'His hair looks spikier than Nick's…' Shi-Long walked up to Apollo first and held out his hand.

"Hey there pipsqueak."

Apollo looked down at the hand and lightly grabbed it for a shake. "The name's Apollo Justice…"

Shi-Long shook Apollo's hand with vigor. After releasing Apollo's hand Apollo started rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that bro. No one gave me any information on who I was meeting. How about this chick over here, what's your name little girl?"

"Um… Trucy Wright… are those fangs real?"

Shi-Long crooked his head at Trucy. "Haw haw haw. Yea, although they're just my regular teeth."

"It makes you look like a wolf!"

"Yup." Shi-Long took a widened stance and held his hands out as if he was prepared for a fight. "I have the spirit of the wolf running through me. To sniff out and destroy my enemies."

"… Among other things…"

"Hmm, I thought I heard a weak voice of man… no wait it was just Miles. Seriously what are you doing here?" Miles grabbed his arm and looked away. Shi-Long glanced over and scoffed, "Same old Edge-worthless aren't you?"

"Hey! That's what I call him!" Trucy piped up.

"I knew I liked you. You got the confidence of an elephant. You definitely could parade around a room and have all eyes on you."

Trucy blushed and giggled. "Shi-Long if you are done with this reunion would you mind if we went over the case?"

"Come on Franziska, you know that's not my style. I'm just gonna go in and bite their heads off, that's all I care about."

Franziska started wrestling with her whip. "That's all you ever did, that's why Miles and I had to solve that case for you back in the embassy."

"Not so fast! Who got the ambassador dismissed? Tell me that wasn't helpful for you, I already knew what was going on, I just decided to do my part."

"Look can we just get back to the case already you two? We need to rescue everyone."

"Already taken care of pipsqueak."

Apollo drooped his head and his spikes fell in front of his face. 'Looks like he's a nickname person and I've received mine…'

"My men have taken over surveillance and security. Your entire police force has been temporarily suspended of duties until this ordeal is gone. In addition they have secured a perimeter around the Criminal Affairs Department. We can investigate it as soon as my forensics team has determined it is stable and safe enough to go inside."

Franziska's eye brow twitched and she stretched out her whip. "You infuriate me! You couldn't have asked if that's how I wanted this situation handled?!"

"How did you want it handled then?"

Franziska wrestled with her whip some more. "Grr… Never mind! Apollo!"

"YES SIR!" Apollo straightened up into a salute. 'Why the hell did I just do that? She scares me more than Shi-Long…'

"Where the hell can I take a shower?"

"I believe there is a bath house 3 buildings down there on the right." With that Franziska stormed off.

"She still has a bit of temper on her doesn't she? Typical Franziska. I'm glad she decided to stay with Interpol. She makes a great agent. Just a little slow sometimes."

"Oh? Did she want to quit being an agent or something?"

"We caught up for coffee one time and we were talking. She said she missed the simplicity of only focusing on one country's justice laws instead of being responsible for the vast knowledge of all these international laws. She eventually came to the conclusion she's more useful though as an Interpol agent. I agree. She's something else. She has the spirit of a ferocious porcupine."

Trucy, Miles, and Apollo all gave Shi-Long a dumbfounded look. They sat there for about a minute. Shi-Long just stared back at them. "What?"

Apollo and Trucy looked at each other. "You want to take this one Apollo?"

"Nah, you should, he likes your elephant confidence more…"

"Shi-Long… how many porcupines have you ever experienced to be ferocious?"

"I didn't mean it like that. When you look at porcupines they are cute and cuddly to those they want to be towards. You always want to protect them, but they don't need any protection. You back them into a corner and they are spiky and will make you regret any move you make. Franziska is just like that. She looks like a cute woman who needs protection, but when you feel that whip you know she's fine."

Trucy had both her hands up to her face and was admiring Shi-Long. "That was so precious! It was the sweetest and most romantic thing I have ever heard!"

Apollo gave Shi-Long a weird look, 'He compared Trucy to an elephant and Franziska to a porcupine… is this guy for real? What's with his fascination with animals anyways… ?'

"Pipsqueak, what's with the weird look? You upset that you don't have an animal persona yet?"

'There's my answer…'

"No. I'm just wondering what's with the animals."

"Lang Zi says that we all embody the spirit and we all shall exhibit its true force."

'This must be the philosophy sayings he has.'

"That's nice. Um, so Shi-Long why are you so mean to Miles?"

"Hm? Because he deserves it."

Trucy put her hands on her hips. "That's not a nice thing to say that just makes you a bully."

"Listen Blue Belle…" Trucy immediately took her hands off her hips and put them back up to her face squealing with glee and admiring Shi-Long again. "That drama is behind me now but apparently he still wants to wallow in it. If he wants to wallow in it then I'll accept what he wants, and continue to be a bully to him."

"But why?"

"Why? Why not ask the man himself? He's been pretty quiet this whole time."

Apollo looked over at Miles who had folded up his arms and partially turned away from the group. He was staring at something from the ground and kicking at it.

"Miles what is he talking about?"

"Doesn't look like he's man enough to say anything. Typical Edge-worthless."

"… stop calling me that…"

"Then stop acting like that. Look Miles you and I both know exactly what happened 5 years ago. The fact that you are still acting like this when it seems you have friends here that care about you makes you worthless. That's what I hated about you. I'm a big man that takes care of his problems head on. You ran away so fast that half the time you run before the problem is caused. Typically that's what causes the problems in the first place."

"Is that what caused the problem with us? Is that why you didn't take me back?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just not gay. Simple enough. After those years prior I always saw you as a flamer and when you took me down with logic I had to admit it was pretty sexy of you. Taking life and grabbing it by the horns was awesome. I still didn't look at you like that until you really started pressing me. I figured I'd give it a try but it was never exciting for me. So when you came back I didn't want to deal with that drama. I just wanted you back as a friend. For some reason though you wanted something different."

"I didn't want something different. I just…"

"You just wanted to be punished for being an idiot." Miles turned back towards Shi-Long. His eyes widened. "Miles, just because you were a prosecutor and I'm a rough and tough investigator doesn't mean I'm not logical. For some reason or another you left me to go back to that spiky hair dude you always whined about. Not but a week later you were back crawling at my feet. That's not who you were nor is it who you are. But for some reason you are acting like that runs your life. Just man up Miles."

Miles looked down and spoke weakly. Apollo could barely make out what he said but could hear a, "…please excuse me…" Miles then left the group and headed back out the gates and into his car. He drove off higher up the mountain.

"A little harsh don't you think Shi-Long?" Apollo said.

"Hm? Nah, he needs to hear it. I always told him every day after he came back. I hate when people change and become someone worse than what they are. It goes against my beliefs to regress like that. Lang Zi says do better than your best of the day before."

"Wow, I actually understood that one."

Shi-Long gave Apollo a big grin. "Heh, you're alright pipsqueak."

"If I'm alright can I at least not get called pipsqueak… I have a name you know…"

Shi-Long started laughing. "Ha, well I guess I can call you Apollo if you'd like."

"Great, thanks for doing me that favor." Apollo straightened up, 'Seriously this guy is so full of himself…'

"So Apollo what do you do around this country?"

"I'm a Defense Attorney. Trucy here is my assistant."

"Ah, nice. So you fight for justice too. Well I guess I have no animosity towards you. At least you aren't a sneaky prosecutor."

"You have an issue with prosecutors?"

"Well, not as much as I had before but still you just can't trust them. So how do you know Mile's anyways?"

"Well you know that spiky hair dude Miles was talking about?"

"Yea?"

"Well he's kind of my mentor… and boyfriend."

"Sheesh is every man in this country gay?"

'Yup… definitely a douche...'

"Sorry didn't really mean to say it like that. Just surprises me how out you guys are here."

"I guess."

"So what're your thoughts on Miles anyways?"

"As in dating him?"

"To be honest I wouldn't wish that torture on anyone."

"You went through it."

"Eh, it wasn't really dating. Just an experiment of mine you could say. There aren't that many gays in Zheng Fa. I figured if Miles saw something in me I would try it out with him since I thought he was pretty awesome. Turns out there are two kinds of gays in this world."

"Top and bottom?"

"Ha! No, those that are respectful of others and those that are spiteful."

"Meaning?"

"Look, Miles is a great guy and all. I don't regret trying a relationship with him. I'm just upset with how he handles things. Just because a relationship ends horribly doesn't mean that you should beat yourself about it. If anything take it as a learning example. So you messed up big deal. No one is perfect. I messed up several times in the case that Miles and I worked on. It happens. But I'm a better person from it. I now know how to think a little bit more logically. I just wished Miles took the same attitude from relationships. If he breaks up with someone or gets dumped he should look back at what happened and why. Maybe if he changes something the new relationship might work or maybe he finds out why he ended it and what to look for next time so he doesn't make the same mistake again."

'Wow… that's actually pretty smart of him.'

"So Mr. Lang?"

"Blue Belle you can call me Shi or Wolfy if you prefer."

"Ok Wolfy! What do think Miles is doing? Do you think he'll ever learn?"

"Not on his own. He's not that kind of man." Apollo shot him a glare. "I'm not saying he's a loser or anything. He's just dug a hole too deep and he can't get himself out of without a ladder."

"Actually he should probably use a step ladder. Leaning a regular ladder up against a dirt wall wouldn't really help him. He'd need a step ladder that can stand on its own to help him out."

Apollo and Shi-Long shot Trucy a dumbfounded look and she just sat there and grinned like it was just part of a conversation.

Shi-Long leaned in to Apollo and whispered, "Is Blue Belle here always this ditzy?"

"You have no idea…"

"So now what guys?"

"Well, Shi-Long, would you like a tour of Kurain Village? There are a lot of cool things here."

Shi-Long looked up at the sky and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Kurain… Kurain… where have I heard that name before?"

"Well, it is the name of a special channeling technique."

Shi-Long took his hands out of his pocket and slammed his fist into his open palm. "That's right! That master Maya must be here then!"

"How do you know Auntie Maya?"

"She actually helped me out in an international affair once. She contacted a victim one time for me so I could gather more information. It proved to be a lot better than a previous time she spoke of. Apparently a former master made a mistake or something and humiliated the Kurain Channeling name. Anyways I read about that case and wanted to try it out. She eventually pointed us towards a piece of evidence that would help us out. I never understood the evidence but she acted just like Miles did and solved the case practically herself. I owe her a big thank you."

"Well we can go visit her if you'd like."

"Yea sure! That'd be great."


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about the long update. I was hoping pushing out that last chapter so quickly would allow you all to just hang around and patiently wait for this next chapter. Everyone enjoyed that happy feeling last time and that's good. Well let's continue on that. Some fun stuff this chapter and guess what... EVEN MORE CHARACTERS! Plus a bit more drama ;) Who doesn't love that? Chapter 21 enjoy!

* * *

Shi-Long, Apollo, and Trucy walked over to the training hall. The acolytes were still walking around the quad without paying much attention to the three people that walked around. Wearing their clothes the three of them stuck out like a sore thumb so it was easy to pick them out of a crowd. That being said Franziska immediately walked right up to them.

"Where are you three off to?"

"We were gonna go see Auntie Maya!"

"Maya Fey? The master here? Well you should do your research more. She's across the country working on an Interpol situation."

"Oh that's right. She left a voice mail on your phone Trucy remember?"

"Oh yea."

"Huh, that sucks. Ah well I guess I can always thank her when she comes back. So now what should we do?"

Franziska was stretching her whip out. "Don't you feel it would be beneficial if we start working on the case?!"

"Well without mopey Miles here there's no point in continuing on in the investigation. Besides, I still have yet to receive any word from my men about the current situation."

"Where did Miles go?"

"He ran off crying. Never mind about him."

"Worthless. He will never live up to the von Karma name."

Trucy looked upset and Apollo decided he should butt in, "Hey, there's no need to put him down anymore. He already has enough to deal with and so do we. So what should we do next?"

"Well, I guess we can make our way to the Criminal Affairs Department and wait there for the word of it being stable enough or not."

"There's no need, we probably won't find much evidence there anyways. We already have narrowed suspects down anyways. We just need to figure out where they are hiding and storm in to get everyone else."

Shi-Long smirked. "Heh, Franziska, I never saw you as a charge in person. I always saw you siding on the side of logic with Miles. I like this new attitude of yours."

"I'm always like this." Franziska waved her finger at Shi-Long. "You just always turn up at the beginning of my investigations and force me to drag everything out with my logic."

"Guys if we're done reminiscing and horribly flirting can we please get going?! I don't want my daddy to get hurt!"

Shi-Long rubbed his neck and glanced over at Trucy. "Your Daddy is one of the kidnapped victims? Who's your dad?"

"Phoenix Wright. He was the one that implemented the jurist system here."

Shi-Long continued rubbing his neck and put his other hand in his pocket. "That name sounds slightly familiar. Alright how did they capture your dad? Were you with him at the time?"

"No. I don't exactly know where he was."

"He was somewhere in between the Criminal Affairs Department and the Prosecutor's Office. Why does it matter where he was taken?"

"Don't you find it weird that there should have been a policeman patrolling in a certain area and have seen a possible kidnapping happen?"

"The police have been spread thin because of the circumstances that have transpired."

"Are you like some walking dictionary Franziska?" Trucy piped up.

"Nope, just covering for Miles until he's back. Either way, if there was a patrolman in the area how do we know there was a chance for him to see it?"

"What if you had information that said that the patrolman actually watched the whole thing transpired and did nothing to help because it didn't look like a kidnapping."

"Well that would make sense because of the internal spy. So what does this have to do with finding out where they went?"

"Well we can start by interviewing the patrolman in the area. Come on we'll take the chopper."

"Ok, but first up Shi-Long, why did you ask Trucy here if Nick was with her and then come out and say you have known proof that the patrolman saw the kidnapping?"

"Well, the only issue in this story is actually where Phoenix was taken."

"What do you mean, he wasn't on his way to the Prosecutor's office?"

"He probably was originally but that doesn't mean he ended up there. He was last seen in front of his office apparently and there was a girl with him."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Apollo turned to Trucy. "You didn't see Nick at all right?"

"Honestly! I would never lie to you Apollo!"

"So who was this girl then?"

"Who knows but she apparently wasn't taken."

"So who is this patrolman that last saw Phoenix?"

"Just a simple District 3 officer. My men have a witness statement prepared from him. We only received it a small time after the previous threat was issued. We took him to the detention center for questioning."

"You arrested him!?"

"No, that's just where we have established our base for the time being. The prosecutor's office is blocked off from everyone and is being checked currently for explosives. The only place we can justify being safe would be the detention center. If the Red Kakumei believe that there have been wrongful convictions of innocent people then they would unlikely attack a place with innocent people."

"Seems like logical thinking. Are you sure Miles didn't rub off onto you now Shi-Long?"

"What're you implying Frannie?"

"Well-"

"CAN WE STOP WITH THIS AND JUST GO TALK TO THE GUY?! I want my Daddy back!"

The explosion of emotion from Trucy caused everyone to stammer backwards. Apollo hid slightly behind Shi-Long, 'I had her blow up at me before and I do NOT want to be on that side of her anger again.'

"Ok, ok, yikes! You know for a little blue belle you have fangs like a tiger!"

"Good to know. Now can we get going?"

"Are we just going to leave Miles up here for now? Will he be safe on his own?"

"He'll be fine, I'll at least shoot him a text. Hopefully coming from me he'll be too scared to disobey. After all I _am_ his superior."

"For that one case Frannie."

"UGH!" Trucy started walking towards the helicopter. Apollo chased after her and Franziska and Shi-Long slowly walked behind them.

"What has you so frustrated Trucy? I don't get it."

"It's just here we are caring about some stupid silly relationship drama when there are bigger things going on. Six of our friends have been captured and the two of them are sitting here just flirting with each other!"

"Well, you didn't seem that upset when we were discussing Miles and Shi-Long's relationship… are you jealous of Franziska?"

Trucy turned around and shot a very icy glare at Apollo, "Seriously? Apollo he's like twice my age…besides. I had no idea about what was going on in this case. Now knowing that Shi-Long has full knowledge of the situation and has someone to help us and he's not chasing after that lead is just annoying. Gumshoe is hurt, Ema is probably scared, and Daddy is in trouble, and I'll never forgive any of you if anything happens to the three of them."

"Don't worry Trucy, we'll get them back."

"Just get in…" Trucy pushed Apollo up into the helicopter and hopped in behind him. They buckled up and put their headsets on. Franziska and Shi-Long eventually made it over and sat in the front seats. The two put their headsets on and Shi-Long started the engine up. They were soon off.

Apollo looked over the edge of the Helicopter and down below. He saw the forests of the mountain slowly disappear beneath him as they soon came over a more residential area. When he looked up he still saw a small amount of smoke coming from the business district. 'That must be the last of the fires from the Criminal Affairs Department. I still can't believe we were able to escape.' The helicopter started flying towards a small sectioned off area of the business district and started its descent by the Detention center. There were many parked RVs and cars all around the entire building. On the backside of the Detention center there was an empty parking lot with a giant white H on the ground. Shi-Long eventually landed directly on top of it and shut the helicopter down.

"Come on, I'll go in and see if he is prepared to make a statement to anyone. Trucy you'll have to wait outside but if you head around the corner there is a couple of RVs with food and TVs, feel free to wait comfortably there."

"But I wanna go inside with Apollo! I do it all the time!"

"Sorry there blue belle, but unfortunately you wouldn't have the clearance to enter this building now. All civilians are being asked to stay at home today and only authorized personnel are allowed in governmental buildings today. It's per request of the mayor and it's out of Interpol's jurisdiction." Shi-Long quickly disappeared inside.

Trucy stomped her feet and pouted. "That's not true! Can't Interpol just bypass the laws?"

Apollo turned and looked at Trucy. "Actually no, Interpol has to fully respect the law and diplomats of the country and area they work in. They cannot just bypass and step around. Just go wait over there, I'll make sure to tell you everything I find out in there."

Trucy crossed her arms and huffed. She turned around and walked around the corner of the building to where the RVs were parked.

"She's quite the handful Apollo, how do you deal with her as an assistant?"

"How did you know she works with me Franziska?"

"I see her in the courtroom all the time with you. Trust me Apollo, I do my research with the people I am going to be working with well in advance. I know a lot about the people working on this case and who it affects."

"So do you know anything about this one officer?"

"No, there was no need to study someone so lowly because they were just simple workers that could be easily replaced."

"Harsh don't you think?"

"Not meant in that way. Meaning there was no chance for them to be fully affected by this turn of events primarily because the Red Kakumei would have no benefit to murder or oust them."

"But it still happened in the end."

"Yes, but there's something weird about the M.O. behind how the Red Kakumei did it. We might find out exactly what it was with this witness."

Shi-Long stepped outside, "Alright guys he's all set for you both. You're welcome to go inside and interview him. I have to go check on a few of my agents." Shi-Long disappeared inside and Franziska and Apollo walked towards the door.

On the inside of the Detention Center they walked down a long hallway and entered a highly secured door. There were 6 rooms branching off this small hallway. Apollo knew this place all too well. They headed into detention room 3 and saw a police officer on the other side of the glass.

"Are you both my lawyers? I can't believe I was arrested! I didn't kidnap them I didn't do anything I jus-"

Franziska cut her off in order to calm her down, "You're not arrested, you are here for your safety. You are a key witness to this major case and we don't want anything to happen to you. Now then we want to hear everything that you saw. First off state your name and occupation."

"You know we're not in the courtroom Franziska…"

"Doesn't matter, easier to get information out this way. Now then name and occupation."

"My name is Robyn Peeps. I'm a district 3 officer of the lower east quadrant."

"Good, so Robyn, what happened over by the Wright Anything Agency."

"Well it started like this. I was making my way through the park on an hourly round. Not much was happening. Then all of a sudden I saw the man who was kidnapped running through the park at a fast pace. There was a little girl following him close behind. She was able to keep up the pace which was weird. I mean I'm very physically fit but even I could barely keep up with the two of them. I called out to them and asked them if they were alright. They looked at me and I saw a look of horror on them and they immediately ran off faster towards the office. I gave chase after them to see what was going on. Eventually they stopped in front of the Wright Anything Agency. A black undercover squad vehicle pulled up to the two of them. A couple of men jumped out and screamed something. All I could catch was something along the lines of, 'You're not safe come with us.' The man though put up a huge fight. I almost ran over to protect my fellow officers but more hopped out of the fan and got him. They even pulled their gun on the girl who was trying to stop them. Eventually they got him into the van and they pulled off. I was about to walk up to the girl and ask what was going on, but she rolled a motorcycle from the alley and hopped on and drove off after the black van."

"Could you describe any of the men?"

"I don't know exactly who they were I have never seen them before, but I don't really know anyone outside my own district."

Apollo was furiously writing all this information into his notepad. "You say they were dressed as officers, what type of uniforms were they wearing?"

"Looking back on it, it seemed like they were wearing Special Task uniforms. Which would make sense, they are the only ones authorized to drive those squad cars."

"Is there any chance to see exactly what squad car that one was?"

"It's possible but with the explosion at the Criminal Affairs Department it would be difficult."

"To be honest Apollo if there was a spy there is a chance they probably erased any of that evidence too. But this is a good lead. It does confirm who could potentially be the head of this organization."

"Head of what organization?"

"That is on a need to know basis there Robyn, unfortunately you're not someone that needs to know. What direction was the van heading?"

"It was heading north and took a right three streets up. That's all I could see."

"Is there anything else you could tell us about the situation?"

"No that's it. Can I go now?"

"Yes, I don't see why not."

"Wait Franziska, before we dismiss her, Robyn, could you tell me anything about this girl that was with him? What did she look like?"

"Hmm, well it was hard to tell. The only thing I remember is she had blue-ish black hair that was in an upright ponytail with a hair stick in it. She also had this really gaudy shawl, but that's all I really could tell."

Franziska stretched her whip and whipped the window separating the Robyn from them. "EXPAND ON THAT AT ONCE!"

"What do you mean? I can't remember much about her."

"How old did she look!?"

"I don't know, probably like mid twenties? She was very agile too."

"Apollo, we're going."

"Wait, what's going on? Do you know this girl?"

"Yes and it actually brings us good news."

"Why is that?"

"Because we have a friend on the trail of the Red Kakumei."

"What do you mean?"

Franziska and Apollo headed back out into the hallway and headed towards the front of the building to find Shi-Long. "The girl's name is Kay Faraday. She's a good friend of Miles and mine. Shi-Long knows her too. She's very good at what she does. She finds out all these hidden information on people and can easily infiltrate any building with the help of her Little Thief."

"She's a thief?"

"No, at least not in the criminal sense. She's actually quite the asset. If you'll excuse me Apollo. I need to make a phone call, see if you can go and find Shi-Long. Tell him that Kay might be with the Red Kakumei and how he wants to handle the situation."

"Alright." Apollo continued walking outside while Franziska whipped out her cell phone. 'Who is this Kay girl? How does she know Phoenix anyways? He never told me about her. I hope she's at least still with him though.' Apollo turned around the corner and saw Trucy sitting at a table and Shi-Long was talking with an agent behind her. He walked up to the two of them.

"What did the officer tell you 'Polly?"

"Apparently some really good news. Shi-Long?"

Shi-Long halted his conversation with his agent and glanced over his shoulder at Apollo. "Kind of busy, what's up?"

"We might actually have some help on the inside of the Red Kakumei. The girl that was with Phoenix was actually Kay. Whoever she is."

Shi-Long turned around and grabbed Apollo on his shoulders. "Kay Faraday?! She was the one that followed after the kidnappers?! This is great! Where's Franziska?!"

Apollo both look frightened and confused at Shi-Long's reaction. "Uh, inside making a phone call… could you let go of me?"

Shi-Long immediately took his hands off. "Oh, sorry. I gotta go see Frannie. We'll be right out."

"Who is this Kay Faraday?"

"Beats me, apparently she's a friend of Miles and Franziska. Although I don't know how."

"Why was she with Daddy anyways?"

Apollo sat down at the table next to Trucy and rubbed her back. "That I don't know. If Nick knew her he probably would have told us at one point or another. Apparently she's a thief of some form so I don't know how Nick could have associated himself with her."

Trucy looked down at the bagel that she had grabbed earlier in front of her. Only one bite was taken out of it. "I hope she can help us."

"I do too."

"Apollo?"

"Yea?"

"What if they don't find Phoenix?"

"They will Trucy I'm sure they will."

"But what if they don't, who will be my Daddy?"

"Well I mean, you don't need a dad really. You have our mom Thalassa, and of course your brother me."

"But I want a dad…"

"Well Nick is still your dad. He's not going anywhere."

"But he may soon enough and when he does what am I to do… Apollo?"

"What?"

"Will you be my new dad?"

Apollo flipped out of his chair and fell backwards. "Trucy, I'm your half-brother! Not your dad!"

"But if you're Daddy's new boyfriend then you'll be my new daddy… and you'd be a lot better than Miles."

Apollo slowly picked himself up and set up his chair. "Let's… let's just cross that bridge when it happens…" Apollo started rubbing the back of his head. 'Yeesh, leave it to her to make this whole relationship thing come to an awkward level… I hope we find Nick soon. He'll be the only thing that can calm this.'

Franziska and Shi-Long started walking outside just as Franziska hung up her phone. "Hey you two, we're mobilizing!"

"Is Kay with Nick?"

"No but she knows where's he's located. She's currently infiltrating the mayor's office to obtain blue prints for the building. Of course that's not necessary. Shi-Long phoned ahead and told them Kay was there and to give her the blue prints."

"Wow… she really is a thief? How did Daddy know her?"

"He actually didn't, but Kay knew of him through Miles. When she knew Miles was back in the area she apparently had done some research on what brought him back. She soon found out about the Red Kakumei and found out their targets. She didn't know much about the bombing at the Criminal Affairs Department, but apparently she knew what Phoenix looked like and that he was the next target. She apparently told him to come with her. She introduced herself and told him how she knew Miles. Phoenix believed her and followed but asked if he could go back to the office first to get you Trucy. That's when he was taken."

"So, what're we going to do now then?"

"We're going to get him back!"


	22. Chapter 22

Awh yay! They know where everyone is after just a simple witness testimony! They can go rescue everyone! Everyone will be reunited and Phoenix and Apollo can be back together again and tongue wrestle and everything! All at the end of this chapter... *cough cough*... yup... right at the end... All I know is M. Night Shyamalan would be proud of me... Ha ha ha. Chapter 22!

* * *

Apollo, Trucy, Shi-Long, and Franziska piled into a squad car and took off towards the Mayor's office. There were 12 other squad cars mobilizing behind them and another dozen or so sent off towards the building where everyone was being held captive. Shi-Long sped down the streets and took corners hard. Causing Apollo and Trucy to be thrashed around like rag dolls in the backseat.

"Think you could drive a little smoother Wolfy?"

"Sorry Blue Belle, but when I'm fired up and I see the goal in sight I just gotta charge in."

"Well at least slow down! You barely even know where you're going!"

The car screeched to a halt, causing the squad cars that were barely able to keep up to swerve around behind him to avoid crashing.

"Yea… about that…"

"You are lost aren't you Shi-Long."

Shi-Long barked back, "Hey Frannie, don't blame me. You're the one that let me drive!"

"You were the idiot that got in the driver seat in the first place!"

"Enough fighting! Wolfy, just take a left here!" Shi-Long punched the gas pedal and followed Trucy's directions. "Slow down! You're taking a right up here and then another right."

"What?" Shi-Long exclaimed as he zoomed past another missed turn. Trucy's head fell into her hands.

"Seriously? Can you stop missing turns? Would you just let Franziska drive?"

"No time, just where do I go now?"

"Just keep going straight down this road. Alright, now take a right up here and then another right IMMEDIATELY."

Franziska's voice was so loud it frightened Shi-Long's reaction and he skidded around the corner. "Easy on the driver will ya?!"

Apollo was curled up in a ball in the backseat this whole time head down, 'We're all going to die before we even make it to the Mayor's office. That's it, there goes any chance for me having a relationship. There goes any chance at saving anyone. We're going to die because of this guy's driving… I wonder if they can press charges on a dead guy.'

"LEFT! NOW RIGHT!"

"Give a guy a warning next time?!"

"JUST STOP THE CAR!"

"GIVE ME A REASON WHY!"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST PASSED THE MAYOR'S OFFICE 500 FEET AGO!"

"Oh…"

*SCREEEEEEEEECH* The car skidded so hard to a stop Apollo fell fully forward and his face made contact with the driver's seat in front of him.

"Ow… thanks Shi-Long…"

Shi-Long glance back, "Sorry about that Apollo. Hang on." Shi-Long threw the car in reverse and slammed the gas pedal again in full reverse. He slammed on his brake and turned the wheel. The car skidded perfectly into a parallel parking spot right in front of the Mayor's office building. Apollo stepped out of the car and fell to the ground.

"I can't believe it. We made it… and I'm still alive…" Apollo turned to Shi-Long. "FRANZISKA'S DRIVING NEXT! Otherwise I'm walking to the building…"

Shi-Long raised his hands up apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. Just a little excited that's all."

"Can we go inside now? Kay is probably waiting for us."

"You were right about that! Took you guys long enough!" A girl hopped down into the center of the group's circle. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Franziska and Shi-Long.

Franziska stood there holding onto her arm and her eyebrows were twitching, "Blame _him_. _He_ was driving."

"I would think that would get you guys here faster."

"Not when he doesn't know the way!" Franziska let her whip fly at Shi-Long.

"YOW! HEY! Watch it with that thing! That really hurts!"

'He's just finding this out now…?' Apollo thought. "So Kay was it? How do you know everyone?"

Kay turned around and noticed Apollo and Trucy. "Oh, hey, you wear a lot of red like Mr. Edgeworth. Of course you don't wear yours as flamboyant as he does."

'She's quite blunt isn't she…'

"Well I met Mr. Edgeworth one day while he was working on a case. Someone killed my dad in the courtroom that day and Mr. Edgeworth helped me find out who it was. We then reunited one day and took down a smuggling ring together. These two I guess helped out in the end."

"HELPED OUT?!" Franziska stretched out her whip. "What do you mean helped out!? I was his superior in the case!"

"And you did practically nothing to help solve. Shows that you were a great supervisor. You acted like all supervisors do."

"And what about me?! I helped out too! I got the ambassador fired!"

"Cause that's all you thought to do. Mr. Edgeworth was steps ahead of you."

Franziska and Shi-Long were staring at Kay and were fuming.

"Oh knock it off you two, you know I'm just teasing! Relax. I'm very happy to see you both here." Kay winked and threw a peace sign at the two of them. "Now then as for you two, "she turned to Apollo and Trucy, "My name is Kay Faraday, also known as Yatagarasu the Great Thief. Nice to meet you!"

Apollo looked up and down at the girl. She was wearing skin tight black pants and a very long purple shirt. In addition she had this interesting black scarf on with some weird gold medallion on her. "Um, nice to meet you too, I'm Apollo Justice and this is my assistant Trucy Wright."

"Assistant!?" Kay ran over to Trucy, "Are you a thief too!?"

"Uh, no… just a magician."

"So you use your magic to steal things?! That must be cool."

"SHE'S NOT A THIEF!"

Kay straightened up and smiled, "Heh, good, cause neither am I."

"But didn't you ju-"

Franziska scoffed, "Apollo it's better if you don't try to make sense of it."

Shi-Long folded up his arms, "Did you get the blueprints needed Kay?"

"Sure did, and already plugged them in!"

"So where they being kept anyways?"

"Some warehouse down by the docks. It has been abandoned for years, so I don't know how they got in, but I can easily figure that out." Kay pulled out a small device and punched some commands into it. She held it out and over head and a green light emitted from it.

Trucy jumped and gripped onto Apollo, "What's going on? What is this?"

The green light stopped emitting and eventually the scene changed. The group was no longer outside. They were in a very large warehouse. There were several large doors at one end of the place and high windows all around. There were a bunch of rafters but some look like they have fallen down. In addition there were a couple of stairwells to catwalks but every cat walk seemed to lead to nowhere. Franziska and Shi-Long started walking around and were each taking both mental and physical notes. Meanwhile Trucy and Apollo stood there dumbstruck. Kay noticed and walked over to them.

"You guys look so funny! This is just Little Thief! Didn't they tell you about it on your way over here?"

"I was busy praying that we wouldn't die on the way here…"

"Yea, I was surprised you let Shi-Long drive you over here in the first place. Anyways, with this little device I can plug in blue prints and testimonies and recreate scenarios and scenes for further examination without actually being inside the place."

"That's… amazing! Let me see that!" Apollo reached out to grab Little Thief. Kay smiled and handed it over to him.

"It's very useful. You can even punch in people so we can determine where they could potentially be. See, if I was the Red Kakumei here's how I'd plan this place out." Kay reached over and punched some buttons into Little Thief and the warehouse flashed. Now in the center was a ring of chairs with Ema, Lana, Klavier, Gumshoe, Maggey, and Phoenix sitting in the center. In addition there were now figures on the cat walks and several at the doors. "See I know who the hostages are so I can punch in their actual figures in and put them in the center. As for the figures I don't know who they are so they are just basic shadows. But if the Red Kakumei is as smart as they seem here's how I'd defend the place."

Apollo just sat down on the ground and continued staring at Little Thief in front of him. Flipping it over and around trying to figure it out. Meanwhile Trucy ran over to the projected image of Phoenix and kept passing her hand through him.

"Heh, it's not a real projection of them Trucy. It's just a hologram you can't actually touch him."

"THIS IS SUCH A COOL MAGIC TRICK!"

Kay started laughing. Shi-Long and Franziska soon reconvened back to the center of the warehouse projection.

"Alright, I believe we have all the information we need. Ready to go Kay? You can follow us. _I'LL _be driving this time, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"Sure thing! Just let me grab my motorcycle in the alley." Kay grabbed the Little Thief from Apollo's hands and punched a few buttons. The projection of the warehouse disappeared and she put Little Thief back in her pocket.

"Alright, now that's all settled, Apollo, Trucy, are you both coming?" Trucy and Apollo were still standing there looking around at the buildings now surrounding them again.

"Where did the warehouse go?"

"Seriously Apollo… you expect me to believe you passed the BAR exam?"

"That was mean Franziska. I'm just amazed at the technology she has that's all. I want to know how it works."

"Find out on your own time, we need to get to work. Shi-Long, go call your men to follow us."

Apollo and Trucy walked carefully over to the car and cautiously got in.

"Apollo, do you think she's a better driver?"

"We can only pray…"

Franziska got into the car and slammed the door behind her, "I heard that you two."

Shi-Long soon walked over and got into the car, "Alright, everyone's all set, and Kay just got her motorcycle. Everyone's following you Frannie."

"Let's go!" Franziska shifted the car into drive and slammed the gas pedal.

Trucy leaned over and whispered into Apollo's ear, "Nope, just like him. We're going to die."

Apollo whispered back, "Don't need to tell me twice. But tell me this. Have you noticed that Franziska hasn't been correcting Shi-Long this whole time on her name?"

"Wow Apollo, one day into your relationship with Daddy and you're already an expert… bravo."

"Am I sensing sarcasm?"

"Wow, mastered that in a day too…"

Apollo shifted back away from Trucy and folded his arms up. He looked back out the window. 'I know she's nervous for Nick but I am too. No need to get so angry. It's not like it was my fault he got captured anyways… was it? No. There was nothing I could have done to cause this. Was there? No. What am I thinking…'

Franziska made some more daring turns than Shi-Long had prior. Trucy and Apollo were frantically searching around for some "oh-shit handles." Apparently those aren't standard issue in squad cars. Eventually they made it to the port and went up the row of warehouses. Just a few down there were squad cars surrounding the perimeter. Franziska pulled up behind and Kay stopped right next to them. The rest of the squad cars continued around the perimeter doubling their defenses. The group stepped out of the squad car and walked to the lead squad car to the perimeter, keeping watch of the main entrance door to the warehouse.

"So what's the plan there Frannie?"

"Well do you have any word from your men about movement around here?"

"Let me check. Hey you!" Shi-Long called out to an agent of his. He immediately ran up to the group.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Have you seen any movement within the warehouse?"

"There hasn't been much. We haven't seen anyone enter in or out. We have been trying to monitor the windows but it doesn't seem like anyone can walk by them."

"That's funny." Kay piped up, "According to the blueprints the windows right here should have a catwalk right in front of it so there should be someone watching for anyone coming in."

"That is strange but don't forget the Red Kakumei probably didn't expect anyone to follow them since they were dressed up as police."

"So what's the plan then for us? How are we going to get everyone out?"

Franziska stood still with her eyes closed for a bit. "Well first we have to determine where they are in there. If they are like Kay proposed then it should be simple. We can storm in there with our risk management team and rescue them, but we should scout the area out first."

"Just leave it to me!" Kay ran through the perimeter and hopped and climbed to the top of the warehouse. She noticed a broken window and quickly slid inside.

Trucy pulled Apollo stepped away from Franziska and Shi-Long.

"Everything ok Trucy?"

"I don't know, I just feel that something isn't right here."

"I do too, but I don't know what it is."

"Do you think Daddy is ok?"

"I mean, I don't know that either Trucy. I can only assume so. It doesn't look like the Red Kakumei is into murdering that much."

"But didn't you say that they killed four people already?"

"Yea, but that could be for other reasons. Those murders might have nothing to do with the Red Kakumei. It's not like they left a calling card or anything."

"I guess, but what's to stop them from killing everyone?"

"Gumshoe."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know he's injured and everything but Gumshoe would do anything to keep his friends and the public safe. Even sacrifice himself if needed."

Trucy looked down and started to cry. "Apollo, I'm scared."

Apollo reached out and hugged Trucy close to him. "I am too. I want Nick back just as much as you do."

"Are you two done sniveling over there it looks like Kay is done with her recognizance."

Apollo and Trucy walked back over to join Shi-Long and Franziska. Kay soon ran up to the group.

"Well Kay, what did you see?"

"It was weird, I didn't see much motion. I heard someone talking I thought but I couldn't see who. It was off in the far corner of the warehouse."

"Did you see the hostages?"

"Mhmm, they were in the center of the place like expected. I didn't see anyone patrolling the area. I don't even think they know that we're here. If we just stormed in with a strong team we might be able to take them by surprise."

"That's JUST how I like to play! Alright agents! Follow me! We're going in!"

Shi-Long pulled out a gun and started running towards the main entrance of the warehouse. Franziska sprinted off after him and 30 agents decked out in bulletproof gear followed behind. Trucy, Kay, and Apollo waited at the squad car. They kept hearing "Clears" being shouted from around the corner and inside.

"Kay don't you find it a little weird to have such a lack of personnel keeping your hostages?" Apollo noted.

"Now that you mention it, it did seem a little strange. But I heard someone talking."

"Could it have been a radio?" Trucy piped up.

"… Shit!" Apollo immediately started running towards the warehouse. Trucy was about to chase after him but Kay grabbed her and held her back. "EVERYONE GET OUT IT'S A TRAP!"

Apollo could hear Franziska's voice inside screaming, "THESE HOSTAGES ARE A FAKE IT'S A BOMB EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

Shi-Long's agents started running out but it was too late. A large explosion went off inside shattering the windows and blasting Apollo down.


	23. Chapter 23

Scary chapter right? And you thought this story was almost over... Nope! Just a twist! But it's ok, this bad stuff will be over soon enough. *insert menacing voice* Just as soon as I kill everyone off in the Ace Attorney universe! MWUAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* I mean... just as soon as everyone is together and hugging again! Teehee!

Anyways, I didn't feel it right to leave you with such a horrible cliff hanger so consider yourself lucky that I felt the need to quickly type this chapter out! Chapter 23 Enjoy!

* * *

Trucy and Kay ran over to Apollo and pulled him away from the door. Apollo was coughing and could barely stand up.

"Urk, my lower arm really hurts. I can barely move my hand." Kay grabbed Apollo's arm and started rubbing her hand over it. Apollo winced as Kay felt his arm. "Ow, watch it will you?"

"Yup, I think you broke your forearm." Kay pulled the hair stick from her hair and the shawl from around her neck. She also grabbed the magic ribbon sticking out of Trucy's sleeve. She tied the hair stick around Apollo's forearm with the ribbon, and used her shawl as a sleeve so Apollo couldn't move his arm.

"Uh, thanks."

While this was happening other agents were slowly walking from the building, some fine, some carrying the others over a shoulder. Franziska eventually made her way out coughing. She was bleeding on her legs and arms and had a large gash on her head. She ripped off her sleeves and bandaged her head up.

"Alright! All the agents that went in, line up!" Franziska started counting all the agents.

"Um, where's Wolfy?"

Franziska stopped her counting and dropped her whip. "Crap!" She started running back into the building. Kay immediately followed after her. Just before they entered the warehouse they heard a load roar.

"GRROOOOOAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Shi-Long! Just hang tight we're coming back in!"

Kay and Franziska coughed through the smoke billowing out of the building. The fires raged everywhere and looked as if it was trying to escape out of every window. It was so hard to see in the area. Kay and Franziska stepped inside. It was tough to determine what happened in the area. The explosive did extensive damage to the already decrepit warehouse. They pressed onwards.

Apollo and Trucy sat on the squad car and huddled close together.

"Apollo why can't people just be good and leave us alone?" Trucy started crying and turned and cried into Apollo's bad arm.

"Ouch watch it."

Trucy backed away and sniffed. "Sorry 'Polly."

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "No it's fine. I'm sorry too. We should have come here immediately and had Kay stay here so we could follow their movements. We were just being stupid and too cautious, and look where it landed us. No more leads and we are all injured. Plus now Shi-Long is stuck in there."

"He'll be ok. That roar sounds like he's at least still conscious… right?" Trucy continued to sniff through her words.

"I guess." Apollo curled back up into his ball. "I just want this nightmare to end. My life has never been the easiest and I understand that, but why does it never get better?"

Trucy picked her head up and looked at Apollo. She wiped away some of her tears. "But it has gotten better… hasn't it?"

"Well yea, finding out you were my sister and actually knowing my real mom is still alive is wonderful, but then I come down with depression and realize how actually alone I am. Then I finally get the courage to start dating and I ask Nick out and what happens? He gets kidnapped. Now everyone I know and care about is injured or missing, and there's nothing I can do."

Trucy could hear soft sobs coming from Apollo.

"'Polly, it'll be ok." Trucy went to rub Apollo's back.

"No it won't!" She immediately retracted from the sudden outburst. "You don't understand what it's like Trucy! I know he's your dad and all but I'm becoming more and more alone as the minutes pass on!"

"But you're not alone Apollo."

"How could you say that? Trucy, I've lived my entire life alone. My mom abandoned me as a baby so that she could run off and have you. I stayed at that horrible foster place for years only adopted twice and returned like garbage. I was bullied and picked on. I thought just surviving and getting out of there my life would get better. I would finally have friends. I went to college and starved practically every night because I couldn't afford food. I was alone every night in my dorm room because even my roommate didn't want to hang out with me! When I left college and got my first job I was abused and used. I felt so alone living with Kristoph and eventually I went to go and live alone. That's how I've been my entire life. ALONE!"

Apollo continued crying into his sleeves. Trucy leaned over and attempted to hug him.

"Trucy, please, just leave me alone."

"Apollo, I'm not leaving you. I have already lost my dad to this whole ordeal, my friends. And now even some of my newest friends might be injured. You're here. You aren't fully hurt. I'm not leaving you alone!"

"Fine, do whatever you want, but I'm not talking anymore."

"Apollo… you know what, you're right. I _don't_ understand you. That's because you are a shut up just like Daddy is. You two _do_ deserve each other. Maybe the two of you can shut up for the entirety of the world together. Maybe then people could confess their true feelings to everyone."

"Trucy that made no sense whatsoever."

"Do I have to? Do I want to?" Tears started streaming from Apollo's eyes. "Apollo here I am telling you everything that I am thinking, I'm so scared I'm about to lose everyone and you are just sitting here complaining that you never had anyone! Well you have me. You still have me, and you want me to leave! What's with you?! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong!?"

"Because it won't solve anything."

"Does everything always have to solve something? What about just telling someone so you don't feel like you are alone anymore!?"

Apollo remained silent. He continued to sob into his sleeves. 'Why is this happening? Seriously, someone punch me, hit me, or pinch me. Just give me anything to wake me from this nightmare. It keeps getting worse and worse. Nothing is making this feeling any better. Why is this happening to me? Why does it seem like the entire universe is against me? I just want to go home and go to bed. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I just want to be alone. Even having feelings for someone that you care about is pointless. If you lose them then you lose a part of your soul. Then you are even emptier inside then you are before. I hate this. I hate my relationship with Nick. I hate myself. I just want to die…'

"Apollo, answer me!"

"What…"

"Why are you acting more selfish than Miles?"

Apollo slouched down further and held his knees tighter. He buried his head so far into his arms he hoped he would get stuck and couldn't be pulled out from it.

"You're hopeless!" Trucy through her arms up in the air out of exasperation and folded them up. She huffed and turned away from Apollo.

Franziska ran out of the warehouse and screamed, "I need two men to come in here come on!"

Trucy hopped down from the squad car and ran off towards Franziska, "What's going on in there? Is Wolfy ok?"

"He's fine. He's just trapped under a support beam. He broke his left arm and leg. We can't lift it off him. Go back and wait at the squad car, we'll be out soon enough."

Trucy slowly walked back towards the squad car and leaned against the hood.

"Is he ok?"

"Don't see why you would care, but yes Wolfy is fine." Trucy folded her arms again and huffed.

"Trucy, please don't be mean like that to me."

"Then stop being such a jerk to me!"

"How was I a jerk?"

"Because you wanted to be left alone."

"Can we just forget about that?! Trucy there's a lot going on here and this is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?!"

"I don't know I just feel like it is."

"What did you lead Daddy to the Red Kakumei? Did you tell the Red Kakumei you were meeting at the Criminal Affairs Department earlier today? ARE YOU THE LEADER?!"

"Well… no… but…"

"But nothing, stop saying stuff like that. Stop being an idiot and just shut up!"

Apollo started crying, "I'm sorry Trucy… I just don't want to lose Nick… He is my first boyfriend and all and we only started dating yesterday. I just… I care so much about him."

Trucy slapped Apollo across the face. "Then man up! Start looking at your surroundings. While everyone else is saving Shi-Long figured out where the Red Kakumei went!"

Apollo looked up and started looking around. There didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. No one would be down here to witness anything. All civilians have been told to stay at home, and no police officer really watches this area. It's usually covered by the port's own security, but they aren't here today due to the lockdown.

Apollo hopped down off the squad car and started walking around the perimeter of the warehouse. Trucy noticed and started following after him. Apollo was looking up and in every direction. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The warehouses all looked abandoned and nothing was out of line. As Apollo rounded to the backside of the warehouse, he looked out at the dock that the warehouse was coupled with. He headed out onto the dock and noticed no riggings or anything that would have been cut loose for a quick getaway. He eventually made it to the end of the dock and sat down.

"It's hopeless Trucy. The Red Kakumei has a Special Task Force Captain as its leader. He knows exactly how to clean up the evidence behind him. He would know where we would look and what we'd look for. There's nothing pointing to where they would go."

"Do you think they took a boat or anything?"

"No, it seems like the Red Kakumei is using the disguise of the police force and there's no police vessel in usage at this point in time."

"So where would they go."

"Who knows? Without a lead or anything we have nothing to go off of."

"There has to be something. Maybe the person back at the detention center can offer us something more?"

"No, I don't think they will be able to help us, they only saw Kay and Phoenix run away from her and get kidnapped. That's all."

"Wait, what?"

"Well that was her testimony and all. She said she was walking in the park and Kay and Phoenix were running. She asked what was wrong and Phoenix and Kay looked frightened. They ran faster and she chased them."

"Wait, why would she chase them?"

"Cause she thought there was something wrong? I mean everyone was in a lockdown."

"Yes but not at that time. There is no chance. Daddy would have been home before the explosion at the Criminal Affairs Department went off."

"Ok, fair point but what does that have to do with the police officer."

"Why would she then chase after the two of them? Why would they look more frightened after seeing her and run faster?"

"Well because there was a spy within the police force."

"Who's to say there wasn't two? Or more?"

"The people that kidnapped Nick were dressed as fellow police officers."

"They were? So then who's to say he officer in that park wasn't part of the Red Kakumei? Besides… have you ever heard of a police officer patrolling in the park?"

"Well I mean after that case with Mr. Eldoon…"

"Apollo, let's be serious here! In the middle of the day who would commit a crime in the park anyways. Besides here's the other thing weird about the story. Why would Daddy be running through the park?"

"Because that's how he got… home…"

"Catching on now aren't you?"

"I completely forgot! The Criminal Affairs Department is in the complete opposite direction!"

"So either Daddy wasn't in the park or this officer didn't see Daddy in the park but somewhere else. Either way, why would she lie about where she saw him?"

"You know, I'm glad I have you as my assistant."

*CRASH* Apollo and Trucy turned around and saw the ceiling collapse on the warehouse.

"OH NO! I completely forgot about them!" Apollo stood up and started running down the dock and around to the other side of the warehouse. Trucy followed after. As they neared the front exit Apollo saw agents standing at the entrance to the warehouse.

"Are they still in there? Where's Wolfy!?"

"If you're talking about Master Shi-Long he's over there being looked at by paramedics. They just arrived. You should head over there yourself sir and get yourself checked out. This warehouse is off limits at the time until the area is secured."

Apollo and Trucy ran off towards the flashing lights of the ambulances.

"GROAAAUUGGGHHH! Easy why don't you? That freaking hurts!"

Apollo and Trucy could hear Shi-Long's voice well over the commotion. They rounded one ambulance and saw Shi-Long sitting in a stretcher and paramedics putting splints on his arm and leg.

"Will you shut up you foolish fool? You were the fool who was foolishly making a fool of himself and foolishly went out the wrong exit forcing us to go back in there for you."

"I would have made it out by myself soon enough." *CRACK* "OW! I'm already in enough pain here you mind Frannie?" *CRACK CRACK CRACK*

'Well I'm glad to see everyone is still ok.' Apollo and Trucy walked over next to Shi-Long.

"Are you ok Wolfy?"

"Just fine Blue Belle. Just as soon as they patch me up we'll get going after those people that took your dad."

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere fool. You both." The paramedics immediately jumped to attention at Franziska's command. "Take him directly to the hospital. If he fights you call me. And as for you fool… "*CRACK*"Let that be a warning to you of what you do if you disobey them."

"Jeez, you'd be a wonderful doctor Frannie. Such wonderful bedside manner…"

"Looks who's talking you big fool."

Shi-Long was lifted and placed in the back of the ambulance. The doors closed behind him and Franziska gave the ambulance two taps and it was on its way. She then turned around to Apollo, Trucy, and Kay.

"Well, we need to get bandaged up ourselves." She walked over to another paramedic and brought him over. She helped carry some of his supplies and he had Franziska and Apollo sit down next to each other.

"Kay do you remember anything about this place before that seems different now?"

Kay put her hand on her chin and looked up to the sky. "Well, no not entirely. I don't even remember seeing any vehicle other than that van as I sped off."

"So the Red Kakumei was probably never here. Meaning they knew to lead you to this trap. But how?"

"I think we might know Franziska. Ow!"

"Sorry sir, just want to make this arm as stable as possible for the time being before we get you to the hospital."

"No, I'm not going. Franziska, you need to make a call to the Detention Center. Don't let Robyn leave."

"Why is that? We have asked everything that she knows about the situation."

"We may have asked that, but we haven't gotten the truth from her."

"Why do you say that?"

"How did the squad car know they were being followed? I don't think Kay would allow her to be caught that easily, I assume her skills are a lot better than that."

Kay smiled and pointed a thumb up at herself. "You can count on that!"

"So how is it they knew they were being followed? Possibly because someone who knew Kay understood the situation followed after. Possibly because they saw her follow after. There's only one person who would fit that description."

"Robyn, but why would you suspect her of foul play?"

"Franziska, where's the Criminal Affairs Department located?"

"In the west part of the business district."

"And the Wright Anything Agency?"

"Towards the north east of the business district."

"And the park?"

"Towards the eastern end of… Crap."

"Exactly."

"Well you two are all bandaged up, are you coming with me to the hospital?"

"We'll swing by later. First we have work to do. Come on everyone. We're going back to the Detention Center. It seems like we might have a bigger lead than we knew of before."


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my Phoenix, I am so sorry for the long update everyone! My laptop's keyboard broke so I had to go out and get a new one and in between work and free time I never had a chance to do that. Then I had to house sit for my sister and I didn't get her internet password before she left and now I can finally upload the next chapter! Sorry about the wait! I promise the next chapter will be out tomorrow! Enjoy!

* * *

Franziska sped off back to the Detention center with Apollo and Trucy in the car.

"Why is it I can't drive us back…?" Apollo said, clinging on for dear life to the door of the car.

"Because this is Interpol property and you have no authorization to drive it now stop complaining!"

"Wasn't complaining really, just trying to make sure we don't… you know… _DIE_!"

"Oh quiet down Apollo, I'm a better driver than Shi-Long at least!" The wheels screeching on the turn made Apollo's and Trucy's faces cringe.

"So what's your plan guys? What do you think this Robyn is going to be able to tell us?"

"Well to be honest she might not tell us anything. She could be so low on the chain of command in the Red Kakumei she may know nothing."

"Or she could be so high she may know everything. It all depends on how she acts. Hopefully we can read her easily enough."

"What if this turns out to be a flop then?"

"Well, we would have to regroup and figure that out then."

"This is starting to become more and more hopeless as things go on…"

"Trucy don't be like that. We're going to get Nick back. Right Franziska?"

"To be honest I don't know right now. This is quite a delicate situation we have been placed in. We have no idea the whereabouts they are being kept or if they are being kept alive."

Trucy whimpered and Apollo shot an extremely gruesome glare at Franziska. "You know Franziska, there is a thing called TACT!"

"Listen, I just speak the truth." Franziska's eyes seemed to gloss over as the majority of her attention turned to the road.

Apollo sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He started pushing in buttons and brought up a message screen. He shot off a quick text to Miles. "Hey, listen we could really use your help can you meet us at the Detention Center? Shi-Long is hurt and we don't know what else to do." Apollo placed his phone back in his pocket and looked back out the window. The buildings were a blur going past him so there wasn't much to focus on. 'Will I get my happy ending?... Not what I meant… wait why am I justifying myself? I hope this turns out for the best. I can't stand this any longer. I just want this nightmare to end, I just want Nick to hold me in his arms again and tell me everything is alright. I just want to feel safe again.'

The car screeched to a halt back in front of the detention center. Franziska got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Her facial expression still yet to change from driving. Her eyes seemed to have no focus. She slowly walked towards the entrance to the Detention Center.

"Are you both coming or what?!"

"Buh, I thought Trucy wasn't allowed inside earlier."

"Do you think I really care about that right now? As of this moment I'm in charge of this investigation so what I say goes."

Trucy and Apollo shyly followed behind. Both of them didn't speak a word as they stepped inside. Franziska stepped up to the front desk and shared some stern words with receptionist. Apollo continued to fiddle with his hands behind his back and focus his attention to a plant located next to the front desk. He just stared and focused on every branch of the potted fern and every leaf. Trucy tried nudging him out of his stupor but it didn't faze him. Eventually Trucy stomped on his foot causing a loud reaction from Apollo.

"What did you do that for!?"

"Um, Franziska is walking away? Let's go!"

Apollo and Trucy caught up with Franziska and followed her down the halls. The same halls Apollo had only a couple hours ago walked down to head off on their first lead. 'I hope this doesn't end up in the same way. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I mean just yesterday I finally come to terms with my crush on Nick but now… I don't know what to do. I can't believe this is happening. Why now, why to my friends? Why to my Nick? I don't want to go in there and see Robyn, I jus-'

"Apollo look out!" Trucy yelled out jarring Apollo from his thoughts. Unfortunately Trucy's warning had fallen on deaf ears, for Apollo walked right into the door Franziska had just opened.

"Will you at least pay attention to where you are walking? Leave it to me for having to deal with these foolish fools all day long…" Franziska had muttered that last part under her breath but Apollo had still heard it.

He just did not feel like acknowledging that he had heard it. He was too busy rubbing his face with his good arm. 'Is today beat up on Apollo day or something?'

The three of them walked into the room to be greeted by an empty room with no one sitting on the other side of the glass.

"You there!" Franziska shouted to the guard standing in the back far against the wall. He quickly stepped up to the glass and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Go fetch Robyn Peeps. We would like to have a few words with her."

"Um, she was actually just about to step out. The captain saw no need to keep her anymore."

"Well there's a big reason and if you do not bring her back here on the double Interpol will see that your position be vacant IMMEDIATELY!"

There was a look of fear in the guard's eyes as he saluted again, "MA'AM YES MA'AM!" And with that he ran off.

"Now then you two, I'll handle the questioning, just… just sit there and take notes. Ok?"

"But Franziska, we can help!" Trucy spoke with both her fists clenched very determined.

"Look, I know you both can, but this is becoming a very delicate situation and if we handle it wrong we may lose everything."

The seriousness in Franziska's voice shook Trucy up. Trucy excused herself and stepped outside. Apollo could hear faint sobs from Trucy just on the other side of the door. 'This is getting to be too much for her, even for me. I don't even know how Franziska is able to hold herself together. This all seems hopeless. I don't even know what Robyn could tell us that would even give me hope…'

The guard brought Robyn through the doors and sat her down on the other side of the glass.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong Ms. Von Karma? They told me that you had more questions for me, but I told you all that I saw."

"That may be true, but what you saw I feel is wrong. Would you mind going through your prior testimony again?"

"I mean I guess, I'm slowly starting to lose details. All I can remember now is that I saw the person who got kidnapped running past me with that girl. That was it?"

"Where were you when you first started to give chase?"

"I think I said the park."

"Good, glad we are in agreement there."

"I'm sorry, but did I sense hostility in that tone of yours? You shouldn't speak to an officer of the law like that."

"I'm sorry but I outrank you at this time so don't try that with me. Because I know for a fact you are lying."

"Excuse me? What would I have to gain from lying?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

The words droned in and out of Apollo's ears. It seemed like there was nothing to be gained from this conversation. Apollo sat there tapping his pencil on his notepad. He started to look Robyn over seeing as there was nothing else to look at. She herself had fiery red hair pulled back in a ponytail. It held for a stark contrast to her hazel green eyes that seemed to almost just blend back in with her face. She was wearing the standard issued uniform for an officer. A basic blue with a gold rope over the left shoulder and the Blue Badger patch on the right… 'Wait a minute.'

"Miss Robyn I have a question."

"Apollo I thought we discussed this."

Apollo turned and whispered to Franziska, "Just trust me on this."

Franziska crossed her arms and held them firmly. She fidgeted for a bit. "Alright, but I have the right to end this when I want to."

"Understood. Miss Robyn, by any chance, do you know who the mascot is of the police?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW APOLLO?!"

"No, I'm not kidding you, and I know I'm all Wright about this."

"…Just stick to being a lawyer…"

Apollo just rolled his eyes, "Miss Robyn answer the question."

"Well that's obvious it's the Blue Badger, do I seriously need to sit here and answer these questions?" Robyn directed to Franziska.

"Just humor us."

"Yup, that's correct, now do you remember who designed the blue badger?"

"Um, wasn't it our Chief?"

"Right again."

"Apollo has the stress gone to your head?"

"Nope, just trying to get my bearings straight. Now then, do you know how Chief Gumshoe designed this Blue Badger?"

"Not entirely, but then again no one ever really knows what's going on in the Chief's head half the time. Seriously, I have things to do. My shift was over two hours ago and still you guys are keeping me here asking me stupid questions." Robyn crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Allow me to educate you." Apollo grabbed his pencil and started sketching a police officer's badge and the Blue Badger next to it. "Now see the reason why the Blue Badger is blue is simple. It's the same color as the police officer's uniform. Simple as that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of that simple minded fool. " Franziska scoffed.

Apollo continued on without much recognition to Franziska's comment. "Now then, the reason why it is a Badger you may ask? Have you ever noticed that the Badger has no tail? Don't you find that a little odd?"

"A blue creature of this form already is odd in and of itself. You honestly expect a simple officer to critique it past that point?" Robyn said with a sense of hostility in her tone.

"No, but I expect someone to be able to spot something that was created so simply. The mascot wasn't modeled after an animal, but an actual badge." Apollo flipped his drawing around and showed it to Robyn. "Hence why the Blue Badger's head looks like this and has the signature three pointed head."

Robyn folded her arms and turned away from Apollo, "You seriously brought me back here to go over a mascot with me?"

"Apollo do I have to take you off this case?"

"Just one more question Franziska."

Franziska just stood there tapping her arms, "I'm waiting…"

"Very good, so then Robyn, last question, did you know it was a crime to impersonate an officer?"

"Excuse me? Lady is this kid serious?"

"I'm just as interested in his explanation myself. Apollo you and I both know the truth, but we have no evidence to back this up."

"Oh? Then tell me, why 'Officer Robyn's' badge has a Blue Badger with four points to his head?"

"What?!" Franziska snapped her whip against the glass window. "Robyn explain yourself!"

"Huh? Oh, that's weird. Go figure, maybe there was a mess up for the uniforms." Robyn said shrugging her shoulders lackadaisically.

Apollo clenched his fists, "Really? That's all you can say is there was a mess up?! Your uniform is clearly faulty! There is no way the police would issue you a uniform that was botched!"

"What's your point anyways, so what if I wasn't an officer, again, what would I have to gain from impersonating an officer?"

"It's not what you would have to gain. It's what the Red Kakumei would have to gain utilizing you." Franziska offered.

"I'm sorry but you think that I am working with the Red Kakumei?"

"You don't need to lie to us Miss Robyn, we already know."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I am not working with the Red Kakumei."

Apollo's bracelet started pinching his wrist again. "You know Robyn, you have really nice hair."

"Seriously Apollo, first badgers and now hair?"

"SHUT UP FRANZISKA! We're getting to the bottom of this!"

"Apollo! That's no way to-"

"FRANZISKA! Just… let me handle her. ROBYN! Answer me, you were twirling your ponytail when you said you spotted them first in the park. They were never in the park and we know this. You were twirling your hair when talking about your uniform and we already caught you in a lie there. Now you're twirling your hair as you deny working for the Red Kakumei! WHEN YOU KNOW FOR A FACT YOU ARE LYING! ANSWER ME!"

"Apollo calm down this instant!"

"Is he for real?! I'm not dealing with this anymore get me out of here!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Apollo banged his fists on the glass window separating the two. "You _knew_ that you were leading us into a trap! You _know_ where they actually are being held! You even helped with the kidnapping! You were spying on Nick weren't you?!" Apollo started punching at the glass window hard. "ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Apollo stop it right now! You're going to break the glass!"

Tears started falling from Apollo's eyes. "Franziska how can you just stand there and not do anything!" Apollo threw a really good punch at the glass which caused it to crack. "She knows where Nick is! She knows where everyone is! She caused Shi-Long to get hurt!"

Franziska ran over and put her arms around Apollo's attempting to restrain him. Apollo kept fighting against her. She paid no attention to his broken arm and continued to use all the force that she had to restrain him. Occasionally Apollo would yelp out in pain but still try to break away. He eventually got his good hand free and smashed it through the glass. The glass fell everywhere on him and on Robyn. It cut into his hand and the new lacerations started to bleed. Apollo grabbed Robyn's uniform and brought her close to him.

"ANSWER ME! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHERE NICK IS!" The tears were falling rapidly from Apollo's eyes. "YOU GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Guard help me out here!" Franziska shouted. The guard quickly stepped out and soon reappeared on the other side.

"FRANZISKA LET ME GO! She's the one who put Nick in danger! She knows where he is!"

"Apollo let go of her this instant!" The guard and Franziska eventually were able to free Apollo's grasp from Robyn and dragged him back out into the hallway. Franziska closed the door behind her.

"Apollo, you are off this case."

"Franziska no! She knows where he is! I know she does! Please I _have_ to find him."

"Apollo, leave you are not allowed in this detention center anymore."

Apollo fell to his knees and started wailing. "Please Franziska, I can't let her get away. I want Nick back. Please let me stay."

"Look Apollo, you are letting your emotions run too wild. It would be unwise for you to continue on in this case. Please leave before I put you under arrest for obstruction of justice."

Apollo sniffled, "You should be under arrest for obstruction of Justice…"

"Seriously? You're worse than Phoenix sometimes…"

Apollo slowly picked himself up and shuffled his way down the hall still crying. Towards the end he saw Trucy sitting by herself on a bench.

"Apollo? What's going on? I heard a lot of yelling."

Apollo continued shuffling past Trucy, "We're going home."

"Did you not find anything out?"

Apollo continued to shuffle and opened to front door. "We're going home Trucy…"

Trucy followed Apollo outside. "Apollo shouldn't we go to the hospital? I mean-" Trucy finally caught up to Apollo and finally saw his other hand. "Apollo! Your other hand is bleeding! Apollo, what happened in there?!"

Apollo continued to cry and adverted his gaze from Trucy. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"We're off the case."

Trucy stopped in her tracks as Apollo continued to shuffle off back towards the Wright Agency office. "Apollo, why? What did you do in there?"

"I lost him."

Those were the last words Apollo spoke on the way back to the office. Trucy and Apollo continued walking in a solemn silence. Apollo never picked his head up and he never wiped a tear away from his eyes. He put his hand that was bleeding in the armpit of his other arm to attempt to stop the bleeding. By the time they were back at the office Apollo's entire outfit was beyond washing. He had an extremely large bloodstain all down his right sleeve. The rest of the shirt was completely covered in dirt and soot from the explosion, and there were a couple of tears in his vest.

Apollo and Trucy entered the office and Apollo just fell down onto the couch. Trucy sat down on the piano bench and just stared out the window. The two of them sat there in silence for a good 10 minutes. Neither of them moved or even offered an audible sob.

"Apollo, what are we going to do now? Are we ever going to get everyone back?"

Apollo shifted his body. He sat up and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water. He sat there staring at it for a few moments. 'I wish I could answer that. I wish I even had the strength to say I don't know. Nick, please be safe. I don't know what we are going to do or how we're going to get you back. Just… please be safe. I can't lose you, not this quickly.' Apollo raised the glass and splashed the water in his face. The water dripped down his face and started to wet his shirt. He walked back out into the common room.

"Apollo?"

"Trucy… I loved him."

"What?"

"This whole infatuation I have had must have been hidden. Trucy, I just got him, I don't want to lose him. I just…"

Trucy stepped over to Apollo and brought him into a tight embrace. Apollo winced at the pain that he still had from his broken arm.

"Trucy why am I being such a baby about this? I haven't been thinking clearly lately. I have let my emotions run wild."

"Apollo that's what being in love is about. At least that's what Daddy said. He told me that love is the most precious thing on this planet and to never take it for granted. It can hurt sometimes and other times it can heal you. But you have to fight for what you love."

"I don't know how to fight for this though. This is my first time, Trucy. I just. I just want him back."

"Me too Apollo, me too."

"So where do we start?"

"I think we should first start off at the hospital and get that arm of yours bandaged up properly first. Come on."


	25. Chapter 25

Alright sorry again for not getting this chapter out quickly like I promised I would. Here it is though, good stories take time! Ha ha. How's everyone enjoying it so far? I think this story is getting to be pretty long and intense. To think... all this started off with Klavier and Ema holding hands. Maybe they will learn not to do that anymore! LOL! Nah, that's just mean. I am just surprised I have been able to continuing writing this story and every now and then I reread parts and go, "Wow I completely forget writing that!" Like just the other day I was reunited with my "toilet humor" of chapter 9. Ha ha, I feel like I need to bring more of those inside jokes of the Ace Attorney world. They always made the games more enjoyable haha.

Anyways... This chapter I think a majority of you will like. I feel like this is my "redemption" chapter. At least for a certain individual. Hope you all enjoy how it plays out! Chapter 25 everyone!

* * *

Apollo and Trucy arrived at the hospital. Apollo stepped up to the nurses at the receptionist desk and grabs the papers to fill out. He sits down and attempts to write with his left hand only to wince in pain and realize his handwriting is turning into just scribbles. Trucy huffs and grabs the clipboard from him and starts filling it all out. Apollo begins to scan around the room. There were only about three other parties in the room. There was an elderly couple with the male coughing a lot and the female consoling him, a crying child and a dad trying to hush him and then some random person just sleeping on the chairs. The majority of Apollo's attention was at the elderly couple.

'So that's what it looks like to grow old together, to be with each other through sick and health. They look so sweet.' The lady kept patting the man's back and was ruffling through her purse. She passed him what looked to be like a cough drop. He put his hand on his wife's hand and they leaned in to each other. 'Will I ever have that? That's what true love is, but that looks so hard to get. I don't feel like I could ever get that. I mean this is my first relationship after all and there are a lot of relationships that fail. I wish I could go over there and ask them for advice, but what would they say? They're a straight couple and I'm gay… they wouldn't have any advice that they could give me. I just don't know what to do. I feel so desperate and alone without Nick here. I don't think I'll ever be able to handle this stress again. I don't think I deserve a relationship. I think that's what it will boil down to.'

Trucy stood up and passed the papers off to the receptionist desk and sat back down. She noticed Apollo's attentiveness to the elderly couple.

"Apollo, is everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea, why?"

"Nothing, you just were spacing out a bit. What are you thinking?"

Apollo looked down at his arm and hand. He winced as he tried to fidget with his hands again like he typically would. "Just thoughts."

Trucy turned slightly towards Apollo and grabbed his hands. He brought his left hand away from him so he would stop. "Like…?

Apollo pulled his hand back from Trucy, "If I was meant to have a relationship."

"Oh Apollo, don't be silly, of course you are! Everyone is!"

"But I don't even know what to do in a relationship." He turned his head back to the elderly couple. "Looking at them it seems that a relationship is just so perfect. Like all the stuff they went through to be so in love after so many years. I don't think I can pull something like that off, I don't think I'm even strong enough. "

"Apollo what are you talking about? It doesn't take that much effort to be in a relationship. If you really love each other it's effortless."

"I guess. I just wish I knew what to do. I would love to ask them but what advice would they offer?"

"None."

"Huh?"

"Apollo, no two relationships are the same. Think of it like that. Why would they give you advice? They wouldn't know what to tell you because they don't know you. Only your partner knows you and that's it. You ask them for advice because only they understand the relationship."

Apollo just sat there in silence staring at the couple. He then turned to Trucy. "Trucy is this a dream or something?"

She just looked at him confused. "I'm sorry?"

"First my crush on my childhood superhero comes to full fruition and he feels the same way back. Then I immediately lose him, then I don't know what to do, and you being 7 years younger than me is somehow a master expert on relationships and is some philosophical genius when it comes to it, and- YOW! What was that for?"

"See you're not dreaming? And as for relationships? I'm a girl, we just know these things!"

"Apollo Justice? We're ready for you now." A nurse came up and approached Apollo. He was very tall and had on the basic green scrubs that you would find on any nurse. "You may follow me this way." Apollo got up and started following the nurse. They walked through a set of double doors and down a hallway. Towards the end they took a turn and walked Apollo over to a gurney. He sat down and Trucy sat down next to him. "Alright then so what brings you in today?" Apollo looked down at his half bandaged broken arm and the open lacerations on his hand that probably still had glass in it. "Uh, right. So what happened?"

"Well I was working on an investigation and unfortunately got caught up in an explosion and the lacerations… Well I guess this is what happens when you finally lose your temper for the first time."

"So you were caught in the explosion too. Huh, we are already dealing with a few of those caught up in it. You should consider yourself lucky. All of you seemed to make it out and had no bad outcomes. Let me just take some of your vital signs and we'll get you prepped for an X-Ray to check out that arm of yours. As for the cuts what caused them?"

"Broken glass."

"Alright I'll be right back, we'll need an Epsom salt water solution to get any other glass pieces out and then we'll see if you will need stitches from there." The nurse disappeared for a few moments and brought back a basin with a translucent white liquid in it. "Go ahead and put your hand in here, and try to keep it in. It will probably sting for a while." Apollo did so and the minute the first laceration touched the liquid he pulled his hand straight back out and winced. "I know it hurts but you have been through worse today. At least try, I'll go prep the X-Ray room." With that he left.

Apollo proceeded to ease his hand back into the basin. Not an easy task as with every laceration it caused a wince or a cry from him. Eventually he got his whole hand in the liquid and left it there.

"See Apollo? You can be strong!" Apollo glanced over at Trucy and rolled his eyes. She giggled, "Just teasing you there Apollo."

Apollo sighed, "Yea I know." Apollo continued to look at his hand and just space out. Trucy looked over and saw some magazines at a table nearby in the hallway. She walked out to get one and picked it up. It was one of those girly fashion magazines with whatever famous celebrity was having a baby next. Trucy started making oohs, ahs, and an occasionally, "How adorable!" Apollo paid very little attention. Eventually the nurse came back.

"Alrighty then, Apollo if you would follow me for a quick moment I can get a quick X-Ray of your arm and we can figure out how to deal with the situation." Apollo stepped into the room and sat down in a chair at the center of the room. The nurse walked over to the side and a machine moved around. Apollo's broken arm laid on an arm rest and eventually the machine moved over and flashed over the arm. The nurse got up and allowed Apollo to exit the room. Apollo started to walk back to his gurney when he noticed a red cloak going around the corner up ahead.

'I wonder…' Apollo began to walk down the hallway and turned the corner. His hunches were right and walking down the hallway about to exit the hospital he saw Miles. He called out to him.

"Hey Miles wait up!"

Miles stopped in his tracks and turned around. He saw Apollo running to catch up with him and he folded his arms up.

"You're here too? Did Franziska also get hurt?"

Apollo stopped in front of Miles, "Yea but not as bad. Just a cut to her head but she looked fine."

"So what's the diagnosis for you?"

"Oh, well I fell down from the explosion, hard. It looks like I broke my arm but I just got my arm X-rayed so we'll soon find out."

"I see." Stood there staring at Apollo and looked him over. He glanced over Apollo's left hand, "So they don't make Detention Center glass as strong as they used to now do they?"

Apollo raised his hand and hid it behind his head while rubbing his neck. "Franziska told you, didn't she?"

"She only told me the what and not the why." Miles continued shifting his weight from foot to foot staring at Apollo. Apollo tried to avert his gaze from Miles. "Well, since I'm here shall we go back to your room and you tell me what happened?"

"Oh, um I guess yea." Apollo led Miles around the corner back to his gurney where Trucy was laying down looking up at the magazine. She eventually noticed Miles and hopped right up.

"Oh! Hi Mr. Edgeworth. What are you doing here?"

"Just decided to check up on Shi-Long to see how he was doing. It seems ok and they say he will make a full recovery within 8-10 weeks. Depending on how well he does with his physical therapy. His legs were both crushed from the falling support beam, but it wasn't severe."

Trucy wiped her forehead off with the back of her hand, "Phew that's a relief. I'm glad he's ok. So you're no longer mad at him?"

"I never was in the first place. Just mad at myself." Miles turned to Apollo, "Well?"

Apollo fell down into the gurney. "It's complicated Miles. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Let me guess. Robyn either does know or does know something about where everyone is being held and it upset you a lot. Then for some reason you clashed with her and you were getting nowhere so you decided to take matters into your own hands."

"… Are you sure Franziska didn't tell you?"

"Apollo, it was either that or you decided to punch a window just for fun, which doesn't seem to be like you. So what made you so upset with Robyn?"

Apollo got really quiet. He looked at his injured hand and brought it close to his chest. "She knows."

Miles calmly sat down on the edge of the gurney. "Knows what?"

"She knows where Nick is." Apollo started to shed a tear.

"And the evidence to back this up is?" Miles calmly replied.

"Because she helped the Red Kakumei kidnap Nick. Because she's part of the Red Kakumei."

"And the evidence to back that up is?" Miles said as he continued to look at Apollo laying down holding his hand close.

"She impersonated a police officer."

"And the evidence for that is?" Miles continued as he added nothing to the conversation and Apollo started to feel hopeless in his efforts.

"Her Blue Badger patch is faulty."

"And that's why you believe she knows everything?"

Apollo soon lifted up and looked at Miles. He crooked his head and squinted his eyes. He fell back down, "Miles I don't understand. It's as clear as day."

"So let me see if I follow your logic. Someone alerted authority about a possible kidnapping and told us of a person that followed the Red Kakumei and not where the Red Kakumei went is our new lead. This is because she told you of Kay and where Kay followed led you to a trap. You believe Robyn set up the trap for you guys because she knew exactly where they were going even though she was already on her way to the Detention Center to warn us. She was able to set that trap up for you. It is her fault that Nick is kidnapped and everyone is injured and you believe this all because her patch was wrong."

"Well when you put it like that…"

"That's exactly how everyone would put it, the judge, the prosecution, and the jury if you were to bring her to court. So, where's your evidence to back it up that she's part of the Red Kakumei?"

"I… I don't know. I didn't get the chance to find out more."

"And that's because you let your emotions run wild."

Apollo started to sniff. "But Miles, I don't know where else to go she was the only lead we had!"

Miles shifted and turned fully towards Apollo. He picked Apollo up and sat him upright next to him. "Look, I understand it might be hard to lose someone you love. Trust me. I think we all know I know. But that does not mean it should cloud your judgment. When it does you start to stray farther from the truth." Apollo leaned on Miles and Miles wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Look it might be hard to find the truth but there is never a need in our justice system to jump to conclusions. That is why there are defense attorneys. Some detectives and some prosecutors jump to some rash conclusions and unfortunately press charges on the wrong person. It is up to the defense attorneys to go through all logical possibilities and help to find the truth. Don't forget that was the reason you became a defense attorney… right?"

Apollo glanced up at Miles with big eyes. He looked back down into his lap. "Well to be honest I did it to be like _him_."

"So be more like him. This isn't his first kidnapping incident. He had to defend someone who actually _was_ guilty. Maya was kidnapped and Phoenix had to get this guy acquitted of all charges. Do you think he ever attacked the guy? Do you think he ever lost his cool? His best friend who he had been working with for over a year was in severe trouble and he had no idea where she was. In addition he had her little cousin with him the other time and she was just as scared. He never lost his temper though. He found a solution. It was an extreme shot in the dark by the end but he struggled through it and survived. He was strong for Maya, Pearls, and even himself. That's what you need to do Apollo. Be strong for Phoenix, Trucy, and yourself."

Apollo started crying and wrapped his arms around Miles he started to sob into Mile's blazer. Miles shirked back a bit and tensed up with a bit of a surprised look. He soon relaxed again and tapped his hand on Apollo's shoulder. "You know you're ruining my very expensive satin blazer…"

Trucy put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Still selfish Miles aren't you?"

Miles shrugged and shook his head, "Just saying he's crying over spilled milk right now and it's ruining my blazer. Although it wouldn't be the first time someone cried on my clothes and ruined them, hence why I don't wear my cravats anymore."

Apollo started to calm down and he lifted away from Miles a bit and looked up at him. "Thank you." He said quietly and hugged Miles again.

"Meh, it's nothing. If I was in your shoes I'd probably be crying for Phoenix myself. But that train has left the station."

The nurse soon returned with the X-Rays in hand and looked over at Miles. "Oh, hi there sir, are you this kid's father?"

Miles gritted his teeth and looked sternly at the nurse. "I'M ONLY A FEW YEARS OLDER THAN HIM!"

The nurse stepped back in both fear and surprise. "Oops! Sorry about that. It was just the hair…"

"WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR!"

"Uh, uh… uh… Apollo! Your results are in!" The nurse quickly shuffled over to the other side of Miles and Apollo and cowered slightly behind Apollo. "Seems like you have a couple of fractures in your arm. We'll have to make a cast for you and keep you in that for a couple of weeks. Otherwise you will be fine! I'll just go now to get the plaster mould." The nurse quickly shuffled away.

Apollo elbowed Miles in the side and giggled. "Heh, he thought you were old enough to be my father…"

Miles looked over at Apollo and stood up. "Oh shut up." He started to walk away from the two.

"Wait Miles, I was just joking."

"Yes, still though our conversation has ended. We aren't getting much closer to finding Phoenix sitting around here. You have your arm to take care of and I have business."

"Miles it's getting really late. Shouldn't you call it a day?"

"I rarely sleep when working on a case so no, I shouldn't."

Trucy stepped up to Miles and held his arm, "But what are you going to do? What is there to do? What can we do?"

Miles turned around and looked up at the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. "Well what you guys can do is nothing. With what Franziska said you both are off the case so you can no longer participate in the investigation."

"But Miles!"

"Look Apollo, I couldn't change Franziska's thoughts if I tried. This is her investigation right now and you need to play by her rules. From Shi-Long's condition it doesn't look like he'll be on this case anytime soon either so you won't be able to rejoin."

Trucy clenched her hands into fists, "But we want to help!"

"Look, I told you there is nothing I can do. I will make sure to keep you updated as much as possible but that's all I will do. I shouldn't even be doing that."

Apollo fell back down on the gurney and groaned. Trucy looked down and played with an imaginary lint ball on the ground. "So, what will you do Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Well, the fires have died down at the warehouse. I'll probably go check that area out next. Franziska I believe is probably done questioning our witness Robyn. We'll probably meet up and discuss our next tactic."

"What if you don't find anything?"

"Then Trucy, we'll have to find another lead. We might be dealing with the captain of the Special Forces team, but every criminal slips up at some point. There is no such thing as the perfect crime."

Apollo turned over on his gurney and looked at Miles. "Please keep in touch. Let us know if there's anything we can do."

Miles looked down at Apollo and smiled, "For now just get yourself settled so you can leave this hospital without any injuries. Then I may send a friend to you. She always seems to get in trouble and never takes no for an answer. Just like you. Goodbye for now guys." With that Miles turned around and walked down the hallway and out the doors.

The nurse shuffled on over looking over his shoulders. "Is he gone? That guy was scary. Who was he?"

Apollo smiled, "A really good friend."


	26. Chapter 26

Feels good to get back to writing again after that small week hiatus. I was really tired from work today but I just wanted to type this chapter out. I figured it was about time to start wrapping this story up. After all. I'm already planning on a sequel! Haha, don't worry, that one won't be as long as this one I feel. Mainly because it will have less action and will focus a lot more on the development of Apollo's and Nick's relationship. But enough talk about the future. Let's continue on with chapter 26. More clues!

* * *

Apollo and Trucy walked out of the hospital together. Apollo had his right arm in a cast and a sling and his left hand had bandages around it. He started rubbing his right arm with his bandaged left hand.

"You know it's funny, I have never had a broken bone in my entire body. I was always so careful because at the orphanage they wouldn't take care of it for you. Now here I am acting so recklessly and what happens, I break my arm."

"Does it hurt or anything?"

"Nah." Apollo brought his left arm down. "Hasn't hurt all day. I guess the adrenaline in me is still going. I know I'm still wired. I want to go do stuff."

Trucy looked down at the watch on her wrist. "Apollo, it's 11:30. I think we should just call it a night and go home. Besides it's not like we _can_ do anything right now."

Apollo sighed and looked forlornly at the ground. "Yea I guess you're right. Still I want to go do _something!_"

"How about we go home and rest? I'm kind of tired. This has been a long day for both of us and some sleep would probably help both of us out. Maybe even get you thinking straight again."

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "Yea I guess you are right."

Trucy and Apollo walked in a comfortable silence back home. Apollo would occasionally check over his shoulders to make sure no one was following him but the streets were empty. There were no cars, no people, even a lack of animals. It all felt too quiet to Apollo. Occasionally Apollo would stop Trucy and pull her aside so he could check around alleyways. Alas it was just a quiet night with nothing dangerous happening. They eventually made it back to the office and walked up the stairs. Apollo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I am glad nothing happened."

"Did you think anything was? We are still under the ban. No civilians are allowed outside except for extreme emergencies."

"I guess you are right. Still I know I'll be on alert for the next few days since we're not out of the clear yet. I just hope no one plans on kidnapping me or anything."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? At least you'd be with Daddy."

Apollo tapped his chin and rubbed it. "I mean that's a morbid thought but it is _one _way to put it…"

Trucy opened the door to the office and stepped inside. "This is going to be an interesting night without Daddy."

"What do you mean? He has left us before."

"Yea but before I always hoped he would be safe and would come home safely and I had no idea where he had been. Now I know he's in trouble and I don't know what the outcome is going to be. It's like an advanced loneliness."

"Oh. Yea I get that. Well I mean I will sleep over again tonight to make sure you're safe again so at least you'll have me."

"Thanks Apollo, I'm going to go get ready for bed. I washed Daddy's pajamas today so you can wear them again tonight if you would like and we can… uhm. Try to find some extra clothes for you tomorrow."

Apollo looked down and finally got a good glimpse of how his outfit actually looked. "GAH! You let me walk around like this today?! This is disgraceful!"

"Well it's not like you could have changed."

Apollo fell onto the couch and groaned. "Ugh… Still I wish you would have told me so I didn't hold my hand in my right armpit. That's a huge blood stain… this shirt is ruined."

Trucy giggled and tossed Apollo his pajamas for the night and went off to her bedroom. Apollo walked back into his office to change. The pajamas still were very big and falling off him. 'It's going to be another long night.' He walked back out to the common area and laid down on the couch. 'I need to come up with a plan to figure out how to get back on this case. But how? Franziska will never let me back. She already knows me feelings for Nick will probably cloud judgment so I wouldn't be useful that way. Is there any other way I can be useful though?' Apollo looked around the common room again and spotted the piano cluttered with magic equipment. He got up and walked over to it and sat down on the bench. 'This office does feel a lot lonelier than it did the other night Nick wasn't here.'

Apollo stood up and started rummaging through the objects on the piano. 'I never understood why Nick became a pianist. I understand to try to make money for Trucy but there are so many other jobs that Nick could have done. 'Apollo looked through some trick cards, an extra hat and some handkerchiefs everywhere. 'Trucy and I really should clean up this place. There are so many things everywhere I'm surprised we haven't had any accidents.' Just as Apollo said that he forgot about the piano bench behind him and tripped over it knocking it down with a loud thud.

"Apollo are you alright?" Trucy said as she stepped out of her room.

"Yea just fine. I tripped over the piano bench.

"Be more careful next time 'Polly!" Trucy giggled and went off again into her room.

Apollo got up and set the piano bench upright. He noticed doing this though that the piano bench had slightly fallen apart. Or at least that's what it seemed. 'Huh, it looks like it is one of those compartment piano benches.' He lifted the lid off and his eyes went wide. 'What's this doing in there?' There was nothing in the piano bench except for a single cell phone. 'Whose cell phone is this?' Apollo opened it up and it looked like a simple cell phone. Not rigged with anything or put there for any reason. 'I wonder…' Apollo pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number on it and hit call. Sure enough the cell phone rang and started playing the Steel Samurai theme song. 'This _is_ Nick's! But why is it here?' Apollo flipped the phone around and looked at it more thoroughly. The phone didn't have any scratches or cracks on it so it wasn't just thrown there. He did have it when he came to the Criminal Affairs Department, right?' Apollo looked up at the ceiling and tapped the phone on his chin. 'Actually I don't remember. It's not like he had a chance to take it out. Besides, there is no chance he was able to leave this phone here in between the kidnapping and his race back home. Otherwise Trucy would have found out and knew he was home. So why would Nick place his phone in here? Why not just leave it out in the open on the coffee table or something?' Apollo walked back over to the couch and sat back down. 'Guh, it's too late to think of something like this.' Apollo placed the phone down on the coffee table and laid back.

Eventually Apollo's thoughts started to become cloudy and Apollo's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up and saw Trucy already up and dressed.

"About time sleepy head!"

Apollo rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Morning Trucy." He looked at the cell phone on the coffee table and the time on it read 9:34. "Hey Trucy, do you remember if Nick left here with his cell phone yesterday?"

"Um, no. Actually I think he left it here in the piano bench." She glanced over at the coffee table. "Oh, you have it now. Why do you ask?"

"It's not like Nick to walk out without his cell phone. Now knowing he doesn't have it means we can't triangulate his position."

"Oh. Well for some reason he said to not tell anyone about his secret phone hiding space. I don't know why though. No one wants that cell phone. It's archaic and has a really dumb ringtone."

"Well you know Nick and his fascination for the Steel Samurai." Apollo and Trucy shared a laugh. "So where are we going to get some clothes for me?"

"Well Daddy has a few things in his closet that he's probably outgrown. We can probably go find something there."

"Alright." Apollo got up and followed Trucy into Phoenix's room. It was well kept with a made bed and not a single bit of clutter anywhere in the room. Trucy walked over to the closet and opened the door up. She stepped into it and started throwing clothes around. Apollo walked around the room. He felt a little awkward as he had never been in here before. He looked on the dresser and noticed Phoenix's locket. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand. 'I remember about this. It has a picture of Trucy inside. I used this as a piece of evidence in my first trial.' Apollo smiled and opened up the locket. His smile turned into a frown and he held the locket close to him. He put it back down on the dresser and left it open. It showed a picture of Trucy on one side but on the other side there was now a picture of Apollo.

"Alright I think I found you a shirt at least try this on!" Trucy threw a shirt right into Apollo's face. He took his pajama shirt off carefully and put the blue polo on. It was slightly long on him but fit well otherwise.

"This works. Now I just need pants."

"On it!" Trucy stepped back in the closet and continued throwing more articles out. Apollo continued surveying the room. Despite appearances in the common room it seemed like Phoenix really liked to keep his room clean it seemed. Apollo sat down on the bed and looked at the night stand. On it were two things. A clock and a weird yellow faced pin.

"Hey Trucy. Isn't this the button that is on Nick's beanie?"

Trucy stepped away from the closet and walked over to the night stand. She picked the pin up and turned it over a couple of times. "Yea this is. But I could have sworn I saw it on him yesterday when he left."

"I remember seeing it too. That's weird. Are you sure he didn't come home at all yesterday?"

Trucy placed the pin back down and walked back into the closet. "Not that I know of."

"So how do you explain this being here?"

"Maybe he took the camera button with him instead?"

Apollo looked at the pin and noticed that it was just that. A pin. "Trucy that's it!"

Trucy stepped out with a pair of black cargo shorts over her arm. "That's what?"

Apollo grabbed the shorts and ran into the bathroom. He ran back out with the shorts on, although at this point you could probably consider them closer to capris. They came down a few inches below Apollo's knees. Apollo looked down "Am I really that short?!"

"What were you saying earlier Apollo?"

"Oh right! If Nick has his camera button with him we will be able to view the footage and see who kidnapped him and where he is."

"But how do we do that without the camera itself?"

"That's actually easier than it sounds. I think Nick knew he was going to be kidnapped yesterday. He is a lot smarter than I am and can see the bigger picture half of the time. With that camera it actually has two options. He told me this on the case with Vera. First is a simple recording option, but the second is a live feed. Like a video surveillance. However it can't record anything. In addition it doesn't pick up on audio."

"So where does the live feed get uploaded to?"

"Simple, what's a mobile receiver that Nick would want to make sure we had and no one else?" Apollo ran out to the common area and Trucy followed behind. Apollo grabbed the phone from the coffee table and opened it up. He powered it on and scanned through the phone. He eventually found a file that said 'Camera.'

"Well is it there?"

"Yea I think I found it." Apollo opened up the program and in it were a bunch of video recorded files. The majority of which were about the case of Vera Misham. "Huh, it doesn't seem to be like the video live feed is working. It should automatically come up if the camera is on."

"Maybe its batteries died?"

"No, this camera can last for a good week if needed. There's no chance, and I know Nick would have been smart enough to make sure it was operating in surveillance mode and not recording mode." Apollo placed Phoenix's phone in his pocket. "We'll at least keep it with us so we can check up on it just in case."

"Alright, well now that you have clothes what should we do?"

"Well I can shoot Miles a text and ask him what he's up to, but I really don't feel like notifying him that we're up and about. If Franziska gets his phone from him she'll kick Miles off the case then we'll be completely in the dark."

"So the other option is?"

"Simple. Calling Miles's friend he was speaking about yesterday."

"Who is…?"

"Kay of course! She should be able to help us investigate a few things. Maybe she can even add some testimony so we can make sure that Nick really did leave this cell phone here for us." Apollo grabbed his phone and pushed some numbers into his phone. A girl's voice picked up on the other end.

"Kay Faraday chief of the Yatagarasu Master Thief Inc. how may I help you?"

"Do you seriously answer your cell phone like that?"

Kay giggled, "Just for those who know. Ha ha, what's up 'Polly? Miles said you would probably be giving me a call."

"I was wondering if you would join my separate private investigation since I have been kicked off the general one."

"No problem. I actually am already on my way over should be there in a few minutes."

"Great, by the way I had a question for you. Did you and Nick ever make it inside the office by any chance?"

"No and he said that it was a good thing because then 'it' would stay hidden. Of course he wouldn't tell me what 'it' was."

"That's ok I think we have 'it.'" Apollo turned to Trucy. "Well that solves that riddle."

"So Apollo, where were you thinking of starting this investigation today?"

"Well have you heard of anything from Miles yet about what Robyn said or about the warehouse?"

"Nothing special. There was nothing left in the warehouse. There wasn't even video recording equipment so we know that whole building was just a backup plan."

"Any traces of tracks leading away from the place?"

"That is also a negative. The van was actually left at the warehouse. So either they are close in the area or did utilize a boat to transport to somewhere else."

"Well there was no evidence that a boat was used there. We can always ask the harbor master if they saw anything yesterday but I really doubt he would turn something up."

"Right, as for Robyn she is failing to cooperate now. She keeps sticking to the fact that she is not part of the Red Kakumei. Without proof we are at a standstill with her. I heard about your dispute with her yesterday. Apparently Franziska did try to look into the uniform. It was a handmade uniform but she is confused to why."

"That actually confused me too yesterday. You would think if the leader of your organization has full access to police uniforms you would just get regular ones and not make your own. In addition he should know what the Blue Badger patch looks like anyways."

"It is quite a mystery."

A beep went off in Apollo's pocket. Apollo looked down and pulled out Phoenix's phone. "Hey Kay I'll see you in a few minutes. Some weird notification just came up on Nick's phone. See you soon."

"Gotcha!"

Apollo opened the phone up and noticed the notification read, "Camera Msg Available."

"What is it 'Polly?"

"It looks like we have a new video." Apollo pulled open the file and played the new recorded video.

There was a lot of yelling but nothing could really be deciphered. The camera thrashed wildly from side to side. There were figures that looked to be brutally punching Phoenix's head back and forth. Eventually a familiar voice came across the audio. "What did you think you would be a hero!? Did you think you could save everyone?! Well you can't! There is no one to save you now. You are just another pathetic dog of the Justice System. I should kill you for that!" With a hard punch the camera went flying. It fell a few feet away and pointed up. There seemed to be a crack on the lens now though. You could barely see Phoenix's face in the lower left hand corner. His head was looking down at the ground so it was easier to decipher details. He was bleeding from his nose and there seemed to be blood coming from his mouth too. The camera started moving again and the person who had picked up the beanie looked right into the camera lens, he then turned his head and screamed, "You were recording us the whole time!?" The face then turned back to the camera lens. "Listen up here Interpol Agents and little Defense Attorney, I know you are watching this somewhere, and we are going to get you. Give yourselves up and no one will get hurt. Failure to comply and I'll see to it the entire force is destroyed in one swift blow. I know who you are and where you all live… Apollo Justice, Franziska von Karma, and Shi-Long Lang. I'm coming for you. The Red Kakumei has warned you. Consider yourself lucky!" The video shut off.

Apollo dropped the phone and fell back down onto the couch. His face was pale and his mouth was gaping open from both shock and fright.

"Apollo! What are we going to do?!"

Apollo remained sitting there in his stupor.

"Apollo we're in big trouble! We need to get out of here! Now!"

Apollo shook his head. "We'll wait for Kay to get here, and then we need to get out. I need to warn everyone." Apollo took out his phone and started texting Miles and Franziska.


	27. Chapter 27

Oh my Phoenix everyone I'm so sorry for that month hiatus I took. I hope I didn't lose any readers in the time being. I have been working non-stop at my two jobs trying to save up money to move out and it has just been insane. Nonetheless I FINALLY got enough time to sit down and write another chapter. I have another day off coming up soon too so hopefully I can get another chapter done then in the meantime.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the Wright Anything Agency door. Both Trucy and Apollo looked towards the door and didn't move. The knocking persisted and eventually the two heard a voice on the other side.

"Apollo? Trucy? It's Kay come on open up!"

Apollo slowly stood up and shuffled over to the door. He opened the door up and grabbed Kay's wrist and dragged her inside. He poked his head back out and checked both left and right down the hall. Satisfied that no one else was there he slammed the door shut and locked it up.

"Is everything alright you two? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse." Apollo muttered, "We saw them."

"The victims? Like recently?"

Apollo reached back over to the couch and picked up the cell phone. "We just got another video message from the Red Kakumei and he warned us that he was coming after me, Miles, and Franziska. I don't think he knows anything about you or Trucy so at least you both are safe."

"But how does he know about you guys?"

"Well that's the weird part. I don't know if they found out about us because of the bombing at the criminal affairs department or if they somehow had surveillance at the warehouse."

Kay grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. "Have you told Miles and Franziska yet?"

"I shot them a text while I was waiting for you."

"Well it seems that Miles is extremely concerned. He texted me to come get you and bring you back to the detention center."

Apollo ran into his office and grabbed a bag. He ran back out and started to head out the door. "Ok, let's go Kay. Trucy lock up behind and don't let anyone in."

Trucy just crossed her arms, "Honestly Apollo, you think by now you can keep me away from this case?"

"Listen I'm in charge of you now as your bigger brother. I'm trying to keep you safe by-"

"By leaving me alone? Right… how am I supposed to protect myself."

"You've done it before."

"Apollo I'm coming and that's the end of that."

"But there's not enough room on Kay's motorbike!"

Kay leaned over to Apollo, "Now may not be the time to mention that I brought the sidecar today so I could take both of you…"

Apollo turned to Kay who shined a large grin at him. Apollo gave a look of disdain and sighed. "…Really? You just had to say that." Kay continued grinning at Apollo and flashed a peace sign to Trucy.

Trucy started heading out the door, "Come on Apollo, let's get going. You seem to be the only one holding us up."

'Why do I feel like this is going to soon become a battle of the sexes… and I'll always be outnumbered?'

Apollo, Kay, and Trucy headed down the steps and outside to see Kay's motorbike in front of them. Kay hopped on the bike and Apollo sat behind her and held on tight. Trucy leaned into the sidecar to pick up the helmet that was in there. She looked at it and tossed it aside. She pulled her top hat down so it was more over her eyes and hopped inside the sidecar. Kay took off.

They were speeding on through the streets. Apollo holding tighter to Kay with every turn she made. Several times he had to sputter though because Kay's hair kept flowing into his mouth. Meanwhile Trucy was having the time of her life screaming and throwing her arms up every now and again. Kay gave her a smile and winked. 'Seems like those two just created a bond on a whole new level without even trying.' With another turn and a loud screech the three of them stopped right in front of the detention center. Franziska could be seen out front chatting away on her cell phone and pointing fingers at a bunch of Interpol officers. She noticed Apollo and Trucy hop off of Kay's bike. She huffed and turned away from them and continued yelling.

Kay, Apollo, and Trucy stepped inside the detention center only to almost be run over by several agents trying to leave. The three of them looked around for any sign of Miles around but only saw more Interpol officers rushing.

"I wonder what has sent them all in a tizzy." Kay said, still looking around.

"YOU THERE HALT!" An Interpol officer yelled at the three of them causing them all to stand straight at attention. He rushed down the hall and stopped right in front of them all. "You sir, are you Apollo Justice?"

"Er, yes?"

"Come with me!" The officer grabbed Apollo's good wrist and dragged him off down the hallway.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"We need to debrief you sir. You are not safe alone and therefore we must now accompany you wherever you go."

'Why do I feel like Nick would've made a comment about debriefing me...' Apollo rolled his eyes and continued being dragged down the hallway. Eventually the two of them came to what seemed to be a deserted hallway with only one door at the end of it. The two walked through the door. Apollo breathed a sigh of relief seeing a familiar red jacket on the other side with another Interpol officer.

"Hello Apollo. Please sit down."

'Now I KNOW Nick would make a huge joke about Miles debriefing me. Maybe I'll tell him later.' Apollo sat down across from Miles and the Interpol officer slammed the door behind him and stood by it.

"As you can see we have a much bigger issue at this moment what with being our safety in the matter. If we fall then our justice system falls and Interpol will not have that. At this time we must always be present with at minimum of 1 other Interpol officer due to the threat."

"What about Trucy and Kay?"

"I have asked for 2 to almost always try to be with you so as long as you are with them then you all should be safe so not to worry. Now then we must talk about this threat you received."

"Hold on Miles, I actually have a question first."

"And that would be?"

"Kay told me that you were concerned for me and sent her out to get us. This was before I even knew about the threat. What made you concerned about us prior to our lives being in danger?"

"Unfortunately that information is pertinent to the case and therefore classified to civilians."

Apollo crossed his arms and gave Miles a cold stare. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Miles have you forgotten with what we're dealing with. Being a target at this time I would fail to see myself as a simple civilian who shouldn't know more information about this case."

"Well as per Franziska's orders we're not allowed to say anything to you. Moving along the-"

"Cut the bull Miles!" Apollo slammed his left hand down on the table that separated the two of them. It rattled and Apollo winced a little due to the lacerations that were still slowly healing. "You know as damn well that I was on this case and I'm the only one now that can help. You said you would tell me all the information you could."

"But this information I can't tell you about."

"Well why not?!"

"Because then we wouldn't let you be anywhere near this case period. End of discussion."

"Miles. I don't understand. You wouldn't be concerned about me unless something was to happen to put me in jeopardy. If it wasn't my life than what was it?"

Miles stared at Apollo. The drab grayness of the room only made Apollo brighter in contrast. Miles took a good look over Apollo and only then just noticed what he was wearing. "Apollo, why are you wearing his clothes?"

Apollo looked down and then back up at Miles. "Why does it matter? I had nothing to change into now don't change the subject."

"I cannot discuss this. Especially now."

"Goddam it Miles!" Apollo flipped the table away from in between them. Apollo stood up with his left hand in a fist. His teeth were tight together. He almost looked as if at any second he would pounce towards Miles and rip him apart. All this while Miles sat there as calm as ever, not so much to offer a glance up at Apollo. He averted his gaze down to where the table previously was.

"You spilled my tea."

Apollo fumed. He snorted out of his nose and took a step towards Miles. "THAT'S IT?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?! Miles. Our friends are missing. My new boyfriend is in trouble. And now our lives are at stake and you are concerned over something involving me and you can't even as offer an inkling to what it's about?!" Tears started to form in Apollo's eyes and he tried hard to make sure they wouldn't fall. "Miles I can't handle this stress anymore. I want this case to finish up as much as possible because I just want to quit law altogether!"

The air was silent between the two of them. Apollo was even stunned at what he said but he was ready to stand by his words. There was so much stress that had come from not only this case alone but from many cases that Apollo had come to terms with why Phoenix didn't want to go back. You are alone in the law. If you aren't then you soon enough will be. Everyone you love around you is always in trouble whether you are prepared to face it or not.

"You don't mean that do you?"

Apollo just stood there huffing out a lot of hot air. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

Miles crossed his arms and tapped his fingers on his inner shoulder. "Well if you do then I definitely am not going to tell you anything. You are dismissed."

"Miles!"

"Apollo, until you take this case more serious and stop letting your emotions run wild I unfortunately cannot trust you in any situation involving this case. If you feel that horrible things like this are happening because you are a defense attorney you are wrong. You need to man up and get the job done irregardless of your feelings. You wouldn't act like this if Phoenix was safe now would you?"

Apollo stood straight up at this comment. He looked confused over at Miles as of unsure what Miles was trying to get at. "Of course I would Miles. How could you say something like that? I care for any innocent person in danger!"

"Then act like it. Take charge and stop sniveling as if the world around you is being crushed."

Apollo started to calm down. He relaxed his stance a bit more. His eyes never left from Miles. He slowly backed up to his chair and sat down. The Interpol officer walked around and lifted the table back up and set it back down in between the two. Miles didn't move a single inch at the time. As if he was always part of the entire scenery. Apollo laid his arms back down on the table and looked down into his lap.

"I'm... I'm sorry Miles. I'm just scared that's all."

Miles sighed and finally looked over to Apollo. "That's fine."

Tears welled up in Apollo's eyes and started to fall. "I'm scared, everyone's gone, our lives are in trouble and all you can say is 'That's fine?!' *sniff* Miles I just don't understand anymore."

Miles joined his hands together and used them to prop his head up. "Now that we have the real Apollo back we can continue. Look, I understand you're scared it's ok to be. But now is not the time to cry and freak out. You need to calm down and be brought back down to Earth. Lest I not forget what did Phoenix's mentor always tell him about smiling?"

Apollo sniffled, "A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how hard it gets."

"And you really look up to Phoenix as a role model right? Well he did the same with Mia. So follow those words."

Apollo finally calmed down and stopped crying. "Alright. I guess I can."

"Good now that's over can we finally discuss what our next step is?"

Apollo held a firm face and looked directly at Miles. "Ok, but first what was the thing that made you concerned about me."

Miles sighed and lowered his hands. "You won't let that go will you?"

"No."

Miles smiled, "Guess that's what makes you such a great defense attorney." Miles shifted in his chair and crossed his arms. His face became more solemn. "Fine I'll tell you, but you need to promise me that you won't flip out like before."

Apollo crossed his arms and smirked, "No promises."

"No Apollo. I mean it, that outburst you just had needs to be the last of this entire case. Otherwise I will fly you to Antartica and you will stay there until this whole thing is solved."

"Come on Miles-"

"No Apollo, seriously I mean it."

Apollo gave a hard-look over Miles. He sat there in silence for a few minutes. Miles's cold stare made Apollo feel extremely uncomfortable. He shifted a few times in his seat before finally responding. "Alright. I promise Miles."

"Good. Now then, that video footage you received today was actually the second one that was sent."

"The Red Kakumei sent you another threat this morning?"

"Not personally us, moreso to say we interfered and received a transmission from their location."

"Wait, they were transmitting a broadcast signal?"

"Not them. I believe this broadcast signal had something to do with how you found out that they were coming after you."

"Wait, you mean you intercepted Nick's video signal?"

"Yes I believe so. I went out very late last night and started to sweep the warehouse for any transmitting signals. Unfortunately there weren't any there. However after further logical deductions from last night I determined that there was no chance for them to have gone too far from that one warehouse. So I swept for any other type of broadcast equipment in the nearby warehouses. I picked up on a signal. I decided to review the signal back here at the detention center. It didn't show too much. Just simple footage of the warehouse. I took in as much details of the surrounding and drew up blueprints and sent them to the main office to review any of the warehouses in the area that was built in a similar fashion. I have still yet to receive those results."

"So why was it you couldn't tell me this?"

Miles's eyes shifted back down to the table. "Because of what happened at the end of the transmission." Miles turned to the Interpol officer right behind him. "Would you mind grabbing the laptop in the next room that has a copy of the footage."

"But sir didn't Franziska say that-"

"And who's direct orders did she ask you to follow."

"... Yours..."

"Good, now get it." The Interpol agent left for a small bit of time. He soon returned with a laptop in his hands. He set it in front of Apollo and pressed play on the video screen. The video played showing Apollo the familiar scene as before, however the camera was upright and the same man as before. However he walked right up to the camera with a smile. He then put his arm out in front of him and what seemed to be above the camera.

"Now then. You can see now everyone that all is hopeless. No one is coming for you. Even if they did, they won't be able to get us. Your society has fallen. So sorry. Oh and as for you who thinks that I won't get away with it." The camera tilted down to Phoenix's knee and there was a gun placed there. A gunshot was heard and blood started pouring out. "Sorry Phoenix, you were warned. Oh well?" the video ended right there.

Apollo sat there with wide eyes. He couldn't form any words. He just sat there speechless and couldn't even move.

"So as you can see Phoenix was pretty beaten up, I don't know what you saw on your-"

"Miles!"

"What?"

"Are you sure that you continuously watched this from last night?"

"Well yes why?"

"Because this timeline doesn't make any sense."

"I don't seem to follow you."

"Miles this wasn't a transmission. This was a recording and sent to you."

"How are you sure of that?"

"Because that's how this camera works. This was recorded and sent to you. But the question is when was this recorded, and why didn't Nick scream at the pain?"

"Maybe he's a lot tougher than you think? He's been through a lot, I mean he did get hit by a car recently didn't he?"

"No Miles. That's not the point! In my video that I received today I could audibly hear grunts from Nick but he fell silent at the end of the video almost as if... He blacked out! Miles, Nick is somewhere unconscious!"

"What? Apollo this doesn't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense if you think of it like this. Why would they make sure that you watched a video for a long period of time in which nothing happened minus shooting Nick at the end?"

"Because they didn't know we were watching? Why else would they shoot Phoenix?"

"That was only a misdirection. As both a threat to the others that were kidnapped. However when you send the threat to us only after seeing this footage what is the response one would draw from this?"

"That we would try to immediately end this and send men out to look into the warehouse, which we already have."

"Miles! You have to call them back! They aren't there in fact they probably never were there! They're walking into another trap!"

Miles immediately turned around and screamed at the Interpol officer taking him by surprise. "Call all the men back now! I'm not hurting anyone else on this case!"

"But sir I'm not supposed to leave your side."

"DAMMIT MORE PEOPLE ARE IN TROUBLE THAN ME SITTING HERE NOW GO!"

With that the Interpol agent ran out the door.

"So we're back to square one again. Not knowing where they are and with more threats than we can handle."

"Not necessarily Miles."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it like this. Why would we keep on receiving threat videos when they have already relocated to somewhere far away? Why would they continuously keep everyone safe and alive? If they really meant business they would have shot Nick right in the heart but they didn't so that means that there is some other goal that the Red Kakumei wants to achieve."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning what's the easiest way to infiltrate where they are keeping them without jeopardizing anyone?"

"You don't mean?"

"Yup, a controlled kidnapping."


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long time in between updates, but don't you worry! I have _not_ given up on this story! Just between working so many hours in order to pay bills this is like the last thing for me to get around to. But now I have a legitimate schedule with a legitimate day off each week. So every Wednesday if I don't have other chores or errands to do I can type! YAY! My hope is to finish this story prior to Duel Destinies release in America because once that happens I _know_ I won't continue writing. Ha ha, so hopefully I can keep that promise for you all. I hope this nice long chapter makes up for my absence! Enjoy!

* * *

Miles sat there staring at Apollo for several minutes. Apollo continued looking directly at Miles without saying a word. Just waiting for a response. The air became extremely tense. The two of them just sat there in the silence hoping the other would say something first. Whether a validation for Apollo's idea, or a just kidding from the young attorney. Just where had an idea like this come from? It was something completely out there. Now Apollo being so caught up in this case, after all of his sudden outbreaks, now was the time for him to prove himself. Now was the time for him to show just how serious he was to help others.

Of course now was also the perfect chance for Apollo to also get out of having to deal with everything and be with Phoenix again. All these ideas filled up the tense air between the two men. It was only cut short by the Interpol officer returning.

"Sir, the men have all been called back to the Detention Center. They never made it down to the docks."

Miles continued staring straight at Apollo, "Thank you, now leave us."

"Um, sir I am supposed to be-"

"OUT NOW!"

With that the officer quickly turned tail and exited the room. Of course he was probably all to happy to be out of that awkward situation. Miles was still sitting there contemplating on what to do and Apollo was growing impatient.

"Look Miles. We all know that the Red Kakumei is run by someone who basically knows all crooks' techniques in the handbook, in addition to knowing all the rescue techniques! So we have to do something so outrageous they would never know!"

Miles finally took a deep breath in and sighed, "And why do you suggest this would work? It's not like we could follow them bringing you to their hideout. It's not like we can bug you. They found out the camera from Phoenix real easily, you don't think they'd sweep you for something?"

"I... I didn't think that far. I just..."

Miles brought his right leg up crossing it over his left. He continued to cross his arms as well and close his eyes. "You just didn't think that's all. Listen Apollo, we will handle this situation as delicately as possible, we aren't going to put anyone else at risk. We don't have enough man power as is to solve this case."

"Then don't you feel we should try something drastic?"

"Trying something drastic is always out of the question. There is never a need for it. There can always be a solution found you just have to think through everything."

Apollo lowered his head deep in thought. 'I know this is a good idea, I just have to convince Miles of it. How is it I can be kidnapped while they also know where my location is?'

"Look this is enough of this discussion. Just go out with Kay and Trucy and do what you need to do. Stay away from the warehouses though. I'll give you clearance to enter the criminal affairs department and _that's all_. Don't think I won't be telling the Interpol officers that will be following you."

Apollo slowly stood up, head still down lost in thought. He didn't even say a word to Miles or acknowledge that he was allowed entrance to the criminal affairs department. He opened up the door and started heading out.

"Apollo, I mean it. Don't get any funny ideas."

Apollo closed the door without responding to Miles. He walked down the hallway with officers passing by him. Some stopping dead in their tracks in order to not run into the little guy deep in thought. He continued scratching his chin with his bandaged up hand. He eventually made it back to Kay and Trucy where they were talking to a couple of Interpol officers themselves.

"Oh look! It's 'Polly! Hey 'Polly, these guys are apparently going to be with us for the rest of the day. They're going to protect us."

"Oh, that's great. Hey guys? Would you mind going to grab the paperwork I need for clearance at the Criminal Affairs Department?"

The Interpol officers saluted in unison, "Sir yes sir!" They marched off down the hallway and away from the trio.

"That gets rid of them." Apollo said under his breath.

Apollo walked right past Kay and Trucy and over to a desk chair nearby and sat right down. Kay walked over and looked down at the young attorney. Just as confused herself.

"Apollo? What're you thinking about?"

Apollo finally looked up at Kay, "I need to infiltrate the Red Kakumei."

"Ok, and your plan involves what?"

"Me getting kidnapped."

Trucy shouted, "WHAT?! Apollo that's not happening!"

"No no, not like that. I am trying to find out a way for me to get kidnapped and give away the Red Kakumei's position that way."

"Like a bug?" Kay proposed. Trucy clenching her fists surprised that Kay would even offer anything to help out.

"Yea but Miles was right in saying that they would probably sweep for it on me before they even continued."

"What if it wasn't on you?" Apollo looked directly at Kay who looked inquisitively at Apollo. "Yea, I mean everyone always expects the bug to be placed on the kidnapped person. If you can find a way to get it onto the offenders before they even start searching you for it then you can almost guarantee they won't find it."

"But that's impossible. My thoughts behind this whole kidnapping is we're basically walking into a trap blindfolded. We probably won't have sight of our captors and when I get kidnapped I won't have a chance to sneakily drop a bug on them."

"You might not but that doesn't mean it's impossible. Hold on." Kay took out her Little Thief and started punching things into it. Meanwhile Trucy had finally walked over to Kay and Apollo and she stood looming over Apollo with her hands on her hips.

"Apollo Justice!"

Apollo just looked up and smirked at Trucy, "Heh, am I in trouble or something?"

"Oooh! You infuriate me!" Trucy stomped her foot down and stormed off outside.

Kay was still looking at Little Thief and merely responded, "You know you shouldn't be like that to her, she is really concerned about you and Phoenix."

"I never said she couldn't join me..."

"Oh" Kay said looking up from Little Thief and over to Apollo confusingly.

"Her coming with me practically guarantees my safety. As well as hers. The Red Kakumei's Modus Operandi isn't about harming innocent civilians. Or murder I hope... So to be honest having her would be extremely beneficial."

"You would ask your own sister to be put in such a dangerous predicament and expect her to just go along with it?"

Apollo just tilted his head at Kay, "Well, I mean... We wouldn't be in any real danger. Besides we always do everything together, why would today be any different?"

Kay just put her hands on her hips. "Apollo, did you hit your head hard the other day? I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation."

"Then why are you helping me out?"

"I don't mean about that situation. You are old enough to make your own decisions. Trucy is a young girl, and she's still in high school. You expect to put her in danger like that?"

"Kay she won't be in danger. I'll protect her."

"In this condition? Look Apollo, you aren't thinking straight right now. You are right, you need to go in to this with another person that's outside of the whole situation but don't bring Trucy in. Keep her safe. She's your sister. It's bad enough that your dad is in trouble."

Apollo flinched at those last words, "Uh, he's not my dad..."

"Oh? I just figured since you and Trucy are brother and sister and he is-"

"Just... Drop it Kay. It's already making this situation more awkward than it needs to be."

Kay just looked at Apollo and shrugged. She went back to plugging things into her Little Thief. Apollo shifted his weight in the seat and tried to look for a window that lead outside. None were nearby him so he eventually stood up and started walking around. He moved over to the doors that lead outside.

"So now what Kay?"

"Well as soon as I finish entering some things into this then I'll be able to utilize Little Thief here as a tracking device."

"And that's helpful because?"

Kay pulled her hair stick out of her hair causing it all to flow down to her mid-back. She twisted it open to reveal a little microchip. "Because this bug here will send out signals to be picked up by Little Thief here. Different than any police bug so a little more difficult to find. However with a simple application this bug will not be used on you but rather than on your kidnappers."

"This would happen how?"

Kay reached into her pocket and pulled out a little tube. "This right here is an adhesive substance that when it comes in contact with rubber will stick right on and will not come off." She proceeded to twist off the top of the spray and picked up a paper clip from the desk. She sprayed the substance which came out as a clear mist. "See? It doesn't stick to my fingers. However," She dropped the paperclip to the ground and stepped on it. She proceeded to lift her foot up and showed Apollo the bottom side of it. "It gets picked up by the sole of my shoe! It will stay there for at least a day too!"

Apollo gawked at the paperclip fully stuck to her shoe. "So all we have to do is throw the chip down to where our kidnappers would walk and they'd step on it?"

Kay winked and snapped her fingers, "Precisely!"

"This is terrific! Now we just need to get Trucy and we can head out!"

The two Interpol Officers returned and one had a few ruffled papers in his hands. "Alright sir we have the documents needed for access. Shall we head there now?"

"Crap..."

Kay turned and looked at Apollo funny. "Apollo? What's going on? Why are we going to the Criminal Affairs Department? I thought -OW!" Apollo had stomped on Kay's foot in order to silence her. He proceeded to grab the blue collar of his polo and tug at it. Beads of sweat started to drip from his forehead.

"Of course we're going to the Criminal Affairs Department. Remember what I told you? Miles forebode me to go to the warehouses. So Kay why don't you go grab Trucy outside and we'll meet out there. I have to go to the bathroom first."

Kay continued looking funny at Apollo. Apollo kept trying to communicate non-verbally to Kay. 'Just go we need to ditch these guys!' She proceeded to scratch her head.

"Yea Kay, remember? These guys are here to make sure we don't go there too. So let's honor Miles's orders."

Kay continued scratching her head. Apollo was dripping beads of sweat now. He was pleading Kay with his eyes to just walk outside to get Trucy and not ask any further questions.

Kay just shrugged, "Ok whatever you say Apollo. I'll meet you all outside." She started walking towards the door and outside.

"Heh, thanks Kay." Apollo said brushing his spikes back. "So um, I guess I'll go use the restroom now."

"Alright, we'll come too." One of the Interpol officer said.

Apollo just looked at them very confused. "Um... Does privacy mean anything to Interpol officers?"

"Well we're supposed to be with you at all times." The other officer offered.

"I don't think that meant in the stall as well... You guys can wait outside the bathroom if you feel the need but, like seriously? That's just gross."

The two Interpol officers looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Apollo over to the bathroom and Apollo stepped inside. He started looking around hoping that his hunches were right. When he found what he was looking for he walked over to it. 'Well this window is extremely small but I might be able to climb through it. I just wish it wasn't so high up.' Apollo started looking around for something to climb up on to get up to the window which was just barely out of reach when he stretched his arms all the way up. He found a metal trash can in the corner with one of this flip tops. He took the top off and flipped it over with some paper towels falling out. He placed it in front of the window and carefully climbed on top. The can wiggled underneath causing Apollo to flail to regain balance.

He finally grabbed the ledge of the window and reached up to turn the handle. The window opened and tilted inwards to the bathroom with the wide open end on top. 'Great, now I have to climb up there to get out? This day is just getting more and more complicated.' Apollo reached on top of the window and tried to pull himself up. He struggled and kicked his legs about wildly causing the trash can to fall over and make a loud clang that echoed throughout the bathroom. As he finally hoisted himself and started sliding out the window head first just as the door opened to the bathroom.

"Apollo are you al-WHAT THE?!" The Interpol officer exclaimed. He booked it out the door and you could barely hear him yelling. "SOMEONE NOTIFY MR. EDGEWORTH!"

Apollo fell through the window and landed hard on his back on the ground outside. 'Not the greatest escape, but I'm away from them anyways. Better quickly catch up to Kay and Trucy.' Apollo stood up rubbing his back and started running around to the front of the building. He saw Kay sitting next to Trucy on a ledge out front. She had her arm around Trucy and looked as if she was consoling her. Apollo ran right up to them.

"We need to go, like now! They found out I was escaping!"

Kay and Trucy just looked up confusingly at Apollo trying to figure out why he was so frantic. Kay spoke up first, "Apollo, what do you mean you're escaping? Why aren't you allowed to go to the warehouse?" Apollo started fidgeting and grabbed Kay with his good arm and started dragging her. She put her foot down and fought against him. "Did Miles say you couldn't go or something?"

"Can we discuss this on the way there?" Apollo looked up to Kay with giant puppy dog eyes pleading with her.

"Gumshoe has better puppy dog eyes than you do. You might want to take lessons from him when he get him back." Kay slapped away Apollo's arm and proceeded to cross hers. "Apollo why did Miles say you couldn't do this?"

"He never really said, he just doesn't want anyone else to be in trouble." Just then several Interpol officers busted out of the front door to the detention center and started running towards the trio. "Look can we just go?! If we don't do this we might not ever get a chance to save everyone!"

Kay huffed, grabbed Trucy and Apollo and started booking it toward her motorbike. "You know I don't like going against Miles's wishes just to let you know."

Miles soon appeared at the doors behind all the Interpol officers and screamed out after the three of them. "Don't you dare go to the warehouses or I'll make sure you all get put under arrest!"

Kay turned back and yelled at Miles, "Eat my dust Miles!" She soon made it to her motorbike and hopped on. Trucy got into the sidecar and Apollo right behind her. She then sped off. "That's good, now we just need to lose any tails."

"They won't follow us. The warehouses are a trap and they aren't going to send any Interpol personnel down there unless they have a set plan. If Miles is as smart as he really is he won't send anyone. If it's just the three of us then there is more likely of a chance of a kidnapping. If the entire Interpol squad show up then there will be an ambush and cause a lot more people to get hurt."

Trucy looked over to Apollo and slapped his leg. "OW! What was that for!?"

"I'm still mad at you! Why do you think this is such a good idea?"

"Because. The whole issue this time is not being able to find out the Red Kakumei's whereabouts. If we can guarantee they'll stay in one place then Interpol can find a way to take them down." Trucy slapped Apollo again. "Ow! Stop that!"

"But what if you get hurt again!"

"I won't. Because I'll be with Kay. She'll protect me. Right Kay?"

Kay gave a thumbs up to Trucy. "You don't need to worry Truce! The only person that will hurt him will be me. For smacking him in the face later for not giving me all the details."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true Apollo. I'm basically giving you all my trust right now, bringing you out to a place that was forbidden for you to go to by Miles. All because you have a feeling the Red Kakumei are monitoring the place and will kidnap you and we aren't going into another explosive trap."

"Didn't quite think that far..."

Kay slammed on the brakes forcing Apollo to slam right into her back. "You mean it could still potentially be a bomb site?!"

"Well..." Apollo started rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "One of the warehouses will be. But I don't know which one it is. I figure though if we go to the previous warehouse alone the Red Kakumei might take it as us just investigating the scene and they will just kidnap us. As long as we don't go to any other warehouses then we shouldn't see any more bombs."

Kay glared back at Apollo. "I'm turning around..." She started her motorbike up, but just then Trucy reached out and grabbed Kay's hand.

"Kay, he's right. Think about how the Red Kakumei has been operating. There has to be some form of monitoring device or someone working within the Red Kakumei down by the warehouses. Seeing only us would not cause an alarm because we are practically harmless. Plus they haven't killed any of us yet. They probably would have kidnapped us at the last explosion if they could've but they didn't because they were probably outnumbered. This time they have a better chance at taking in one more person of the justice system that could stop them."

Kay looked over at Trucy with a shocked look on her face and her mouth gaping open. Apollo leaned in close to Kay behind her and whispered, "She's definitely my sister, see why I bring her everywhere now?" Kay rolled her eyes and started her motorbike up and off in the direction of the warehouses.

Trucy looked over to Apollo. "So what's the plan anyways?"

"Well Kay and I are going to head into a warehouse. Kay will use her great thieving skills and try to hide herself early on and basically leave me as sitting bait. When the kidnappers come up and she gets a good sense of the situation she's going to run out to basically 'rescue' me but also plant the bug on the kidnappers. What happens after that is basically up to fate. Whether they take her too or Kay fights her way out to safety is another story."

"But if you plant the bug on them why wouldn't you also try to spring free?"

"Because then they would see the act as suspicious. We have to basically go in there pretending like we have no other ulterior motive other than to investigate."

"So then why is Kay going in and not me?"

"What do you mean?"

"If Kay gets kidnapped how am I supposed to get back to the Detention Center safely? Plus what does that bug transmit to?"

Kay grimaced. "Little Thief, crap I forgot to leave that at the Detention Center."

Apollo looked over Kay's shoulder. "So, now what?"

Kay sighed, "I guess Trucy is going in with you then. I'll drop you both off and speed away. You'll basically be on your own. Trucy you'll have to try to sneak the bug onto them."

"How would I do that?"

"Just throw it on the ground in front of them as they're walking. You'll be all set then."

"So then it's settled. Trucy and I will head into the warehouse together."

The trio eventually made it down to the docks and Kay pulled up to a warehouse that had debris all around it. It was marked off with a wide radius of police caution tape. Kay stopped as close as she could and Apollo stepped down off the motorbike and Trucy hopped out of the sidecar.

"Alright you two. I'm heading back, good luck collecting your evidence!" Kay winked at that last part. She turned around and sped off.

"Well, now we're alone. What do you suggest we look at first Apollo?"

"Well first things first we should probably go inside and determine how the bombs went off. If it was a timer explosion then the trail is dead. If it was remote detonation then we can determine that the Red Kakumei are in the area. And if it was tripped by something then we better hope we don't trip another one."

"Kind of morbid today aren't you Apollo?"

Apollo rolled his eyes and stepped under the police tape. "Come on Trucy, let's just head inside."

Apollo and Trucy walked up to the entrance of the warehouse. The giant door had been blown off from the explosion but it had laid right in front of the doorway. Apollo and Trucy had to climb up over it in order to get inside. As they carefully made their way inside they could barely see anything. It was only midday at this point but with a small lack of windows in the warehouse it was extremely dark.

"Crap, I should've thought to bring a flashlight."

"Hold on one moment 'Polly." Trucy draped around her cape real quick and pulled out two flashlights.

"Do you carry a sink with you too?" Trucy draped her cape around the other way and pulled out a small Purell bottle. She smirked at Apollo.

Apollo smiled back at her. "Oh ha ha, very funny. Let's go"

Apollo and Trucy turned on their flashlights and walked inside. Just inside they could already see damage from the explosion. There were parts of crates scattered about and here and there laid metal beams from the walkway above. A couple of the lights had fallen as well and there was broken glass from the lightbulbs that flashed back when the flashlights shone on them.

"Alright, we'll need to split up to cover more ground."

"I don't know Apollo. This dark warehouse is really scary. Plus with what could happen." She grabbed Apollo's upper right arm. He glanced over at her.

"Look, I know it's scary but just have faith. We'll be ok. Just go off and hide if you're that scared."

Trucy nodded and started walking to a corner in the warehouse and started looking around. Apollo trudged ahead. He shined his flashlight up and down looking at the destruction from the place. There were many beams and girders that had fallen down. In addition to many other boxes and crates that were both charred and broken. There were many black scorch marks on the ground showing potential areas where shrapnel from the bomb itself may have landed.

Apollo started to make his way to the backside of the warehouse. He saw a small office that seemed untouched by the entire explosion. He opened the door inside to see several monitors in place. All were off though due to the lack of electricity. Although this place wasn't safe from the explosion either. Upon further inspection to one of the monitors there seemed to have been a few pieces of metal that went through the glass screen. Apollo turned around to see a small pane from the window of the office to also be shattered. Through deduction Apollo assumed the metal piece came flying through there, but that was the only evidence from the explosion in the office. 'Huh, there must have not been any bombs near this area in the warehouse then. Maybe they didn't expect everyone to get in this far.'

Apollo exited the office and continued walking around the sides of the warehouse. He eventually made it over to an area where an entire walkway had collapsed and there was a giant beam laid practically parallel to the walkway. It struck Apollo as odd because this particular beam would have been holding up the walkway meaning it should have fallen perpendicular to the walkway. 'This must have been the beam they had to move to free Shi-Long.' Apollo shined the light on the ground around the beam looking for any evidence to his hypothesis. With none to be found he continued on.

He eventually made it back to the center and saw another figure with a light coming at him.

"Apollo I can't find anything in here. I think this is just a lost cause. The Red Kakumei aren't here."

"Yea I guess you're right Trucy. There's no need to continue looking here. We might as well head out. I'll call Kay for a ride back. This was hopeless. I just hope Miles doesn't yell my ear off when I get back." Apollo grimaced. "He doesn't look like someone who would yell but when he loses his temper it's not something you want to be on the other side of..."

"So now what?"

"Well I guess now we just wait for the Red Kakumei to come to us. No sense in finding them."

Just then Apollo heard metal fall from behind him and Trucy causing them both to jump. They spun around and shined their flashlights in all directions trying to figure out what caused it. Eventually their lights came upon a figure.

"Well then knock knock Mr. Justice. Didn't we warn you?"


	29. Chapter 29

So I couldn't sleep tonight. Had nothing else to do. So I decided to WRIGHT!... I don't think that will ever be a joke. Anyways I am very impressed with my skills for this chapter. I really wanted this chapter to happen and just had to find the right time to include it. Hopefully the whole chapter isn't too cliched/obvious and you enjoy the journey we travel down. Enjoy!

* * *

Apollo and Trucy were frozen in their positions. No thoughts or feelings came across Apollo's mind. He just stood there staring at the dark figure that loomed in front of them. He knew that this incident was going to happen but he failed to prepare himself mentally for what to do. The figure started walking towards the two and they continued to stand there as if they were Medusa's latest works of art.

"I told you we were after you Mr. Justice. And yet here you are all alone. Now then I would say this is almost too easy for us but I already know two things. One there is no one here to follow us when I take you." The figure turned towards Trucy and held his left hand out. He pulled his right hand from the shadows and produced a gun. "And two, you there little girl will kindly turn over that bug that you have on your person."

Apollo and Trucy's eyes both glanced down towards the gun. Trucy very slowly drew her left hand across her torso and reached inside her cape. She pulled out the microchip that Kay had given to her earlier. She slowly reached her hand out to the figure and dropped the microchip into the figure's hand. He looked at it and started chuckling madly. He threw the chip over his shoulder.

"H-ho..." Apollo's mouth was dry. His tongue felt like cardboard and would break at any second if he even uttered to speak. His stomach was doing flip flops and his heart was trying to break out of the 12 barred prison hold it in. Apollo was going through autonomous actions at this point and yet somehow the words just fell from his mouth. "How did you know about the chip?"

The madman's chuckling came back down to simple laugh and he soon quieted himself in order to respond. He grinned a devilish grin that was only outlined better by the shadows protecting his face. "It's simple there Mr. Justice. You think that just because you are based out of the Detention Center now you are any safer? You all are just playing our game out exactly as we planned. We knew exactly what you would do from the start. We preempted your moves. Who would be on this case, who would go where, and what relocations you would pursue. So of course we could hear what you were saying there at the Detention Center."

Apollo just stood there unsure of what to say. The Red Kakumei had the upper hand. They always had. Was this it for the young attorney? His sister? Everyone he knew? The thoughts were racing around in Apollo's head causing a migraine but Apollo felt nothing. The still air around them just lingered. It was as if the entire scene was just a picture hanging up on the wall. No feelings, no words, and yet a tense atmosphere just lingering and never leaving.

"Now then," the figure said raising his hand up high, "this may hurt just a bit." With a swift motion his hand came down and everything went dark for Apollo.

* * *

"Apollo? Hey sleepy head come on wake up!" Apollo felt a warm touch on his shoulder nudging him. His eyes slowly opened. The morning light basked the room and lit up the bright blue walls surrounding the attorney. He could feel the warmth of the sunbeam heating up the blankets that hugged him very tightly. He felt the tap of a warm hand on his shoulder again. The direct warm contact alerted his attention and he looked at his shoulder, only then realizing he didn't have a shirt on. His eyes followed the hand up it's smooth arm up to the owner.

Phoenix was looking down at Apollo with a kind look. He had a very small smile on but even that shined brighter than the sun outside. He was wearing a white tee shirt that was carelessly falling away from his body as he leaned over Apollo. Their eyes finally met and Apollo could just sense himself melting in his sheets. Phoenix leaned down and kissed Apollo on his forehead.

"Ni-nick?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Good morning sleepyhead. Come on, it's time to get ready for work. You have a trial today remember?" Phoenix stood straight up and Apollo lifted himself on his elbows. He took a look around his surroundings. There was a nightstand to his left and right. A dresser straight a ahead with a heart locket on it. There were red clothes on his side of the bed where Phoenix was now standing. and blue clothes on the other side.

Apollo continued looking around confusingly, "Wait, where are we?"

Phoenix closed his eyes and smiled and proceeded to put his hands on his hips, "In our bedroom of course!" Apollo fell back onto the bed and stared straight up at the ceiling. "Hey, no going back to sleep now!" Phoenix playfully added.

"How?"

Phoenix crooked his head and looked at Apollo. "What do you mean how? This is where we sleep every night!"

"No, how did we get here?"

Phoenix started scratching his head. "Well when we got home last night we walked up the steps came through the door and you were thoroughly exhausted so you just took your shirt off and collapsed on your bed."

"No, no. I was just in a warehouse. You... You weren't there."

Phoenix grimaced and his entire face seemed as if it drooped. He slowly sat down on the bed facing away from Apollo at first but drew his arm over Apollo's torse and rested it on the opposite side of him allowing Phoenix to look directly at Apollo. "Did you have that dream again?"

Apollo shifted himself back up onto his elbows again and stared hard at Phoenix. "What do you mean that dream again?"

"That recurring dream replaying the events that happened back then. What happened this time?"

"What do you mean this time? I was trying to find a way to save you because you were kidnapped. So I went to the warehouse to get kidnapped an-" Apollo immediately reached for his left hand as if it were burning and on fire. "Ow! My hand!"

Phoenix immediately stood up and ran out of the room. He ran back with a tube of lotion. He opened it up and squeezed a small bit of green lotion on his finger tips and grabbed Apollo's left hand. There were severe scars that seemed to have been made from lacerations long ago. Phoenix slowly rubbed the lotion on Apollo's hand and the pain soon subsided.

"It's ok Apollo. That's all behind us. Although your wounds never seemed to have healed on your hand because of what they did after they captured you, you're safe now."

Apollo just looked over his left hand. He slowly sat up and the blanket shifted to reveal Apollo's full torso and a small bit of the khaki pants he had slept in. It draped over his legs and Apollo crossed his arms and put them on his bent knees. Phoenix walked around the bed to sit next to Apollo. He put his arm around Apollo and drew himself closer.

"It's ok Apollo that whole incident is over. Actually it's quite interesting. As of tomorrow a full year will have passed since that incident."

Apollo tilted his head towards Phoenix, "So it's all over? No more Red Kakumei?"

Phoenix smiled at Apollo. "No more Red Kakumei."

Apollo snuggled closer to Phoenix. He rested his head on Phoenix's chest and tears started to slowly fall from him. Phoenix tilted his head down to look at Apollo as he felt the wetness on his shirt. "Apollo? Is everything ok?"

Apollo nodded his head up and down on Phoenix's chest. "Yes, I just, that dream was just so vivid. It felt so real and I was so scared. I'm just so happy it is all over."

Phoenix smiled and patted Apollo's shoulder. "Alright come on, we have to get ready. I have a couple of things to look at today and you have a court case." Phoenix kissed Apollo on the cheek and slowly released himself from the embrace they were in. He stood up and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a white shirt, neon pink tie, and a bright blue suit jacket of his. "You know I have to admit. Ever since you told me to get this new suit with a brighter look I have had a lot more people take me more serious. It is almost as if it was a new me." Phoenix started laughing.

"It isn't just that. You are a new you. People should take you more serious. You were part of a team that took down a very destructive underground group. You were successful in your past and always have been. You just needed a suit that matched that personality!"

Apollo stood up and the blanket half followed him draping over the bed side and onto the floor. Apollo started walking over to the closet and noticed half the closet contained blue suits and the other half contained red vests. He crooked his head but shrugged it off. He grabbed a new pair of khakis, a white shirt and a red vest. Apollo and Phoenix both headed into the bathroom. Apollo turned the shower on and grabbed a towel. He dropped his pants and tied his towel around his waist. He proceeded to drop his boxers afterwards not allowing Phoenix to see anything.

"Oh, looks like you got debriefed! Ha ha, at least it wasn't by Miles this time!"

"Heh, yea."

Phoenix chuckled, "You would think after dating for a year now you wouldn't mind being naked in front of me." Phoenix headed over to the sink and grabbed a razor.

"Oh heh, I don't know. I just felt weird that's all."

"Ha, you're silly Apollo." Phoenix started to shave the small amount of stubble that had formed from the previous night.

Apollo stepped into the shower and threw the towel over the curtain rod. "Aw, come on Nick. You know I hate it when you shave that sexy stubble of yours."

"Well you know how I feel about having that stubble. It reminds me of my bum days and a lawyer should have a clean shaven face."

"Come on, just leave a bit? Like maybe a goatee or something? I think that would look great on you."

"Ha ha, I guess I can leave some if you insist Apollo. You know I can never say no to you."

Apollo stood there basking in the warmth of the shower and feeling heat from inside emanating out. Phoenix always knew what to say to cause Apollo to blush.

"So what are you investigating today?"

"There seems to have been a grand larceny at a tech company. Apparently a very important piece of technology was stolen by some Little Thief."

"Some little thief? Like a kid stole it or something?"

"No, that's just what he calls himself. He left a card or something at the scene so I wanted to head down and see it because I don't think my client could have ever left something like it."

"Oh." Apollo continued to wash his hair causing his bangs to droop right in front of his face. As he rinsed the soap out of his hair he turned off the faucet and grabbed the towel. He wiped down ever surface of his body thoroughly and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower to see Phoenix finishing up at the sink. He had left a bit of stubble around his mouth and chin area. "See? You look sexier like that."

"Ha ha, whatever you say. But you aren't complete without your spikes."

Apollo smirked and walked over to the sink and grabbed a bottle of hair gel and squirted it directly onto his head. He rubbed his hands over his hair getting the gel mixed in really well and proceeded to form his two long spikes.

Phoenix started giggling and walked over to Apollo. He put his hands on Apollo's hair and started messing the two spikes up and twirled them together. "Look! Now you're a unicorn!" Phoenix couldn't contain himself and started laughing.

Apollo simply rolled his eyes and started untangling his spikes and brought them back straight. "Ha ha Nick, you're so funny."

Phoenix proceed to button his white shirt up and tuck it into his pants. He tilted his collar up and threw his pink tie over him. However Phoenix froze as he stood there looking at himself in the mirror.

Apollo looked over at Phoenix. "Something wrong?"

"I uh, just forgot how to tie my tie."

Apollo shook his head, "Come on Phoenix. You are a lawyer, can't you tie your own tie now?" Apollo walked very close to Phoenix and proceeded to tie his tie for him.

"Thanks Apollo." Phoenix put his suit jacket on and buttoned it up. "Well I'm off to investigate. Good luck in your case today!" Phoenix stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He got right to the door before Apollo called after him.

"Wait Nick!"

Phoenix stopped and turned around to look at Apollo walking after him. "Yes?"

Apollo walked right up to Phoenix and stood up on his tip toes and kissed him right on his lips. Phoenix immediately responded by drawing his right arm around Apollo's waist and pulled him tightly into the kiss. They soon parted lips and stood there for a moment staring into each others' eyes.

"Alright, well I'm off. Goodbye Apollo." With that Phoenix stepped out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Apollo continued to busy himself around the room and got ready. As he was about to leave the bedroom he noticed the heart locket was still sitting there on the dresser stand. He walked over to it and opened it up. He smiled at the two pictures that were in there. One of Trucy and one of him. He closed it up and placed it back down on the dresser.

Apollo exited the bedroom and walked down the hall into the common area. Just as messy as ever. Trucy was sitting on the couch already dressed, cape and all. She was sitting looking at a magazine. Apollo moved over to his office and stepped inside. He saw his briefcase sitting on top of his desk. Thinking he had packed it the night prior he reached out to grab it and noticed the scars still on his left hand. He could feel pain just trying to escape from them. He sat there for a moment and stared at his hand. He turned it over and noticed that there were more open cuts on his palm. He almost thought that they started to bleed right there. He shook his head and the scars reappeared. Apollo grabbed the brief case. He headed back out of the office.

"Well Trucy, are you coming with me to the trial?"

Trucy closed up the magazine and placed it on the table. "Sure it's not like I have anything better to do today." She stood up and walked over to Apollo. "You have this case in the bag anyways though so it's not like you need my help!"

Apollo smiled, "Yea I never need your help! And this case I-" Apollo stopped mid sentence due to a small bit of pain that came from a headache. He reached for his head with his right arm. "Ah, actually Trucy I forget what case is this?"

Trucy gasped, "Apollo you forgot about your case? Your client is detective Meekins! You're defending him because apparently he was found to have murdered someone named Robyn."

"Oh." Apollo continued rubbing his head and the headache soon subsided. "And he didn't do it, right?"

Trucy squinted her eyes at Apollo, "'Polly are you sure you're feeling alright? Daddy told me you had another dream again last night."

"I'm fine Trucy. It just, shook me up that's all." Apollo looked down at his feet and kicked something imaginary on the ground. "Let's get going I don't want to be late." Apollo and Trucy started making their way out of the office when they heard a muffled sound go off. It sounded closely like the theme song to the Steel Samurai.

Trucy threw her arms up in exasperation. "Did Daddy leave his phone again?!" She walked over to the piano and opened the piano bench up. She reached inside and picked up Phoenix's cell phone. "He always leaves it behind. We'll just take it with us. He's supposed to see us at the courthouse when we get out anyways." Trucy slipped it into her cape.

"Wait, Nick doesn't play piano anymore. Why would he leave it in there?"

Trucy looked at Apollo and just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, just does. Come on 'Polly let's head out."

Apollo and Trucy left the office and walked down the hall and down the stairs. They eventually made it to the courthouse steps. Apollo walked up them and into the courthouse. It was very cold and there were gigantic wooden panels everywhere. Apollo and Trucy walked down the all too familiar hallway and into the defense lobby Apollo was assigned to. Apollo sat down at the couch in the room and opened up his briefcase. He started assembling papers together and piling them up. Trucy walked over to Apollo and grabbed the papers from him and started looking at them.

"So do you think you can really prove him innocent?"

"Well I mean I must have all the proof somewhere in the notes. Let me see the court record."

Trucy tossed a small leather-bound book. Apollo opened it up and stared at the pages. All of which were blank except for a few black squiggles. "Trucy! I didn't take any notes of the evidence in here! Now what?!"

Trucy reached over and grabbed the book from him. She huffed and opened the book up to a page and looked into it. "You just had it opened to the wrong page. See it says right in here. There was a burnt match found at the scene located near the victim."

Apollo leaned back onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. It seemed so far away from him as if it was constantly moving upwards. Apollo closed his eyes and scrunched them shut. He felt his headache coming back again and the pain in his hand was back as well. He started to grimace.

"Are you ok 'Polly? You're making a very pained expression."

"My hand hurts again. It feels like something is trying to burst out of it. It just hurts a lot."

"But your hand has fully healed up it shouldn't hurt anymore. Maybe you just have dry skin or something. I think I have some of that lotion Daddy uses on you."

Apollo rolled his neck and brought his right hand up and started rubbing his neck. "Yea, if you have some of that it would be great. It felt a lot better after he put that on for me earlier." Apollo brought his right hand back down and rested it on his lap. He immediately glanced down and look at his right hand. Something didn't feel right. He turned back towards Trucy. "Trucy. Where's my bracelet?"

"You're not wearing it? Oh, you must have taken it off last night then."

Apollo squinted his eyes and brought his right thumb up to his mouth and bit on it. "No, I wouldn't have taken it off. I never take it off when I sleep. In fact there was only one time I ever took it off."

"Well it's not here so you must have taken it off again."

"No, because I would remember. The only time I ever took it off was when my right arm was broken and I had to have a cast on it. I no longer have a cast on so why am I not wearing it?"

"I don't know Apollo. You're the investigator not me."

Apollo closed his eyes and tilted his head down. The headache started to grow worse. The pain in his hand flamed up and was even stronger than before. This caused Apollo to bite down harder on his thumb, but wait-

"Why can't I feel pain from my thumb?"

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to bite that thing off you must have felt something."

"No, I didn't." The pain in his head gradually grew worse and worse. "And why am I not wearing my bracelet? I only remember the last time I took it off. So why can't I remember this time?" Apollo brought both his hands up to his head. The pain was excruciating and causing everything around him to become fuzzy. "Trucy, why can't I remember anything? Why can't I remember how everything ended?"

"How what ended?"

"The Red Kakumei case! Trucy! How were we rescued!"

"Apollo, do you need me to call a doctor? You look like you are having another episode!"

Apollo's left hand flew from his head and he started thrashing it about. It felt as if he had just came in contact with the sun. "Trucy! Answer me how were we rescued!"

"What do you mean how were we rescued!"

Apollo's headache started to cause him to lose eyesight the room started to fade. "You don't know do you?!"

"I... Don't!"

Everything started to go black for Apollo and he muttered. "Because we weren't."

* * *

Apollo's eyes shot wide open. His head was throbbing and felt as if there was an ax in the center of his forehead trying to split his head down the center. He looked at his surroundings and found himself sitting down with his arms tied behind his back at awkward angles. His legs were immobilized as they were tied to a chair. He looked to his left and saw Trucy sitting there still unconscious. He looked to his right and started to cry. Phoenix was sitting right next to him.

There was a giant blood stain and a hole in the pants. His face had a lot of bruises all over and his head just drooped there lifeless.

"Nick. Nick please wake up. I woke up from my dream, please. Just... Just wake up. I don't want to live this nightmare anymore."


	30. Chapter 30

So due to the fact that the new series is coming out soon and I hope to write a sequel to this story incorporating some of the Duel Destinies backstory in it you may see my writing style shift ever so slightly. Personally I was a little skeptical about writing with this new style but after getting input from my friends they said it was a good way to bridge a long span of time. Hopefully you guys enjoy the new writing style. We're slowly coming to the end of this story as I probably have about another 5 more chapters before a delicate conclusion. It will still be a cliff hanger-ish ending but only enough so to set up for a sequel. It will at least give you closure to this storyline. Ok, enough talking, more reading. ENJOY!

* * *

"It's ok Apollo." A gruff voice sounded from behind him. "He's just unconscious, he slips in and out of it from time to time. He'll be fine for now but we need to get him help soon."

"Chief Gumshoe, what happened. What are they going to do to us?"

"Well so far they haven't tried harming us unless we refuse to go along with their demands. I pleaded for everyone's safety that we just follow along but Phoenix for some reason won't give in. He tried to upload the live feed from his hat earlier and spat in the leader's face."

Apollo sniffled a little trying to get rid of the excess mucus about to drip from his nose. "That definitely sounds like Nick. So what did the leader do to him?"

Gumshoe sighed, "Well he practically beat him senseless. After finding the camera he then took out a wooden bat to bludgeon Phoenix even further until he went unconscious. Then he made that video where he shot Phoenix in the leg. I still have yet to figure out what all that was used for but apparently you figured it out."

Apollo tried to wiggle in his chair. The ropes were tied tight around his extremities. Apollo was still able to turn his head left and right. He noticed that Maggey was sitting just to the right of Phoenix but was unable to see past that. To Trucy's left he noticed Ema. It appeared as if they were all sitting in a circle which gave Apollo a thought. He tried to stand up with his chair. The task proved impossible as he soon noticed the chairs seemed to have been bolted somehow to the ground.

"So what do we do now?"

Gumshoe cleared his throat. "We just wait. They don't seem like they want to kill us. Instead it seems they want to push their own version of a justice system through, whereby at the end of the ordeal we'll be tried and punished for our crimes via their system. Outcome very grim."

"Don't say something like that gummy!" Maggey soon piped up and joined the conversation. "Just stay positive. If Apollo got captured that must mean that someone is attempting to do something to rescue us. Right Apollo? You must have had a plan or something."

Apollo looked down at his feet. The words trembled from his lips, "I did, but they somehow saw past it. There's really no hope."

"No, no! I won't believe it. Besides, Franziska and Miles still have yet to be captured!"

"And Shi-Long don't forget but he's in the hospital right now." Apollo added.

"I uh, wouldn't say then he's not captured." Gumshoe glumly said. "The Red Kakumei actually know all about his whereabouts. But he has already received his punishment they feel. Of course it also means that if he rejoins the case his punishment could become more severe."

Apollo turned and looked back at Trucy. She still sat there slowly breathing, not awake from the blow that apparently knocked both of them out. She seemed unharmed at the present but who knew what underlying pain should could have been experiencing.

"So Apollo, let me ask you something."

"Yea chief?"

"Are you prepared for the wrath of Phoenix? Putting yourself in danger is one thing, but putting his little precious sunshine in trouble is a whole new story. If the Red Kakumei doesn't murder you I'm sure he would." Gumshoe chuckled at that last statement.

"God honey, I didn't realize you were so morbid with your humor!"

"Eh, when you have seen enough stuff like I have you start to poke fun at whatever you can. It's the only way to determine that you haven't fully lost your senses to the horrors that come with the job."

Apollo shifted uneasily in his chair. He soon twisted his gaze back over to Phoenix who still appeared lifeless. "He can't be mad at me. It's not my fault. I didn't want her to come in the first place but she kind of insisted. Besides, she's not in any real danger right now. He would have to forgive me."

"Why because he's your boyfriend?" Maggey questioned.

Apollo immediately shot up straight. The word hit him hard. He had been so casually tossing it around lately his new relationship with Phoenix but with the acknowledgment from someone else, someone else actually saying it is what shook him up. But wait, he only used it in front of Miles the entire time. How did Maggey know?

"Maggey, what do you mean by that?"

"Well I know that if I ever do something stupid or ditzy I know that Gummy here will forgive me because I'm his wife. The same rule should apply with you and Phoenix!"

"No, that's not what I meant. Who told you that we were dating?"

"Why Herr Spikey of course. You know for a rising defense attorney I can't believe I have lost all my battles to you." Klavier chuckled. "He hasn't stopped talking about you. He keeps telling us to not give in so quickly, but that was hard for us from the start. We saw our loved ones with us. We had them close by. We knew exactly what was happening to them. Herr Spikey didn't. He kept on telling them that they better not hurt you and if he saw you here captured with the rest of us he would take down the entire Red Kakumei operation with his bare teeth."

Apollo started feeling warmer. His cheeks blushed to a rosey red tint and Apollo looked back down into his lap. "He really feels that way about me?"

"To be honest Herr Forehead, I don't think I have ever seen a relationship between two people flourish so quickly. It was almost as if you two were soul mates destined to meet each other at the most tragic of events. Just so you could have that last chance for romance."

"Seriously is everyone in here that morbid!? I have a morbidly funny husband and I'm sitting across from a morbid rock star!"

"Just telling it as I see it!"

Apollo just sat there soaking in the voices that held their petty argument behind him. It was a relaxing feeling hearing all their voices again. Knowing that everyone was ok. Everyone except Phoenix. As he turned his gaze over to him the pain in his head started to subside. His vision started to turn hazy again. "Apollo! Apollo!"

* * *

Apollo's vision started to come back into focus and he saw Trucy standing over him shaking him. He was sitting in a comfy burgundy couch. He saw opal tiles on the ground and a giant window with its curtains drawn in front of him. There were papers all over the place.

"Apollo, are you ok? I called Daddy, he should be here soon. What happened this time?"

Apollo continued to look around confused. "Wait where are we?"

"We're in the defendant's lobby. You blacked out again. You were saying something about us not being rescued. Were you trapped at the hideout again?" Apollo tried to stand up but got extremely dizzy and fell back down again. Trucy sat down next to him. "Apollo you should stay seated until Daddy arrives."

Apollo started to rub his head. "I'm fine Trucy. Just fine. How am I still here I thought this was a dream."

"Apollo, we've gone through this already. All those bad times are over, they aren't real."

"But it still feels real. It feels like it just happened."

Trucy frowned and started to look really concerned. "Apollo that happened well over a year ago."

Apollo pulled his knees up into his chest and curled up like a ball again. It was always in this position that he felt the most comfortable. That everything was fine again. It wasn't until the slam of the door that jarred Apollo from this comfortable silent position that raised his nerves again.

"Apollo! Are you ok?" Phoenix ran over to Apollo's other side and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Apollo and pulled him close. Apollo looked up at Phoenix and then rested his head comfortably on his shoulder. "Everything's ok now Apollo. It's ok now."

"Is it Nick? I don't know what's going on anymore."

Phoenix pulled himself slightly away from Apollo to look down at him. Apollo crooked his head up to look into Phoenix's eyes. They looked tired and the bags under his eyes showed hard evidence to that fact. Phoenix pouted a little and then pulled Apollo back tighter.

"It's ok Apollo. Nothing bad is going to happen to you again. Let's get out of here."

"But Daddy what about Apollo's case?"

"I asked Miles to step in. Understanding the situation he humbly accepted. We need to get out of here. I think we should bring Apollo back to Dr. Shibari."

Apollo pushed himself away from Phoenix and looked back up to him. "Who's Dr. Shibari?"

Phoenix looked confused at Apollo, "She's your therapist. You don't remember her?"

Apollo shook his head. "No, why do I need a therapist?"

Phoenix grimaced. He stood up and grabbed Apollo's wrist and started pulling him out the door. "Come on, we'll take my car."

Apollo continued his dumbfounded look. He continued to react confused to this alien world to him. "Nick since when did you get a car?"

"Not too long ago after I helped defend a client who owned a car dealership and his payment was the car. You don't remember?"

"Nick I don't remember many things. I'm lucky that I even remember you right now." That last statement caused a lump to form in Apollo's throat. Apollo stopped walking down the hall and refused to follow Phoenix any further after that last statement. It shook him up a little too hard. "Nick, what if I didn't remember you?" Apollo fell to his knees and started to cry. Phoenix turned back around and sat cross legged on the ground in front of Apollo. He pulled Apollo's hands away from his eyes and held them in his hands.

"You do, so don't think of that."

"But Nick, I keep remembering the horrible kidnapping, and nothing about the present. What if I soon lose my memory of you."

Phoenix brought Apollo's hands up to his lips and kissed them both. "You won't. Apollo it's going to be ok. We should definitely get you to Dr. Shibari though."

Apollo shook his head. "No, I just want to go home."

Phoenix looked back at Apollo, "If that's what you want then that's fine. But I do feel like we should make a call."

"Please Nick, it's bad enough that I'm confused about what's happening, I don't think adding in a conversation with someone who I'm supposed to know but don't will help."

Phoenix stood up and offered his hand to Apollo to help him up. "If that's how you feel then I won't disagree with you." Phoenix led Apollo outside the courthouse and down the steps. There sat a small blue car. Phoenix and Apollo walked up to it and soon Trucy caught up carrying Apollo's briefcase. Apollo sat in the front seat next to Phoenix and Trucy got in the back. Phoenix drove off back to the office. The whole time Apollo just stared outside the window. He could barely even think. His mind blanked out as he stared out into space. Phoenix tried to shake him back to reality but Apollo seemed to be lost in his own world.

The three eventually made it back to the office. Trucy got right out and headed up the stairs. Phoenix was about to step out of the car only to realize that Apollo hadn't even moved. He was still buckled in staring out the window. Directly at the office but he didn't even seem to notice they had stopped.

"Apollo we're home."

Apollo just turned and looked at Phoenix. Then back at the building. "Oh, so we are." Apollo still didn't move. Phoenix settled himself back into the driver's seat and looked over at Apollo.

"Is there something wrong?"

"When did this become my home Phoenix?"

"Well a few months after we started dating I assumed that living separately was just a waste of expense. You were thrilled with the idea of not having to live alone anymore and moved in with me. Did you want to go by your old apartment or something?"

"No, I just, I never thought this place would be my home that's all."

"Shall we go inside?"

Apollo continued to sit there not moving a muscle. "Nick, what's wrong with me?"

Phoenix crooked his head. "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with you."

"Phoenix, I can't remember anything that's happened. I keep having flashbacks to the whole thing, and here I am with my boyfriend and I just want to go away."

"We should really get you to see Dr. Shibari Apollo."

"And why do I have a therapist?! What happened to me Nick?!"

"Well after we were rescued you started to not speak to anyone. You got mad at me, Trucy, and everyone. It even took me a couple months to convince you to become a defense attorney again. I brought you to Dr. Shibari and she said you might be suffering from PTSD or something close to it."

Apollo turned and looked at Phoenix. He concentrated on his eyes again. They still sat there heavy and tiresome. "Do I have night terrors too Nick?"

"What gives you that impression?"

"Because you look like you never get enough sleep."

Phoenix sat there. His facial expression drooped a little. He turned the car back on and started driving. "No, luckily it hasn't gotten that bad. But you do fidget a lot when you sleep. I always worry that you are having a nightmare or something. But I feel so helpless. I don't know how to help you."

"Where are we going Nick?"

"To the Criminal Affairs Department. I want to pull up the case files of the QP-7 incident."

At the sound of the case name a searing pain went through Apollo's left hand. He looked at his hand and it started to bleed profusely.

"Nick! Do you have bandages?! I'm bleeding!"

Phoenix glanced over at Apollo holding his left hand in his right. He grimaced and frowned. "You're not bleeding Apollo, you just are re-imagining what happened when you punched your hand through the glass."

Apollo continued to stare at his hand and eventually the bleeding stopped. "Bu-but..."

"Apollo just calm down ok? That whole incident happened a year ago. Maybe reading through the case files again will give you closure."

"Has it in the past?"

Phoenix sighed. "No."

As Phoenix pulled into the parking garage behind the Criminal Affairs Department Apollo looked out the car window to the newly remodeled Criminal Affairs building. It still looked the same as before but there seemed to have been more external stairwells added in addition to more security cameras. In addition there were several external girders that seemed to help hold the entire building in place.

"How long did it take to rebuild?"

"Not too long. At least not with Gumshoe helping. The man is built like a bull and he charged head first to the whole situation." Phoenix glanced over at Apollo. "You really don't remember anything do you?"

Apollo shook his head. "No, is this new for me?"

"Well yea. The whole time leading up to this you seemed to have been learning to cope with your PTSD, it is almost as if we retrogressed back to square one and we just rescued you yesterday."

"Why do you think that is?"

Phoenix started scratching the small amount of stubble he left on his chin. "Well, it could be because of the recent incident. Your mind just tried to block it out as a way of flight-or-fight response."

"What happened recently?" Just then a very loud boom sounded and Apollo immediately gripped onto Phoenix. "Was that thunder?" Apollo whimpered.

"No, nothing sounded. Apollo are you sure you don't want to see Dr. Shibari?"

"Positive Mr. Wright."

Phoenix immediately shook his head and stared right at Apollo. "What did you just call me?"

"Mr. Wright...?" Apollo looked down at how he was standing and noticed he was death gripping Phoenix. He immediately let go and started to blush.

"Apollo what's going on, you haven't called me that since before the incident."

"I don't know, I just felt like calling you that." Another loud boom went off in the distance and Apollo jumped again but didn't grab Phoenix this time.

"Apollo seriously are you ok? Tell me what you are thinking."

Apollo looked up at Phoenix and started to cry. "I just, I don't know anymore!"

"Apollo you need to pull yourself together and tell me what is going on in your head. I don't want to cause another episode. Now tell me what you're thinking!"

"The same thing I have been thinking all day." Another loud thundering boom went off. Smoke soon appeared from the Criminal Affairs Department. "It feels like I keep drifting in and out of the dream world and I don't know what's real. I feel like this world isn't real because everything is too perfect. You and I are living together, the Criminal Affairs building is built again but better this time to not cause another attack. You are back to work again and so are I. It's too perfect, it's not real. Then I have all these reminder signals that it is a dream." The sounds of explosions started battling with Apollo's tiny voice. "Tell me you cannot hear those booms?!"

"Apollo, you're the only thing I hear right now. There's no need to yel-"

"Or the fact that the Criminal Affairs Department is on fire!"

Phoenix turned around and then turned back to Apollo putting his hands on his shoulders. "Apollo, those are just images. They aren't real. This _is_ _not _a dream! Stay with me Apollo!"

Tears started running down Apollo's cheeks. "Please Nick, I don't want to go back to the past. I don't want to relive the kidnapping again."

"We need to get you to Dr. Shibari. Come on Apollo!" Phoenix grabbed Apollo's wrist again but Apollo wouldn't budge.

"Nick, the explosions are getting louder please save me!"

Phoenix immediately turned around and embraced Apollo tightly. "Apollo stay with me, you're safe. Just stay with me."

Apollo's vision started to get hazy again and he collapsed into Phoenix's arms.

* * *

"Apollo! Apollo! I can't believe what you did!"

Apollo turned his head to his left to see Trucy still sitting there passed out. He dreaded turning his head to the right to find out where the voice was coming from. He turned his head to the right to see Phoenix huffing heavily. His face was down towards his lap.

"How could you bring her here! Why didn't you keep her safe away from all of this?!"

The moment that Apollo was dreading his entire time being here. The one thing he didn't want to happen. Now Phoenix was conscious for the time being and he was upset.

"Nick, please I didn't want to she just insisted."

"And you were duped by a 15 year old girl?!" Tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Why couldn't you keep yourselves safe!? Why didn't you just walk away from the situation or stay close to the police force or something?! Why did you have to come up with some stupid plan to get yourselves kidnapped!"

"Nick, please I didn't mean t-"

"Apollo, you don't understand. You two are the only two family I have left. I wanted to have this nice family and I was hoping that by doing what I did here I was keeping you safe! Why did you have to go and ruin that?"

Apollo was slowly becoming frantic. "Because you were hurt! You were in trouble and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I wanted you home Nick! We both did!"

"And now none of us are home."

"Well there's no crying over spilled milk." Maggey finally chimed in. "So shut up, kiss, and make-up already!"

Apollo stared directly at Phoenix. "Will you forgive me?"

Phoenix sighed. "You know I could never be mad at you."


	31. Chapter 31

I have been recently fanboying probably a little too much over the release of Dual Destinies coming out and it is probably thanks to that that I now write these chapters and get them out as I did in the past. Of course though I didn't stay up until 3AM usually writing them. Mistake on my part oh well. I have been so over fanboying that I was out at a bookstore today and saw the Ace Attorney manga series. I knew of them but only through amazon and such and felt like I'd get them at some point if I wanted to. Just happening on them today, all 5 Ace Attorney, and all 4 Investigations of course me and my fanboy nature HAD to have them all. Of course with what little money I had I could only afford two of them haha. Needless to say if you haven't read the manga series and you need a couple of more hilarious pursuits of Nick and Maya prior to the release of Dual Destinies you need to get them. They are well written and drawn. Needless to say anything that happens in them doesn't provide any more backstory than you already have and I don't see any characters in there showing up in this story anytime soon.

Anyways moving on. I hope everyone is enjoying this back and forth happening in the time line. I'm trying to make sure it doesn't happen too often so as to not over confuse you, but enough so you receive the same disorienting feeling Apollo has. That being said I tried to do a bit of research into PTSD to make this whole chapter feel as realistic as possible. In addition I tried to make Dr. Shibari's character as typecasted as possible so as a therapy session just seemed natural. I myself have never been through therapy so I hope this sounds as real as possible. Either way I just want to point out this chapter holds the last of a few clues of things that have happened both after the Red Kakumei incident and the lead up to my sequel. So pay close attention! They are very subtle! ... Ok, well the lead up isn't as subtle but hey I'm trying! Enjoy! :P

* * *

Footsteps were soon heard off in the distance. They were slowly echoing as if they were coming closer. A shadowy figure soon approached the circle of victims and started pacing around them all.

"Well, seems to be a touching reunion for us all now isn't it? Now then as soon as we take down the other two kingpins of your silly little investigation I will have no other obstacles to take down." The shadow figure stopped pacing around and ended in front of Phoenix. "And as for you. I have your precious daughter now. What was it that you were going to do? Oh that's right. Rip me apart with your bare teeth. Too bad you are tied up in that condition and there's no chance for you to do that."

Phoenix continued to stare into his lap not muttering a word. The shadow figured stepped closer to Phoenix and put his hand out. He grabbed Phoenix's chin and brought his eyes up to meet his. Apollo continued to fidget in his chair. He saw a look of pain and desperation hidden behind Phoenix's eyes. It caused him to start to panic on the inside. "What happened to the fire behind you? You were slowly becoming my favorite captive. I really thought we could have fun with you. But that doesn't matter now. Be silent all you want, it didn't really change anything. I still have what I need for now. And pretty soon the others will mess up and I'll have them as well."

The shadowed figured took his hand away and Phoenix slowly returned to his glum stance. Apollo could see tears starting to form in Phoenix's eyes. That was enough for him. Apollo had enough.

"You aren't going to get away with this!"

"Apollo just be quiet!" Gumshoe pleaded.

"No, Phoenix was _Wright_ for once!"

Phoenix smirked, "Man, I never realized how unfunny that joke was."

"Oh ho, it seems the newbie has stolen the fire from Mr. Wright here. But of course I already knew that. The little flamer that you are."

Apollo tensed up but immediately retorted without thought. "So what! You're just a bully, and you won't get away with this. Franziska and Miles _will_ stop you! You can count on them! They are the smartest out of all of us combined."

The shadow figured chuckled, "Well at least smarter than you. Your grammar is horrible."

"Shut up! No one asked you about proper grammar! You should be prosecuted for your horrible ideas!"

The shadow figured took a few steps to land in front of Apollo now. "You can't arrest someone over ideas. So keep trying little man."

"Do the terms assault and battery mean anything to you!?"

"I haven't threaten to harm you yet. All I did was humbly request that you all step down from your high horses. You refused to, and I felt that was a crime against the public so I just decided to help you with your decisions. I have done no wrong."

Apollo squinted his eyes trying to make out the face of the shadowed figure in front of him. "Are you demented or something? Kidnapping is illegal."

"Yes, kidnapping and being held against your will is a crime. However I prefer to view this place as a form of... _Detention center_ until your trials. So to be honest I am doing the exact same thing that you all would do in your justice system."

"You don't act under the law. You act under your own crazy thoughts. In our justice system you're still a criminal."

"And in mine I'm a savior. However your justice system is going out the door soon so you will then become the villains and I'll be the superhero how do you feel about that?"

Apollo was slowly drawing a blank. He had no more responses in his arsenal. Any further comment would just make him look stupid and be meaningless. Of course this whole conversation was meaningless to begin with.

"No further comments from shorty with the horrible fashion sense? Seriously, I thought you of _all_ people would at least know those are shorts and not capris." With that last comment the shadowed figure turned around and the footsteps soon echoed into silence.

Apollo gritted his teeth and fought hard against his restrains. They wouldn't budge a single inch.

"You know, now that he mentions it. Those shorts really are long on you. Although I admit that blue polo does look cute on you." Phoenix chuckled.

Apollo blushed and stopped working against the ropes, "It's not like I wanted to wear your clothes. I just haven't had a chance to stop back at my apartment these past couple of days."

"Heh, don't worry about it. I don't wear those things anymore anyways, so if you want you can keep them."

"They're both kind of big on me though."

"Aren't boyfriend's clothes supposed to be like that?"

There it was again. It jarred Apollo. Boyfriend, after all this drama and all the tense events he finally had a boyfriend. It all happened so fast. Only a little over a week ago Apollo thought of nothing about having a relationship. To find out that over the span of a week he would have Phoenix confess feelings to him, he would confess his, they'd fight, they'd make up. They were together, they were apart, then they found each other again. If this isn't a Disney movie in the making Apollo would have been ready to draft up a contract to gain money rights. Then he wouldn't have to worry about being a defense attorney again.

Apollo sat there blushing hard. If he was wearing his typical red vest attire he would be having a battle to which was redder. Apollo's mouth became very dry and it was difficult for him to respond.

"I mean, I hope you don't mind if I consider you my boyfriend. Granted we never truly went on a second date. I mean, I'm sorry Apollo. I probably should have asked you, I know you wanted to take this slow and everything." Phoenix started to blush and sweat started to form at his brow. "I mean I was just so happy to have you and being in here away from you just reminded me about when I first confessed my feelings to you and how I felt like a silly high school drama girl the past few days, and now I'm rambling on an-"

"Phoenix, it's ok. I have been casually tossing the word too. I'd like that. For us to be, boyfriends." Phoenix smiled at this response and the two turned to each other.

"Why can't we have romantic points like that Gummy?! All you do is have these morbid jokes going on in here and the two of them act as if this brought them all the more closer!"

Gumshoe rolled his eyes and spoke through a smirk, "Jeez guys, did you have to get me in trouble with the missus?"

"Well Herr Scruffy did you need some tips on how to be romantic? I could always help."

Gumshoe chuckled, "No, it's not the whole romance and wooing that you are used to and how you got Emma that really makes Maggey easy to be won over. It's just by being yourself and always being there for her that woos her."

Maggey's eyes grew large and watery, she had a large smile creep across her face. "Aw, you always know what to say honey!"

"I have to, otherwise I'd be out on the street!"

Maggey stuck her tongue out towards Gumshoe, "True that!"

Trucy started stirring in her chair and groggily opened her eyes, "Ow... My head hurts so much. Where are we?"

Apollo glanced over at Trucy as she slowly raised her head to look at her surroundings. "It's ok Trucy, we're all here together. Where I don't know but somewhere in the clutches of the Red Kakumei."

"So our plan failed then?"

Apollo sighed, "Yea, but it shouldn't be that bad. I'm sure Miles and Franziska will figure something out."

Trucy started swinging her legs in her chair and looked down into her lap. "Yea, I guess they will. So until then," Trucy raised her head right up, "who wants to play a game?! Let's play I spy. I'll go first! I spy... with my eye..."

Apollo shot Trucy a dull look and Ema just shook her head. "Um Trucy, if you could see something? Could you please tell me what magic trick you're utilizing so I can study it with my gadgets after?"

"Oh you're no fun Ema! I'm sure we can see something here!" Trucy started turning her head in all sorts of directions. "Let's see, above me a light, next to me Apollo, also next to me Ema, behind me Chief Gumshoe..."

Ema's eyes half glazed over, "We can't play I spy if you tell us everything you see..."

"I'm just trying to find something good to spy!"

Apollo rolled his eyes and let the two girls continue to bicker over their gameplay. He turned his head back to Phoenix and saw him as his head started to lower again. Phoenix's eyes shut and he fell back into his lifeless self.

"Nick? Nick wake up! You need to stay awake!"

"That's a pretty futile effort Apollo. It takes a lot of energy for Mr. Wright to stay awake as is right now." Maggey offered.

"That can't be healthy..."

Gumshoe shrugged, "There's not much we can do. Besides maybe he's just tired. We have no way of determining what time it is here or what day it is."

Apollo sighed and started to swing his legs to entertain himself. "That is true, I do remember what day it was before we got here but who knows how long I have been unconscious for." Apollo lazily hung his head and just ended up relaxing himself. He slowly closed his eyes and in the darkness of his mind tried to think of any attempt of escape.

* * *

Apollo opened his eyes and saw buildings outside his window buzzing past him. He felt pressure against his chest as he tried to readjust his sitting position. He looked over to his left and saw Phoenix staring straight ahead focused on the road driving his car. Apollo looked back to his hands. He noticed neither of them bandage, scarred, or bleeding. He turned his focus back to the buildings whizzing past.

"Nick, do you hate me?"

Phoenix blinked and turned his head slightly to Apollo to notice his depressed state. Finally acknowledging the young attorney was awake again he responded, "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because I'm broken. I keep passing out and having these vivid flashbacks of what happened yet I barely remember any of it. I don't remember much of what's happened these past few weeks never mind what happened a year ago. I'm just a pain to deal with."

"You're not Apollo, so there's no need to feel like that."

Apollo just shifted in his seat. He lowered it back so he could slightly lay on his side. Still mesmerized by the buildings going past.

"But why do you deal with me? I don't think I could even stay by my side this long. I wouldn't expect anyone else too either."

"You already have shown that you can be by someone's side so I'll be by yours as long as I need to in order to show you that."

Apollo turned his head over his shoulder to glance over at Phoenix. "That was cryptic what do you mean by that?"

Phoenix shook his head. "It's probably best I don't tell you. Either figure it out with Dr. Shibari or remember it on your own. If I even start to tell you I fear I might set off another blackout."

Apollo turned back to the buildings which were starting to slow down as they got closer to Dr. Shibari's office.

"Nick why can't I be sane again?"

Phoenix chuckled, "Again? Who ever said you were sane in the first place? After all, you became a defense attorney only because I was one, you're utilizing me as a role model, and you are the one who wanted to date me. I think you are the most insane person on the face of this planet." Apollo shifted again to look back over at Phoenix. Phoenix glanced over and gave Apollo a smirk and a wink. Apollo smiled and shifted in his seat again.

The car slowly stopped in front of a bland office building. Phoenix and Apollo stepped out of the car and Phoenix led Apollo up the stairs. The halls were very long and were all the same beige color. Few plants were in the hallway and there were placards over every door. Eventually they ended up in front of a door that read, "Office of Dr. Elizabeth Shibari, Ph D in Psychology, Specializes in the recovery of severe traumatic events" Phoenix turned the knob on the door and stepped inside. Apollo followed in and noticed a very small room. There was a desk with a man sitting at it clicking incessantly at something on the computer set in front of him. He stopped clicking at the entrance of the two attorneys.

"Ah, Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice. How are we doing today?"

"Not too bad Roy, is Dr. Shibari free right now? It is a bit of emergency."

"Yea she hasn't had anything to do all day. I'm sure she would be happy to see you both." The man turned to Apollo. He had a warm smile in his gaze. Apollo gauged him to be in his late 20s. His short blonde hair was a true compliment to his tannish body and blue eyes. If anything Apollo would have never thought someone like this would be working in an office space. More like catching some waves out by the ocean. "How's your day been Apollo? Did you attend your case today?"

Apollo looked down at his feet and held his right arm with his left hand. He glumly shook his head no and couldn't muster up a word.

"That's ok, we all know you would have proved your client innocent. You always do!"

Phoenix led Apollo to a door behind Roy and knocked on it. The door soon opened to a relatively cramped office. There was a lady who seemed to be in her 50s with salt and pepper hair. She was about as short as Apollo and was wearing a green and purple dress with a black overcoat. She smiled behind her spectacles and held her arms out looking for a hug.

"Hi Apollo, how's it going?" She reached out to hug Apollo and Apollo just went along with the motions. Of course confused as to why she was hugging him but soon guessed it was just her way of greeting him. "Nice of you to stop by. Phoenix? Did you want to stay for this session too?"

"Would you mind? I'm just really concerned for him today. He's had two blackouts in a very short span of time."

"That is very serious. Alright well let's all settle down then."

Apollo and Phoenix sat down on a small leather sofa. Phoenix placed his arm around Apollo. Apollo leaned into Phoenix like a small child being comforted. Dr. Shibari walked over to her desk and opened up a drawer. She flipped through some papers and pulled out a small folder. Inside it was a small notepad that seemed to be already half filled with scribbles and notes. She walked back around and sat down at a chair directly across from the couple.

"So where do you want to start today Apollo? Maybe we could talk about a recent date of yours and Phoenix?"

Apollo cocked his head and blinked in confusion at Dr. Shibari. "Don't you want to discuss why I'm blacking out or something?"

"Well in the past when I have started off with questions about that you normally shut up and not respond as much as I need you to. If you feel like talking about that right now then go right ahead. I won't stop you. But if not let's talk about something fun you and Phoenix have done recently."

Apollo looked down into Phoenix's lap. "That's the bad part, I don't remember much. Like I kind of remember that Nick finally is ready to take on his first case after a while. Like before he was just being my assistant while Trucy tried to do better in her studies. Other than that though I don't really remember what else Nick and I have done together."

"Well that's good. And of course congratulations to you Phoenix. When are you going to take your first case?"

Phoenix smiled, "Well when one presents itself. Typically I like being in the courtroom next to Apollo just simply being an assistant and mentor to him. It's fun for me to watch him learn. It was the kind of relationship I never got with Mia."

Dr. Shibari smiled, "I'm glad. Hopefully going out on your own strengthens your relationship now that you can have full confidence in Apollo. So Apollo, since Phoenix is now leaving your side do you have confidence that you can succeed?"

Apollo shrugged, "I guess so."

"You guess so? Well How about you know so? After all you have won many cases both with Phoenix at your side and cheering from the galley."

Apollo shifted uneasily next to Phoenix. He was slowly getting nervous and antsy.

"Apollo? Is something wrong? Do you not want Phoenix to leave your side?"

There was a long calm silence before Apollo finally shifted again and responded, "I really, don't know."

"Ok then let's think of it like this. What do you think would happen if Phoenix left your side?"

Again Apollo remained quiet for a while before responding again with, "I don't know."

"So what do you think you would gain if Phoenix stayed with you." Apollo just remained silent this time and shook his head. "Well let's think of it like this then. If you were to head into court alone again and Phoenix wasn't with you who would be there?"

"Probably Trucy."

"Ok, would it only be Trucy? Is there any chance that new girl Athena could join you? She may be Phoenix's new assistant but I'm sure she wouldn't mind accompanying you."

Apollo turned and looked up inquisitively at Phoenix. "Who's Athena?"

"We just hired her a couple days ago remember? We figured that if we were ever involved in cases at the same time that we would each need our own partner. Since you and Trucy have worked together for so long I figured why break the dream team up. So we found me my own assistant."

"What about Maya?"

"Remember? She's off opening up a new temple and training others on spirit channeling. She doesn't have the time."

"Oh." Apollo returned to his gloomy state and moved slightly away from Phoenix's embrace. Phoenix glanced over at Apollo and lowered his arm.

"Do you not like Athena Apollo?"

"I don't really know that much about her. I barely remember even hiring someone new on."

"Would it bother you Apollo if someone else worked with Phoenix? I mean you shifted away from him when he brought her up."

"No it wouldn't bother me. At least I'd like to think that. I don't know. I'm just slowly starting to regain my bearings of everything that's happened. But something still puzzles me."

Dr. Shibari took off her spectacles and laid them down on her notepad. "What is that Apollo?"

"What happened with the Red Kakumei? I mean I keep on having these blackouts which are fine and all, but from what I remember of them they just offer trivial, if not pointless conversations we had to pass the time while we were held captive. I don't remember how we were rescued or what happened afterwards."

"Well that's one of the symptoms of PTSD yes. It would be typical of you to forget."

"But I don't want to. I don't know why I blacked out twice today. I just want to know what happened that's all."

Phoenix turned and looked at Apollo, "Do you really think you are ready Apollo? Every time we even attempt to discuss you usually break down or run out of the office. After two episodes today I don't think you should be brought through any other stress."

"That's another thing. Dr. Shibari, you apparently know me well enough. Why do you think my stress level has been so heightened recently? Why have I been seeing things that aren't there as if I'm reliving them again. If I haven't done this in the past why am I doing it now?"

Dr. Shibari flipped through her notepad and sighed. She stared intently at one page before glancing back to Apollo. "Apollo, before we even bring this up again I just want to ask some questions. Can you please look at your left hand?"

"Why?"

"Just humor me Apollo."

Apollo looked down at his left hand and flipped it over back and forth. "Ok, now what?"

"Did you notice anything weird about your left hand? Any scars, bleeding or the like?"

"No, it's just my hand."

"Good, now then do you hear any thundering booms or smell smoke right now?"

"No, the only thing I smell is Phoenix's cologne... Which now that I am focused on it is incredibly strong today."

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head and blushed, "I accidentally spilled some of the bottle on me getting ready today."

"Accidents happen. Good, now that is out of the way and there is very little of a chance to cause another episode we can proceed. Apollo, it is typical and common for someone suffering from PTSD to revert to a fight or flight response when an event of similar fashion to cause the PTSD in the first place comes up again."

Apollo sat there on the couch with a stupor on his face. "Um, English?"

Dr. Shibari smiled, "Basically what happened in the past is holding similar qualities to an event that has happened recently. Your body is just reacting naturally to it. It remembers all the stress and pain it caused you in the past and is trying to protect you from it again by blanking your memory and causing the blackouts."

Apollo sat there and just stared at Dr. Shibari for a bit. "So basically it's the equivalent of me just drinking myself until unconsciousness so I can forget all the mistakes I made that night."

"A very disturbing analogy but in theory yes."

"So what's this event that triggered it?"

"Well for the answer to that I'd like to try and have you recall this memory yourself. Do you remember being in here last week for our monthly appointment?"

"Not really. Our appointment's are usually short unless they are emergencies aren't they?"

Dr. Shibari smiled and closed up the notepad. "Yes they are. That's what is so nice about our scheduled appointments. You always are in a better mood and just talk about whatever you feel like. Mostly cases, but this time you came in worried. Do you remember why?"

"No, I don't."

"Well what time do our scheduled appointments usually happen?"

"Um, I think at 4 isn't it?"

"Correct, and do you remember why we set that time?"

Apollo looked to Phoenix as if he had the answer. Phoenix smiled and wagged his finger at Apollo as if telling him it was his turn to dig himself out of the hole. Apollo shook his head.

"Well why can't it ever be in the morning?"

"Because I have cases, but those usually end by 2 at the latest."

"Correct, so typically you like to go back to the office in between to calm down and check something. What would you check around that time?"

"Well the only thing I could think of that would only happen towards the afternoon would be the mail."

Dr. Shibari's smile grew wider, "Precisely Apollo. See you really are a good attorney you can walk yourself through anything. So when you came here you were worried about something. Do you think it was because of a court case or a note in the mail?"

"Well it couldn't be because of a court case because with Phoenix by my side it's not like there was a chance I have lost any within the recent past. So it must have been..." Apollo fell silent and his eyes opened wide. His breathing started to become erratic.

"Apollo it's ok. Do you see me Apollo? We are just sitting here in my office talking about whatever you feel like. It is just a simple pleasant day with nothing stressful going on. Phoenix is sitting right next to you and he's happy to be here with you." Apollo slowly brought his knees up to his chest and his breathing turned into a hyperventilation. "Apollo just focus on me ok? I have been just sitting here admiring your dress attire today. You seemed to have not worn a tie. Very bold statement today. Maybe you felt as if today was more of a casual Friday. I did too. Hence why I just felt like a dress today and not my typical business suit. What do you think? Do these colors match well enough? I remember one time you told me about a beautiful opera house that contained these colors."

Apollo raised his head up a little to look over Dr. Shibari, her smile had gone away and she was leaning forward with her elbows sitting on her knees. She had a true look of concern in her eyes and she calmly spoke with Apollo.

"That was the first time you found out Phoenix loved you wasn't it? You decided that you would go back to that opera house later on to retry your first date again. Do you remember? There was lots of green, purple, and gold in that opera and you always told me those colors were wonderful together. You were jealous that none of that looked good on you and that's why you always wear red. Remember Apollo?"

Apollo's breathing slowly came under control and he relaxed his stance up a bit. He finally took in a couple deep breaths and slowly exhaled as a form of lamaze breathing. "I remember what the note said."

Dr. Shibari smiled and leaned back in her chair. She opened the notepad back up and started jotting some notes down. "Good, do you want to tell me? Or should we go back to talking about that rock opera you went to?"

"No, I'll say it. I remember the note very clearly. Like an image embedded in my head and I'm never allowed to forget it again."

"It's ok to forget a note from time to time Apollo. In fact if you forget this note again no one would ever think any less of you."

"No, I can't forget this one. I can't because of the message. That would be bad."

"Why is that Apollo?"

"Because it was a warning. 'It happened before and history always repeats itself.' It read. 'The justice system still has dark days ahead. You have cured a symptom but not the cause.' That's why it made me nervous because at first I didn't know what it meant. Then I thought back and remembered it could have been a threat. But it was weird. It wasn't like the Red Kakumei's threats. They usually used their classic saying at the end of their messages. The whole 'consider yourself lucky' mumbo jumbo. But that's not how this one ended."

"Exactly Apollo, do you remember the final statement of the note on this one?"

"Yea, only because it isn't a typical ending threat statement that is vague and over generalized. This one was just a simple, 'See you in Courtroom Number 4.'"


End file.
